Couple Cracks
by Shanazawa
Summary: Hari ini Tsunade senju menang undian puluhan juta yen. Ini tidak baik! Kemalangan akan menimpa keluarganya. Tunggu, dia hanya tinggal dengan cucunya, Uzumaki Naruto. Cucunya memang malang, (BACANYA ABIS BUKA YA!)
1. Chapter 1

**Couple Cracks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **IDE CERITA MILIK SHANAZAWA YANG OTAKNYA LAGI LESU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OC, OOC, TYPO, ALUR CEPAT, IDE PASARAN, SINETRON SEJATI, DAN MASIH BANYAK LAGI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lanjutannya kapan-kapan (viss)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Hari ini Tsunade senju menang undian puluhan juta yen. Ini tidak baik! Kemalangan akan menimpa keluarganya. Tunggu, dia hanya tinggal dengan cucunya, Uzumaki Naruto. Cucunya memang malang, sudah tua masih perjaka. Hahaha bikin author ketawa guling-guling karenanya.**

 **Ccarcks**

Naruto Uzumaki, 26 Tahun. Guru olahraga. Tidak suka yang pahit. Cinta lolicon (coret). Tidak mahir dalam pekerjaan rumah. Masih tinggal dengan Nenek. Manja.

Wajahnya nampak syok melihat tumpukan surat menjejali loker gurunya, salah satu surat melayang jatuh.

 **Sensei aku mencintaimu, muaaach (dengan gambar bibir monroe. Dicap dan ditanda tangani dengan nama jelas) muridmu tercinta.**

HUEK! Rasanya Naruto ingin pindah mengajar saja seperti ke akademi khusus laki-laki, setiap hari lokernya dijejali surat cinta dan makanan yang tidak ada habisnya. Dimata muridnya dia mungkin keren tapi dimata orang dewasa, dia pengecut! Boro-boro punya banyak mantan, ikut kencan buta saja dia selalu ditolak. Bagi muridnya mungkin dia keren, tapi bagi wanita dewasa dia selayaknya sampah.

Sesi tanya jawab dengan teman kencan hasil dari biro perjodohan.

"Apa masih tinggal dengan orang tua?"

"Hai"

"Tidak bisa mencuci pakaian sendiri?"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa masak"

"Kau punya pengalaman dengan wanita"

"Tidak"

Dan suara tawa menyusul kemudian,

'Aku jadi tidak berniat menikah. Aku akan hidup melajang seumur hidupku, wanita itu merepotkan. Sama dengan nenek tua itu.' Batin Naruto

"Apa katamu bocah?" teriak Tsunade melemparkan botol sake kearah Naruto, "Dengar titahku, hari ini aku mendapat firasat baik dengan memenangkan sebuah perjudian"

"Biasanya firasat buruk"

"DIAM! Gara-gara kau lajang dan jadi perjaka tua, aku mendapat firasat itu."

"Hai hai aku akan mandi dulu"

 **PRANG!** Kali ini sebuah piring melayang dan hanya meleset sedikit dari wajah Naruto kemudian menghantam dinding. "Bocah, mau mati?" tanya Tsunade horror.

"Ha~ i aku mendengarkan" ucap Naruto segera duduk manis dihadapan sang nenek.

"berputar"

"AKU BUKAN ANJING!"

"Hehe,"

'Kampret malah ketawa'

 **Ccracks**

Hinata Hyuuga, 25 tahun. Pemalu tingkat dewa. Lulusan akademi keperawatan namun tidak suka suntikan, darah, luka dan mayat, hanya kamisama yang tahu kenapa Hinata bisa lulus dari sana. Karena alasan tersebut, dia masih pengangguran. Benci memasak dan perut buncit. Pengalaman cinta nol besar.

Sesi wawancara dengan rumah sakit.

"Maaf Nona, kau seorang perawat, jika kau takut dengan darah, suntikan, luka dan mayat bagaimana anda bisa lulus?"

"Hehe"

Dan langsung saja, formulir Hinata dicap dengan stempel tidak lulus berwarna merah. Hinata memandang rumah sakit dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ini rumah sakit yang kesekian kalinya menolak Hinata.

"Coba melamar menjadi perawat di sekolah" usul sang ayah.

"Yosh besok aku akan melamar ke setiap sekolah"

Wawancara di sekolahpun tidak semudah yang Hinata bayangkan, dia memandang sekolah putri ternama dengan berurai air mata, 'Ayah, aku menyedihkan' batin Hinata pilu.

Ringtone yo ringtone, hape lu bunyi, buruan angkat! ( Nada dering yang terpasang diponsel Hinata)

"Moshi- moshi, Hinata desu"

"Hinata, lamaranmu diterima."

"Eh? Eeeeeh? Tunggu sebentar, lamaran yang mana?"

Satu tahun yang lalu Hinata memasukan datanya ke sebuah situs perjodohan karena titah sang ayah yang melihat Hinata bakal jadi perawan tua kalau tidak kunjung menikah. Titah = pemaksaan = harus dilaksanakan.

Sepertinya karena skill dan biodata Hinata yang sedikit nganggur, Hinata luput dari mata jeli para calon mertua yang meneteskan liur untuk sang anak. Melamar saja sering ditolak. Apalagi menunggu lamaran yang tak pasti. Hasilnya sudah jelas : GAGAL

"Lamaran kerja disebuah akademi dan lamaranmu disitus barang bekas"

"Bukan barang bekas, Ayah" HUHUHU nilai Hinata begitu rendah.

 **Ccracks**

Jas putih. Aula. Tamu. Rambut disisir ala david beckham. Postif, hari ini ada pernikahan dengan Naruto yang menggunakan jas putih, itu berarti.

"Khhh" Naruto tiba-tiba saja sesak nafas. "Ne-nek"

"Aku terlalu bahagia mengingat cucuku akan menikah hari ini, saking senangnya sepertinya aku akan menikah lagi.. hahahaha hanya bercanda"

"Nenek, aku tidak bisa bernafas khhh dasinya" pinta Naruto hampir tak bisa merasakan aliran darah ke kepalanya.

"Gawat kalau kau mati sekarang" panik Tsunade melepaskan tangannya dari dasi yang melingkari leher Naruto.

'Aku memilih mati' batin Naruto sembari bernafas sebanyak mungkin. "Tunggu dulu nenek! Aku bahkan belum melihat calon istriku kan?" protes Naruto.

"Ara? Ayahnya mirip sekali dengan calon istrimu.. tenang saja, dia humoris bukan?"

'Humoris apanya! Dia itu hanya menatapku selama dua jam tanpa bicara, aku yakin matanya juga tak berkedip sedikitpun padaku. Saat aku bertanya dia malah menggumamkan kata Hn seperti si Teme sialan itu. Tidak! Tidak! Bagaimana bisa anaknya sama dengan ayahnya?! Bencana' Naruto menggeleng keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan tsunade.

"Tapi dia bersemangat sekali saat bicara denganku?"

'Dia itu penjahat kelamin!'

"Ya sudahlah, harus bagaimana lagi... hahahaha ayo!"

 **PLAK!** Tangan Tsunade menghantam punggung Naruto bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali.

Naruto menyerah sajalah. Toh mereka hanya memenuhi tugas negara untuk menjalin sebuah pernikahan. Kau harus mengerti, jepang sedang mengalami krisis penurunan jumlah penduduk sekarang, dengan Naruto menikah dan eto... bagaimana kalau Hinata tidak ingin punya anak? Eh? Berarti Naruto gagal menjalankan tugas negara?

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa Naruto sangat yakin Hinata mau bersanding dengannya tanpa mau tahu seperti apa Naruto? Bukankah itu hal tergila yang pernah Naruto maupun Hinata lakukan? Tidak! Fikiran Naruto mulai ngelantur kemana-mana.

"HOI BOCAH! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata sudah berdiri dihadapanmu!" teriak Tsunade.

"Ah, Hai!" jawab Naruto dengan wajah memerah, tanpa sempat memandang Hinata dia segera menyambar tangan Hinata dan mengikat janji dengannya.

'Gaun ini berat, dan rasanya kepalaku mau copot' keluh Hinata.

Dandanan berjam-jam ini, membuat Hinata kehilagan rasa senangnya. Hinata melirik sekilas Naruto yang sedang menanda tangani surat pernikahan mereka, wajahnya bersemu merah, apa sebahagia itu rasanya menikah? Hinata bahkan sudah tidak bersemangat. Dia itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Begitu saja setuju hanya dengan bertemu dengan ayah Hinata.

"CIUM DIA BOCAH!"

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan halilintar Tsunade. 'Tuhan, apa Naruto juga bersuara sebesar itu?' Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat.

"KAU MABUK NENEK, TIDAK!" teriak Naruto. Dia malu sekali, apalagi sudah setua ini Naruto belum pernah mencium bibir seorang wanita masalahnya ini didepan umum!

Hinata ingin menangis, tamatlah riwayat Hinata. Dia akan berakhir dipemakaman lebih cepat dari prediksi dokter.

"Kau mau menentangku, hah?!" sewot Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya namun segera ditahan beberapa kerabat Naruto.

"B-Baik" jawab Naruto. Untung saja dia memakai sarung tangan, kalau tidak semua orang akan tahu kalau Naruto super gugup. Dibandingkan dengan ketegangan dilapangan tempat dia melatih anak didiknya, ini jauh lebih menengangkan.

Naruto menghadap tubuh Hinata dan meraba dagunya, matanya bahkan tak mau memandang lebih keatas hanya untuk melihat wajah istrinya, kemudian untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya, Naruto memejamkan mata dan perlahan mengecup bibirnya.

Tangan Hinata tidak bergerak padahal dia ingin kabur dari situasi ini, namun Naruto mencengkram bahu Hinata yang membuatnya semakin membeku. Naruto sedang mengancamnya tanpa kata-kata. Mata itu bahkan tidak menatap matanya, dia sepertinya tidak mau membuat Hinata jatuh pingsan dengan intimidasi matanya.

Menelan sedikit ludah, Hinata ingin segera pingsan. Tapi kesadarannya masih terus bertahan, rambut Naruto jatuh diatas dahinya. Kulitnya tan, bibirnya penuh dengan kharisma, dan garis dipipinya, apa dia melakukan pekerjaan gangster? Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat gugup, dia pasti sering berciuman sebelumnya.

Abaikan fakta itu, toh akhirnya Hinata yang Naruto permainkan dalam permainan rumah tangga dan harus Hinata akui kalau.. kalau Naruto lebih tampan dari si botak anime tetangga. Wajah Hinata langsung matang sepenuhnya, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya saat suara tepuk tangan terdengar. Hinata sangat malu, dia sampai menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Fikiran mesum macam apa itu?

'Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia tidak suka? Kau harus mengerti, nenekku lebih menakutkan dari apapun' batin Naruto melihat reaksi Hinata. Mata Hinata menyipit memandang Naruto, apa itu tatapan marah?

Naruto kaget bukan main, Hinata benar-benar mirip ayahnya. Matanya, alisnya, dan tatapannya. Dia seperti miniatur dari mertuanya itu, ah kuso!

 **Ccracks**

"Nenek, cutiku hanya sebentar, kami tidak akan bulan madu" keluh Naruto melihat neneknya memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam koper. Bukan hanya hampir semua pakaiannya bahkan neneknya memasukan bikini-bikini berwarna mencolok dan bermotif aneh kedalam kopernya.

"Nenek jangan buat aku malu" teriak Naruto mengeluarkan bikini dari dalam kopernya.

"Bukan bikini, bocah. Itu namanya lingerie, buat istrimu di malam pertama. Hehe"

"Dia tidak mungkin menggunakan semuanya!" protes Naruto. Kemudian wajahnya merah sempurna.

"Bawa satu kalau begitu" ucap Tsunade memasukan buntelan kain dua segitiga dengan tali dan sebuah kain persegi panjang dengan tali di masing-masing ujungnya. "Kau benar-benar bukan laki-laki romantis, Naruto. Aku kasihan pada istrimu yang harus malam pertama hanya di apartemen"

"Dia pasti akan malu memakainya" ratap Naruto mengabaikan perkataan vulgar Tsunade.

"Hahaha mana mungkin istrimu malu" ucap Tsunade.

 **PLAK! PLAK!** Lagi, Tsunade menepuk punggung Naruto.

"GYAAA!" teriak Naruto merasakan panas yang menjalar dari bekas tepukan sang nenek.

"Oh, jangan lupa jemput istrimu" ucap Tsunade mengabaikan teriakan Naruto.

Airmata mengalir dari mata Naruto, sembari mengangguk dan menyeret kopernya ke dalam mobil. "Nenek tidak menangis untukku?" tanya Naruto menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"Mana mungkin aku menangis, bocah!" marah Tsunade namun akhirnya tersenyum bangga. Kali ini Tsunade menepuk pelan bahu Naruto. " Ada apa dengan ekspresi takut itu? Aku senang kau akhirnya menjadi seorang pria" ucapnya.

"Nenek~"

"Aku terhindar dari rasa malu menghadap orang tuamu nanti! Hahahaha"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, dia hampir percaya dengan perkataan neneknya, namun bagaimanapun dia telah menjadi orang tua Naruto, dia pasti akan menangis saat Naruto sudah pergi. "Yah, jangan lupa siapkan tisu yang banyak dan aku tidak keberatan nenek menikah lagi" ucap Naruto sembari menggas mobilnya menghindari amukan Tsunade.

Naruto memperhatikan GPSnya, harusnya rumahnya ada di jalan lurus tanpa hambatan dan sepi ini. Naruto melihat wanita bersurai gelap berdiri di tepi jalan, lengkap dengan beberapa koper di sampingnya. 'Gawat, dia seperti sadako eh salah seperti mertuaku' umpat Naruto.

Hinat melihat mobil yang memberi klakson padanya, tangannya segera melambai. Sekali lagi matanya melihat rumah yang sudah dia huni sejak dia kecil. Hanabi mengintip dari balik pagar.

"Hana-chan, kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku?" tanya Hinata berjongkok ditempat Hanabi mengintip.

"Kakak, dia orang jahat yang telah membawa kakak dari rumah ini." Jawab Hanabi.

Naruto tergelak, dia baru saja sampai dan sebuah ancaman sudah dia terima. Hinata hanya tesenyum canggung. "Nanti juga Hana-chan akan mengerti" ucap Hinata.

"Kakak jangan pergi.. Hiks" ucap Hanabi membuka pagar dan memeluk Hinata.

"Hana-chan" Hinata juga ingin bilang kalau dia tidak mau pergi, tapi dia harus pergi.

"Hanabi"

Suara itu membuat Naruto segera berdiri tegap, dari nada dan auranya, ini pasti mertuanya yang muncul. Darimana dia datang? Apa perlu Naruto antar jika dia ingin pergi?! 'Gyaahaaa dia bukan jelangkung!'

"O-O-O-Ohayou ayah" ucap Naruto gugup, kakinya seperti kaki pinguin menempel erat saat berbalik.

"Hm"

'Hiy, dingin sekali tanggapannya' batin Naruto, wajahnya sudah pucat pasi hanya berdiri beberapa menit saja dihadapan mertuanya.

"Hanabi, katakan sampai jumpa pada Kakakmu." Perintah Hizashi.

Hanabi semakin berkaca-kaca melihat Hinata. "Sampai jumpa Kakak." Ucap Hanabi.

"Bagus."

Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari Hanabi. Dia harus mati-matian menahan airmatanya yang berlomba mencapai ujung matanya. Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Hanabi yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Hizashi sebelum masuk kedalam mobil.

"Huaaaa!"

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar suara tangisan pecah dari Hinata, suraianya bergerak maju menutupi wajahnya, benarkan dia Sadako. Dia pasti menyesal menikah dengan Naruto, dia masih ingin bermanja-manja dengan adik dan Ayahnya.

"Jangan menangis!" ucap Naruto.

Hinata semakin menangis, Naruto baru saja membentaknya, dia akan membunuh Hinata pelan-pelan. Hinata tidak menghentikan tangisannya, tapi Hinata meredam isakannya dengan mengigit pergelangan tangannya.

'Heh? Apa Naruto terlalu kasar tadi? Wajar saja wanita menangis dengan hal beginian kan, mereka itu makhluk merepotkan' batin Naruto. Naruto terdiam lama, apa yang harus dia perbuat dengan wanita yang menangis? Kalau pria marah, biasanya mereka tidak mau diganggu dengan obrolan dan hanya ingin ketenangan.

'Naruto pasti sangat kesal karena aku menangis, hiks aku harus kuat' batin Hinata.

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya disamping apartemennya, lama dia terdiam. Harusnya Hinata sudah tenang sekarang. "Kita sudah sampai" ucap Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ha-Hai" cicit Hinata.

"Apa?!" tanya Naruto dengan suara cukup keras.

"H-Hai" jawab Hinata semakin pelan.

"Oh" ucap Naruto baru mengerti, Hinata hanya bilang Hai.

Naruto menurunkan semua koper mereka. Besok, sisa barang mereka akan dikirimkan lewat paket. Tangan Hinata tergelincir saat menutup pintu mobil, menyebabkan pintu mobil tertutup dengan suara keras.

Naruto meloncat kaget, dia ingin marah pada Hinata namun wajahnya yang menunduk dan terlihat kilatan merah dari kedua matanya membuat nyalinya ciut seketika. Sepertinya Hinata marah padanya.

Tangan Hinata mengigil ketakutan, dia tak berani melihat wajah Naruto. Dengan cepat disambarnya dua koper dan melangkah masuk duluan kedalam lift. Kalau jauh mungkin suara kemarahan Naruto tidak akan sekencang ketika dia berdiri disampingnya.

'Dia benar-benar marah padaku' batin Naruto mengikuti Hinata masuk kedalam lift, suasana lift sungguh mencekam, disampingnya aura Sadako dari Hinata membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding sekujur tubuh. Gawat, kalau sampai setiap pagi Naruto melihat penampakan.

'Ayolah, cepat sampai' batin Hinata cemas, meski tahu Naruto itu eksotis beserta tampan, tapi sikapnya membuat nyali Hinata mencicit seperti kuman yang siap dibasmi. Naruto juga nampak menahan amarahnya, Hinata pasti sudah merusak mobil Naruto tanpa sengaja.

Naruto berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar lift sembari membawa koper-koper Hinata. Hinata mengigit bibirnya, bukan hanya soal mobil yang membuat Naruto marah, tapi soal koper-kopernya juga. Pantas saja, koper yang dibawa Hinata terasa lebih ringan.

"Cantiknya" ucap Hinata melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartemen mereka, sudah lama rasanya Hinata ingin tinggal di rumahnya sendiri, Hinata swetdrop, ini bukan hanya rumah Hinata. Saat ayah mengijinkannya mandiri ternyata mandiri bersama seorang suami.

"Kamarmu disana" tunjuk Naruto saat Hinata mengekorinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Maaf." Cicit Hinata berbalik,

"Kau tidur disana dan aku akan tidur dikamar yang lain" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi bukankah harusnya kita sekamar?"

Naruto menimang-nimang apa yang harus dia jawab. Kalau dia jawab jujur tentang pengalamannya dengan wanita itu nol besar, dia pasti akan ditertawakan. Dia harus mencari referensi dahulu sebelum bisa sekamar dengan Hinata. "Kau baru saja mengenalku. Kufikir kau akan malu langsung satu kamar denganku. Apa tak masalah?"

Hinata menggeleng, pengalaman Hinata juga nol besar soal cinta, setidaknya biarkan dulu Naruto menjadi bagian baru dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya kemudian naik setingkat demi setingkat sampai adegan xxx.

'Bagus dia mengerti' batin Naruto tersenyum lega.

Hinata masuk ke kamarnya, kamar itu tidak jauh beda ukurannya namun, sengaja dicat lebih girly. Sudah ada tempat tidur, lemari dan beberapa pajangan. Hinata segera membuka kopernya, "eh? Ini kopernya Naruto"

Psss! Wajah Hinata terbakar saat matanya melihat lingerie super seksi yang pernah dia lihat di toko pakaian dalam, jujur saja Hinata sempat mengagumi keindahan lingerie itu, tapi toh dibeli juga untuk apa? Lingerie indah itu kalau dipakai tanpa penutup. Tapi untuk apa Naruto membelinya? Jangan-jangan Naruto punya banyak yang seperti ini dan mengoleksinya? Uuuh sepertinya itu alasan kenapa mereka tidak satu kamar. Menunggu Hinata terbiasa dengan hobi aneh suaminya.

 **BRAK!** Naruto terengah mendobrak kamar Hinata. Wajahnya langsung malu, apalagi Hinata tengah mengangkat lingerie yang diberikan padanya (ralat) istrinya.

"Itu milikku" ucap Naruto spontan, mengambil lingerie pembuat malu itu dan segera memasukannya ke dalam koper. Hinata sampai terperangah melihat reaksi Naruto. Syok berat. Naruto juga memakai lingerie?!

 **Ccracks**

Naruto mematikan ponselnya, belum juga pagi dirinnya dikirimi ratusan pesan dan panggilan dari para manusia haus kemesuman menanyakan bagaimana malam pertamanya? Malam pertama apanya? Dia hanya ditemani guling yang tidak bisa membantunya menyelesaikan tugas negara.

Naruto menguap lebar dengan mata setengah menyipit. Dia sudah benar dengan memisah kamarnya dan kamar Hinata. Dapat Naruto bayangkan ketika bangun dia melihat surai gelap Hinata yang dapat membuatnya menjerit-jerit seperti perempuan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan tugas negara yang dia tanggung? Setelah negara benar-benar memerlukan tugasnya, Naruto baru akan mendiskusikannya dengan Hinata.

Desahan Naruto tertahan saat masuk kedalam kamar mandi, kakinya bersiap mengambil langkah seribu. Di kamar mandi sesosok tubuh dengan piama putih bersurai panjang tengah menyikat gigi. Teriakan Naruto tertahan sampai membuat kerongkongannya menciut. 'Dia bukan Sadako! Dia Hinata, istrimu Naruto' batin Naruto bergulat.

"Kau sudah selesai belum?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

Hinata tersentak kaget, dirinya segera melihat kedalam pantulan cermin, Naruto sedang berkacak pinggang, tak sabaran mengantri dikamar mandi, busa putih memenuhi mulutnya. "Sye...ben..ta...r la...gi.." ucap Hinata.

'Belum cukupkah syadako? Sekarang dia syadako rabies?' fikir Naruto, kepalanya berkerut tajam, lelucon mengerikan.

Hinata mendekap sikat giginya erat, Naruto menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut, dia pasti sudah terlalu lama. Buru-buru Hinata menyelesaikan ritualnya dan segera keluar kamar mandi.

"Selamat!" gumam Hinata, etoo dia hari ini sudah bisa memulai bekerja, makanya dia meminta pada Naruto lewat ayahnya untuk tidak terlalu lama mengambil cuti. Kaki Hinata bergerak ke dapur.

Tangannya dengan gemetaran memegang pisau dapur, dia sudah belajar walaupun kebanyakan dari para senseinya menyerah untuk mengajari Hinata sampai akhir dan mengembalikan uang kursusnya.

"Aku memang tidak berbakat, tapi aku bisa memasak sayur paprika yang lezat. Selain itu nenek Tsunade bilang Naruto suka sekali paprika" ucap Hinata segera mengambil sebanyak mungkin paprika dan mulai memasak.

Naruto sudah berstelan rapi, siap kembali bekerja. Dilihatnya Hinata juga baru menyelesaikan masakanya. "Tidak buruk" gumam Naruto duduk diatas kursi kemudian batinnya menjerit-jerit minta diampuni.

Paprika, paprika dan paprika. Semuanya tentang paprika dan terbuat dari bahan paprika, wajan terkontaminasi paprika, warna mengerikan paprika, siapapun akan yakin, paprika adalah pembunuh nomor 1 dalam hal pencernaan Naruto. Naruto benci paprika sejak kecil, namun apapun yang dimasak tsunade harus dia makan habis, jadi meskipun paprika membuatnya mulas seharian dia akan makan satu gigit kemudian sisanya diselundupkan keluar rumah sampai tong sampah di taman.

Hinata pasti ingin membunuh Naruto. Diambilnya selembar roti kemudian diolesi selai dan memakannya dengan cepat sebelum ketahuan Hinata. "Maaf, ini bekal makan siangnya" ucap Hinata menyodorkan bentonya.

Naruto berfikir keras untuk menolaknya, dia sering mendapat jatah makan siang dari para murid-muridnya, akan mubajir jika dia membawa bekal dan pastinya Hinata akan sedih kalau tahu bentonya tak disentuh sama sekali isinya. Dan itu isinya 1000% paprika. "Tidak, terima kasih" ucap Naruto singkat. "Kau akan pergi bekerja jugakan? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai tempat kerja" tambah Naruto.

"Iya" jawab Hinata sembari meletakan bentonya diatas meja, sekilas dia melihat meja makannya, Naruto bahkan tak menyentuh masakannya sama sekali. Dia pasti mencicipi sedikit, dan rasanya pasti super aneh. Hinata sampai depresi seperti ini padahal dia biasanya juga gagal.

Serta bentonya.. Hinata sudah siapkan Sushi, serta sosis setengah gosong. Dia juga menolaknya. Apa yang bisa menyenangkan pria itu huh? Hinata segera menganti setelan pakaiannya. Setelan turtle neck serta rok selutut, Hinata tidak lupa membawa jas putihnya. Padahal dia hanya perawat saja, tapi semuanya harus sempurna. Hari pertama adalah kesan pertama untuk membangun imeznya.

Sepatu hitam Hinata beradu dengan lantai, rambutnya diikat hampir diujung terjauh pangkal rambutnya. Naruto segera bergegas keluar apartemen dan menyalakan mobilnya.

Naruto kembali menguap lebar. Hari sekolah akan kembali dimulai, dan dia tahu gosip tentangnya akan segera menyebar. Bagaimana dia menjawab, lalu soal malam pertama?

"Naruto. Berhenti! Itu sekolah tempatku bekerja" ucap Hinata menghentikan lamunan Naruto.

"KUSO!? Tidak mungkin!" pekik Naruto.

Itu adalah akademi Konoha, sekolah setingkat High school. Dan tempat Naruto mengajar pelajaran olahraga. Sementara Hinata Syok mendengar Naruto mengumpat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic ini terinspirasi dari otak yang sedang rehat dari konflik batin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Couple cracks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Niat ga niat itu 11-12 lah :v #indah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salah pahamnya NaruHina yang ini bikin gregetan -, siapkan kayu buat pelampiasan, jangan batu, ntar gigi readers rontok semua :v**

 **Ada yang ga suka dengan Hinata dipanggil Syadako di sini, Maaf ya shanaz ini bukan Hinata centrik (yang kaya begitulah) Naruto kan ga sadar kalau pasangannya lemah lembut cantik bak bidadari.**

 **Maaf ya bikin kecewa, fic ini ga usah dibaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ccracks**

Kagetnya Naruto bukan main, "Kau yakin bekerja disini?" tanya Naruto serius, membuat tubuh Hinata ketakutan hingga merapat ke pintu sembari mengangguk.

"Haah, kau bilang kau perawatkan?"

"H-hai"

"Seharusnya seorang perawat kerja di rumah sakitkan?" tanya Naruto seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hampir dditolak seluruh rumah sakit di kota ini" cicit Hinata.

"Hmm, kenapa kau lebih memilih menjadi perawat sekolah?"

Hinata ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke dasbor mobil, saking kesalnya dengan suaranya sendiri. "Aku pergi" ucap Hinata buru-buru membuka pintu.

"Aku juga-" belum Naruto selesai bicara Hinata sudah menghilang bak Sadako. "Ya sudahlah, nanti juga dia tahu" ucap Naruto mengemudikan Mobilnya memasuki parkiran sekolah.

"Ohayou sensei" sapa murid-murid Naruto melihat mobilnya berjalan ke parkiran.

"Ohayou" balas Naruto dengan senyum lima jari.

"Ah sensei, Ohayou" teriak seorang murid berlari menghampirinya di parkiran.

"Oh, Mei. Ohayou"

"Ano sensei.. etoo.. uhmm.. engg"

'Gawat sekali pembicaraan seperti ini' batin Naruto clingukan mencari pertolongan. Biasanya kalo siswa gugup dan bicara di tempat sepi mereka akan menyatakan cintanya.

"etoo, sensei"

"Ha-Hai?"

"Aku buatkan bento untuk sensei dan... dan.. ugh.." ucap siswi tersebut semakin grogi dan gugup. Kakinya saling bergesekan.

'Kayanya mending dia pergi ketoilet dulu' batin Naruto. Boro-boro tergoda imannya melihat paha mulus yang seolah sengaja diperlihatkan sang siswi. "dan?"

"Aku suka sensei" ucapnya sekali tarikan nafas.

"Hai, aku juga menyukaimu Mei" ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Sensei itu berarti~"

"Aku suka murid yang bekerja keras sepertimu, terutama kalau kau giat di pelajaran olahraga. Kau akan sehat fisik dan pokoknya sehatlah" tambah Naruto. "Oh, jam pertama akan segera dimulai, jangan bolos pelajaran ya Mei" saran Naruto.

Aura putus asa menguar dibelakang Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan segera meninggalkan parkiran menuju ruang guru. Naruto segera menanggalkan jaketnya dan mengambil buku absen. Dia ada 3 kelas sampai istirahat siang, kemudian kegiatan klub yang dia tangani, klub sepak bola akan latihan sore ini.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya, biasanya para sensei lain akan menyapanya atau sekedar ngobrol, Kenapa sesepi kuburan? Mata-mata lapar ternyata sedang memperhatikannya.

"Nah sensei, bagaimana malammu?" tanya Kiba. Guru Biologi.

"Yah rumah baru itu lumayan nyaman" jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu semalam?" tanya Gai sensei. Sesama guru olahraga.

Wajah-wajah mesum didalam ruang guru semakin menjadi jadi, menunggu Naruto menjawab pertanyaan konyol Gai.

"Hehe dia mengerikan, aku sampai tidak bisa tidur" jawab Naruto dengan wajah horror. 'Aku hampir lari dari rumahku pagi ini' batin Naruto.

Serempak semua sensei baik itu perempuan maupun laki-laki syok seketika. Naruto dikalahkan oleh perempuan? Wanita itu pasti seorang pro.

 **Ccracks**

Hinata selesai mendapat pengarahan dari kepala sekolah dan segera pergi keruang kesehatan. Tidak ada yang mengerikan dalam kasus kecelakaan disekolah.

"Sensei~"

"H-hai?" jawab Hinata mendengar suara dari balik tirai.

"Tadi aku terjatuh sembari memagang pensil, dan sekarang pensil itu malah menancap di dahiku" ucapnya memperlihatkan siluet dengan sebuah benda menembus kepalanya.

"Ah" BRUK! Hinata seketika pingsan ditempat.

"Sensei!" teriak murid itu segera menghambur ke tempat Hinata. "Ck padahal aku hanya mengerjainya sedikit" gerutunya sembari menepuk pipi sang sensei.

Hinata segera membuka matanya, rambut merah itu menyembul dari samping, "Sensei kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya menyodorkan segelas air. "Mau minum?"

"T-tadi ada murid yang dalam keadaan gawat, di-dimana dia?" tanya Hinata panik segera bangun dan melihat kesekeliling ruangan itu.

'Yah itu aku' batin sang murid kemudian bibirnya tersenyum dengan sebelah sudutnya berkedut. "Yaaah dia hanya sedang mengerjaimu, sensei" ucapnya berbohong.

"Syukurlah" ucap Hinata lega sembari menghela nafas. "Harusnya aku tidak pingsan di situasi gawat seperti itu, nyawanya bisa tidak tertolong" sesal Hinata.

Siswa disamping Hinata hanya diam terpaku, dia tidak seperti perawat sebelumnya yang suka marah-marah ketika dia masuk ruang kesehatan, dia bahkan harus menulis laporannya sendiri. cih akhirnya dia dipecat juga, terkutuklah kau suster sialan "Sensei, kau petugas kesehatan baru?"

"Iya. Hehe" jawab Hinata.

"Aku Akasuna Sasori. Kau mungkin akan melihatku sering masuk ruang perawatan" ucap Sasori.

"Heh? Kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung, kepalanya miring ke samping. Sering berarti mereka akan segera akrab, dia sepertinya siswa teladan yang baik. "Yosh! Mari kita menjalin hubungan suster dan murid yang luar biasa!"

"Ah" Sasori sampai tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa dengan ucapan perawat baru ini, di dunia fantasy mana dia tersesat. Kata-katanya bisa jadi boomerang bagi dirinya sendiri. ya sudahlah. "Nanti juga kau akan tahu. Jaa aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang" ucap Sasori berdiri dan melangkah keluar namun sempat berhenti dan berbalik. Matanya sekilas melihat name tag Hinata. "Hinata sensei"

"H-hai?"

"Kau sangat cantik" ucap Sasori sembari tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu ruang kesehatan.

Hinata menganga mendengar pujian itu, apa Hinata baru saja mendengar pernyataan cinta dari anak SMA? Bukannya kalau suka harus bilang suki? Atau aishiteru? Hinata awam dalam percintaan, karena you know lah ayah Hinata seperti apa.

Dekat dengan cowok saja, membuat Hinata berdebar ketakutan, karena sang ayah sering mucul tiba-tiba dengan dandanan Sadako. Ah! Lupakan itu, Hinata sekarang seorang sensei kesehatan dan istri juga. No problemo dengan ayahnya lagi!

1 jam...

2 jam...

3 jam...

Hinata bisa mati bosan kalau begini. Hinata menggeleng cepat, hari pertama tugasnya tidak terlalu banyak jadi dia hannya duduk dan memeriksa catatan kesehatan siswa yang dia lahap hanya dalam satu jam.

"Argh! Aku sangat bosan, aku fikir kerja di sekolah seperti ini akan seramai di rumah sakit" ucap Hinata beranjak ke jendela belakang dan membukanya. Dari sana Hinata hanya dapat melihat tembok pembatas. Ngeri.

"Sensei" ucap seorang siswa.

"Ya, masuk"

"Ano sensei, saya dari klub memasak. Nama saya Karin." Ucapnya dengan hormat.

"Aku Hinata, salam kenal. Ada apa?" jawab Hinata ramah.

"Sebenarnya perawat yang dulu menangani klub memasak. Kami sedang menunggu keputusan sekolah menunjuk siapa pembina baru kami. Kami, mohon bantuannya untuk hari ini" ucap Karin sembari membungkuk.

Gawat, Hinata kan tidak pandai memasak. Apa Hinata harus jujur atau berbohong saja, tidak enak menolak permintaan baik dari murid yang meminta pertolongannya. 'Ingat kesan pertama itu membawa imez untuk kedepannya' rapal Hinata dalam hati.

"Baiklah aku akan bantu" ucap Hinata segera menanggalkan jasnya.

"Terima kasih, sensei"

Ini tidak akan sekacau restorankan? Mereka kan hanya anak-anak.

"Klub memasak memiliki tugas untuk menyajikan makanan sehat untuk makan siang. Biasanya pembina akan menentukan makanan apa yang akan dimasak dan mencicipi hasilnya"

'Bagaimana ini?! Hinata harusnya kau tak berbohong tadi' batin Hinata mengomel, tangannya sibuk memukul kepala bodohnya.

 **Ccracks**

Hinata meringkuk dibawah meja, tangannya gemetaran karena panik, seisi klub memasak kacau balau. "Gomen nasai, aku kira aku hanya akan mengawasi kalian" ucap Hinata tersedu.

Panci gosong, beberapa sayuran tergeletak berantakan dilantai, kari yang hitam pekat, minyak bertebaran dimana-mana. Beberapa murid bahkan sedang mencoba memadamkan api di atas wajan.

Beberapa murid klub memasak mengintipnya dan tertawa lepas. "Sensei, harusnya sensei bilang kalau tidak bisa memasak" ucap Karin.

"Aku fikir hanya ingin lebih akrab dengan murid-muridku" ucap Hinata.

"Hai, Hai.. Sensei kalau sensei tidak bisa, kami akan membantu sensei"

"Jangan~ aku sudah belajar beberapa kali dan mereka yang mengajariku menyerah" curhat Hinata.

"Sensei, pada awalnya, sebagian dari kami tidak bisa memasak. Chouji, bahkan tidak bisa diajari sampai dia tingkat 2, yang bisa dia masak hanya air" ucap Karin.

Anggota yang lain hanya cekikikan. "Tapi, dia mulai serius dan berniat bisa memasak. Apa kau tahu dia sekarang bisa membuat menu sekelas restoran terkenal" tambah Karin.

"Bukan karena bakat?" tanya Hinata.

"Ada yang terlahir dengan bakat dan ada yang tidak, kalau tidak punya bakat kenapa tidak menciptakannya sendiri? Orang yang tidak punya bakat hanya perlu belajar 2x, 3x, bahkan 100x lebih keras dan lebih lama dari orang berbakat" nasehat Karin.

Harusnya Hinata malu pada murid-murinya ini, belum sehari disini dia sudah berbohong dan dinasehati oleh mereka. Hinata menerima uluran tangan Karin, semua anggota klub bertepuk tangan.

Beberapa guru datang karena melihat kepulan asap dari ruang ekonomi rumah tangga dimana klub memasak berada. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" teriak Naruto membawa pemadam api.

"Naru-sensei kami baik-baik saja" ucap serempak klub memasak.

"Kami hanya sedikit bermasalah,tapi ada sensei pembina sementara disini" ucap Chouji masih asik menata garnis diatas piring.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Naruto setengah marah, Sensei yang seperti itu dijadikan pembina sementara? Dia mau membakar sekolah apa?!

"Sensei jangan marah" ucap Karin sembari membungkuk. "Ini salah kami, Pembina baru kami belum tahu situasi klub memasak. Kami pastikan hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi"

Naruto sedikit melunak. "Kali ini kalian tidak akan mendapat masalah, tapi Karin kau harus membuat laporan dari kejadian ini" ucapnya. Selain sebagai pelatih klub sepak bola, Naruto juga merangkap sebagai ketua penanggung jawab dari semua kegiatan klub. Yah sebenarnya ini pekerjaan Kurenai Yuuhi tapi berhubung dia cuti melahirkan, Naruto yang kena batunya.

"Baik, Sensei" jawab Karin.

Naruto berjalan kembali keruang guru, saat melewati ruang kesehatan dirinya tergelitik ingin melihat Hinata yang sedang bekerja. Yah hanya mengintip saja, tanpa perlu basa basi. Naruto sedikit melongo kedalam ruangan itu.

"Naru sensei. Apa kau ada perlu dengan perawat sekolah?" tanya suara diikuti kepala yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Sa-sasori!" teriak Naruto refleks.

"Aku tahu otakmu, Naru-sensei" ucap Sasori sembari memicingkan mata "Kita sama-sama pria"

"TIDAK, aku hanya ingin bertanya soal obat-obatan untuk klub Sepak bola"

Sasori menatap Naruto curiga, "Hinata-sensei sedang tidak ada. Dia hanya meninggalkan catatan kalau dia keluar sebentar. Mau sama-sama menunggu?" tanya Sasori hendak membuka pintu.

"Na-Nanti saja, j-jaa" ucap Naruto segera meninggalkan Sasori. "Hampir saja aku dicap sebagai guru mesum" omel Naruto.

"Lagipula aku tak berniat untuk membawanya masuk" gumam Sasori menutup kembali pintu.

Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya ke lapang sepak bola. Matahari mulai condong kearah barat. "Yosh! Semuanya berkumpul" teriak Naruto. Tanpa toa alias pengeras suarapun suara Naruto sudah menggelegar bak guntur.

Para pemain segera berbaris dihadapan Naruto. "2 bulan lagi, kita akan mengikuti turnamen, apa kalian siap?!"

"SIAP!"

"Tidak ada kata mundur dalam kamusku, jadi kalau kalian tidak bersungguh-sungguh dalam klub sepak bola sebaiknya kalian keluar sekarang, atau aku yang akan mengeluarkan kalian dengan tanganku sendiri" ucap Naruto membakar semangat anak didiknya.

"HAI SENSEI!"

"Lakukan lari 5x putaran" perintah Naruto.

"HAI!"

Suara derap langkah terdengar, Naruto memeriksa beberapa formasi yang akan dia pakai dalam latihan kali ini.

PRIIIT suara peluit Naruto terdengar, memulai babak pertama latihan klub sepak bola. "Hei, kau dimana posisimu tadi hah?!" teriak Naruto pada anak didiknya yang kebingungan ditengah lapangan.

"KAU! LARI! CEPAT LARI!" teriak Naruto murka.

Surai gelap Hinata ikut merinding mendengar suara teriakan itu, itu bukankah suara Naruto? Kenapa dia menyuruh berlari? Siapa yang sedang dia suruh? Dia habis dari klub memasak dan berniat menyerahkan berkas yang diminta sensei penanggung jawab semua klub dari Karin sembari berkeliling.

"LARI. KAU * % ^ $&% $!"

Hinata segera berlari, dia yakin 100% kalau Naruto menyuruhnya berlari tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia harus berlari?

"CEPAT!"

Sekuat tenaga Hinata berlari sampai suara Naruto samar-samar. Dadanya sesak karena Naruto mengatainya yang disensor diatas. Wajahnya sudah masam dan bersiap menurunkan hujan.

BRUK!

Dibelakang Hinata kayu peyangga atap sepanjang 2 meter ambruk ketanah. Hinata dengan cepat berbalik dan melihat keatas dan kebawah. Dengan tenaga lari Hinata yang pas-pasan Hinata pasti akan tertimpa kayu, Naruto sengaja mengatainya agar Hinata berlari lebih cepat.

Segera kerumunan siswa dan guru memenuhi tempat kejadian perkara termasuk klub sepak bola beserta Naruto.

"Sensei hampir celaka" bisik-bisik para siswa saksi mata.

"Dia perawat barukan?"

"Tadi dia terlihat ketakutan, kemudian berlari kencang"

"Apa dia memiliki six-sense?"

"Hinata-sensei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gai. Menepuk bahu Hinata.

Mata Hinata segera melihat kearah Naruto yang sama-sama bengong, jantungnya hampir copot karena kejadian ini bisa saja melukai guru atau murid-muridnya.

Hinata berlari kearah Naruto dan membungkuk 90 derajat. "Terima kasih karena sudah meneriakiku! Kalau saja kau tidak berteriak, aku pasti-pasti menyusahkanmu" ucap Hinata dengan lantang. Airmatanya menetes ke atas tanah "Hiks".

Naruto terpaku, tunggu jadi Hinata hampir saja celaka? Naruto bahkan tidak tahu Hinata sedang berjalan disana. Naruto menepuk bahu Hinata yang berguncang.

Orang-orang disana menahan nafas, menunggu Naruto bicara. Beberapa murid wanita bahkan sudah memnyiapkan kamera untuk melihat apa yang akan dilakukan sensei mereka ini.

Naruto selalu bersikap tenang dan dingin, dia bahkan jarang membantu siswanya dengan tenaganya kecuali kata-kata pedas dan teriakan supernya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto pelan. Dia melihat getaran ketakutan menyelimuti tubuh Hinata

Hinata semakin terisak, kemudian dengan cepat memeluk suaminya ini. Dia butuh seseorang untuk bersandar, tidak mungkin kan dia memeluk orang lain, jelas-jelas suaminya ada disini. Ada disini?... Naruto ada ditempat kerjanya!

"Hah! Aku ingat, dia istrinya Naruto!" teriak Gai. Kalau tidak salah Gai yang menghadiri upacara pernikahan Naruto sebagai perwakilan sekolah.

Syok. Semua siswi yang ada disana langsung memasang wajah melongo tanpa sadar. Naru-sensei yang jadi guru favorit 5 tahun berturut-turut. Lajang. Dan tampan sudah menikah secara diam-diam? Ini pukulan telak bagi mereka.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sensei disini" ucap Naruto dengan wajah ogah-ogahan mengakuinya. 'Kenapa jadi begini?!' inner Naruto berteriak kesal.

 **Ccracks**

Jadi gosip baru menyebar esok hari, Naruto harus khawatir akan terjadi hal-hal mengerikan terjadi padanya. Dia guru lajang dan tampan ini, menikah diam-diam. Gosip negatif pasti akan segera menyebar. Hamdul lah (hamil duluan), ketahuan nganu dan diciduk satpol pp, Naruto hidung belang/playboy, dan Naruto memaksa Hinata untuk menikah dengannya karena tak kuasa menahan iman kemolekan tubuh murid-muridnya.

Ngawur. Naruto segera masuk kedalam apartementnya dan menjatuhkan diri diatas sofa. Naruto sempat berfikir merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Hinata. Demi keselamatan Hinata, karena dia sensei yang digandrungi para siswi satu sekolahan.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto.

Hinata tak menjawab dan hanya menghampiri Naruto sembari meletakkan secangkir teh hangat. Naruto segera bangkit dan mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. "Aku sebenarnya ingin bicara soal aku yang mengajar disana, tapi kau keburu pergi" ucap Naruto.

"Uhm tidak apa-apa"

"Maaf, statusmu jadi ketahuan gara-gara Gai" tambah Naruto.

Hinata menyeruput tehnya dengan nikmat. Dia jauh lebih berterima kasih karena Naruto walaupun terlihat kasar, tapi dia sangat baik hati.

'Dia tak memaafkanku!' batin Naruto, tangannya bertautan.

"Naruto, aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku mengerti kau pasti sangat marah padaku." Potong Naruto sembari bangkit berdiri dan langsung masuk kamar.

"Bukan~" beo Hinata. Naruto kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Apa karena kejadian hari ini? Dia bahkan tak memikirkan dampaknya.

Keesokan harinya Naruto langsung diserang dengan tulisan yang memojokannya. Untungnya Hinata masih sibuk dengan tasnya mengekor dibelakang Naruto.

 **NARU-SENSEI SUDAH MENIKAH! DASAR PEDO, LOLICON!**

Tulisan dalam pamflet itu membuat Naruto berang, anak-anak kurang ajar itu minta diskor ya? Pedo dan lolicon apanya? Jelas-jelas Hinata adalah wanita matang yang sudah kelewat untuk menikah. Ah tidak, usia 25 masih ideal, kecuali bagi perawan yang tak bisa apa-apa. Oke perawan itu plusnya. Harus ada di awal pernikahan. Tapi kalau masak hanya bisa membuat menu paprika? Itu bencana! Besar!

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah, tidak! Sebaiknya kita lewat pintu belakang saja" ucap Naruto menghalangi jalan Hinata. Kalau Hinata sampai tau, hancurlah harga dirinya. "Ayo cepat!" ucap Naruto setengah berteriak.

Hinata mengigit bibirnya, Naruto marah sangat menakutkan. Tubuh Hinata terus digiring oleh Naruto mengelilingi sekolah.

'Pamflet-pamflet sialan itu! Awas kalian!' baatin Naruto berwajah marah.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang kesehatan. "Diam disini sampai istirahat makan siang. Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya diam saja disini!" perintah Naruto.

Hinata bahkan tidak bisa mencicit melihat wajah marah Naruto dan hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengambil nafas.

"Bernafas" perintah Naruto melihat Hinata pucat.

"Haaah!"

BLAM! Hinata melompat kaget, Naruto sedang dalam keadaan buruk, dia pasti sudah melakukan kesalahan besar, sejak pembicaraan singkat nan ngawur kemarin Naruto jadi lebih sangar dan menakutkan.

Pagi ini dia bahkan melihat wajah Naruto pucat saat menelan satu potong paprika omelet buatannya, tangannya menghentak meja dengan keras. Pagi yang buruk, apa Naruto sedang ada masalah?

Dibawah sepatunya Hinata mendapati sepucuk surat, dan segera membukanya, isinya kira-kira seperti ini :

 **Sensei, pelet apa yang kau gunakan sampai Naru-sensei menikahimu? Kami tidak rela! Naru-sensei adalah sensei sejuta umat siswi sekolah ini. Sensei harus tahu kalau Naru-sensei pernah bilang kalau wanita itu merepotkan, jadi dia pasti akan segera bosan dan meninggalkanmu. Kemudian, Naru-sensei itu cinta sejatinya adalah Kyuubi. Tak ada yang lain, dan dia akan selalu-selalu mencintainnya.**

PLUK! Kertas itu jatuh begitu saja kelantai, Hinata sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan bersedia menikahi Naruto selain itu Naruto mencintai Kyuubi. Hiks..

Kata slalunya, sampai ditulis dua kali padahal terjadi kesalahan pengetikan. Huaa jadi itu alasan Naruto pagi-pagi sudah marah padanya, belum lagi dia malah membawa Hinata berkeliling sekolah hanya untuk sampai ke ruangannya. Disana pasti ada Kyuubi yang dicintai Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ahahha cracksnya ga segaje chapter 1 :v kasian NaruHinanya. (gigit jari)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Couple cracks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kyuubi itu bukan mysteri loh... waktunya have fun with cracks NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kurang ajar, siapa yang berani menempel pamflet bodoh itu?" Gerutu Naruto sembari menguarkan aura Nagatif.

"Hei kalian!" teriak Naruto terdengar dari ujung lorong dia berdiri sampai ujung lorong di sebrangnya yang cukup jauh. Matanya melihat sekelompok siswi yang sedang mencopot pamflet. "Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?" tanyanya dengan suara keras.

"Naru-sensei~ kami tidak tahu, tapi kami sudah mencopot sebagian pamfletnya" lapor Mei, matanya berkaca-kaca, siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada sensei yang dia cintai? Walaupun sudah ditolak, namun Mei tidak bisa melupakan rasa cintanya pada Naru-sensei yang super keren ini. "Tega sekali meraka melakukan ini pada sensei."

"Hmm bukan kalian pelakunya?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja bukan, kalau Naru-sensei menikah, masih ada Sasu-sensei!" teriak mereka antusias.

"Ehehe souka?" ucap Naruto mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, ternyata masih ada si teme hm hm itu. Siapa dia? Dia Sasuke Uchiha yang hanya akan muncul sekilas, ini cerita Naruto, untuk apa dia muncul di ficnya? Cih pengganggu, dia harus menyemprotkan obat anti serangga ke wajah si teme itu.

"Naru-sensei!" teriak Shion sembari berlari menghampiri mereka. "Kami berhasil menangkap orang yang menyebar pamflet ini"

"Bagus" ucap Naruto dengan mata berkilat merah.

"Naru-sensei~" teriak siswi yang melihat kemarahan Naruto. Naru-sensei itu gantengnya kalo lagi marah, terus teriak dengan suara seksi bak penyanyi rock yang sedang manggung. Keren abis dah!

Shion membawa mereka ke gedung olahraga, ternyata disana sudah ada siswi lain yang sedang mengelilingi 3 orang siswa terikat diatas kursi, dengan wajah lebam, baju kotor, dan mimisan, apa yang dilakukan pada siswi pada mereka? Sungguh, ini sangat mengerikan!

"Naru-sensei mereka yang sudah menempel pamflet itu" ucap Shion.

Ketiga murid itu tak berkutik, bahkan tak ada yang berani menatap Naruto, efek dikeroyok wanita itu memang mengerikan, tapi tunggu. Naruto malah melihat seringai kemenangan diwajah ketiganya.

"Oy! Oy! Kenapa kalian malah senang sudah babak belur juga?" selidik Naruto.

"Sensei, aku sangat bahagia karena baru kali ini aku dikelilingi gadis-gadis.. walaupun dengan cara menyebar pamflet bodoh itu" ucap salah satu diantara mereka dengan berurai air mata.

"Sensei kau sudah menikah, tapi para siswi terus saja mengejar dan memujamu. Ini tidak adil!" teriak yang lainnya.

"Kau harus menyerahkan para gadis pada kami!"

Aura berubah menjadi lebih gelap disekeliling mereka, ini iblis yang dinamakan 'perempuan'. Bulu kuduk Naruto sampai merinding dibuatnya, Naruto berdoa dalam hatinya, semoga para siswa ini pulang selamat hingga rumahnya nanti.

'Mereka minta dibunuh' batin semua siswi.

"Dengar! Kalian tidak pantas mendapatkan gadis-gadis ini! Kalau kalian mau terkenal dan didekati para gadis cantik ini, gunakan ***** kalian! Kalian ini ****** apa bukan?!" murka Naruto.

Ketiga pria itu mengangguk cepat, tentu saja mereka pria sejati, namun faktor wajah mereka yang pas-pasan inilah yang menyulitkan mereka. Kamisama, Naruto sensei itu ganteng seganteng gantengnya, kalau mereka abnormal, mereka pasti akan ikut mengejar-ngejar Naruto sensei!

"***** apa itu sensei?" tanya seorang siswi.

GLEK! Naruto kelepasan kalau menyangkut harga diri pria. "Ah pokoknya itu rahasia pria" sanggah Naruto. "Kalian mengerti? Jangan pernah ulangi lagi, apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan Hinata-sensei kalau membaca itu? Dasar makanya gunakan ***** kalian jangan berpikir dangkal" Nasehat Naruto.

"lagi-lagi *****" ucap Shion.

UGH! Naruto kelepasan lagi. "Dan kalian lepaskan mereka, selain itu lupakan ***** jangan pernah katakan pada siapapun" ucap Naruto dengan panik dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

(***** disini hanya tuhan dan para pria dalam couple cracks yang tahu)

 **Ccracks**

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, kenapa kehidupan pernikahan sesulit ini? Dia kan hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai istri saja, tapi istri itu harus bagaimana? Apa harus cemburu dan melarang Naruto bertemu wanita lain, tapi dia itu sensei yang setiap hari bertemu dengan sisiwi dan guru wanita belum wali murid yang beragam rupa dan gayanya. Dari mulai siswi biasa sampai yang bahenol atas bawah, kurus kering seperti ranting, dan siswi menor dengan ulat bulu sebesar kelingking diatas alisnya. Tuhan, ini cobaan terberat untuk Hinata jalani.

Argh! Dan Kyuubi itu, dia seperti apa? Siapa dia? Kyuubi, namanya cukup menakutkan, sekelas dengan dunia astral. Sekuat apa dia? Secantik apa dia? Apa Hinata kalah darinya. Hinata mengambil cermin dan melihat wajahnya.

"TIDAKKKKKK!" teriak Hinata mengegerkan satu sekolahan. Hinata menatap horor tonjolan merah di pipinya. Itu adalah JERAWAT! Sejak kapan dia berjerawat seperti ini? dia seumur hidup tidak pernah berjerawat satu butirpun di wajahnya! Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Hinata-sensei, kau baik-baik saja?"panggil Sasori menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu.

"Sasori~ aku berjerawat! Eh, ada apa kemari?"

Sasori tersenyum maklum, dasar wanita. Kakuzu yang punya selusin jerawat, tetap kalem dan sebodo amat. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan sering mengunjungi ruang kesehatan" jawab Sasori. "Mau mengobati luka lututku?" tanya Sasori segera melenggang masuk dan duduk diranjang dengan kaki mengantung. Darah mengalir hingga mencapai tumitnya. Celananya sudah terlipat sebelah.

Darah! Hinata menatap luka Sasori horror. Darah dari makluk yang masih hidup, luka menganga akibat tersayat dan terbentur, jaringan otot yang sobek. Tindakan yang harus Hinata pakai adalah membersihkan darah dari sekitar lukanya kemudian menjahitnya agar cepat menutup dan sembuh. Namun, 'Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Dia masih hidup! Tapi kalau tidak ditangani Sasori bisa mengalami infeksi, bagaimana ini? kepalaku malah pening. Kuatkan mentalmu Hinata' batin Hinata , pandangannya menguning, pertanda kalau dia akan segera pingsan.

"Sensei, mau diobati tidak?" tanya Sasori lagi, melihat Hinata hanya duduk sembari mencuri pandang pada lukanya, keringat dingin megalir dari pori-pori kulitnya. Dia sedang berfikir atau? "Jangan-jangan sensei..."

"Aku bisa melakukannya." Ucap Hinata segera mengambil kotak P3K, baki silver, dan alat operasi dadakan. Kalau Hinata terus berfikir, Sasori bisa mengalami infeksi kemudian terserang rabies kalau dia tergigit anjing, mati otak, karena terbentur dinding. Uah Hinata mulai ngelantur sekarang.

"Sensei, tidak tanya penyebab aku berdarah?" mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Hinata, kalau benar Hinata-sensei takut pada darah. Dia harus bagaimana?

"Ah, s-souka. Kenapa bisa?" tanya Hinata, tangannya bergetar hanya dengan membuka botol alkohol ditangannya.

"Hmm sensei bisa baca dilaporan kesehatanku"

"B-baiklah." Jawab Hinata gugup. Sekarang tangannya sudah bersarung tangan dan memegang pinset berisi kapas untuk membersihkan luka di lutut Sasori sebelum dijahit.

Keringat semakin membanjiri tubuh Hinata. Ini hanya luka kecil, kenapa harus secemas ini? Hanya luka... hanya luka... tubuh Hinata mulai oleng. Tidak bisa! Sasori bukan mayat.

"Sensei, keadaanmu sepertinya lebih parah dariku" ucap Sasori cemas.

"Aaaah aku baik-baik saja... haaaa kenapa ini terjadi padaku" bisik Hinata menundukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah berjuang keras tapi aku tidak bisa! Tidak!" kepala Hinata tertunduk dalam menghindari melihat luka Sasori.

"Sensei istrinya Naru-sensei?" tanya Sasori pelan.

"Huum"

Sasori tersenyum tipis, sepintas sebuah ide memasuki otaknya. "Sensei tahu, Naru- sensei suka ceroboh. Dia pernah beberapa kali terluka dan cedera . kalau Sensei segini saja tidak sanggup, Bagaimana sensei dapat menjaga Naru-sensei agar tetap sehat?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau !" ucap Hinata cepat. Kalau Naruto mati? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? "Aku tidak mau dia mati!" teriak Hinata.

"Dia tidak akan mati" Sasori menenangkan. "Anggap saja luka ini, sebagai luka Naru sensei"

Hinata mulai mengangkat kepala dan tangannya, dibenaknya dia melihat satu persatu keluarga serta Naruto sedang dalam masalah yang sama, kaki mereka terluka. Hanabi bahkan sampai menangis tak bersuara, menandakan kalau dia sangat kesakitan.

Tangan Hinata masih gemetaran, namun Sasori menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menempelkan kapas dilukanya, wajahnya meringis namun ekspresi terkejut Sensei lah yang membuatnya meringis, beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah bahagia.

"Aku... bisa! Sasori aku bisa!" teriak Hinata penuh kemenangan. Tangannya kembali membersihkan luka Sasori, ini menyenangkan dan membuat kecanduan.

"Sensei, bisakah segera kau jahit?" tanya Sasori merasakan efek alkohol yang menyengat lukanya, jujur saja, lama-lama jadi terasa perih dan sakit.

"K-kau benar." Jawab Hinata. Menghela nafas sebentar, Hinata sering menjahit mayat, tapi bukan mayat manusia, mayat kodok yang dijadikan objek penelitian. Bagaimana pun kodok juga makhluk hidup. Tapi itukan mayat bukan yang hidup. "Sasori~" ucap Hinata hampir putus asa.

"Sensei, kau pasti bisa, bukankah aku pasien pertamamu?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan periksa ke rumah sakit kalau terjadi infeksi" canda Sasori.

"Ide bagus, ayo kerumah sakit." Ajak Hinata. Dia benar-benar kalut sekarang.

"Sensei! Aku percaya padamu, jadi lakukan"

"Tapi.."

"Kenapa kau ragu! Lakukan!"

Hinata mengangguk mantap. Kemudian mulai bekerja.

oOo

 **Laporan kesehatan Akasuna Sasori**

 **Tanggal sekian, bulan sekian, jatuh dari tangga.**

 **Tanggal sekian, bulan sekian, terjatuh dan kepala terbentur sudut meja.**

Dan masih banyak lagi kecelakaan lainnya, semua terjatuh. Hinata membuka sampul biodata. Dibagian penyakit yang diderita tertulis : kelainan syaraf yang menyebabkan kelumpuhan mendadak. Masih dalam terapi penyembuhan.

Hinata menulis jurnal berikutnya dan menuliskan pesan untuk Sasori 'harus semangat.'

"Sensei, Mau mampir ke klub lagi?" tanya Karin datang keruang kesehatan.

"Baik. Aku akan menyelesaikan jurnal Sasori dulu"

"Dia jatuh lagi?" tanya Karin.

"Ya sepertinya begitu, kali ini lututnya yang terluka."

"Hmm," gumam karin sembari melenggang pergi.

Hinata buru-buru menyelesaikan jurnalnya dan pergi keluar menyusul karin. Beberapa siswi yang berpapasan dengannya mengucapkan salam seperti kemarin.

"Naru..to?" ucap Hinata melihat Naruto berjalan dari arah gedung olahraga. "Apa sebaiknya aku mengajaknya makan siang di kantin? Rasanya mungkin tidak seburuk ketika aku membuatnya sendiri" ucap Hinata berlari hendak menyusul Naruto.

"Bagaimana Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto pada siswi berambut gulali dengan tag name Sakura.

"Ah tenang saja" jawab Sakura, tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Hei, Naru bagaimana dengan istrimu? Gimana rasanya menikah?" Bisik Sakura.

Naruto hanya berwajah lesu, dia adalah keponakan Naruto yang setara dengan Neneknya Tsunade dalam masalah pemaksaan dan kekerasan. "Kau masih bocah, tenang saja suatu saat aku akan menikahimu dan kau akan tahu seperti apa rasanya menikah" ucap Naruto mengoda Sakura.

Hinata segera meninggalkan tempat itu, Kyuubi, dia ternyata masih murid akademi! Pantas saja Naruto memilih menikah dengannya dahulu, dia hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang pas untuk bisa menikahi Kyuubi.

"Ogah banget" ucap Sakura dengan wajah jijik. "Aku akan menunggu dan menikahi Sasuke-sensei" tambahnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Dimana Kyuubi?"

"Dia ada dilab biologi,"

"APA? Bagaimana kalau Kyuubi dijadikan objek penelitian" teriak Naruto gaje.

"Ah itu dia baik-baik saja" seru Sakura menunjuk ke belakang Naruto. Kyuubi sedang berlari dengan riang kearahnya dengan empat kaki mungilnya, telinganya berdiri kalau dia anjing dia pasti akan menggonggong senang. Sayangnya Kyuubi itu rubah. Dengan kelamin jantan. Dan dia maskot tim sepak bola.

"Kyuubi cintaku..." ucap Naruto memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat, Kyuubi sepertinya rubah yang suka dikelilingi dengan para siswi. Dasar mesum. Lihat saja, para pengantarnya adalah para siswi yang baru selesai dari kelas biologi.

"Sampai jumpa, Kyuubi" ucap mereka meninggalkan rubah kecil itu untuk ke pergi ke toilet tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura ngobrol.

Kyuubi sedikit berontak, dia ingin ikut dan masuk ke sana. Ke dalam surga wanita itu. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, "Dasar mesum, lupakan fantasy menjijikamu itu" bisik Naruto horror.

"Ah! Kau Sensei Yaoi" keluh sakura segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang dimabuk dengan bulu lembut Kyuubi.

"Mau makan denganku dikantin, Kyuubi?" tanya Naruto membawa rubah jinak itu dalam gendongannya, Kyuubi yang sempat lemas langsung semangat mengeluskan dirinya ke arah Naruto, dia memang yang terbaik.

"Naru-sensei~"

'Abaikan mereka Naruto! Abaikan mereka!' batin Naruto melihat wajah-wajah lapar yang ingin mengajaknya makan siang.

Kantin sekolah adalah tempat yang paling ramai saat jam makan siang, terutama kalau Naruto atau sasuke ada di kantin. Meski sama-sama populer, Naruto tidak berkawan baik dengan Sasuke itu karena keponakannya yang polos telah tercemar dengan mencintai guru yang katanya super seksi itu. Apalagi saat dirinya memergoki Sakura dan Sasuke sedang xxx kau tahu itu berbuat mesum dengan saling berpegangan tangan dan makan siang saling menyuapi di restoran akhir pekan kemarin. Mata Naruto sampai panas menguntit mereka tanpa berkedip.

Argh! Kepala Naruto dipenuhi kepulan asap pekat, mengingatnya saja sudah bikin Naruto marah apalagi, harus menerimanya dalam keluarga Uzumaki?

"Bisa minggir?" ucap Sasuke. Tanpa Naruto sadari mereka sudah berhadapan di depan kantin.

Naruto yang masih kesal dengan munculnya Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang mesum dalam kepalanya langsung berwajah ogah-ogahan. "Jalannya masih lebar bung" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi aku ingin kau menyingkir dari hadapanku" ucap Sasuke.

"Begitu ya, memperlakukan calon kakak ipar?" sinis Naruto.

 **BUAGH!** Seketika Naruto terlempar dengan tendangan Sakura yang berkilat marah. Apa-apaan makhluk kurang ajar ini, tiba-tiba membahas hal itu lagi. "Maaf Sasuke-sensei" ucap Sakura langsung menyeret Naruto dengan wajah marah. "Sudah kubilang jangan bahas itu lagi" desis sakura.

"Ha'i~ " ucap Naruto pasrah.

"Duduk disini dan aku akan memesan makanan untukmu" ucap Sakura mutlak.

Hinata baru masuk ke kantin untuk membantu klub memasak, tapi dia malah melihat Naruto dengan Kyuubi yang akan makan siang, belum lagi wajah Sakura yang nampak marah menghampirinya.

"Nampan" ucap Sakura.

Hinata gelagapan. Kasar sekali bicaranya namun segera memberikan nampan yang dia pegang pada Sakura.

"Dua!"

"Ha'i"

Perhatian Hinata terus tertuju pada Sakura, jadi ini wanita idaman Naruto, dia mungkin 11-12 dengan neneknya yang memiliki kekuatan pita suara dan aura mengintimidasi yang kuat.

Kalau Hinata bayangakan dia jadi sedikit mengintimidasi dengan memicingkan matanya dan bersuara lebih berat dan kasar "HA'I"

"Kyahahhaha Sensei, kau kenapa?" tanya murid berikutnya yang mengambil makan siang sembari tertawa. Ekspresi macam apa tadi itu?

"Eh, gomen..." cicit Hinata malu.

Sakura menekuk kedua alisnya, "Ah... Salam kenal sensei kita baru bertemu hari ini, hari itu aku tidak bisa datang, saat pernikahanmu" ucap Sakura baru ingat, diakan istri Naruto, cantik dan pemalu selera Naruto banget.

Hinata fikir Kyuubi tak sanggup untuk melihat Naruto menikah dengannya. Hinata berusaha tersenyum walaupun setan dalam dirinya menarik bibirnya agar tetep datar.

"Kyuubi!" teriak Naruto.

Sakura segera berbalik dan melihat rubah itu berlari mendekatinya, "Sebentar, aku akan segera membawanya padamu!" teriak Sakura sedikit kesal, kemudian berbalik dan melihat kearah Hinata lagi. "Sensei, namaku-"

"Kyuubi!"

"Bisa tunggu dulu kenapa huh" bentak Sakura membuat Naruto diam. Kyuubi mengekori Sakura karena dia jujur saja, sangat lapar. Sakura sampai lupa melanjutkan percakapannya dengan istri Naruto. Dengan mencak mencak Sakura berjalan ke arah Naruto, bersiap menghajar paman Baka ahonya ini.

"Eh Sakura, name tagmu jatuh" ucap seorang siswi menyerahkannya pada Sakura yang baru sampai ke tempat duduk.

"Benarkah?" ucap Sakura melihat bajunya, memang tidak ada. "Terima kasih"

"Kyuubi kau lapar?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau ini, aku sedang bicara dengan istrimu." Keluh Sakura segera duduk.

"Dimana?"

"Dia sepertinya sedang membantu klub memasak di bagian kantin" ucap Sakura.

Naruto langsung memandang makanannya, "Oh tidak apa dia membantu didapur juga?!" tanya Naruto dengan nelangsa, jangan paprika lagi...

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu tidak tahu dan langsung menyantap makanannya. Naruto pasrah dan menyisihkan sedikit makanannya untuk dibagi dengan Kyuubi.

Rasanya dada Hinata terus bergemuruh tanpa henti melihat Naruto duduk dengan Kyuubi, Naruto pasti sangat sedih menikah dengannya. Hinata bertekad akan membuat janji tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan Naruto sampai mereka berniat bersatu kembali.

Lagi pula, mereka menikah karena dijodohkan dan sama-sama ingin hidup mandiri. Eh apa benar? Itukan hanya pendapat Hinata saja. Ayah juga tidak bilang apa-apa saat pertemuannya dengan Naruto.

oOo

Naruto mengeluh karena cuaca panas yang menyerang, anak-anak sampai tidak bersemangat latihan sepak bola. Ini hari yang buruk untuk latihan, namun mereka harus melakukannya karena turnamen akan segera dimulai bulan depan. Naruto membuka lembar kerjanya, ada beberapa anggota tim yang harus dia latih khusus, agar skill mereka meningkat.

"Sensei aku meleleh"

"Sensei, beginikah Neraka."

Sementara itu Hinata duduk memperhatikan tembok pembatas dari ruang kesehatan. Teriakan Naruto adalah temannya dikala sepi seperti ini.

"Kau! Dimana posisimu tadi?! Kalau kau sampai lupa akan aku telanjangi kau dan kau harus bernyanyi di depan para gadis"

Hinata harus sampai menahan perutnya yang terasa sakit menahan tawa, mendengarkan Naruto berteriak seperti itu pasti sudah membuat muridnya malu. Tanpa harus telanjang. "Fppt"

"Sensei.." ucap sebuah suar a dengan nada kesakitan.

Hinata berbalik dan segera menghampiri murid tersebut, itu Kyuubi, kan? Dilihatnya Kyuubi sedang memegangi perutnya. Hinata mengandeng tangan Kyuubi ke ranjang. "Ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tadi perutku tidak sengaja ugh tertendang" ucap Sakura.

"Ayo berbaring," perintah Hinata yang diikuti anggukan dari Sakura. "Sebelah mana yang sakit?"

Sakura memegangi perut bawahnya. "Aku biasa berkelahi tapi kali ini Argh!"

Sakura menggeleng sembari meringis merasakan tangan Hinata menekan pelan perut bawahnya. "Aku akan memberimu pereda nyeri, tapi sebaiknya kau segera kerumah sakit, mungin ada luka dalam karena tendangan tadi." Saran Hinata mengambil obat dan tunggu-

"Kau biasa berkelahi? Hmm apa mungkin-" tanya Hinata. Kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu?

Hinata melihat jelas darah segar merembes dari tempat Sakura berbaring, kunang-kunang memenuhi penglihatannya, Sakura pendarahan, kalau Hinata sampai pingsan, nyawa Sakura dalam bahaya. Hinata segera berdiri dan meraih ponselnya, sebelum pingsan dia harus menelpon 911 atau Naruto.

Saking paniknya, tangan Hinata tidak mau berhenti bergetar.

9...

1...

1...

Ca-

"Sakura!"

Hinata sampai terperanjat karena suara panggilan itu, dipintu berdiri Sasuke dengan wajah cemasnya. "Sakura? Kau cari siapa?"

"Suke... sakit"

"Dia kenapa? Hinata-sensei, katakan dia kenapa?!" tanya Sasuke sembari mengguncang tubuh Hinata.

"Biarkan aku menelpon 911" cicit Hinata.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba muncul. Dia mampir untuk meminta obat sakit kepala yang menyerangnya karena sengatan panas diluar sana.

"Naruto sensei panggil 911, Nyawa Sakura dalam bahaya" ucap Hinata mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya.

oOo

Naruto sudah menghamili Kyuubi, Naruto sudah... Hinata menatap cemas kedua makhluk yang duduk dengan Hinata sebagai penengahnya. Auranya sangat mengerikan. Jika Naruto menghamili Kyuubi maka, Dia, Sasuke sensei adalah saudara Kyuubi.

"Jika sampai sesuatu terjadi padanya, akan aku bunuh pelakunya!" desis Naruto. "Aku akan menyiksanya."

"Hn" Sasuke membalas dengan nada Hn yang tertahan. Itu ancaman nyata yang dilayangkan Naruto padanya. Padanya!

Demi Tuhan! Hinata ingin keluar dari situasi ini. "Eto Naruto, Kau akan pastikan kau bertanggung jawab?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku akan pastikan itu"

Suara jleb terdengar dikuping Hinata, apa itu dirinya? Dia akan segera mengurus surat cerainya tidak lama lagi.

"Dengar meski aku meminta tanggung jawab padamu, brengsek! Aku tidak akan dengan mudah merestui kalian!" tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih berwajah datar dengan keringat dingin yang menguyur tubuhnya, sungguh dia ketakutan sekarang.

"Ehhhhh?" Hinata sampai berdiri, karena Naruto menunjuk pada Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Kau, beraninya kau mengabaikanku!"

"Eh?" Hinata semakin bingung. Jadi siapa yang menghamili?

"Kalau aku tak melakukan itu kau akan terus menentangnya" ucap Sasuke. dia harus mengencani Sakura secara terang-terangan agar mereka direstui. Itu cara yang efektif.

"Dasar om-om mesum! Lolicon! Dia masih anak SMA! Remaja!"

"Uhmm ini sebuah kecelakaan. Biasanya kami-" Harusnya minggu kemarin, mereka kencan dibioskop kota sebelah. Sial sekali, bukan Naruto yang mereka harapkan memergoki mereka sedang kencan. Tapi Ayah dan Ibu Haruno.

"Cukup! Cukup!" potong Naruto tak sanggup mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Pergi ke tempat aman"

"Argh!" Naruto ingin sekali mencincang Sasuke saat ini, namun jika dia melakukannya maka nanti Sakura yang akan mencincang balik dirinya atau dia akan bunuh diri.

"Na-Naruto" cicit Hinata menahan tubuh Naruto yang bersiap dengan kepalan tangannya.

Hanya sebuah pukulan agar dia sadar, Sakura masih kecil untuk membina sebuah hubungan rumah tangga. "Minggir Hinata biar aku memukul wajahnya"

"J-jangan"

Naruto bernafas dengan seluruh tubuhnya, amarahnya meluap-luap sampai luber kemana-mana. Sasuke sebenarnya sudah menahan tangannya yang gemetaran. Naruto mempunyai tinju yang cukup keras dan dapat menyebabkan cedera, patah tulang, serta gigi rontok. Kalau sampai dia dihajar Naruto, maka dia dapat dipastikan kehilangan ketampanannya untuk sementara waktu.

"Pendarahannya sudah berhenti. Untung saja tidak terjadi apapun padanya, tendangannya tidak mengenai rahimnya, mungkin kebetulan saja Sakura-san sedang menstruasi" ucap Dokter bernafas lega saat keluar dari ruang periksa.

Ketiganya melihat ke arah sang dokter dengan serius, mencerna kata-kata yang baru dia ucapkan kemudian ketiganya langsung berwajah lega. Naruto Bahkan langsung terduduk lemas. Dia sangat menyayangi keponakannya itu, kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya, Naruto akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Syukurlah" ucap Hinata mewakili kedua pria yang tak bisa berkata-kata itu dan menangis haru, 'Aku sangat bersyukur, itu eh bukan hamil' batin Hinata. "Dia tidak hamil" Hinata menatap keduanya dengan binar. Masa depannya masih bisa berlanjut.

Naruto dan Sasuke memandang tak percaya pada Hinata kemudian ke arah dokter yang tersenyum sembari mengangguk. "Sakura-san tidak hamil"

"Astaga aku sudah merasa panik" Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Dia Sakura yang kuat, tenang saja keponakanku tidak selemah itu" ucap Naruto memegang bahu Hinata.

"Keponakan? Sakura? Jadi dia bukan Kyuubi?" tanya Hinata namun mulutnya segera ditutup kembali.

"Tentu saja, bukankah dia mirip dengan Nenekku kan?"

"Kau benar..." ucap Hinata sebelum pingsan.

"Hinata!"

..

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc** eh belum selesai...

.

.

Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri sembari menikmati eskrim yang dibelikan Hinata padanya, Sasuke sensei tadi mencemaskan dirinya di sekolah, wajahnya itu ternyata tak hanya pajangan saja.

"Sakura"

"Suke- Kyaaaaaa siapa kau?!" teriak Sakura melempar apa saja yang ada diatas ranjang.

"Aku Sukemu" ucap Sasuke dengan sedikit terbata. Pipinya bengkak dan membiru belum matanya yang sebelah juga ikutan biru.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kakak iparmu"

Saat itu Hinata pingsan dan jatuh kepelukan Naruto. "Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto panik sembari menepuk pipi Hinata.

Sasuke hanya melihat dan tidak tertarik membantu. Ogah banget gitu bantu-bantu Naruto yang sempat mengancamnya tadi.

"Hinata?" ucap Naruto melihat Hinata mulai siuman.

 **Buak! Duk! Duk!**

Naruto sampai tercengang dengan aksi pemukulan tepat dihadapannya. Bukan dia yang memukul atau membuat keributan. Sasuke meringis kesakitan, pipi dan matanya telak mendapat bogem dari Hinata.

"Sensei apa kau sadar akibat dari perbuatanmu ini? Kau sudah Bla bla bla" Hinata menceramahi Sasuke panjang lebar dengan Sasuke yang duduk sopan dilantai sembari meminta maaf dan mengamini kata-kata Hinata.

Setelah itu Hinata kembali pingsan dan tak ingat dengan perbuatannya sendiri. "Ada apa dengan Sasuke sensei? Kenapa dia babak belur? Naruto sensei apa kau yang memukulnya?" tanya Hinata tak terima. Mereka bisa bicara baik-baik kan? Dasar laki-laki memang suka kekerasan.

"Etoo Hinata kau tak ingat?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Hinata menggeleng, tak mengerti.

"Ehehe" Naruto tersenyum canggung. Dia harus hati-hati mulai sekarang.


	4. Chapter 4

**couple cracks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **Oke WiL sedang dalam masa berkabung (karena ada adegan ehem2 chapter harus dirombak lagi, shanaz udah dua hari semedi dikamar, yang ada malah ngerjain hal lain sambil mikir) oy oy author sehat? (ngahahaha menjelang UAS jadi sedikit oleng ditengah bulan puasa pula)**

 **Readers : Oy malah curhat! Kerja yang bener!**

 **Gomen nasai! ToT selamat menikmati, meski ga segaje chapter awal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyuubi?" tanya Rin melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat penasaran. "Ah, dia pasangan yaoi Naru-sensei" tambahnya sembari menguleni adonan roti dihadapannya. Hinata sendiri sedang memasak sesuatu yang tak terdefinisikan diatas wajan.

Karin yang berada dibelakang mereka menahan tawanya mati-matian. Si Rin ini kalau ngibul kebangetan. Mana mungkin Hinata-sensei perca-

"Ya-yaoi" tanya Hinata lewat celah kesadarannya, spatula ditangannya terjatuh dengan dramatis, sekarang wajahnya melongo tak percaya. Asal kalian tahu saja, yaoi itu pasangan sesama jenis untuk kaum humu atau kalau kalian suka singkat jadi BL (boys love).

"Huum, satu sekolah mengetahuinya" jawab anak lainnya.

'Astaga mereka sekongkol ingin mengerjai Hinata-sensei.' Batin Karin, kalau Naruto-sensei tahu? Tamat sudah riwayat mereka!

Dunia kiamat! Naruto, demi apa dia tidak menyukai lawan jenis, ah itu bisa jadi alasan kenapa Naruto tidak mau sekamar dengan Hinata. Bayangan-bayangan Naruto sedang bermesraan dengan seorang pria membuat Hinata pening. Jadi lingerie itu, untuk uke? Dan siapa yang jadi uke? Apa itu uke? Siapa yang mengajarkan Hinata yang polos ini pelajaran fujoshi?! Apa apaan ini!

"Sensei! Gosong! Gosong!" teriak Rin segera mematikan kompor, asap hitam mengepul dari atas wajan, untung saja ini ruang praktek, bagaimana kalau bukan, pekerjaan mereka bisa-bisa hancur karena alat pemadam otomatis.

"Omeletku" ucap Hinata sedih.

"Hah?!" ucap para siswi terkejut. Tentu saja pasalnya itu tidak mirip dan tidak sama dengan cara memasak omelet yang baik dan benar. Sudah mereka simpulkan diawal bukan? Apa yang ada di wajan Hinata-sensei.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku malah tidak tega mengatakannya" bisik Karin pada murid disebelahnya, "Itu sama sekali tidak mirip."

Hinata mengambil dan memegang spatulanya erat, wajahnya pucat bukan karena masakannya gosong tapi bayangan tentang Naruto yaoi terlalu berlebihan mengerayangi otaknya, ada ah, ih dan uh seperti itu.

"Sensei?" tanya Rin khawatir.

"Tidak mungkin!" ucap Hinata berlari kembali ke ruanganya.

"Ah sensei!" teriak Karin khawatir kemudian melihat teman-temannya "Eto 'tidak mungkin' untuk masakannya yang gosong atau dia masih kepikiran Naruto Yaoi?"

"Oi! Oi! Apa kalian tidak keterlaluan mengoda Hinata-sensei?" tanya Sasori yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

Rin hampir tak bisa menyembunyikan kikikannya sendiri. "Hinata sensei sangat polos, kami akan segera memberi tahunya nanti," ucap Rin. "Ah aku sebenarnya tak tega melakukannya, tapi dengan begitu kita semua tahu Hinata-sensei benar-benar mencintai Naru-sensei"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasori.

"Eh?" Rin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasori, tangannya bergerak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "AH! Sasori kau merusak imajinasiku!" bentak Rin diakhiri dengusan kesal yang ditujukan pada Sasori.

Sasori mengabaikan Rin yang sedang mencak-mencak kesal, Langkahnya segera berlanjut. Tujuannya pasti dan hanya ruang kesehatan, kali ini jidatnya yang teratuk pintu. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang berteriak kencang pada seorang siswi yang melanggar aturan sekolah, bukannya takut, siswi itu malah menatap Naruto takjub.

"Pelanggaran nomor sekian, kau sudah kuperingatkan kemarin bukan? Rokmu terlalu pendek! PENDEK!"

"Kya sensei lihat? Sensei lihat pahaku yang mulus dan indah" teriaknya gaje. "Sensei echi"

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja. Sekarang pergi dan temui Anko-sensei"

"Tidak mau! Ke ruang sensei saja, ya?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya dengan keras, muridnya ini sudah tidak waras. "Dengar pergi dan minta rok pada Anko-sensei atau aku telanja-" Naruto melongo melihat gadis itu bukannya takut tapi malah tersipu malu. "Sensei Mesum ikh"

"Gyaaah!" Naruto tidak bisa mengahadapi gadis tidak waras dihadapannya ini "Hei kau, kau temannya Hah?" tanya Naruto pada gadis yang satunya.

"I-ya sensei."

"Bawa dia mengadap Anko-sensei."

"Dasar wanita" komentar Sasori. Inginnya dia memberitahukan kerjaan Rin tadi pada Naruto-sensei, tapi sepertinya menarik melihat apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Sensei" ucap Sasori membuka pintu pelan.

"Hiks!"

"Uaa ada apa sensei?" tanya Sasori melihat Hinata belepotan dengan airmata dan ingus. Ini yang pertama Sasori melihat Hinata-sensei yang belepotan ingus maksudnya menangis.

"Aku sedih pada nasib Naru-sensei" jawab Hinata. "Kenapa tidak ada yang menghentikan penyimpangannya, bukankah sesama jenis itu dilarang? Dia akan jadi contoh yang buruk bagi kalian" ucap Hinata sembari mengambil tisu sebanyak mungkin.

Sasori menghela nafas sembari menggeleng, Hinata-sensei benar-benar polos, Bibirnya gatal ingin memberi tahu, tapi rasa penasaran akan apa yang terjadi nanti lebih besar."Sensei, kau tahu apa itu sebenarnya Kyuubi?" tanya Sasori mengacak rak obat dan mengambil salep.

"Kemarin aku kira dia adalah perempuan, hari ini setelah menanyakannya, dia adalah seorang laki-laki" Hinata tak kuasa membendung airmatanya, anak-anak yang malang.

"Sensei pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sasori lagi, kali ini dia mengambil jepitan dari rak disamping Hinata dan memasangnya pada poni. Bulatan kemeran terlihat disana, bibirnya mendecih pelan saat berkaca pada cermin.

"Kalau itu... belum pernah" ucap Hinata menyatukan kedua telunjuknya.

"Sudah kuduga"

"Heh?" Hinata tidak mengerti perkataan muridnya yang satu ini.

"Tuliskan memar kemerahan karena terantuk pintu" ucap Sasori mengambil buku catatan kesehatannya dari tumpukan buku catatan kesehatan kelas 2 dan meletakannya di samping tubuh Hinata. "Sensei harus tanyakan sendiri pada Naruto-sensei" ucap Sasori sembari berbaring diranjang. Dia mau bolos sampai jam pulang nanti.

"Aku tanyakan pada Naruto?" tanya Hinata kikuk.

"Iya, kalau tidak sensei akan terus menangis karena kesalah pahaman yang luar biasa ini" jawab Sasori sembari melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Hinata pergi segera menemui Naruto.

oOo

Pantulan bola basket menggema keseluruh ruangan, suara siswi yang sedang berada didalamnya terdengar riuh rendah, suara peluit Naruto meredam seluruh suara bisik-bisik siswi dan teriakan siswa.

"Berkumpul" teriak Naruto.

Suara sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar sampai kepintu masuk, dimana Hinata berdiri dan mengintip. Tidak baik mengajaknya bicara disaat Naruto sedang bekerja bukan? Apa Hinata tanyakan dirumah saja? Memalukan sekali jika Hinata menanyakannya didepan murid-murid Naruto.

"Berlatihnya cukup, sekarang laki-laki akan melakukan mini game basket, ayo bentuk kelompok 3 orang" ucap Naruto.

"Sensei, boleh kami duduk?" tanya anak perempuan.

"Ya, jangan pergi dari sini, lihat tim laki-laki bertanding, minggu depan giliran perempuan"

"Ha'i"

"Dan jangan terlalu berisik" hardik Naruto.

"Ha'i"

Naruto segera meniup peluitnya untuk mengumpulkan perhatian siswa. Pertandingan segera dimulai, Naruto melipat tangannnya didada, melihat dan memperhatikan muridnya bermain basket. Suara celotehan para gadis dibelakangnya mulai terdengar lagi, ah diakan sudah bilang jangan berisik. Dasar perempuan, susah sekali untuk diam.

"Hinata?" heran Naruto melihat seseorang yang sedang mengintip dipintu masuk. "Dia mau apa?"

Kepala Hinata terus melirik kekiri dan kekanan, seolah sedang menghadapi pergolakan batin. Kakinya merapat dengan rok hitam menempel ketat di pahanya. Pemandangan luar biasa. Oh sadarkan dirimu Naruto ini bukan fic ecchi.

"Lempar kemari!" teriak seorang siswa yang sedang bermain.

"Yosh! Ambil ini!" teriak si pemegang bola melempar bola itu, namun bukannya mengarah pada si siswa yang meminta bola, bola itu melambung jauh ke atas menyebrangi garis pembatas dan menyasar seseorang disamping lapangan.

"Sensei awas!" teriak seorang murid. Bola itu mengarah pada Naruto, membidik tepat diwajahnya.

Naruto melirik bola itu sekilas kemudian menghindar dengan membungkukan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Bola nyasar seperti ini mana bisa melukainya.

Buk! Seorang siswi dibalakang Naruto segera terjungkal, wajahnya telak terkena bola yang dihindari Naruto.

"Suigetsu!" teriak anak-anak yang lain.

Nafas Hinata seolah terhenti, baru saja Naruto akan terkena bola, "Syukurlah" ucapnya memanjatkan rasa syukur dengan khidmat.

Suigetsu memegangi hidungnya yang terasa nyeri hebat. Darah menetes sedikit demi sedikit dari sela jemarinya. "Kau mimisan, Sui!" teriak panik temannya.

Bel tanda pergantian waktu berbunyi saat Naruto akan buka suara. "Kalian segera ganti pakaian, Suigetsu biar sensei yang antar ke ruang kesehataan."

"Ha'i"

Ruangan olahraga segera kosong ditinggalkan murid-murid. Naruto membantu Suigetsu berdiri sembari meringis, jari tengahnya tertarik dan sulit digerakan.

Naruto menelan rasa sakitnya dan membawa Suigetsu bersamanya keruang kesehatan. Barusan Hinata ada disini tapi sosoknya segera menghilang, dia pasti sedang menunggu diruang kesehatan.

Benar saja, Hinata sudah siap disana dengan berbagai alatnya. "Sui, kau terluka?" tanya Sasori yang baru bangun dan melihat ranjang sebelahnya.

"Ini gara-gara Sensei" ucap Suigetsu, mengambil tisu yang dia temukan diatas meja sembari diperiksa Hinata.

"Untung hidungmu tidak patah" ucap Hinata, tangannya gemataran hanya melihat darah yang keluar dari hidung. Padahal dia sudah sering berlatih dengan Sasori, namun tidak berpengaruh pada orang lain.

"Sensei dia hanya mimisan biasakan?" tanya Sasori mengambil tisu lain dan memberikannya pada Suigetsu yang bengong menerima tisu yang kebanyakan.

"Iya"

"Sui kita sekelas di jam ini kan? Sebaiknya kita bergegas" tanya Sasori sembari merangangkan tubuhnya. "Aku juga sudah merasa baikan"

"Tapi aku..." Suigetsu ingin membantah, dia ingin bolos sebenarnya. Kenapa dengan Sasori ini tiba-tiba jadi perhatian padanya yang sedang terluka. Biasanya mereka saling pukul dan saling ejek jika bertemu, itu beberapa tahun yang lalu sih namun dia tetaplah Sasori.

"Ayo!" seret Sasori.

Ruangan hening seketika, sekarang hanya tinggal Naruto dan Hinata berdua disana, saking heningnya Jangrik pun memainkan lagu melow.

Krik krik krik bunyi hujan diatas genting, airnya turun... wait

"Naru-sensei, bisa kita bicara?" tanya Hinata melihat Naruto akan beranjak pergi.

"Ya? Kh" ringis Naruto merasakan jari tengahnya kembali berdenyut sakit.

"Ada apa? Kau terluka? Dimana?" tanya Hinata tanpa jeda.

"Hanya terkilir disini" ucap Naruto menunjukan jarinya.

"Harus segera diobati" ucap Hinata menyambar jari Naruto.

KREK!

"Gyaaaah!" teriak Naruto merasakan jemarinya yang kini bengkok kearah sebaliknya.

"Kyaaaaa" Sekarang Hinata yang panik melihatnya, "Bagaimana ini! Kumohon maafkan aku Naruto-sensei"panik Hinata ingin membantu namun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain membungkuk berkali-kali ke arah Naruto.

'Gyaaaaah!' kali ini hati Naruto yang menjerit, betapa sopannya Hinata. Hinata sedang berusaha mengapai jemari Naruto. "Hentikan!" ucap Naruto memegang jarinya dan bunyi Krek kembali terdengar. "Aku bisa menyembuhkannya sendiri"

Hinata menarik tangannya yang mengantung diudara. Padahal sedikit lagi, dia akan bisa dekat dengan Naruto. "Naruto-sensei, apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuubi?"

Naruto memperhatikan jarinya yang mulai bisa dia gerakkan, mengerikan sekali melihat jemarinya menekuk seperti tadi terutama melihat dirinya sanggup mengembalikannya seperti semula hanya karena Hinata sopan, dia tidak melupakan hubungan mereka yang sepertinya bukan suka sama suka tapi butuh karena butuh. Melihatnya saja, sepertinya mereka sepaham walaupun awalnya kecelakaan semata.

"Kyuubi?"

"Naruto-sensei, aku tahu ini masalah pribadimu namun, kau adalah seorang sensei yang menjadi panutan muridmu disekolah ini. Aku tahu hubungan tidak sehatmu dengan Kyuubi... karena itu"

Naruto mulai tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Hinata menuju kemana. Hubungannya dengan Kyuubi adalah cinta persahabatan. Kenapa Hinata membahasnya, oh sebelumnya Hinata menyangka kalau Sakura adalah Kyuubikan? Anak-anak kampret itu, pasti mengatakan hal yang tidak benar. "Kyuubi itu-"

"Kumohon putuslah dengannya, Hubungan Homoseksual itu menyimpang dan tidak sesuai dengan norma yang ada! Hufth" Hinata segera menutup mulutnya. Bukan putus tapi sembunyikan hubungan tidak sehat itu, bagaimana jika jumlah homo seksual meningkat? Bukan hanya negara ini akan runtuh namun tidak akan ada lagi masa depan yang tersisa bagi Negara Jepang.

Naruto syok seketika, tubuhnya membatu. Telinganya masih berfungsi hanya untuk mendengar Hinata menganggapnya kaum homo seksual. Telinganya bergerak tajam.

Suara tawa dibalik pintu membuat aura iblisnya menguar seketika, anak-anak kampret! Hinata mundur perlahan menerima aura tidak mengenakan itu datang dari Naruto. Dia murka! Tentu saja, Kyuubi adalah orang yang dicintainya. Hinatapun akan murka jika dia disuruh putus dengan orang paling dia cintai.

"Naruto-sensei"

"Hinata-sensei, kau menganggap Kyuubi itu apa?"

"Dia laki-laki"

"Siapa yang mengatakannya, huh?"

Suara ludah yang dipaksa turun melewati kerongkongan Hinata yang sudah seperti gurun pasir terdengar nyaring. Hinata tidak menyadari suara tawa murid-muridnya dibalik pintu mendadak berhenti. "Ada gossip yang sampai ketelingaku, kalau Kyuubi-"

"KAU SALAH BESAR HINATA-SENSEI!" teriak Naruto membuat Hinata menunduk dalam, ketakutan.

Hinata tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelah Naruto berteriak padanya. Naruto bergerak menangkap tangannya dan menguncinya dipintu. Rona merah menyebar sampai telinga Hinata, tatapan murka Naruto terpaksa dia lihat karena tangan Naruto yang lain memegang dagunya.

"Kau tahu Hinata, Kyuubi adalah seekor musang" bisik Naruto pelan ditelinga Hinata.

Suara Naruto menggema disekujur tubuh Hinata, Kyuubi hanya seekor musang, hanya seekor musang. "Kau dengar suara tawa dibalik pintu" ucap Naruto lagi.

Hinata berusaha fokus, sejak tadi fikirannya hanya menyangkut harga diri Naruto dan masa depan jepang. Telinganya tuli karena rasa gugup dari detak jantungnya menyebar sampai ke telinganya.

Sekarang dia jelas-jelas mendengar suara tawa dibalik pintu. Anak-anak menertawakannya sekarang. Jadi dia sedang dikerjai? Dikerjai?

PSST! Rasa malu merambat kesekujur tubuh Hinata, dialah yang sudah membuat Naruto malu. Dia sudah membuat mereka malu. "aaaaaaa" Hinata ingin sekali meminta maaf tapi pita suaranya terjepit.

"Mengerti sekarang? Jangan pernah percaya pada muridmu dan jangan bahas masalah cinta disekolah" ucap Naruto medekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata dan meniupnya pelan. Naruto tidak paham dengan kelakuannya itu namun dia ingin sekali melakukan itu pada Hinata.

Buluk kuduk Hinata langsung berdiri semua. "Nggggah" lengguhan itu meluncur membuat Naruto membatu dan hening seketika. Naruto sadar dari murkanya, Hinata sedang menutup mulutnya dan menahan mati-matian airmata yang bersiap meluncur.

Posisinya sedang- menjepit Hinata dipintu? Naruto menarik dirinya menjauhi Hinata. "Kau mengerti?" tanya Naruto salah tingkah.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, dalam hatinya dia bersumpah tidak akan membahas hal seperti ini lagi disekolah jika menyangkut Naruto.

"Aku akan menghadiri kelas selanjutnya," ucap Naruto semakin salah tingkah melihat Hinata hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa padanya.

"Hinata. Bisa minggir?"

Hinata bergerak perlahan, menyingkir dari pintu. Diluar rona-rona merah menghiasi setiap pipi murid Naruto. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" hardik Naruto membuat mereka sadar dari alam lain yang penuh desahan.

Panik, mereka segera berhampuran dari depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Berlari kemanapun agar tidak diamuk Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian jadikan Hinata-sensei sebagai target kalian" amuk Naruto, kakinya melangkah lebar dan dalam. Dia ingin memukul sesorang sekarang, tapi tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan disekolah.

"Naru-sensei!" teriak murid-muridnya. "Hari ini giliran basketkan?"

"Ah kalian benar, sayangnya aku akan sedikit berat menghadapi kelas kalian"

"Eh?"

"Hehe"

"Gawat Naru-sensei menyeringai dan tertawa hehe!" teriak seorang murid dan bergegas kabur. "Cepat lari!"

"Kalian tidak mau menghadiri kelasku? Akan aku berikan nilai D di lapor kalian."

"Gyaaaaa tidak!" teriak semua murid yang ada disana.

Peraturan pertama mengenai Naruto sensei adalah kalau kau melihatnya tertawa 'hehe' maka segera lari dan sembunyi.

Sedangan peraturan kedua dan seterusnnya adalah mengenai kedisiplinan sekolah.

"Kalian kurang memuaskan. Lakukan dengan benar" teriak Naruto pada para siswa yang sedang berlatih.

Wajah-wajah lelah itu langsung menatap Naruto, sampai kapan mereka akan seperti ini.

"Sensei, antarkan saja aku ke pintu kematian!" teriak seorang siswa langsung tumbang.

"Sensei kau sedang kesal, ada apa?" tanya murid-muridnya khawatir.

"Padahal kalian belum bisa, masih mau protes?"

"Sensei~"

"Ah ketemu, Naru~ Sensei~" teriak Sasori, maaf saja dia bukan anak baik yang suka main rahasia-rahasiaan. Waktunya memberi penderitaan pada Rin.

Rin berbalik hanya untuk memastikan kalau dia bukan Sasori namun, "Ah Sa-sasori!" teriak Rin.

"Hallo!" Sapa Sasori sembari mendekati Naruto yang mendekatinya juga.

"Jangan" gumam Rin dengan wajah memelas, oh tamat sudah riwayatnya hari ini.

Sasori malah memberikan senyum termanisnya, dan sebuah jempol teracung keatas, tenang saja semua akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin.

"Ada apa merah?" tanya Naruto.

"Sensei, ada yang ingin aku beritahukan, kemari" ucap Sasori menyuruh Naruto membungkuk, astaga dia ini sensei setinggi gunung, padahal sudah membungkuk tapi Sasori harus tetap berjinjit untuk berbisik ditelingannya.

Sementara itu taktik Sasori pada Rin berhasil, sekarang gadis iseng itu dikerubungi manusia-manusia penasaran akan hubungan dia dan Rin, jujur saja mereka tak punya hubungan apa-apa.

"Rin kau berpacaran dengan Sasori? Sugoii"

"Senyumnya manis sekali"

"Andai aku yang mendapatkannya"

'Sialan si merah itu' umpat Rin, gara-gara Rin memanggilnya, sekarang dia diintrogasi di tempat dan tak bisa lari menyelamatkan dirinya. "Aku kebelet, permisi!" ucap Rin merangsek keluar.

"Rin kita baru dari toilet, jangan kabur"

"Tidak aku kebelet lagi"

Wajah-wajah tidak percaya membuat Rin menyerah, Tuhan, selamatkanlah dia dari amukan Naruto-sensei.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mendengar bisikan Sasori. 'Hoho jadi begitu rupanya' batin Naruto, murid-muridnya pandai sekali rupanya. Saking pandainya, mereka sampai tega mengerjai guru yang paling disiplin seperti Naruto dan astaga, Hinata itu polos atau bagaimana sih?

"Sisanya terserah Sensei" ucap Sasori.

"Tenang saja." Ucap Naruto, menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Sedikit berdehem dan suara lantang dan keras menggema memanggil satu nama yang sudah pucat pasi tidak bisa melarikan diri. "RIN!"

oOo

Masuk kembali keruang kesehatan. Hinata masih tidak bisa move on dari rasa malunya, dia sangat memalukan. "Ibu~ aku malu sekali!" teriak Hinata kemudian kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik mantel yang dia pakai.

"Hinata-sensei" ucap Rin dari balik pintu, dibelakangnya Naruto mengawasi, takutnya dia malah lari atau mengatakannya didepan pintu tanpa bertatap muka dengan Hinata. "Sensei apa perlu aku melakukan ini? aku yakin Hinata sensei akan memaafkanku" bisik Rin, sembari mengendong Kyuubi, kepalanya menoleh untuk melihat reaksi Naruto.

'Anak ini' geram Naruto. "Lakukan saja dengan baik dan benar" perintah Naruto.

"Hai, masuklah" ucap Hinata,

"Hinata- ah" Rin harus sampai kehabisan kata-kata. Hinata sensei tidak menangis namun wajahnya datar dan kusut, oh sekarang dia merasa bersalah sekali. "Ehem.. maaf sudah mengerjaimu."

"Eto?" Hinata bingung, mengerjai apa anak ini padanya?

"Soal Kyuubi itu, sensei"

"Ah. Tidak apa-apa, aku memaafkanmu" jawab Hinata tak bersemangat. "Aku lebih takut citra Naruto sensei menjadi buruk karena kejadian ini! Aku harus bagaimana! Kamisama turunkan sebuah deathnote agar aku bisa membunuh Naruto-sensei"

"Ugh" Naruto sampai kaget mendengar Hinata berdoa seperti itu untuknya, kenapa dia yang harus mati.

"Kenapa Hinata-sensei?" tanya Rin.

"Kenapa?"

"Deathnotenya untuk Naruto-sensei?"

"Akan lebih memalukan jika dia mati bunuh diri, iyakan?"

'Benar sekali' batin Rin sembari menahan tawanya, Hinata-sensei peduli sekali pada Na- Reputasi Naruto sensei. Kalau saja tak ada Naruto sensei, Rin bakal bilang amin dengan keras. "Yah sensei memang sudah dapat julukan itu sejak membawa Kyuubi ke sekolah. Lihat, ini Kyuubi, dan yang paling tidak tahan menampilkan lovey dovey padanya hanya Naruto-sensei. Makanya dia dibilang Y-"

BRAK! Naruto meninju dinding, anak-anak sialan itu minta dihukum ya? Beraninya mengatakan senseinya sendiri ya-ya-ya bahkan hati Naruto tidak rela mengatakan kata laknat itu. Dia pejantan tangguh!

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah- lupakan saja" ucap Rin. Gawat sekali sampai Naruto-sensei semarah itu, dia tidak ingin dipanggil yaoi didepan istrinya sendiri. "Jadi sensei tenang saja, gossip ini tidak akan bertahan lama, sekali lagi maa"

Hinata terharu dengan permintaan tulus Rin, tentu saja dia memaafkannya. "Kyuubi, hallo. Aku istri Naruto-sensei" ucap Hinata sedikit malu karena dia mengakui dan mengatakan kata istri.

Kyuubi mendesis pada Hinata, 'Istri katanya? Akan aku cabik siapapun yang mengambil pria besar baik hati itu darinya.'

"Kawaii" seru Hinata mengambil Kyuubi dan memeluknya erat.

Kenyal. Kenyal. Kyuubi suka ini. Setelah sekian lama, dia akhirnya menemukan surga yang sesungguhnya. Jadwal besok akan berubah, coret semua jadwal, dan hanya akan ada mengunjungi ruang kesehatan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Couple Cracks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan Author :**

 **Owari! Owari! ~o akhirnya UAS yang menegangkankan berakhir... (Tepar dengan kepala Error)! Gomenna minna baru bisa update, selain itu baver lihat koro-sensei ToT setelah ketawa2 berakhir dengan banjir airmata.. huhuhu. Syedih ma! (Malah curhat) buat typo gomennya udah dibilangin di chapter awal. Ituloh Shanaz bukan robot dan banyak cerobohnya, typo kalo masih kebaca maafin ajj ya :D**

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **Hari libur bersama.**

 **.**

"Ohayou kamarku" ucap Naruto membuka matanya, tak ada yang lain dan tak ada yang menemaninya selain guling lecek yang sempat disita nenek karena Naruto tidak mau mencucinya. "Guling, Ohayou" ucap Naruto sembari mengecupnya berkali-kali. Much. Much much. Eto dan- Istrinya ada di kamar sebelah.

"Mandi.. oh mandi" Naruto bersenandung sembari membuka pintu, celana kolor dengan warna yang sudah hilang plus kaos sobek dimana-mana. Naruto persis gembel yang siap mangkal dipojokan stasiun kereta.

"Ohayou Naruto sensei" ucap Hinata dengan nada tak semangat.

"Ohayou Hinata sensei-UAAAAA!!!!" Naruto terjungkal kebelakang dengan wajah ketakutan, Syadako sedang menyamar menjadi Hinata.

"Tarik nafas yang tenang" ucap Naruto menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Itu Hinata sensei, istrinya sendiri. Diliriknya lagi dengan serius Hinata yang sedang duduk dengan kaki sebelah terlipat menyangga dagu.

Dia sangat berantakan. Kemeja tidurnya melorot ke samping. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Matanya sembab dengan ingus yang masih meler dari hidungnya. Kalau ini terjadi, biasanya Naruto baru saja menghadapi ujian kesetaraan guru yang diadakan 2 tahun sekali, tapi Hinatakan perawat sekolah?

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto, matanya fokus ke layar televisi, ada film yang sedang diputar disana.

'kasus ini semakin membingungkan. Ah apa kau punya bukti baru?' dialog dalam film membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Aku tahu itu adalah sebuah sendok! Katakan siapa pelakunya" gumam Hinata dengan wajah semakin serius.

'Barang ini...'

"Itu adalah sebuah sendok!" tuding Hinata mulai tak tenang.

Klik. DHUAR! Televisinya meledak disusul asap hitam pekat membumbung dari arahnya.

"Tvnya rusak!" ucap Naruto segera mencari pemadam api dan menyemprotkannya. "Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Aku menontonnya semalaman, aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus dia, aku tidak tahu jalan ceritanya akan semembingungkan ini, aku menebak namun aku selalu salah, aku meneruskannya sampai akhir namun aku tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku ulangi. Ulangi lagi. Lagi. Lagi... aku tidak menemukan jawabannya" ucap Hinata bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata sadarkan dirimu!!!" ucap Naruto menguncang tubuh Hinata yang mulai kerasukan setan.

"Hihihi Kenapa?"

"Hinata sensei!" Naruto mulai panik dan segera mengambil segelas air, memberi jampi jampi alakadarnya yang entah mempan atau tidak pada Hinata, namun patut dicoba. Kemudian Naruto meminumnya dan bersiap.

"Naruto-kun sayang, nenekmu datang!" teriak Tsunade sembari menendang pintu, tangannya penuh dengan barang bawaan dan dia ingin segera masuk tanpa mau repot-repot memencet bell pintu.

"BLU- Uhuk!" Naruto menelan air jampi yang bersiap menyembuhkan Hinata. Nenek tua itu! Bikin kesal saja! "Bunyikan bellnya kalau kau mau berkunjung!" teriak Naruto tak terima. Pintu rumah tersayangnya harus dia servis sekarang.

"Ahahaha gomen, gomen." Ucap Tsunade sembari menjatuhkan barang bawaannya. Hampir sebagian besar isinya berjatuhan ke lantai.

Naruto syok bukan main, seisi penuh kantong belanja PAPRIKA! "Ne-nenek darimana kau mendapatkan paprika itu?" tanya Naruto. astaga padahal semalam dia sengaja membuang paprika yang tesisa di dalam lemari jauh dari rumahnya agar dia tak sarapan dengan buah terkutuk itu.

"Aku Lucky" jawab Tsunade. "Aku baru saja lewat depan supermarket kemudian DHUAR hujan paprika berjatuhan dari langit, untung saja aku bawa payung."

"Hujan. Paprika?" Kuso ini nenek ngibulnya ga pake otak! Mana ada hujan paprika di jaman modern kaya begini, Naruto bukan bocah yang percaya takhayul seperti ini. Dia pasti baru mabuk-mabukan, "Nenek kau habis minum?"

"Sudah. Sudah. Aku mau bobo biar cantik" Tsunade berjalan sembari meraba jalan didepannya menuju ke sofa yang kosong. Tak diragukan lagi kalau dia memang habis minum sake hingga pagi.

Tunggu. Sofanya kosong?! Dimana Hinata? Baru saja dia bangun dan melihat Tvnya meledak! Bergumam aneh dan masih duduk disana!

"Ohayou Naruto-sensei" Sapa Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?!" tanya Naruto dengan panik.

Hinata bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto barusan. "Aku tidak ingat tapi saat aku menonton aku merasa ngantuk dan pindah ke kamar semalam. Kurasa" jawab Hinata ragu. Yah ceritanya seperti itu.

Lalu siapa yang Naruto ajak bicara tadi? Hantukah? Mana mungkin, Tvnya masih rusak dan dia masih memegang pemadam api ditangannya.

"Ah berantakan sekali" seru Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia ingat! Sangat ingat kalau dia berantakan didepan Naruto tadi. Dia fikir mimpi namun Nenek yang datang bukanlah mimpi. Sadar akan keadaannya, Hinata menyelinap masuk kamar saat Naruto sibuk berdebat dengan Nenek dan merapikan dirinya dengan segera.

Itu tidak baik dan Hinata merah sampai ke kepalanya, sekarang dia memungut semua paprika yang berserakan. "Apa kau baru selesai belanja?" tanya Hinata, semua paprika yang dia pungut sudah masuk kedalam tas, tangannya beralih memungut tas lain yang sepertinya berisi pakaian.

"Ini. ini apa?!" Hinata sampai gagap melihatnya, baju- lingerie lagi. motif polkadot yang sedang hits akhir-akhir ini.

"Nenek Baka! Maksudku dia yang membawanya" sanggah Naruto pada Tsunade yang sudah nyaman tiduran di sofa.

"Itu untukmu, Bocah~ aku tahu kau suka yang seperti itu" jawab Tsunade antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

'Tidak mungkin, Nenek tahu hobi Naruto yang memakai lingerie dan membiarkannya karena takut Naruto menjadi gila' batin Hinata menyimpulkan, Tuhan, Sembuhkanlah suaminya ini.

Ah Naruto tahu tatapan itu, tatapan marah dari Hinata, merah menyala-nyala. Dia pasti berfikir kalau dia suka selingkuh sekarang. "Hinata aku tida-"

"Cukup, aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak akan mempertanyakannya dan mempermasalahkannya. Asalkan tidak ada orang lain lagi yang mengetahuinya" potong Hinata memasukan lingerie itu ke dalam kantongnya dan membawa kantong berisi paprika ke dapur.

'Istri macam apa Hinata ini?! Wanita mana yang rela diduakan? Diselingkuhi? Dipoligami? Tidak ada!' batin Naruto. Hinata apa dia marah? Senang? Tidak mungkin. Apa dia sedih? Naruto tidak tahu! Dan dia ingin mengetahuinya, karena rasanya ini salah. Sangat salah.'

"Aku akan mandi" ucap Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi dengan lesu.

CROK! Hinata memotong paprika dengan tidak manusiawi. Hobi suaminya haruslah segera dihentikan.

 **oOo**

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar, mandi memang bisa menghanyutkan masalahnya sekarang.

"Sarapannya sudah siap" ucap Hinata memanggil Naruto dari meja makan.

"Ten... tu" Kesegaran yang baru Naruto dapatkan lenyap seketika mengingat sekantong paprika yang baru dibawa neneknya tadi.

Kaki Naruto melangkah dengan berat ke arah meja makan, berat sampai rasanya ada batu sebesar gajah tinggal disana. "Kau masak apa hari ini?" tanya Naruto basa basi dengan senyum terpaksa dan berkedut-kedut. Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

"Hari ini karena hari libur, aku masak sepanci sup dengan ekstra paprika didalamnya. Oishi loh" jamin Hinata dengan jempol tangannya. Dia sudah mulai bisa memasak makanan sederhana sekarang. Walau hanya satu resep sih.

"Ah enaknya" dusta Naruto, sekarang pantatnya yang tidak mau turun dan menyentuh kursi. "Nenek, dia pasti lapar juga" ucap Naruto kembali berdiri. "Nenek sarapannya siap"

"Aku akan bangun nanti" Balas Tsunade.

Naruto tidak hilang akal "TI-tidak baik meninggalkan tamu makan duluan, apalagi dia nenekku."

"Bocah makan saja duluan! Jangan jual aku!" teriak Tsunade, Cucunya ini berisik sekali hari ini, biasanya juga makan ga nawar-nawar sama Tsunade. Boro-boro Nawar, dia malah makan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"So-souka" Ah Naruto ingin menjerit jerit seperti perempuan ketemu kecoak, dia tidak bisa makan paprika lagi, tidak bisa dia harus menghentikan virus pembawa penyakit sakit perut itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Hinata menyendok sup dalam panci, memilah sebanyak mungkin Paprika dalam sendoknya, agar Naruto tetap sehat dan bersemangat lagi. "Silahkan"

"Apa? Eh Hinata kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Ucap Naruto melihat sup dalam mangkok yang Hinata sajikan di hadapannya. EKSTRA PAPRIKA. Tuhan, Bunuh saja dia sekarang.

"Da-dalam keluargaku, bi-biasanya kami menyajikan makanan untuk para pria." Ucap Hinata melihat Naruto berwajah menyeramkan, dia mungkin tidak suka tangan Hinata menyentuh mangkoknya.

"Ah maaf, biasanya aku mengambil sendiri" ucap Naruto mendengar Hinata sampai gagap memberi penjelasan. Ada apa dengannya?

Baiklah, Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, sendok ditangannya sedikit bergoyang, diliriknya Hinata yang sedang mengambil sup untuk dirinya sendiri. Senyuman tipis dilayangkan bibir Naruto dengan tidak tulus.

"Hm ini enak" ucap Hinata mencicipi kuah sup buatannya, Hinata bersyukur anak-anak ekskulnya mau mengajari Hinata cara memasak yang baik dan benar dengan sabar.

'Enak darimananya? Kau mau membunuhku dengan paprika ya?' batin Naruto geram, sedikit dia menyendok kuah dan sepotong paprika. Mulutnya terbuka ragu, kemudian menutup lagi.

Namun akhirnya, demi tidak melihat kemarahan Hinata yang berlanjut akibat kesalah pahaman Hinata tentang dirinya yang menduakan Hinata. Pelan, sup itu masuk kedalam mulutnya dan dengan pelan Naruto mengunyahnya.

Kepalan tangan Naruto menghantam meja dengan kuat, kuah sup bergoyang sampai hampir tumpah baik dimangkuk Naruto maupun Hinata, wajahnya tidak bisa dia kontrol, perasaan eneg, jijik dan licin menyatu dalam lidah serta perasaanya yang sudah buruk.

Susah payah, potongan paprika itu Naruto telan, ini luar binasa! Semakin Naruto coba semakin dia tak terkendali. Hinata terpaku sembari memegang mangkok nasinya, lagi Naruto marah saat mereka sedang makan.

"Na-Naruto"

"Tolong jangan bicara apapun" Naruto menghentikan Hinata, dia tidak bisa berdebat saat sedang berjuang hidup dan mati, kemudian menenggak segelas susu yang Hinata sediakan bersama air putih.

Masih ada sepenuh mangkok paprika dihadapannya sekarang. Tidak bisa dengan cara baik-baik untuk menghadapi semangkok paprika ini! dengan cepat disambarnya mangkok sup dan memakan isinya dengan cepat.

Hinata sampai ternganga melihat Naruto semangat memakan sarapannya. "Syukurlah kalau kau suka" gumam Hinata.

"Suka?"

Hinata langsung gelagapan dengan ucapan Naruto, terkutuklah mulutnya yang bergumam ini, dia malu sekarang, "Aku su-suka Paprika ini"

'TIDAKK!!!!' Batin Naruto tak terima, itu artinya akan ada paprika setiap hari di meja makan. Lemari. Minyak. Piring. Wadah bentonya!

 **oOo**

'Mulas!' Batin Naruto sembari memegang perutnya, dia sudah 5 kali bolak balik ke kamar mandi, yang keenam pasti akhir dari rasa mulasnya.

"Hinata-chan" panggil Tsunade sembari bangun dari sofa.

"Hai, Nenek.." Jawab Hinata yang baru menyelesaikann pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Air~" Suara Tsunade berubah serak dan hampir tak terdengar, kepalanya pening dan kerongkongannya serasa terbakar.

"Nenek kan sudah tua, jangan minum-minum terus. Tobat sana" omel Naruto.

"Ah Urusai kau cucu tidak berguna" balas Tsunade.

Ctak! Naruto jadi kesal mendengarnya. Nenek-nenek ini minta diusir lewat jendela ya?

"Ini airnya dan obat sakit kepalanya diminum juga." Ucap Hinata datang dan menyerahkan apa yang ada ditangannya. "Mau kuhangatkan sarapannya? Jangan tidur disofa, tidurlah dikamar Hinata, ya nenek?" ucap Hinata cerewet. Seumur hidup yang ada dirumah hanya ayah dan Hanabi, ibunya sudah lama meninggal dan nenek serta bibi-bibinya ada di kota yang berbeda.

"Oh kau harusnya menjadi cucuku Hinata, tidak seperti cucu penuh dosa disana" sindir Tsunade.

"Khh" Naruto inginnya berteriak dan mencak-mencak pada Tsunade. Menyebalkan – menyebalkan, padahal tadi datang memanggil Naruto dengan tambahan –kun dan sayang.

"Tolong ajak jalan – jalan Jiraiya, dia tak boleh dibawa masuk katanya" ucap Tsunade dengan wajah sedih. "Dia pasti kesepian dibawah sana, sepi, sendiri, peliharaanku yang malang-"

"Wakatta! Wakatta! Aku akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan" sela Naruto, nenek ini memang rajanya drama dan pemaksaan.

"Oke aku akan tidur, kalian pergi sana. Kalian menganggu saja" ucap Tsunade bangun dan langsung berjalan ke kamar Hinata.

"Memangnya ini rumah siapa?!!" teriak Naruto kesal, diliriknya Hinata yang diam menyaksikan keakraban keluarga Uzumaki.

"Aku akan bersiap" ucap Hinata, Naruto mengangguk dan menatapnya dengan pandangan. Kita keluar dan kunci nenek itu didalam sini.

Hinata sendiri memang berniat olahraga pagi ini, sembari bersenandung yang hanya bisa didengar oleh hewan mikro. Hati Hinata senang, karena ini minggu pertama dia dan Naruto keluar bersama. Lalu soal peliharaan Nenek, Hinata penasaran, binatang apa yang dia pelihara sampai tak diizinkan masuk, padahal ini apartement bebas. Mungkinkah gorila?

"Grrr" seekor gorila benar-benar datang dan masuk ke dalam lift.

Hinata meloncat kaget, "Aaah" suara Hinata tenggelam oleh ketakutannya sendiri.

"Hallo tetangga, kalian yang baru pindah itu ya? Salam kenal aku tinggal di apartement 13, tepat satu lantai dibawah apartemen kalian" ucap si gorila mulai ngomong.

"Salam kenal juga" sambut Naruto, karena yang pake kostum itu cowok. Naruto tidak akan basa-basi lagi dan langsung beramah-tamah. "Kenapa pakai kostum bro?"

"Panggil saja tuan gorila, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk dipanggil bro" jawabnya. "Aku mau keliling cari mangsa"

"Good luck tuan gorila" ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum dan mengadu jotos dengannya. Dalam sekejap mereka berubah menjadi teman yang seolah sudah lama kenal.

'Apa-apaan ini? good luck apanya Naruto-sensei?! Dan mangsa?' batin Hinata tak terima.

"Ini Istriku, Hinata" ucap Naruto melihat gorila itu menatap Hinata dari balik topengnya.

"Salam kenal, Nyonya" ucapnya ramah.

Hinata merapat ke arah Naruto, perasaannya kok tiba-tiba tidak enak. "Salam Kenal"

Ting! Lift yang mereka naiki sudah sampai lobi, Tuan gorila segera mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Ji-Jiraiya-chan" ucap panik seorang wanita,

Guk! Suara riang itu membuat Naruto waspada, dan mengambil kuda-kuda terkuat. Siluet hewan besar itu melewati Hinata sekejap mata dan menerjang Naruto yang sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Kau fikir bisa menjatuhkanku, hah?" ejek Naruto.

Guk! Guk! suara anjing itu semakin riang dan menerjang Naruto dengan wajah terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau jadi sebesar ini, Jiraiya!!!!"

Hinata meringis untuk Naruto yang terjatuh oleh sesuatu yang besar bernama jiraiya. Jiraiya melolong kemudian Bersiap menjilati Naruto.

"Tidak! Jiraiya tidak!" perintah Naruto sembari menghalangi mulut dan lidah Jiraiya dari wajahnya.

"Besar" ucap Hinata melihat anjing itu segera menyingkir dari Naruto.

"Ini peliharaan nenekku, namanya Jiraiya. Anjing jenis St. Bernard." Ucap Naruto "Jiraiya kau makan apa sayang?" tanya Naruto mengelus kepala anjing besar itu.

Rasanya Hinata pernah dengar nama itu tapi dia lupa dimana. "Jiraiya itu..."

"Nama kakekku. Oh terima kasih nona, aku yang akan ambil alih mulai dari sini" ucap Naruto mengikuti bukan tapi terbawa Jiraiya yang tahu kalau Naruto datang untuk mengajaknya keluar.

Hinata mangut-mangut kemudian "EHHH???" Hinata tak percaya, kenapa kakek Naruto?

"Saat pemakaman Kakek 5 tahun yang lalu, Jiraiya muncul dipemakaman. Entah datang dari mana ide gila itu, Nenek langsung bilang, dia kakekmu Naruto, ayo pelihara dia. Sepertinya dia tidak rela membiarkanku hidup sebatang kara."

"Hiks"

"Kenapa kau menangis?!" tanya Naruto tak habis fikir pada Hinata yang langsung tersentuh dengan cerita konyol Jiraiya.

"Maaf, Nenekmu pasti sangat mencintainya."

"Mungkin" jawab Naruto asal, yang dia tahu cinta neneknya hanya untuk Dan, mantan kekasihnya dan Jiraiya hanya teman dan sahabatnya seumur hidup. Dan itu bisa jadi kakek Kandung Naruto, tapi misteri ini hanya jadi milik tsunade. Naruto tidak khawatir, karena mereka berdua benar-benar konyol jika sedang bersama.

"Yo Naruto-sensei, sedang apa kau?" ucap sebuah suara penuh dengan energi. Dari jauh baju hijaunya nampak mencolok.

"Yo Gai" balas Naruto, bagaimana ini setiap kali melihatnya sedang olahraga diluar kelas selalu membuat Naruto ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ehhahm" Hinata tidak sanggup menahan dirinya. Gai sensei mengenakan training yang pas dipantat semoknya yang membuat Hinata sedikit iri.

"Aha Olahraga bersama istri dan anjing kesayangan. Ini hari yang sempurna kalau saja jones ini tidak mengikutiku seumur hidup" ucap Gai "Jangan Lupa beritahu istrimu. Oke aku harus membakar jones yang menempel padaku ini" teriak Gai sembari berlalu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata tak sabar.

"Para sensei mengadakan pesta penyambutanmu nanti malam, kemarin aku mau bilang tapi tidak ada kesempatan bicara." Ucap Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. Sungguh dia lupa.

Gai kembali secepat kilat entah darimana. "Ada pasar barang bekas di ujung taman, Hinata-sensei kau pasti akan suka datang kesana. Oke aku benar-benar akan pergi."

"Dia kembali hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" ucap Naruto sembari melirik Hinata, ah rupanya dia tipe wanita normal, mendengar itu matanya langsung berapi-api.

"Ayo Kesana" ajak Hinata.

Naruto tertawa, dia benar-benar wanita normal. "Ayo, lagipula Jiraiya sudah lari duluan?" Naruto memperlihatkan tangan yang tadi memegang tali Jiraiya yang sudah bebas.

Ini, ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata melihat tawa Naruto, seingat dan setahunya Naruto hanya berwajah sangar dan gemar membentak bentak. Itu sudah jadi tanggung jawabnya sebagai penanggung jawab kedisiplinan, guru pengawas klub basket dan sekarang penanggung jawab semua kegiatan klub juga.

Namun tawanya tadi, itu bahkan bisa membuat Hinata senang, dia tipe pengertian ya? Semakin lama dia hidup bersama Naruto, apa Hinata akan mulai mengetahui dirinya yang sesungguhnya?

"Jiraiya!" Teriak Naruto menyadarkan Hinata, mereka sudah sampai di pasar barang bekas.

"Jiraiya?" Teriak Naruto lagi.

Guk! Suara itu datang dari Jiraiya. "Dasar anjing nakal" keluh Naruto. Jiraiya membawa sekutu agar tak dimarahi, sial. Kenapa keponakan gulalinya ada disini?

"Kau saja yang tidak becus menjaganya, iyakan kakek?" ucap Sakura dengan tangan dipinggang.

"Dia itu Jiraiya, bukan kakek. Ah dasar kau ini" Naruto menerima tali Jiraiya dengan ogah. "Bisa kau bawa dia pulang? Paman mohon, Sakura-chan"

"Ih ogah,"Tolak Sakura. "Aku sedang ada kencan dengan Sasuke-sensei"

"Kau masih saja bersama-"

"Aku pergi! kalian juga sedang kencan kan?" teriak Sakura sembari kabur dari amukan ceramah Naruto.

"KENCAN?!!" teriak keduanya.

"Kencan? Apa itu bisa dilakukan setelah menikah? Apa bisa seperti itu? Mana bisa?" gumam Hinata. Seumur-umur ini pertama kalinya dia keluar bersama laki-laki tanpa diganggu sang ayah.

"Ja-jangan dengarkan dia, Hinata-sensei. Anak itu kelebihan bergaul" ucap Naruto tidak enak, tapi kenapa juga dia tidak enak. Mereka kan sudah menikah, jalan-jalan berdua itu harusnya hal biasa. "Lagi pula ada Jiraiya bersama kita, kencan itu harusnya berdua, kan?"

"Souka, iya kita bertiga" ucap Hinata kembali sadar dan mulai berjalan melihat-lihat.

GUK! Jiraiya ikut berjalan mengikuti Hinata. Ada banyak barang yang membuat Hinata tertarik, itu bagus. Ah yang itu juga. Dia mau semuanya!

Naruto hanya berpaling sekejap melihat sosis montok yang dijajakan disana menggodanya yang sudah sarapan, apa dia harus membelinya? Komposisi lemaknya lebih banyak dan Naruto harus 2x lebih keras dalam olahraga untuk besok. Namun, sosis itu sexy sekali. Super hot menggoda iman. Tidak bisa, dia harus membeli sosis cantik itu sekarang, hari ini juga.

"Hinata-sensei ayo kita beli sosis- kemana dia pergi?!" Teriak Naruto, aduh Hinata sensei itu memang suka menghilang seenaknya saja, hanya sebentar dia tergoda sosis, istrinya langsung hilang. "Hinata-sensei!??"

"Naruto-sensei, aku disini. Lihat! Lihat cantik bukan?" balas Hinata berjongkok melihat barang disamping Naruto berdiri.

"Jangan menakutiku seperti pagi ini" keluh Naruto, Hinata melihat beberapa cermin berbingkai klasik. Dia suka yang seperti ini rupanya? Masa? Atau dia hanya sedang kehabisan kaca, atau tidak punya kaca? Kebutuhan wanita itu segunung ya?

'Bodo amat' Batin Naruto menghentikan spekulasinya sendiri. dilihatnya lagi Hinata. Rambut panjangnya tergerai sampai menyentuh tanah. "Ah rambutmu Hinata-sensei" ucap Naruto sembari mengumpulkan rambut Hinata ditangannya dan mengangkatnya.

Sugoi!, rambutnya lembut dan hitam. Tidak bercabang apalagi berketombe dan berkutu. Juga, rambutnya wangi. Naruto bisa mabuk kalau begini.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan" ucap Hinata, tangannya menarik rambutnya ke samping melewati bahu. "Lihat kaca ini bagus kan?" tambah Hinata lagi, sembari memperlihatkan kaca yang dia pegang.

Mata Naruto terbakar, silau. Ah terang sekali, apa ini? luar biasa. "Hi-Hinata-sensei silau. Silau!" teriak Naruto menutup matanya, pantulan cahaya matahari diatas cermin itu membuatnya sakit mata.

"Gomen, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata meletakkan kaca itu kembali ke tempatnya.

"Ah" Naruto masih terguncang, aneh cahaya itu sudah tak menyakiti matanya namun sejak kapan Hinata bersinar-sinar layaknya lampu taman? Apa dia memiliki istri yang cantik? Hinata, apa benar dia istrinya?

Guk! dan Jawaban itu dibenarkan oleh Jiraiya. Dasar ga peka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	6. chapter 6

**Couple Cracks 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pesta yang meriah, dan derita untuknya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa benar disini, Naruto sensei?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir, mereka tak juga menemukan tempat pesta yang dikatakan rekan sesama guru mereka.

"Iya, 5 meter lagi. rumah makan gadang" Jawab Naruto yakin.

"Itu-" tunjuk Hinata pada papan nama restoran Gadang.

'Sialan mereka mengerjaiku' umpat Naruto. Tempat itu bahkan tak sejauh 100 meter dari pinggir jalan, dan mereka disuruh berjalan memutar 5x lipatnya. "Ayo masuk dan akan aku beri pelajaran si Kiba sensei itu" ucap Naruto dengan wajah seram.

Hinata sedikit menjauh dari Naruto, perasaannya tidak enak kalau Naruto menampakan wajah seperti itu.

"Sudah ketemu ya?" tanya Kiba, "Bagaimana perjalanan-"

BUAG! Kiba mendapat sebuah lemparan sandal dari Naruto yang kesal karena keusilannya. "Sangat menyenangkan sampai-sampai aku ingin berbagi rasa pegal kakiku ini"

"Naruto-sensei~" ucap Kiba memelas. "Istrimu ada disini loh"

"HAH? Akan aku habisi kau!!" dia fikir, dia gengsi membuat keributan karena ada istrinya? sorry deh, daripada amarahnya jadi penyakit mending disalurkan sekalian.

"Aku akan main-main sebentar." Ucap Kiba pada sensei lainnya, kemudian segera berlari disusul Naruto.

"Hinata sensei maaf, pestanya baru bisa kita rayakan sekarang." Ucap Shino yang lain masih sibuk menertawakan kelakuan dua guru yang seperti kucing dan anjing itu.

"Jangan Hiraukan mereka." Ucap Ebisu sembari bergumam. "Mereka bikin malu saja."

"Ayo, ayo duduk" ajak Anko menarik Hinata.

"Karena Hinata-sensei sudah ada disini, ayo kita segera mulai pestanya. Selamat untuk Hinata sensei" ucap Gai mulai bersuara.

"Selamat"

"Kalian tidak menunggu kami?!" ucap Kiba dengan nada kecewa, beberapa bagian wajahnya sedikit lebam namun itu tak menganggunya sama sekali.

"Kemari lah Kiba-sensei, ayo jangan malu-malu." Ajak Anko.

"Mana mungkin aku malu-malu" ucap Kiba,

Hinata tertawa kecil, tadi dia sedikit gugup karena jarang keluar malam. Tapi ini sangat menyenangkan berkumpul bersama orang dewasa lainnya sambil makan direstoran.

"Naruto-sensei-" Hinata memanggil Naruto yang kembali sembari menggerutu, dan duduk disampingnya.

"EHHHH?!"

Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama terdiam mendengar koor eeh yang datang pada mereka. "Eh?" Naruto mewakili Hinata yang masih diam.

"Apa-apaan itu, kalian harusnya pake kata sayang sayangan donk" ucap Anko.

Yang lain ikut mengangguk membenarkan. "Masa pake sensei dibelakangnya" Kiba ikut menimpali tak kapok berurusan dengan Naruto.

"Harusnya Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, honey, sweatheart, anata, my love. Kalian pasangan pengantin baru, masa ga ada romantis-romantisnya sih" Anko blak-blakan mengomentari pasangan yang polos ini.

"Itu, etooo, haruskah? Aku terlalu tua untuk yang seperti itu" ucap Hinata gelagapan, duduknya sudah tak tenang, sesekali diliriknya malu Naruto yang terperangah.

"Coba katakan Hinata-sensei" ucap Anko mencolek Hinata agar tenang. "Anata~"

GLEk! Hinata yang disuruh namun kenapa Naruto yang jadi panas dingin dibuatnya, digigitnya pelan bibirnya agar tak mengikuti suara Anko sensei. Haduh ini tak baik, sungguh. Sekarang, dalam kepalanya bergema anata~ anata~ anata~ anata~ anata~ AHHH ini membuat Naruto gila.

Menghentikan Hinata juga tak bisa Naruto lakukan, tanggung sudah digoda begitu, walau baru sebentar, Naruto juga ingin dipanggil sayang-sayangan selain oleh neneknya yang sedang teler di kamar Hinata sekarang. Walau benci drama kalau sudah tak ada tontonan dia kadang melihat-lihat, melihat lihat loh! apalagi yang emaknya galak dan menantunya lemah.

"A-a-anata" cicit Hinata pelan, sampai suaranya bisa hilang tertiup angin, kh Hinata tidak bisa melakukannya. Yang jelas sekarang dia harus tenang.

"Apa?! Kurang keras Hinata-sensei! Katakan itu sambil melirik suamimu donk, berkedip manja juga ga papa. Toh suamimu juga kan?" komentar guru yang lainnya.

"Shizune sensei benar" timpal Kiba.

AH! Sudah lama Hinata ingin mengatakannya juga! Tapi tidak didepan banyak orang juga kan? Tapi-tapi kalau tak dimulai sekarang, sampai mati Hinata akan memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel –sensei.

Hinata melirik Naruto sensei ragu, sejak tadi Naruto sensei tidak berkomentar apapun, apa dia senang? Atau tidak senang? Wajahnya, Hinata bahkan tidak sanggup meliriknya. Sudah Hinata putuskan, dia akan melakukannya!

Naruto merasakan lengan bajunya ditarik Hinata, wanita disampingnya ini nampak putus asa. Naruto ingin dengar namun kalau Hinata sampai putus asa, Naruto mana tega membiarkannya terus begini.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian tahukan kalau kami menikah tak lama setelah saling kenal" BOHONG! Naruto BOHONG! Astaga itu meluncur dari bibirnya begitu saja, maunya sih bilang sudahlah, kami melakukannya tidak didepan umum, takut kalian yang jones ngiri!

"Ah Naruto, ayolah" paksa Kiba. Tanpa disangka dia sudah minum banyak.

"Hinata-sensei juga sedang membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan sekolah baru, iyakan?" ucap Naruto mencari sekutu, tepat disampingnya.

"Iya," jawab Hinata, tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, memegang Naruto-sensei sepertinya tindakan yang salah, tadinya dia mau minta kekuatan, tapi kenapa dia malah bicara seperti itu? Gagal sudah.

oOo

"Hei, Aku mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Hinata, Duh dia serasa melayang tak menapak diatas bumi. Tangannya berayun-ayun, dia sudah tewas ya? Tadi dia minum banyak sekali.

Ini gara-gara Shizune-sensei dan Anko sensei sih, Hinata tidak kuat minum, tunggu sebenarnya dia belum minum setetes alkoholpun sepanjang hidupnya.

"Ini enak, Hinata sensei. Ayo- ayo" paksa Shizune.

"Tidak, aku tidak kuat minum. Nanti malah merepotkan." Tolak Hinata.

"Diakan suamimu, tak apa-apa merepotkan sesekali" Anko ikut menyodorkan segelas besar minuman.

Hinata menjerit-jerit dalam hati, kalau sedang dibutuhkan seperti ini, Naruto-sensei malah tidak ada lagi. Duo sensei itu tipe pemaksa akut lagi.

"Hinata-sensei, kau haus?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba datang.

"I-ya" jawab Hinata spontan.

"Aku memesan ini pada pelayannya, ini kesukaanku" ucap Naruto menyodorkan segelas air berwarna orange. "Campuran Jeruk-"

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan Naruto, Hinata menyambar gelas yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Dan alkohol" beo Naruto.

"Heh? Apa? Hinata sensei, kau menolak minuman yang kami berikan tadi" komentar Anko.

Etooo, apa Naruto salah bertindak ya? "Hinata-"

"Hahahahahahahaha" untuk pertama kalinya Hinata tertawa keras. "Maaf maaf, tadi hanya basa basi, kemarikan, ayo kemarikan minumannya. Tadi hanya bercanda ko hahaha"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto, kok Hinata sensei aneh, bicaranya jadi kasar dan informal.

"Daijobu. Daijobu" ucap Hinata masih terkekeh sembari mengambil gelas berikutnya. "PESTANYA BARU DIMULAI" teriak Hinata

Dan itulah akhir dari kesadarannya yang biasa. "Ehehehe" Hinata tertawa aneh. "Pestanya jadi meriah."

"Kau bangun?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya pucat, Nafas Hinata sungguh membuatnya tak nyaman. Dia juga minum, tapi Naruto mendapat gen Kakeknya yang kuat minum.

"Aku terbang, Naruto-sensei?"

"Kau sedang ku gendong." Ucap Naruto, sepertinya Hinata belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Aku terbang!" tolak Hinata, kemudian meronta-ronta tak terima.

"Eh Eh iya kau terbang." Ucap Naruto berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang terseok-seok.

"Nyaman." Bisik Hinata. "Ayah sudah lama tidak menggendongku seperti ini"

'Dia ngelantur lagi' batin Naruto.

"Ayah, apa tidak apa-apa aku menikah dan meninggalkan kalian? Aku takut Hanabi akan terbangun ditengah malam dan mencariku, aku takut ayah lupa minum teh herbal racikan ibu.. hiks!"

"Kau tidak senang meninggalkan rumahmu, Hinata sensei" Ucap Naruto, apa Naruto harus sedih? Hah kok malah jadi bingung begini.

'Tapi aku senang ayah, Suamiku sejauh ini tidak menyeramkan dan tidak menuntut banyak hal padaku' batin Hinata.

"Oh, tuan. Sebaiknya kau mampir ke hotelku, agar cepat selesai" ucap seorang pria.

"Heh?" tanya Naruto.

"Ada K* dan obat K* semalaman sudah termasuk biaya check in" tambahnya sembari berkedip manja.

Hiy! Amit-amit nenek, Naruto masih normal, kalau tidak sedang menggendong Hinata, Naruto pasti sudah menonjoknya.

"Ditempatku saja tuan, suasananya paling oke!"

Buset dah! Naruto sampai clingukan, etooo Hotel Uh~ Hotel Ah~ Hotel Oh. WTF Naruto saking tidak fokusnya berjalan kepusat xxx Konoha. Sekarang dia jadi target empuk!

"Maaf aku salah jalan" ucap Naruto mulai mundur. Kemudian kabur dengan langkah seribu. Ah, Kalau sampai ada muridnya yang melihat dia keluar dari-

"Sensei"

"UGH," Naruto tidak sanggup melihat wajah muridnya ini, baru mau bilang selamat.

"Ehee... habis ehem ya?" tanyanya dengan seringai mesum.

"Siapa bilang?!" teriak Naruto melihat muridnya ini, Ah ternyata Suigetsu.

"Tunggu!" ucap Suigetsu. Tangannya meraba kantong, menemukan ponsel dan tanpa perlawananan Naruto dipotret tepat didepan pintu pusat xxx Konoha. "Bukti sudah didapat." Ucap Suigetsu senang.

"Sui!" teriak Naruto murka! "Dan kau ini sudah lewat jam malam untuk anak sekolah berkeliaran. Alamatmu : distrik lama dan nomor ayahmu : 08-"

"UAAH sensei! Tidak mempan, aku sudah SMA, No kekang, No jam malam" balas Suigetsu dengan seringai lagi.

"Oh, kalau kubilang dia bersama orang-orang tidak jelas dan sepertinya mereka tidak terlihat baik, apa mereka masih akan mengijinkanmu?"

Suigetsu tercekat, "Tidak jelas dari mananya? Mereka sama sepertiku kok?!" tolak Suigetsu, lihat anak-anak teladan dipinggir jalan itu, mereka baru saja menonton Konoha Girl, girl band yang sedang hits karena personelnya kawai-kawai. Boro-boro serem, yang ada tampang puas abis melototin paha and betis para idol yang lincah loncat-loncat pake heels di panggung. "Tidak berdasar!"

"Ohoho benarkah? Aku sensei kedisiplinan loh!"

"Ish!" decih Suigetsu.

"Kemarikan ponselmu" untung murid yang satu ini ga punya pikiran panjang, Naruto bisa bisa kena SP alias surat peringatan penyalahgunaan wewenang kalau Suigetsu sampai melapor.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Suigetsu menyerahkan ponselnya. Ah dasar, harusnya dia langsung kabur tadi. KUSO! "Beres, sana pulang!" usir Naruto, elah pinggangnya sakit lagi kelamaan berdiri menggendong Hinata.

oOo

Naruto menurunkan Hinata disalah satu bangku yang tersedia di tepi jalan, kalau tahu begini dia bawa mobil saja tadi, ini diluar dugaannya kalau Hinata bisa mabuk separah ini.

"Aduh," Keluh Naruto memegang pinggangnya yang panas dan pegal.

"Naruto-sensei. Kemarilah. Ayo duduk" ucap Hinata bangun.

"Sudah sadar? Aku belikan minum dulu deh" jawab Naruto, melihat Hinata masih sibuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Duduk" perintah Hinata.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto nurut begitu saja, takutnya Hinata tipe seperti neneknya kalau mabuk dan jangan lupakan kejadian tempo hari saat dengan ganasnya dia menghajar Sasuke sensei. Naruto akan hati-hati.

"Nah aku sudah duduk sekarang apa- Ah astaga kenapa jadi begini" keluh Naruto, Hinata dengan tanpa ragu menjadikan pahanya bantal dan tidur disana.

Sekarang apa? Naruto malah jadi bingung, pinggangnya juga masih sakit. Biarkan saja dulu deh. Wait, ini kok kaya di drama drama tv sih, suasana dan romansanya tepat. Diliriknya langit malam hari ini memastikan kalau itu langit cerah,

CTARRRR! DUAR! DUAR! CTAAAR! (kilat)

"Author kampret"

CTARRR! Salah satu kilat menyambar suigetsu "Gyaaaaa! Kenapa aku?!!"

Lupakan langitnya, ramalan hari ini 100% ga bakal hujan, kemudian suasana romantis lainnya ; bunga sakura berguguran tertiup angin. Pohon Sakura dibelakang Naruto berderit aneh kemudian mengeluarkan aura suram. Layu~ Mati~ aku tak becus jadi latar~ aaaaa~

"Mau main – main denganku hah author?!"

Author yang akhirnya bicara : itu~ dilarang pacaran apalagi romantis-romantisan! Author ga terima! Pokoknya ga terima! (guling guling kemudian koprol) YADA~!

"Ah dasar" keluh Naruto.

Hinata mengigil karena angin malam berhembus menerpa kulitnya, mau tidak mau sebagai cowok gentle! Naruto tekankan, SEBAGAI COWOK GENTLE! Naruto harus membuka jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Hinata, namun reaksi orang mabuk memang susah diprediksi "Ga mau!" ucap Hinata membuang jaket Naruto sembarangan.

'Peka dikit napa, mau aku romantis-romantisin kaya difilm-film tahu, Hinata-Sensei!' batin Naruto kesal sembari mendengus. Bodo ah.

Walau dibilang bodo amat, Naruto tetap menatap Hinata yang tidur menyamping. Wajahnya ga kelihatan, omong-omong soal tadi pagi apa itu efek silau saja ya? Lah Naruto jadi penasaran ya?

Sedikit clingukan kekanan dan kekiri takutnya ada yang ikutan lihat wajah Hinata yang bersinar-sinar seperti lampu taman, apalagi ini sudah malam. Ragu tapi didorong rasa ingin tahu, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya menyingkirkan sedikit demi sedikit rambut yang menutupi wajah Hinata.

Duh jantung Naruto udah dagdigdug kaya lagi nunggu lotre tahun baru.

WIU WIU WIU! Sirine jones eh mobil polisi lewat dijalan, mengejar mobil yang melesat kencang melewati Naruto. "Dilarang romantis-romantisan, ralat dilarang mengebut dikawasan dalam kota, mobil dengan no sekian!"

Naruto lelah dengan semua ini, abang lelah neng! Karena Hinata-sensei dan karena authornya juga. Baiklah biarkan semua berjalan menurut author, Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepala Hinata, sudah lama tak ada yang tidur di pahanya seperti ini.

Keponakannya tercinta, Sakura sudah berhenti melakukannya saat umurnya 10 tahun. Padahal dia senang, dan suka dengan sikap manja Sakura yang membangkitkan jiwa pedo-EHEM! Jiwa kakak dalam dirinya. Yatim piatu dan tak bersaudara, mau gimana lagi mama Kushina membawa calon adiknya juga ke alam lain.

"Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto. "Eh Eheh?" bibirnya berucap apa tadi? Kok menggelitik gelitik kaya digigit semut merah. Panas dan gatal. Anko sensei itu- sial bikin ketagihan tapi mana bisa dia memanggil Hinata seperti itu!

Mumpung sedang mabuk, Naruto memberanikan diri memanggil Hinata lagi, sedikit berdecap, "Hinata-chan~ Hinata-chan~" astaga Naruto malah jadi ketagihan.

"Iyan~ (Tidak~) Hana-chan, jangan!" ucap Hinata bangun dan langsung terjaga dengan kepala nyut-nyutan, otaknya sedang konser dengan aliran band Rock. Mimpinya mengerikan. Hanabi berubah menjadi om-om mesum dan dengan santai dan wajah menjijikan memanggilnya Hinata-chan!

"Hinata-sensei?" tanya Naruto, bikin kaget saja.

"Ah~ kepalaku sakit" keluh Hinata, dia tidak akan minum lagi! tidak akan pernah!

'Tentu saja sakit' batin Naruto, minumnya saja banyak.

"U-U-" Gawat, Hinata ingin muntah. Tapi masa disini? Kemana dia harus memuntahkan isi perutnya? Kemana?

"U?" Naruto bingung. Dari gelagatnya sih.. pantatnya segera bergeser menjauh.

"Uh. Uhuk" bukannya muntah Hinata malah batuk.

"Bikin takut saja" keluh Naruto mendekat lagi, sembari memberikan sapu tangannya.

HOEK! Kali ini Hinata muntah, mengeluarkan isi lambung yang 90%nya adalah air. Hinata meringis, bukan karena dia jijik muntahannya, tapi dia menyebur muntahannya pada Naruto.

"A!" jeritan Naruto tercekat ditenggorokan. Mana bisa dia teriak seperti perempuan disaat seperti ini!

oOo

"Tadaima~" ucap Naruto sembari memencet bell pintu. "Nenek, buka pintunya!" teriak Naruto.

Tidak ada yang menyahut, mana kunci rumahnya ada di kantong Hinata, dengan tangan yang sibuk menggendong Hinata, bagaimana caranya mengambilnya?. Mana Hinata, belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Hufth" Naruto menggeser Hinata agar lebih tinggi dan mana bisa! Hinata menyimpannya di kantong celana depan.

"Nenek! Nenek!" teriak Naruto sembari menendang pintu rumahnya, seingatnya tadi pagi agak rusak ditendang Tsunade.

Pintu itu karena ditendang dengan penuh kasih sayang, tidak terbuka sedikitpun, Naruto mana tega, mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk perbaikan pintu apartemennya.

Sekali lagi, Naruto memencet bell. "Nenek sayang? Aku didepan pintu nih. Buka donk" ucap Naruto sembari mencoba mengintip. Kalo dirumah nenek biasanya langsung manjat pohon dan masuk dari jendela lantai 2.

JDUK! "Aduh!" Hinata merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, konser diotaknya menjadi semakin ricuh dengan tambahan band Hard Rock.

"Maaf Hinata-sensei" ucap Naruto, memang harus diturunkan dulu. "Hinata-sensei, aku perlu kunci apartemennnya"

"Hm? Dimana?" tanya Hinata. Kenapa konser dikepalanya belum juga selesai.

"Disakumu"

"Tidak ada!"

"Ada, aku lihat kau memasukkannya tadi saat pergi"

"Tidak ada!"

Naruto ingin mengantamkan kepalanya ke dinding, bicara dengan orang mabuk itu memang sulit. Bagaimana ini? memang harus Naruto ambil sendiri.

Naruto menurunkan Hinata, dan menjaganya agar tetap berdiri bersender pada pintu. Hinata tak berdaya, pasrah mau diapakan juga.

'Sial kenapa harus dikantong depan' keluh Naruto sembari melihat paha-salah fokus. Kantongnya Naruto! kuncinya ada di Kantong! "Permisi" ini seperti Naruto mau melakukan-

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Hinata sembari menghentikan tangan Naruto.

"Kuncinya ada disaku celanamu, Hinata-sensei" jawab Naruto. Kan?

"Kubilangkan tidak ada, dasar pembohong" kekeuh Hinata menjauhkan tangan Naruto.

Naruto mana mungkin berbohong, jelas-jelas kuncinya ada di saku depan celana Hinata, bahkan bentuknya tercetak jelas di pahanya. Dengan sangat jelas.

"Kalau begitu, kau ambil sendiri. Aku ingin segera mandi" pinta Naruto, bau muntahan Hinata membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Tidak ada~"

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan ambilkan!" ucap Naruto nekad.

PLAK! Hinata memukul tangan Naruto. Tidak bisa dipercaya, laki-laki dihadapannya mencoba melecehkannya.

"Ittai" rengek Naruto, pukulan Hinata memang menyakitkan.

"Jangan sentuh aku. Siapa kau?" tanya Hinata sembari mencoba berdiri sendiri dengan menepis tangan Naruto yang menahannya berdiri tadi. Hinata memang berdiri sendiri, namun segera melayang jatuh.

"Aku suamimu, Hinata-sensei" ucap Naruto sembari menegakkan kembali tubuh Hinata.

"Jangan sentuh aku, kau pasti. Pasti mau melecehkan aku karena aku sedang mabuk, iyakan? Iyakan?" Hinata semakin meracau.

"Me-melecehkan?" Naruto sungguh syok. Dia melecehkan istrinya sendiri, apa ada orang sejahat itu?! Dia hanya ingin masuk dan mandi kemudian tidur. "Hinata-sensei, aku hanya ingin masuk, mandi, kemudian istirahat didalam. Aku Naruto-sensei, suamimu, yang tinggal denganmu loh"

"Hiks, jangan lecehkan aku. Aku, aku punya suami! Aku mohon." Pinta Hinata mulai menangis.

"Kenapa kau tak mendengarkan aku?!!" Naruto stress berat, sungguh. Benaran. Kenapa ini terjadi padanya, Kamisama?

GREP! Hinata dengan cepat menarik kerah baju Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya yang berubah kesal. "Tidak akan aku biarkan kau melecehkan aku."

"Aku tidak berniat melecehkanmu sedikitpun. Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan aku!! aku bisa gila kalau begini, harusnya kita menginap di hotel saja tadi" lagipula, Hinata berdiri dengan benar saja tak bisa, bisa apa orang mabuk seperti dia. Naruto melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hinata yang tak sebanding dengan kekuatannya.

"Daripada kau lecehkan, aku akan loncat?!" ucap Hinata sudah ada ditembok pembatas.

Tersangka pembunuhan istrinya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto. umur sekian. Profesi sebagai guru. Alasan bunuh diri : keributan karena mabuk. Lama hukuman : seumur hidup!

"Tidak! Bukan begitu!" teriak Naruto segera menarik Hinata,

"Tidak mau, lebih baik aku mati" ucap Hinata sembari memeluk tembok pembatas.

"Jangan! Hinata-sensei. Kau tidak akan mati kalau lompat dari sini."

"Masa? Kau bohong!"

"Iya! Kan dibawah ada kolam ikan."

"Kolam ikan?" jawab Hinata sembari mengintip kebawah."Ehehe iya... etooo lepas!" tambahnya sembari melepas pegangannya pada tembok pembatas

"Eh? Jang-"

Tuhan, jika saja Naruto tidak memberi Hinata minuman itu, jika saja dia mampir ke hotel. Kenapa dia merasa menyesal sekarang...

Naruto meringis, punggung dan kepalanya menghantam dinding dengan telak. "Sakit huhuhu" Naruto tak tahan lagi. Dia akan tidur dimobil saja deh.

"Maaf" cicit Hinata. Entah sejak kapan dia duduk sopan dihadapan Naruto. Dia sendiri bingung apa yang membuatnya menyesal dan minta maaf? "Pokoknya aku minta maaf."

"Kalau kau menyerahkan kuncinya segera, kita tidak akan terlibat hal beginian"

"Kunci apa?"

"Kunci apartemen kita, Hinata-sensei!?" ini mah Naruto yang lebih baik loncat kebawah!

"Kunci... apartemen? Ah" Hinata segera mendekati Naruto dan meraba pot bunga yang berada di sampingnya. "Ini Kuncinya?"

'APA?!?!!?! Sejak kapan itu ada disana? Lalu kunci apa yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana Hinata?' batin Naruto. "Lalu kunci yang disakumu?"

"Heh? Etoo apa ya?" Hinata malah bingung, kalau lagi konser kacau begini mana bisa dia berfikir, ah ketemu. "Kunci apartemen. Hehe bodoh ya?"

"Hiks" Naruto akan loncat sekarang!

Suara kunci terdengar dan dari dalam keluar Tsunade dengan wajah terganggu, "Kalian berisik sekali, huh mengganggu tetangga tahu" omel Tsunade melihat beberapa pintu apartemen terbuka dengan tatapan marah mengintip.

"Maaf! Aku minta maaf!" ucap Naruto segera meminta maaf dan membantu menutup beberapa pintu. Kenapa dia harus bernasib seperti ini?! sebaiknya cepat masuk, mandi dan tidur.

"Oyasumi nasai" ucap Hinata menyambut Naruto dikamarnya,

"Kenapa?!" tanya Naruto, bukan karena Hinata ada dikamarnya tapi kenapa Hinata menggelar kasur diatas lantai?

"Nenek bilang untuk tidur bersamamu malam ini" jawab Hinata.

"Bukan! Kenapa kau tidur dibawah."

"Ranjangnya sempit. Kita tidak bisa tidur berdua disana" tunjuk Hinata pada kasur single bed milik Naruto "Dan aku tidak bisa tidur dikasur orang lain." Cicit Hinata hampir tak terdengar.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang tidur dilantai?"ucap Naruto menarik selimut yang menutupi Hinata.

"YADA!" Hinata berusaha mempertahankan selimutnya.

"Hinata-sensei, naik ke atas ranjang atau aku memaksamu tidur disana!"

"YADA! Aku bukan anak SMA lagi!"

"Oke terserah kau saja" ucap Naruto pasrah melepas tarikan selimutnya, membuat Hinata berguling-guling dalam selimutnya dan tergulung. Kalau memaksa lagi, bisa-bisa kejadiannya seperti tadi.

Beberapa menit mandi, Naruto menarik selimutnya dan tidur, "Aku lelah... Oyasumi nasai"

Cit cit cit (dikarenakan tidak ada ayam jago yang berkokok dan memang tidak ada ayam disekitar apartemen Naruto) sinar matahari menembus tirai jendela. "Aku baru saja tidur!" omel Naruto menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Pagi, cucu-cucuku!" ucap Tsunade membuka pintu kamar Naruto tanpa permisi. Ah dia tahu, cucu perjakanya mana mungkin berbuat mesum selagi dia ada disini.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau tidur dilantai?" tanya Tsunade heboh, apa-apaan ini?! diliriknya Naruto yang nyaman tidur diatas kasur.

"Naruto-sensei aku ingin..." gumam Hinata, Tsunade tahu, cucunya itu telah memaksa Hinata tidur dilantai! Tidak dapat dimaafkan!

"NA-RU-TO!!!!!!!!!" Murka Tsunade

GUBRAK! BRUK! Demi kenyamanan bersama adegan ini hanya ditampilkan dengan gambar apartemen Naruto. Bentuk penayangan kekerasan telah dilarang oleh Komisi Penyiaran Indonesia (KPI) dan adegan ini tidak lulus sensor.

"AH NENEK! BI-BISA AKU JELASKAN!" Teriak Naruto, dia setengah sadar mendengar percakapan neneknya, saat Hinata bergumam, Naruto tidak bisa berkutik untuk lari dari tempat tidurnya.

"KAU MENYURUH ISTRIMU TIDUR DILANTAI?! TIDAK USAH DIJELASKAN! HINATA SUDAH MENGATAKANNYA!"

BUK! BUK!

"AH JANGAN! NENEK!!!!"

Satu jurus pamungkas dihadiahkan oleh Tsunade pada Naruto. lompatan gajah ngamuk!

Konser dikepala Hinata belum juga berakhir. Berdentum dentum semakin keras. "Naruto-sensei aku ingin air~" cicit Hinata dengan suara serak hampir tak terdengar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Couple Cracks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakitnya Naruto-sensei**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **Ini tak segaje chapter sebelumnya... TvT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading...**

"Ohayou, Naru-sensei" sapa beberapa gadis dengan flying kiss dengan berlenggak lenggok memamerkan kaki jenjang dan tubuh setipis kertas.

Pagi-pagi begini siswa sudah ramai dikoridor, menyapa sensei ikemen nomor satu bersanding bersama Sasuke-sensei. Sayang eh sayang Naruto sensei hanya bergumam dan berlalu. Mereka seperti lalat pengganggu, tunggu lalat itu berkerumun ditempat kotor seperti sampah dan sejenisnya. Masa Naruto yang ikemen ini disamakan dengan sampah, mereka itu seperti semut yang sedang menggerubungi si gula manis, yakni-

"Kyaa! Sasuke sensei." Teriak mereka histeris. Baru juga Naruto lewat, dasar lemah. Namun oh memang ini tak boleh dilewatkan ketika usia remaja untuk menggilai para ikemen, mungkin saja ada yang nyantol salah satunya, eh satu satunya ikemen yang tertinggal cuman Sasuke sensei.

"Ohayou, kalian sehat?" balas Sasuke, sebagai ikemen, dia harus semaksimal mungkin memanfaatkannya. Walaupun ada yang akan mengamuk nanti, Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan pesonanya yang sedang merebak ini. Haha sayang sekali Naruto sensei itu tidak mahir mengendalikan wanita seperti dirinya,

"Naru-sensei Ohayou" sapa beberapa pengurus osis perempuan, ini mah udah cantik, sopan, pintar pula. Naruto suka yang seperti ini, namun dia mengunci rapat bibirnya agar tak tersenyum karena bahagia memiliki murid seperti mereka.

Sasuke tidak habis fikir, walau sudah tak menanggapi siswa perempuannya. Dia tetap saja disapa!

'Pria misterius itu lebih disukai' batin Naruto, mungkin.

"Ah dia tidak tersenyum lagi,"

"Uhm.."

"Eh itu istirnya!" bisik beberapa orang "Ohayou Hinata-sensei" kemudian Hinata mendapatkan sapaan yang sehangat Naruto tadi.

'Habis dia cantik sih'

'Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau kita bully istrinya, emm senang sih bisa dimarahi Naruto sensei namun marahnya pasti bukan yang seperti biasa.'

'Dia itu pendampingnya dewa pengamuk, apa sifatnya sama ya?'

'Baru beberapa minggu sih, jadi ngak tahu sifatnya gimana'

"Ohayou" cicit Hinata, aduh apa dia juga harus disapa? Hinata bukan tipe yang welcome soal begian. Memang sih dia ga pernah dibully semasa sekolah namun jadi pusat perhatian bersama ikemen-ikemen ganteng yang baru lewat, bisa bikin Hinata salting dan melakukan hal konyol.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa ketularan Naru-sensei ya? Atau dia tidak senang menikah dengan Naru-sensei? Aku sih rela melakukan apapun demi menjadi istrinya."

"Eh? Jangan ngomong sembarangan, kamu tahu kan kenapa Naru-sensei berubah? Kalau sampai Naru-sensei dengar dia bisa ngamuk, kalian tahu kemarin kelas sebelah-"

"Sedang menggosipkan aku?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba muncul,

"N-Naru sensei!" barusankan dia sudah lewat jauh sekali? Bisa gawat kalau-.

"Ah kelas kalian jam terakhir ya? Mau lihat senyum sensei?"

"Mau?!" koor mereka semangat, kemudian mereka sadar, bukan senyum tulus nan manis yang dulu Naruto sensei tebarkan untuk sekarang, tapi seringai hehe yang mematikan mereka semua. "JA-JANGAN, tidak usah Naru-sensei."

"Akan aku berikan secara iklas untuk hari ini,"

"Tidak apa-apa Naru-sensei"

"Kalau aku memaksa bagaimana?"

"Kami akan kembali ke kelas, bukannya bell sudah berbunyi?"

"Masih ada lima menit lagi sampai bell berbunyi, bagaimana?"

Suasana berubah menjadi suram dengan wajah ogah-ogahan. Tidak. Tidak mau. Jelas saja tidak mau. Tolong selamatkan mereka! Author tidak tega namun ini harus terjadi namun apalah daya itu hukuman bagi para penggosip.

"Hehe" bukannya senyum Naruto menghadiahi mereka seringai dan suara tawa hehe. Dan sudah dipastikan jam olahraga mereka hari ini adalah Nerakanya dunia.

"Gomen nasai, sensei" ucap mereka sembari pergi dengan berurai airmata.

"Haaah mereka masih juga mengingatnya" ucap Naruto mengembalikan wajahnya menjadi serius. "Padahal sudah setengah tahun" gumam Naruto sembari melihat arlojinya.

Peluit. Cek.

Stopwatch. Cek.

Jadwal dan absen. Cek.

Jangan lupakan pensil. Cek.

Naruto berjalan sembari mengecek materi untuk kelas pertamanya. Inginnya lupa dengan apa yang digosipkan siswanya tapi... Naruto harus sampai menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding. Mana bisa lupa! "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Naruto galau. Kalau sampai diingatkan kejadian itu, bisa-bisa dia ambil cuti lagi. Naruto memang lemah!

oOo

Kyuubi sudah menantikan hari ini, hari senin yang paling dibenci seluruh siswa sekolah, sejak pertemuan mereka terakhir kali. Hangatnya. Senyumnya, dan oppainya selalu terbayang dibenak Kyuubi. Suster yang bisa bikin klepek-klepek seekor rubah jantan dialah Hinata-sensei. Hari ini dia ingin pelukan super darinya, kalau saja dia manusia, hidungnya pasti sudah berdarah darah.

"Kyu" Kyuubi bersuara saat pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, Kemarilah sayangku.. datang padaku!

"Rubah?" suara bariton itu menyambut Kyuubi yang sudah menguarkan aura kelucuan super maximum. Mata merahnya menatap tajam si pemilik 4 kaki peliharaan Naruto-sensei yang sudah kurang ajar tiduran diranjang favoritnya.

Ah bukan suster itu, Kyuubi menatap si pemilik mata merah itu tidak suka. Apalagi dia laki-laki. Cih pergi sana. Sekeras apapun manusia itu mencoba menaklukkan suster itu, dia hanya akan bertekuk lutut pada kelucuan seekor rubah.

"Harus dikeluarkan." Ucap Sasori dingin mengangkat Kyuubi layaknya mengangkat anak kucing kemudian tanpa dosa melemparnya lewat jendela. "Beres" kelucuan? Rubah itu sedang bermimpi ya, kalau Hinata sensei tak melihatnya itu sama sekali tak mempan.

Harusnya sekarang Sasori tertawa haha semakin kencang dan beraura jahat melihat si kaki empat yang menatapnya kesal dari luar jendela. Kuasa empat kakinya tak mampu mengalahkan homo sapien seperti Sasori. "Ha-"

"Sasori-kun, jatuh lagi?" tanya Hinata sembari masuk membawa setumpuk kertas dipangkuannya. "Sedang apa didekat jendela?"

"Tidak, aku ingin minta beberapa plester luka." Jawab Sasori sembari mengunci jendela ruang kesehatan. "Cuacanya mulai dingin, sebaiknya sensei menutup rapat jendelanya"

"Ah oke." Jawab Hinata tak mengerti tapi ah laporannya belum dia buat. "Laporanku!" teriak Hinata segera meletakkan kertas yang dia bawa dan mencari laporannya.

"Mau aku bantu, sensei?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Tidak usah, kembali saja ke kelas." ucap Hinata sembari mengikat rambutnya dan memakai kacamata. Mode suster teladan kena deadline laporan jangka panjang pasien.

Kyut~ Ah Sasori merasa ada panah yang menembak hatinya. Hinata-sensei super cantik seperti suster nakal yang biasa bilang dengan nada manja. 'Dimana kau ingin aku menyuntikmu, Sasori-kun~?'

Crass, hidung Sasori langsung mimisan dibuatnya, "Sensei sepertinya aku sakit" ucap Sasori tak bermaksud menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Sasori-kun, kau mimisan!" panik Hinata segera mengambil beberapa tisu. "Biarkan dia mengalir" cegah Hinata melihat Sasori mengangkat sedikit wajahnya ke atas.

Sasori memberi tanda oke dengan tangannya, "Sebaiknya sensei lepas kacamatanya"

"Hah? Kau bicara apa, Sasori-kun? Sebaiknya kau tinggal dan istirahat sebentar disini" tanggap Hinata dan tanpa sadar malah membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Crass, mimisan Sasori semakin bertambah banyak, yang dia dengar adalah 'Sebaiknya kau tinggal dan aku akan melayanimu, Sasori-kun~'

"Makin banyak! Banyak!" panik Hinata, dia ingin menangis karena tidak bisa membuang rasa paniknya. "Aku panik! Aku panik! Sasori-kun bagaimana ini?" tanya Hinata sembari melihat ke arah Sasori.

"Kau luar biasa sensei" jawab Sasori tidak nyambung sebelum jatuh pingsan membuat Hinata semakin panik dibuatnya!

"Sasori-kun!!!!"

"SENSEI!!" teriak beberapa murid sembari menerobos ruang kesehatan.

"Hai! Aku tidak panik, eh?" Hinata melirik malu pada muridnya yang melongo dengan jawaban Hinata.

"Pokoknya, Naruto sensei kelihatannya sedang tidak sehat." Lapornya setelah berhasil mengalihkan fantasi yang sama dengan Sasori. Itu tidak penting, sekarang yang penting itu Naruto-sensei!

"Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Hinata cepat.

"Digedung olahraga, ayo sensei!"

"Tunggu! Bisa kalian angkat Sasori ke atas kasur?" pinta Hinata menunjuk Sasori yang pingsan di lantai.

"Ha? Sejak kapan dia disana?"

Hinata mengabaikan komentar muridnya dan segera berlari menuju gedung olahraga, ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata melihat Naruto sakit. Iyalah mereka kan baru beberapa minggu hidup bersama. Ada banyak hal yang tidak mereka ketahui satu sama lain.

Telinga Hinata juga mendengar pembicaraan tentang Naruto tadi pagi. Kejadian apa yang mereka maksud? Hinata belum sempat bertanya pada sensei yang lainnya karena langsung diminta- AH LAPORANNYA! Dia pasti akan dimarahi lagi!

"Sensei, kenapa tidak duduk dulu sebentar?"

"Aku sudah ambilkan kursi."

"Naru-sensei wajahmu sudah pucat. Ayo duduk"

Bujukan demi bujukan dilontarkan oleh para murid yang khawatir pada sensei mereka ini, dia parah. Maksudnya dia sakit dan keras kepala tidak ingin istirahat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Hari ini materinya senam lantai! Kenapa kalian malah khawatir padaku, sebaiknya cemaskan nilai kalian dahulu," ucap Naruto kesal, dia baik-baik saja. Dia bisa mengajar kelas ini. Walau Naruto akui, dia sedikit pusing dan tidak bersemangat mengajar.

"Kami akan meminta Gai-sensei untuk mengawasi kami. Sebaiknya sensei istirahat saja"

"Apa kalian menyuruhku berhenti. Aku baik-baik saja"

'Kau sakit sensei!' batin mereka. Wajahnya pucat dan dia berdiri dengan posisi kuda-kuda, jelas sekali kalau dia sedang berusaha berdiri agar tidak tumbang.

Naruto mengambil peluit yang tergantung bersama stopwatch dilehernya. "Priiiiuuut~" suara peluitnya bahkan tak lagi bertenaga, diikuti posisinya yang mulai oleng.

"Kan sudah kami bilang, kau istirahat saja, sensei!" paksa mereka, dengan cepat kedua tangan Naruto diapit dan tubuhnya dipaksa duduk. Tubuhnya sudah berkeringat banyak, kalau ditampung bisa buat mandi Suigetsu.

"Hinata-sensei mana?"

"Akan aku periksa" ucap Hinata mendekat, entah datang dari mana keberaniannya melihat Naruto berusaha untuk tetap mengajar, sesuatu mendorongnya untuk tidak mundur dan kabur. Makannya dia ada disini kan? Melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai istr- haduh perawat sekolah maksudnya.

Hinata mulai memeriksa Naruto, suhu tubuhnya agak tinggi. Nafasnya tidak teratur, tubuhnya penuh keringat. "Naruto-sensei?"

"Hm?" jawab Naruto lemas.

Hiks. Beberapa siswi tidak tega melihat sensei tercinta mereka kepayahan, ingin membantu namun apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Namun, wajah kepayahan itu malah terlihat semakin tampan! Hadeuh gawat!

"Kalian bisa minta Gai-sensei untuk mengawasi kalian kan?" tanya Hinata, Naruto perlu istirahat, dan jelas dia tidak bisa mengajar dengan demam seperti ini.

"Hai, sensei."

"Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan, kalian berlatihlah sendiri sampai Gai-sensei datang."

"Hai"

oOo

Mata Naruto terasa perih, dia tidur berapa lama? Sial kenapa dia selalu sakit jika mengingat hari itu? Dia merasa sehat sesehat sehatnya hari ini walau sesuap nasi agak gosong yang disajikan Hinata bisa jadi pemicu sakitnya hari ini, tidak mungkin ah, setiap hari makan makanan beracun dan dia sehat walafiat sampai kemarin.

Suara nyaring dari termometer otomatis membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari atap putih ruang kesehatan. Ketiaknya yang agak basah dan becek ternyata sudah diselipkan alat pengukur suhu tubuh itu sejak 30 detik yang lalu. Ada yang merawatnya? Naruto bertanya-tanya hei hei siapa dia~ tolong bacanya jangan sambil nyanyi.

"39 derajat" gumamnya pelan.

"Nenek?" tanya Naruto, sebelum pensiun. Nenek pemabuknya ini adalah seorang dokter terkenal, namun semenjak gagal menyelamatkan kedua orangtua Naruto, dia memutuskan untuk pensiun dan fokus membesarkannya. "Menyerahkanmu pada kakekmu? Aku tidak percaya padanya" itu hanya sedikit alasan yang dia buat-buat saat ditanya.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" tanyanya lembut, sadar akan keadaan Naruto yang sudah bangun, mengedipkan mata dan bernafas.

"Bukan nenek?" Naruto masih belum mendapatkan kembali nyawanya.

"Nenek mungkin ada dirumah, aku sudah menelponnya dan dia menyuruhku mengompresmu dulu. Jika demamnya masih tinggi, aku akan memberikanmu suntikan penurun demam" jelasnya lagi.

"Suster?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum, Naruto tidak ingat pada istrinya ini ya? Setelah nenek, tebakannya suster. Memang iyakan, dia Suster Hinata? Haha Hinata sampai lupa dengan gelarnya sendiri, saking sudah biasanya dipanggil sensei.

Naruto terpaksa bangun. Dia tak berani menatap wajah Hinata, apa jangan-jangan dia gadis itu, "Maaf" ucap Naruto sembari membungkuk. "Maaf, kau bisa pergi dan panggilkan perawat sekarang"

 _"tidak sensei, aku yang akan merawatmu, kemarilah akan aku buka pakaianmu dan mengelap keringatmu"_

Suara imajinasi itu menggema dikepala Naruto, "Aku bisa sendiri! jangan lepaskan" ucap Naruto sembari memegang kaosnya erat.

"Halusinasi?" fikir Hinata segera mengambil suntikan dan obat penurun panas dengan efek kantuk. "Aku terpaksa memberimu suntikan obat" Nenek bilang untuk memberi Naruto satu dosis suntikan jika Naruto mulai ngelantur saat bangun. Rasanya ini tidak benar menurut batin Hinata, namun perawat yang belum berpengalaman seperti Hinata hanya bisa menurut, toh ini tidak akan membuat Naruto mati. Lagipula, nenek juga seorang dokter, dulunya.

Dia sudah berlatih menyuntik, dan sekarang dia bisa melakukannya. Tenang saja Naruto sensei, Hinata akan menyelamatkan nyawamu dengan suntikan ini. CRING!

Naruto melirik Hinata cepat saat gadis itu bilang halusinasi. Dilihatnya baik-baik Hinata, Naruto ingat, dia istrinya. Bukan gadis itu ya? rambutnya yang diikat mirip nenek. Kacamatanya terlihat norak namun aneh sekali itu cocok untuknya. Haduh kacau. Kepalanya sungguh kacau karena demam sepele seperti ini.

"Hinata-chan?"

"H-ai?" Baru pertama kali Hinata mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan embel-embel chan? Baru pipinya akan bersemu Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Honey sweetheart" sambung Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya pada Hinata dan- entah niat apa yang ada dibenaknya namun dia keburu tumbang oleh sandal Sasori. Sungguh, dia sangat terganggu dengan hal berbau romantis-romantisan! Suasana sepi mengundang sensei yaoi itu untuk berbuat mesum. Maaf saja, jangan lupakan Sasori walau hanya sebagai pemain pendukung.

"Sensei, aku masih ada disini loh. Mesra-mesraannya dirumah saja nanti" ucapnya malas, tadi dia bermimpi kah melihat Hinata sensei mengikat rambut dan memakai kacamata.

"Sasori, sudah baikan?" tanya Hinata yang sadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan tanpa ampun menusuk Naruto dengan suntikan ditangannya. Maklumlah dia sedang menyalurkan rasa kesalnya karena tambahan dari kata-kata Naruto barusan. Dan tentu saja dia suka menusuk nusuk jarum suntik pada mayat hewan percobaannya. Inginnya dia menusuk Naruto lagi, namun dia bisa mati nanti karena malpraktek.

"Itu bukan mimpi, aku izin pingsan lagi. Hinata-sensei" ucap Sasori sekarang menutup hidungnnya yang mulai berdarah. "Sebaiknya aku pergi ke kelas saja sensei" ucapnya lagi.

"Tapi kau mimisan lagi?" Ucap Hinata cemas.

'Aku bisa mati kehabisan darah jika terus melihat sensei bergaya seperti ini' batin Sasori, "Ini tidak separah tadi sensei" tolak Sasori sembari secepatnya kabur. Tak lupa sebelum pergi menempel kertas 'Aku sedang ada urusan hingga jam istirahat ttd : Hinata-sensei' di pintu ruang kesehatan. Habis tak boleh ada yang melihat Hinata-sensei dengan gayanya yang sekarang. Sasori tidak rela! Sungguh tak rela!

Tangan Hinata menarik selimut untuk Naruto sensei yang tidur lagi. "Ah laporan!" Hinata kembali teringat. Kepala sekolah bisa mencak-mencak nih sama Hinata.

Sembari menunggui Naruto sensei yang sedang hangout ke alam mimpi, Hinata memeriksa laporannya. Memberi tanda pada beberapa kata yang kurang tepat dan- ah hidung Hinata gatal, ini tidak bisa ditahan. Kalau sampai gagal, rasanya jadi tidak enak. Sebentar lagi Hinata akan mencetak gol dari titik putih, pinalti.

1

2

3

"Hatcih" Seketika kertas yang ada ditangan Hinata berhamburan. Lega sih tapi Hinata lupa sedang memegang kertas. "Pekerjaanku~ berantakan lagi" ucap Hinata sembari memunguti kertas yang berjatuhan. Hancur dan berantakan sudah.

"Hatcih" Hinata kembali bersin. Hampir saja kepalanya menghantam kepala Naruto-sensei yang sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan suara bersinnya.

Hinata dapat melihat seluruh wajah Naruto sensei termasuk jerawat yang nangkring didekat dagunya. Wajah yang senantiasa tegang dan tegas ini sedang rileks. Fokus Hinata beralih pada bibir Naruto sensei, Hinata akui, Naruto sensei memang sering kali tertawa dengan terpaksa bukan dari hatinya. Tersenyum seolah itu adalah sopan santun.

Jadi kenapa? Kenapa senyum Naruto-sensei menghilang? Selain itu, Astaga! Ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat jelas dan LAMA wajah suaminya sendiri. apalagi tadi dia bilang 'Hinata-chan' walau kelanjutannya Hinata tahu itu godaan yang dilontarkan untuknya saat pesta kemarin.

Maunya Hinata berblushing ria, namun orang demam sama orang mabuk itu sama, mereka suka bicara ngelantur. Walau tidak semua sih.

Bibir Hinata tergelitik untuk melanjutkan ucapan Naruto sensei tadi, kata Anko sensei memanggil suami itu harus dengan 'Anata~' dengan nada manja menggoda.

"A-na-ta" eja Hinata sembari membiasakan bibir dan mulutnya mengucapkan kata-kata mesra untuk pasangan suami-istri tersebut.

Hinata berdecap sembari mengadukan gigi atas dan gigi bawahnya. "A-a-a" ucapnya. Rasanya kurang tepat. "A-a-a~" Sip sudah lumayan, Hinata menarik nafas sembari menegakkan punggungnya. Kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto-sensei.

"Anata~"

Hinata terpaku. Bibirnya baru saja terbuka. Psssh Duar Duar. Letupan rasa malu itu menguar mengisi setiap inchi tubuhnya.

"Sensei~ pantas saja ada kertas ini 'Aku sedang ada urusan sampai jam istirahat'" ucapnya "kalau ada sebaiknya kunci pintunya juga donk, sen-sei" goda Rin sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Ahaha aku tidak sibuk ko, aku tidak sedang apa-apa" ucap Hinata sembari berbalik dan menutup seluruh wajah Naruto dengan selimut kemudian tak sengaja menekannya juga.

"Ngggufh" ronta Naruto merasakan oksigen yang tiba-tiba berhenti mengisi paru-parunya.

"Masa? Sepertinya Naruto-sensei sedang sangat semangat" ucap Rin melihat rontaan membabi buta Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei sedang sakit, baru saja aku kasih obat penurun panas yang menyebabkan kantuk sehingga pasti langsung tidur."

Rin menatap ngeri Hinata kemudian Naruto yang rontaanya semakin melemas, dia bisa mati! "Sensei, Naruto sensei bisa mati" ucap Rin.

Seolah diingatkan, Hinata segera melepaskan bekapannya, saking paniknya Hinata tak memperdulikan rontaan Naruto sensei tadi yang minta dilepaskan. Naruto sendiri dapat melihat malaikat maut sedang duduk duduk sembari menunggu dia mati.

"Apa dia mati?" tanya Rin khawatir melihat Hinata sensei meraba nadi dan memeriksa pernafasan Naruto sensei.

Dengan wajah cemas Hinata menghela nafas lega dan menggeleng, beberapa detik lagi dan Hinata akan membunuh suaminya sendiri hanya gara-gara godaan muridnya ini.

Rin ikut menghela nafas, Sepertinya dia harus hati-hati kala menggoda senseinya ini. "Sensei, boleh minta obat pereda nyeri?" tanya Rin sembari menarik kursi didekat meja Hinata. Dia sampai lupa dengan sakit perutnya ini.

"Haid?" tanya Hinata.

Rin mengangguk, rasa sakitnya menyebar dari perut bawahnya.

"Apa sering terjadi?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah serius sembari mengangsurkan segelas air dan obat pereda nyeri.

Rin mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kamu periksa ke rumah sakit." Saran Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja sensei, nyerinya akan hilang setelah beberapa jam jika tidak minum pereda nyeri"

"Oh ya, aku mendengar gosip tentang Naruto sensei yang tidak tersenyum lagi. aku penasaran. Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Gosip Naruto sensei? Hmm.. kufikir gara-gara itu setengah tahun yang lalu." Ucap Rin sembari mengingat-ngingat.

"Itu?"

"Setengah tahun yang lalu, ada kejadian yang membuat Naruto sensei berurusan dengan polisi. Pelecehan seksual terhadap murid perempuan."

"Eh?"

"Awalnya, Naruto sensei yang sedang sakit memaksakan diri mengajar. Namun akhirnya tumbang seperti hari ini. Dia beristirahat di ruang kesehatan setelah diantar Gai sensei. Kemudian yang kami dengar hanya jeritan dan semua berkumpul. Seorang gadis menangis tersedu duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto sensei yang nampak kebingungan. Dia bilang, Naruto sensei melecehkannya. Manusia menjijikan yang seperti itu."

"Bagaimana cerita versi Naruto-sensei?" tanya Hinata, oh dia penasaran sekali sekarang.

Rin mengangkat bahu, "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, namun karena dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu, semua orang membela Naruto sensei, Dan hasil penyelidikan pun membuktikan kalau Naruto sensei tidak bersalah."

"Namun kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucap Hinata sembari melirik Naruto sensei, takutnya dia sudah bangun dan mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Yah itu sudah berlalu sensei, aku yakin Naruto sensei berubah karena itu. Dia fikir, mungkin menjadi ramah dapat membahayakan dirinya. Ah aku akan kembali ke kelas sekarang" ucap Rin sembari berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Suasana kembali hening. Hinata bergulat dengan fikirannya sendiri, laporan yang tadi memenuhi kepalanya berganti dengan kecemasan pada Naruto sensei. Apa itu benar?

Sembari melamun, Hinata meletakkan kompres diatas kelopak mata Naruto-sensei. "Apa benar?" bisiknya,

Grep. Hinata tersentak karena Naruto memegang tangannya dan bangun, "Naruto-sensei,"

"Hinata sensei. Bukan seperti itu" entah kenapa Naruto ingin menjelaskannya, dia belum jatuh tidur dan mendengar semua percakapan Hinata sensei dan murid perempuan tadi. Kejadian yang membuatnya takut selama ini. kejadian yang tak pernah dia ceritakan pada siapapun bahkan neneknya sendiri. menyimpannya terlalu lama hanya akan membuat Naruto cemas tanpa sebab dan jatuh sakit seperti ini.

"Bukan?" Ah Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan bebas, jangan-jangan Naruto sensei mendengar semua percakapannya dengan Rin? "Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Aku hanya tidak sanggup mengatakannya pada orang lain, karena ini memalukan" Naruto semakin tertunduk.

"Jadi, Naruto-sensei me-me-melecehkan siswi itu?" tanya Hinata terbata tak percaya.

Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah menarik tangan Hinata untuk mendekatkannya pada Wajahnya, dia malu menceritakan kejadian itu versinya.

Hinata menutup matanya lama, jadi bagaimana ini? apa yang seharusnya Hinata lakukan.

"Waktu itu, aku sakit dan ingat jelas kalau siswi itu menawarkan untuk membantuku. Aku tentu menolak sembari menyuruhnya untuk keluar. Tapi dia terus menggodaku kemudian aku berdiri. Daripada berdua seperti ini, sebaiknya aku yang pergi kemudian kejadian sesungguhnya terjadi. karena dia duduk diatas kasurku, aku menarik selimutnya dan dia jatuh sembari menarik celanaku. Dan dan-"

"Dan?" Astaga Hinata tak sabar mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Aku- aku memakai Boxer pink bergambar hello kity" lirih Naruto. kejadian selanjutnya Naruto segera masuk ke ranjang disebelahnya dan menarik selimut, siswi tadi menjerit kemudian menangis karena tak percaya Naruto sensei yang dia kagumi fans berat hello kity. Padahal hari itu tak ada boxer lain yang bisa dia temukan dilemarinya selain boxer hello kitty warisan dari kakeknya.

"Naruto sensei melecehkanku~ aku tidak percaya ini, bagaimana bisa kau semenjijikan ini! kau harusnya mendekam dipenjara seumur hidup. Begitu katanya" sambung Naruto.

"Ah" Hinata mengingat hobi buruk suaminya yang suka memakai linggerie, boxer itu pasti sedikit melorot dan dan lingerienya-. "Hihihi" sungguh Hinata tak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri. bukan malah kasihan dia malah menertawakan suaminya ini.

'Aku tahu ini pasti berat, punya laki-laki dengan aib sepertiku' Batin Naruto, tangisan Hinata-sensei sungguh merobek-robek harga dirinya namun daripada membiarkannya seperti kejadian Kyuubi, Naruto bisa mati karena malu.

Tangan Hinata yang bebas bergerak mengusap airmata yang terlanjur keluar, dia belum pernah tertawa seperti ini sebelumnya. Kulit perutnya sakit dan yang dia cemaskan adalah Naruto sensei yang bisa salah paham karena tertawaannya barusan.

"Naru-sensei?" tanya Hinata menguncang tubuh Naruto-sensei pelan.

Bruk! Naruto jatuh dengan posisi meringkuk diatas kasur. Obat penurun panas yang diberikan Hinata baru bekerja dan berefek pada Naruto. Sepertinya Hinata tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun.

"Hinata sensei, dimana laporan anda?" ucap kepala sekolah masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Dari Nada bertanyanya yang sedikit kesal, dia pasti sudah menunggu laporan itu sejak pagi.

Glek. Hinata belum selesai memeriksanya. "Soal itu... ehehe"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**


	8. chapter 8

**Couple Cracks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **Menyangkut soal Humor romance, karena Shanazawa tak berpengalaman, jika semakin tak bisa humor maka Shanaz akan melarikan diri ke romance. Uehehhehehe author ini memang somvlak!!!!!!!!!! maaf upnya lama.. ;v gara2 libur semester jadi ikut liburan ffnya. Yang nunggu WiL belum nemu jalan terbaik alias stuck. entah kenapa feelnya shanaz dalam berimajinasi sedikit ngadat, kayana harus diganti ;v malah curhat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rencana klub memasak.**

 **.**

Ruang klub memasak sedang sibuk seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Teriakan seperti panas, terlalu asin dan kau masak racun ya? terdengar dari setiap kompor.

"Ada masalah nih!!" ucap Rin dengan sengaja, suarannya bergema dan terdengar oleh seluruh klub memasak.

"Masalah apa Rin?" tanya Karin sembari mendekati Rin dengan sepiring sushi, "Mau Sushi?"

"Mau, eh jangan alihkan pembicaraan ya Karin!" ucap Rin galak namun tangannya tetap mencomot sebuah sushi dan memakannya.

"Dasar! tetep aja diambil" cibir Karin. "Masalah apa tadi?"

"Itu.. soal Naruto sensei dan Hinata sensei" jawab Rin dengan semangat.

Seketika ruangan klub langsung hening. Semua mata tertuju pada Rin. Kompor-kompor dimatikan dan makanan siap saji ditinggalkan, masalah Hinata sensei sangat menarik untuk dibahas saat ini. Sangat – sangat menarik.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya Chouji.

"Kau tahu, mereka itu hm gimana ya bilangnya" ucap Rin bingung, masalah pasangan ini kayana terlalu banyak, namun intinya. "Mereka ga ada romantis romantisnya!" tambahnya dengan nada kesal.

 **Wush..** angin dingin lewat, mereka memang tak terlihat seperti pasangan. Menyedihkan. Kasihan sekali Hinata sensei. Kalau ini terus dibiarkan apa yang akan terjadi? Ah selamanya mereka akan hidup tanpa cinta. C-I-N-T-A. Tak terbayang sedikitpun, bagaimana mereka hidup bersama dalam satu atap.

"Mereka terlihat seperti tuan dan pelayannya" celetuk seseorang. Dari hasil pengamatannya Hinata sensei tidak pernah langsung menatap mata Naruto sensei saat bicara.

"Mereka kadang seperti dua orang asing" celetuk Chouji ikutan mengossip. Tak sengaja hari itu dia melihat Hinata sensei berjalan ke arah Naruto sensei datang. Boro-boro menyapa, apalagi tersenyum hangat. Mereka lewat begitu saja seperti dua orang yang tak kenal.

"Masalah mereka itu adalah mereka kurang pengalaman dalam percintaan" ucap Sakura, ikut bergabung. Kepalanya mangut mangut. Masalah pamannya yang satu ini sangatlah berat.

"Apa?!!" Koor mereka dengan terkejut.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rin kaget.

"Aku Sakura Haruno." ucapnya sembari menyilangkan kedua telunjuk di pipinya. Niatnya sih sok imut biar mereka ga terlalu kaget. "Naruto itu pamanku"

"APA??!!" mereka sudah tahu itu namun tetap saja ada yang tidak tahu.

"Hehe aku akan sangat senang jika kalian mau membantu paman dan bibi baruku masuk kedalam suasana romantisme yang membuat hormon percintaan dalam diri mereka naik. Agar mereka bisa merasakan rasanya dimabuk cinta~" ucap Sakura puitis.

"Gadis ini sedikit.." bisik Karin pada Chouji.

"Aku tahu itu" balas Chouji berwajah jijik, dia mengatakan hal aneh dengan wajah mesum.

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu hasil kerja kalian.. papay~"

"Kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Kau hanya ingin kami mendekatkan mereka kan?!"

"Kau memanfaatkan kami?!"

"Iya memang itu tujuanku! Ganbatte!!" teriak Sakura sembari berlari menjauh.

"Dia sama kejamnya dengan Naru-sensei dalam hal memanfaatkan orang lain" celetuk Suigetsu sembari lewat.

"Tolong jangan muncul kalau cuma mau lewat doang!!" umpat Rin.

"Jadi ada yang punya ide?" tanya Karin.

"Kenapa tak mengajak Naruto sensei ikut ke kemah kita akhir minggu ini?" usul Chouji.

"Diterima!" koor mereka.

oOo

Naik-naik kepuncang gunung~

Tinggi-tinggi sekali~

Kiri kana kulihat saja~

Banyak pohon cemara~ aaa~

Klub memasak dengan semangatnya menyanyikan lagu anak-anak sembari menapaki jalan setapak menuju puncak gunung. Sekalipun peluh bercucuran, bau keringat dan kentut karena tak sempat pup tadi pagi tercium bercampur dengan bau alam.

"Lihat itu halte bis tempat kita turun" teriak Rin kekanakan. Pemandangnya sungguh luar biasa. Hanya ada pohon, dan pohon. Astaga bagaimana kalau ada serangga muncul? Hiyy memikirkannya saja sudah membuat merinding.

Tahun kemarin, toiletnya kotor sekali dan banyak serangga tinggal disana. "Astaga Karin, bagaimana dengan toiletnya? Aku benci serangga!!" teriak Rin menyusul Karin yang sibuk makan sembari berjalan.

Tubuh Karin berguncang karena Rin. "Ah kurasa toilet itu akan semakin parah tahun ini" ucap Karin dengan wajah dingin dan jijik.

"Yada!!!"

"Hehe kau benci kemah, tapi tetap memaksa ikut. Tinggal setengah jalan lagi. Ayo!" ucap Karin menahan tas Rin yang sudah bersiap kembali turun dan menyeretnya naik.

"Aku tidak suka serangga~"

Bibir Hinata tertawa maklum, melihat tingkah murid-muridnya. Masa muda yang sangat indah. Sesekali wajahnya melirik kebelakang.

Sehari sebelum berangkat.

"Ano permisi?" ucap Hinata berdiri didepan ruang pengawas seluruh klub. Hening, kemana nampaknya pengawas itu? Apa tidak apa-apa masuk begitu saja? Karin bilang untuk memberikan lembar surat izin ini langsung pada senseinya.

"Kyuubi~ lembut~ lembut~"

"Eh?" itu suara Naruto sensei. Dimana dia berada? "Permisi?" ucap Hinata lagi sembari membuka pintu. Nampaknya dari arah dalam. Apa tidak apa-apa? Sungguh?

Wajah Kyuubi nampak pasrah diatas meja dengan Naruto mengelus-elus tubuh rubahnya. Kapan pria besar ini akan melepaskannya? Dia ingin. Ah. Suster cintanya datang~ Kyu~

"Kyuubi?!" teriak Naruto tak rela, Dia sedang memanjakan binatang itu dan dia malah pergi? Duh dia masih ingin memegang bulunya lagi.

"Ano, Naruto-sensei.. kau pengurusnya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah iya" jawab Naruto dengan salah tingkah membenarkan wajahnya yang takutnya berseri-seri karena sempat memanjakan Kyuubi. Rubah mesum itu malah asyik meminta perhatian Hinata sekarang.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan surat izin berkemah klub memasak"

 **CTAAAR!!** Rasanya ada halilintar menyambar Naruto, Hinata pengurus klub memasak? Sejak kapan? Kenapa Naruto tidak tahu?!! Saat itu dia hanya membantu di klub memasak kan? Hanya jadi babu? Membantu dan belajar memasak. Naruto mencari berkas klub memasak secepatnya, insiden kebakaran dahulu, filenya sudah ada diatas meja. Penyetujuan pengurus klub memasak? Naruto segera mengobrak abrik meja dan lacinya. Mencari berkas pengurus baru klub memasak.

Ini dia? Naruto bengong, dia sendiri yang menanda tanganinya, tanggalnya sebelum Hinata sensei ma-suk.

"Sensei, Pengurus klub memasak, bagaimana kalau suster baru itu saja?" pertanyaan Rin bergema dikepala Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja"

Ah Naruto baru ingat, tapi Rin bilang sebelum suster baru itu datang dan ternyata JENG-JENG-JENG dia Hinata sensei.

Segera saja Naruto menutup wajahnya yang mulai pucat, Kepalanya penuh dengan menu paprika buatan Hinata. Lantas kenapa masakan Hinata begitu berbahaya dimakan?

"Ada apa Naruto-sensei? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto segera memulihkan dirinya, tenang saja ini tidak akan lebih buruk. Akhir pekan tanpa masakan Hinata? Tunggu sebentar! AKHIR PEKAN TANPA MASAKAN HINATA? Naruto ingin segera bersujud dan memberi 100 yen ke kotak amal kalau bisa. Apa ini hadiah yang diberikan kamisama padanya? Dengan senang hati Naruto akan-

"Ah dan Rin bilang, sensei pengawas biasanya ikut berkemah juga"

"Apa?!!" ah Kamisama apa ini ujian darimu? Akhir pekan yang indah, selamat tinggal~ goodbye~ papay~

"Karena aku baru" ucap Hinata sembari mengadukan kedua ujung telunjuknya, malu. "Aku tidak bisa mengawasi mereka semua sendirian"

'What the?' fikir Naruto melihat Hinata sensei bertingkah aneh. Dia kenapa? Apa dia sedang merajuk? Membujuk? Cring- dari balik poninya, mata Merah Hinata menguar. Membuat Naruto langsung membatu.

"Mau kan, Naruto sensei?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi, astaga dia sangat malu, Karin menyuruhnya membujuk Naruto sensei dengan cara seperti ini. kalau sampai gagal, dia bisa malu seumur hidup.

"Ba-iklah" gagap Naruto, kalau sampai menolak bisa-bisa Hinata membunuhnya.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah, untung Naruto sensei setuju. "Pundakku pegal" keluh Hinata, tongkat yang dicarikan Chouji untuknya sedikit membantu Hinata yang sudah lama tak naik gunung.

Lagi Kepala Hinata melirik kebelakang, Naruto-sensei nampaknya tak bisa mengejar mereka.

"Ada apa Hinata sensei?" tanya Chouji.

"Apa Naruto-sensei baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata berwajah hampir menangis, dia sangat kasihan padanya. Sungguh.

"Tenang saja! Klub sepak bola kadang berkemah seperti ini juga kok" jawab Chouji menenangkan sensei pengawasnya ini, wajah hampir menangisnya sangat Kawaiii~ chouji bakal mengaduk Hinata sensei dalam adonan coklatnya dan mencetaknya dengan bentuk hati. Jadilah coklat sensei yang diberkati ke kawaii an Hinata sensei yang tiada bandingannya. ah lebay, kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, Chouji bisa masuk penjara dan terjangkit penyakit suka istri orang.

"Uah! Akhirnya sampai!!" teriak Karin diikuti teriakan anggota yang lain. Ada sebuah bangunan tanpa dinding dan sebuah toilet diarea berumput tanpa pohon ini.

Hosh!

Hosh!

Hosh! Naruto bernafas dengan mulutnya yang terbuka tertutup persis ikan mas dikolam bawah apartemen, seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat, lengket dan bau karena Naruto lupa pakai deodoran!

"Kurang ajar, sialan, dasar anak !~#~$#!%" umpat Naruto, tubuhnya terbungkuk-bungkuk, satu langkah lagi dan dia akan sampai. Ayo kau bisa Naruto!

Anak-anak kampret itu sengaja. "Sensei tolong bawa peralatannya." "Kami mengandalkanmu!" "Semangat ya!" Belum juga komentar, Naruto ditinggal dengan tas super besar yang harus dia gendong sampai ke puncak.

Bruk!! Naruto jatuh telungkup dengan tas dipunggungnya. "Ittai!!" jerit Naruto tak bisa bangun.

"Ah Naruto sensei!" ucap Hinata, mencoba membantu namun dia malah tersandung dan jatuh tepat diatas tas ransel Naruto.

"Ugh!" Tamat sudah Riwayat Naruto hari ini.

oOo

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bawa?" omel Naruto setelah berhasil diselamatkan.

Karin berjongkok membuka tas super itu kemudian mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu. "Ada bata."

Ctak!

"Bata lagi!"

Ctak!

"Dan Bata lagi!"

Ctak!

"Astaga banyak bata disini" ucap Karin dengan wajah menyebalkan. Kapan lagi bisa mengerjai Naruto sensei seperti ini.

GRR- Naruto mendidih marah. Bata? Dia membawa batu bata sebanyak itu ke atas sini?! Kalau sampai Karin menyebut bata lagi, akan dia lempar gadis itu dari tepi jurang.

"Ada panci. Ketel. Beras dan sayuran lengkap"

'Bisakah benda sebanyak itu muat kedalam tas hah?! Luar biasa!' batin Naruto.

"Sensei terima kasih, sudah mau membawakan barang-barang ini untuk kami" koor mereka dengan puppy eyes massal.

Kemarahan Naruto menguap begitu saja, oh anak – anak anjingnya. Mereka mungkin tidak sengaja. Mereka bisa jadi benar-benar kerepotan. Sangat kerepotan. "Hah, sama-sama"

Hehe cara seperti ini memang selalu berhasil pada orang dewasa. Mereka berniat kok. Sangat berniat mengerjai sensei mereka ini! dibalik tubuh mereka ada hati iblis yang menguar, perkemahan ini masih terlalu panjang untuk Naruto sensei nikmati.

"Selama sensei kesulitan tadi, kami sudah siapkan tempat untuk makan siang sensei loh" Ucap Rin. "Ta-da!" lihatlah hasil kreasi klub memasak yang akan mendekatkan dan meromantiskan kedua sensei mereka ini.

Ada alas dibawah sebuah pohon dengan bento diatasnya. Lengkap dengan lilin dan beberapa botol-.

"Darimana kalian dapatkan itu?!" teriak Naruto. itu botol sake kan?

"Tenang saja sensei, itu cuman hiasan" tenang Chouji sembari mendorong Naruto untuk duduk disana.

'Kalian bawa barang-barang tidak berguna dan menyuruhku membawa tas berat itu?' batin Naruto. Ya sudahlah. "Ayo kalian juga ma-"

"Itadakimasu!"

"Ah lelahnya, apa kau membuat telur gulung?"

"Bentomu cantik sekali"

"Lihat ada prajurit gurita!"

"Hahaha"

'Nani? Ada apa sebenarnya ini?' batin Naruto kesal. Lihat jarak antara tempat makan dirinya dan para muridnya. Jaul sekali. Seolah Naruto sedang dikucilkan sekarang. Bukannya kemah dapat mendekatkan murid dengan gurunya. Ini?

"Sudahlah Naruto sensei. Kami ini tidak suka sok dekat sama sensei! Cepat makan atau nanti kami ambil bentonya." Teriak Rin ditengah tawa teman-temannya.

"Kasihan Hinata sensei loh.. daritadi berdiri menunggu Naruto sensei" teriak yang lainnya.

Oke Naruto menyerah saja, dilihatnya Hinata berdiri memunggunginya, dia menunggu? Kenapa tidak duluan saja?

"Maaf Hinata sensei, seharusnya kau tidak perlu menungguku" ucap Naruto sembari bersiap duduk.

Hinata tidak berbicara dan mengikuti Naruto duduk. Sudah adat dirumahnya, sebelum kepala keluarga makan, maka Hinata atau Hanabi tidak boleh mendahuluinya.

Nah jadi, Naruto mempersiapkan matanya untuk melihat paprika yang pasti dibuat Hinata sebagai bento. Akankah dia selamat kali ini? nantikanlah minggu depan, eh wait. Tidak jadi bersambung. Bentonya berbeda dengan yang biasa dibuat Hinata.

"Silahkan" ucap Hinata memberikan Naruto sumpit.

"Cantik sekali" ucap Naruto tanpa sadar. Tentu saja cantik, dia tak melihat paprika dimanapun. Hati Naruto bersorak penuh kegembiraan. "Itadakimasu!"

"Gimana keadaan disana?" bisik Karin pada Rin yang memegang teropong.

"Parah. Mereka makan dalam diam." Komentar Rin. "Ah dia mengambil isi bentonya dan.." Ada jeda yang panjang sebelum Rin berbicara lagi "dan –"

Semuanya menahan nafas mendengar komentar Rin, akankan terjadi hal yang romantis diantara mereka? Sial ini menjengkelkan saat dengan sengaja Rin mengantungkan kata-katanya.

"Ah dia masukkan ke mulutnya sendiri. sayang sekali kawan-kawan."

'Ko komentarnya bikin kesel ya?' batin mereka.

"Kamu beneran udah kasih tau Hinata sensei?" tanya Rin melihat Karin.

"Iiih udah keles. Gimana donk?" tanya Karin pada Chouji yang dibalas dengan tatapan jijik. "Ehehe, gimana dong, Chouji?"

Kembali pada dua manusia yang makan dalam diam, Naruto serasa ingin menangis memakan bento yang rasanya enak sekali ini. 'Enak. Enak. Enak.'

Hinata mengigit pelan sumpitnya, Naruto pasti sedih karena tak ada paprika di bento mereka. Karena senang, Hinata sampai lupa persediaan paprika habis. Terpaksa dia memasak seadanya.

"Rin, Suapin aku dong!" ucap Karin dengan sengaja berteriak.

Hah? Hinata lupa, tadi Karin bilang, supaya Naruto senang meski tak ada makanan kesukaannya dalam bento, Hinata harus memanjakan Naruto dengan memberinya servis saat makan.

"Na-Naruto sensei" panggil Hinata pelan.

"Y-Ya?" Naruto berhenti memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya yang penuh. Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggunya.

"Silahkan dimakan!" ucap Hinata sembari menyodorkan makanan ke arah Naruto tanpa melihat kemana sumpit itu menyasar.

Dengan refleks Naruto mundur, Gyaaa! Hampir saja matanya tertusuk sumpit! Dengan susah payah ditelannya makanan yang masih tersisa dimulutnya. Kamisama...

'Na-Naruto sensei tidak mau makan lewat sumpitku? Ke-kejam sekali' batin Hinata terguncang.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Hinata sensei?" tanya Naruto, lagi Hinata sensei bersikap aneh. Sekarang tubuhnya berguncang. "Hinata sensei?" Rasanya Hati Naruto mengatakan. Hinata sensei menangis dan itu semua karena Naruto menghindar dari sumpit maut Hinata. Jadi dia ingin melihat Naruto tersakiti? Dia S(Sadis) apa?

"Jahat!" Ucap Hinata mendorong makanan dalam sumpitnya memasuki mulut Naruto.

"Ugh" Naruto merasakan sumpit itu sampai ke ujung mulutnya, Hinata sendiri langsung melepaskan sumpitnya dengan terkejut. Dia sungguh tak bermaksud sampai sejauh itu.

"Uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk, makanan yang masuk kemulutnya langsung dicerna tanpa sempat Naruto kunyah dan sekarang dia menyangkut ditenggorokkannya. "Air~" Naruto melihat Hinata dengan memohon.

"Ah!!!" Reaksi Rin

Dengan menghela nafas Rin menurunkan teropongnya, membuat yang lainnya menatap Rin penasaran. "Mereka itu parah sekali"

oOo

Koak koak! Burung gagak berkoak menuju matahari yang mulai tenggelam dibalik gunung nun jauh entah dimana. Naruto menyeka keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya sekali lagi 'Tidak ada lain kali, ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku ikut klub memasak kemah' batin Naruto. Entah mengapa dirinya sibuk mondar mandir sejak tadi, membetulkan perapian, mencari kayu bakar, mengecek rute perjalanan malam dan mengambil air.

"Terima kasih sensei, sensei baik sekali"

"Tidak masalah, aku akan istirahat disana" ucap Naruto menunjuk tendanya yang baru saja didirikan Hinata yang hampir ambruk kembali. "Maksudku membantu Hinata sensei"

"Berjuanglah, sensei!"

Bibir Hinata mengomel sendiri, tendanya belum juga selesai sejak tadi. Mau minta bantuan Naruto sensei, tapi kelihatannya dia sedang sibuk sejak tadi. Alhasil sudah sesore ini dia belum juga selesai membangun tenda untuk mereka berdua.

"Hina-"

"Sensei!!"

"APA LAGI?!" geram Naruto dengan wajah sangar, dia sudah lelah untuk mondar mandir membantu hal hal sepele. Ini kemah mereka. Ya usaha sendiri dong, disini Naruto hanya sebagai pengawas yang harusnya main tunjuk sana sini sebagai bos, namun apa daya, tiap kali mau menolak mereka melakukan puppy eyes pada Naruto. Dasar anak anjing kurang ajar kurang kerjaan!

"KYA! Sensei marah padaku? Apa sensei akan menghukumku? Akankah? Akankah?"

Naruto menepuk jidatnya keras. "Aku le-lah. Aku la-par dan aku be-lum men-di-ri-kan ten-da! A-pa Ka-u ti-dak Ka-si-han pa-da Hi-na-ta-sen-sei?" ucap Naruto sembari mengeja perkataannya, menahan giginya tetap rapat. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi. ingin marah! Meledak ledak! Kalau saja mulutnya terbuka lebar, maka kemarahan ultra sonik pasti akan dia lontarkan.

Siswi itu memamerkan bibir manyunnya, dia tidak akan dihukum rupanya, apa karena diluar sekolah ya?

Astaga Naruto bakal kena serangan jantung kalau begini terus, dia ngambek karena tidak jadi dihukum? Kamisama...

"AH!! Sensei bikin lupa saja!" pekiknya. Habis jarang-jarang bisa ngobrol dengan idolanya ini. maunya sejak tadi dia lari dan beterbangan disekitar Naruto sensei tapi dia malah disuruh ini itu yang bikin sibuk.

"Memangnya kau mau apa?"

"Itu ada yang kakinya terkilir saat mencari kayu bakar. Lalu aku juga harus berita tahu Hinata sensei"

"Aku sudah mencari banyak kayu bakar untuk kalian?!!" geram Naruto sembari berjalan "Dimana dia?" tanya Naruto sewot.

"Lewat belakang bangunan beratap" ucapnya.

Dengan mencak mencak Naruto berjalan, hatinya merapal umpatan yang tak putus sejak tadi, fiks malam ini dia akan tidur beratapkan bintang dan beralaskan tikar didekat api unggun.

"Sensei! Disini!" teriak anak-anak yang melihat Naruto datang.

"Maaf sensei" ucap si anak terluka dengan wajah menyesal.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Naruto memeriksa bengkak yang muncul di kaki anak itu.

"Sepertinya tidak" jawabnya hampir terisak, "Kalau saja aku tidak mencari kayu bakar"

"Semua sudah terjadi mau bagaimana lagi!" ucap Naruto dingin, rasanya dia ingin mencakar anak didiknya ini.

"Hiyy sensei... hiks hiks" ucapnya menangis keras.

"Sensei dia kan cuman mau bantu"

"Sensei, kau kejam sekali"

Lah? Kenapa jadi Naruto yang salah disini? Dia yang direpotkan dia yang disalahkan. Dasar anak-anak kampret. Kalau saja mereka klub sepak bola sudah dia jugkir balikkan mereka sekarang juga.

"Hufth" Naruto menghela nafas, sedikit peregangan dan kemudian menggendong anak yang terkilir itu di depan dadanya. Si murid yang terluka menyeka airmatanya dan malah tersenyum senang. Ini moment terbaik seumur hidupnya!

"Kau senang? Besok datang keruanganku. Namamu Tenten kan? Setiap hari kesiangan. Menggunakan seragam diluar ketentuan. Memakai aksesories yang tidak diizinkan disekolah, sepatu tidak sesuai standar"

"Hiks sensei" hilang sudah kesenangan yang sempat mengisi hatinya, dapat dia bayangkan saat masuk ke sekolah hari senin besok, Naruto sensei akan menghukumnya lebi kejam 2x lipat.

oOo

Hari sudah gelap saat Naruto terbangun dari tidur singkatnya diatas tikar. Akhirnya anak-anak kampret itu membiarkannya sendirian dan istirahat.

"Sensei perjalanan malamnya sudah mau dimulai" ucap Rin.

"Aku sudah bangun. Akan aku periksa." Jawab Naruto.

"Bisakah sensei mengeceknya bersama Hinata-sensei? Tidak mungkin kan kami meninggalkannya sendiri disini?" tanya Rin. Ayolah dia harus mau, kalau tidak rencana mereka bisa gagal.

"Bukannya ada murid yang terluka?"

"Dia masih bisa berjalan dengan tongkat."

"Baiklah"

Rin segera meninggalkan Naruto dan bergabung dengan Karin. "Oke" jawab Rin sembari memberikan jempolnya.

"Grup selanjutnya"

Rin dan Karin segera berjalan melewati hutan. Hutan begini sih mana bisa bikin mereka berdua takut, soalnya mereka sudah kemari tahun lalu. Hehe.

"Rin katanya serangga itu lebih ganas dimalam hari loh" bisik Karin.

Tubuh Rin langsung merinding mendengar kata-kata Karin, "Kau hanya sedang menggodaku saja kan?" ucap Rin sembari menjotos bahu Karin.

"Kau fikir aku bohong?" jawab Karin dengan wajah serius.

"Ta-tapi tahun kemarin. Ga ada apa-apa" ucap Rin,

Karin memutar matanya bosan, ngeles tapi tubuhnya semakin menempel padanya. "Tahun ini katanya mereka lebih agresif"

"Hiyy!" teriak Rin

Pluk!

"Aaaaa ada serangga dibahuku! Serangga! serangga!" teriak Rin sembari menggapai sebatang kayu dan memutarnya tanpa ampun.

Karin terkikik, haduh ini memang selalu bikin dia senang melihat tingkah ketakutan Rin. "Iya serangganya besar."

"Hua mama!!!" teriak Rin semakin kencang dan langsung berlari.

"Eh? Rin aku hanya bercanda!" susul Karin.

Hinata dan Naruto kompak saling pandang, teriakan itu, bukannya teriakan Rin? Sepertinya mereka dalam masalah. "Kami akan pergi melihat mereka."

"Ah sensei, tung-" ucap chouji namun mereka berdua, Hinata dan Naruto sensei keburu berlari sembari membawa senter. "Ini pasti kerjaan Karin, aku sudah curiga itu anak menawarkan diri duluan berpasangan dengan Rin" komentar Chouji. Semoga saja mereka disana sudah siap.

"Rin?!" teriak Naruto.

"Ha. Ha. Naruto-sensei tunggu, pelan-pelan" ucap Hinata hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Ayo Hinata sensei bisa jadi mereka tersandung dan terjatuh" ucap Naruto.

Mendengar kemungkinan itu, Hinata langsung berwajah pucat, benar juga. Dengan segenap kekuatannya dia melanjutkan berlarinya mengikuti Naruto sensei.

"Rin!" teriak Naruto.

"Naruto sensei , apa kau yakin jalannya lewat sini?" jawab Hinata.

Naruto berhenti sesaat, mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari 15 menit, Naruto sendiri tidak yakin, keadaan saat gelap dan terang benar-benar berbeda. Harusnya setelah melewati satu papan tanda akan ada tanda lain setelah berjalan 5 menit, kenapa dia baru sadar sekarang ya? "Aku tidak yakin. Sepertinya kita tersesat" ucap Naruto akhirnya.

Didepan tanda pertama.

"Papannya berubah." Ucap Mereka syok.

"Ehehe itu sepertinya gara-gara aku" ucap Rin dengan wajah menyesal.

"Untung saja tim setelah sensei adalah aku" ucap Chouji sembari mendengus kesal. "Kalau sensei tidak sampai itu berarti mereka berdua tersesat"

"APA?!!"

"Ini buruk!"

"Ini salahku.. huhuhu!"

"Rencana kita gagal, padahal kita mau memberi mereka candle light dinner"

"Mencari dikegelapan sepertinya berbahaya"

"Mau gimana lagi, kita harus hubungi polisi"

Karin berdecak mendengar kepanikan teman-temannya "Ckckck ngapain harus khawatir sih"

"Mereka kan manusia juga?! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu"

"Jangan khawatir mereka baik-baik saja" ucap Karin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, kau kan bukan Tuhan."

Sekali lagi Karin berdecak, aduh mereka ini tak punya rencana darurat ya, dasar. Karin membuka ponsel ultra hemat dayanya. "Aku fikir ini akan terjadi, walau kemungkinannya kecil. Jadi aku merencanakan rencana darurat setelah melihat mereka maka tadi siang. Kemudian aku memasang alat pelacak dan perekam di tubuh Hinata maupun Naruto sensei. Jadi tenang saja, sebaiknya kita biarkan mereka tersesat agak lama. Ini rencana super cadangan.HAHAHHAHA"

'Dia mengerikan' koor mereka.

Jepitan Hinata berkedip merah dan dibalik kerah kaos Naruto juga berkedip benda yang sama.

'Bagaimana ini? kami malah tersesat' Batin keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Couple cracks**

 **Cerita Cinta? Uso!!**

"Popcorn! Popcorn! Ga enak kalau ga sambil makan popcorn!" teriak seorang siswa melewati alas yang telah digelar, beberapa siswa sudah duduk manis dengan beberapa camilan. Membawa boneka kesayangan dan selimut tebal.

Api unggun sengaja dimatikan, agar Naruto dan Hinata sensei sulit melacak mereka, Karin mengambil ponselnya dan menyambungkan audio jack pengeras suara mini yang sudah dia siapkan diatas meja lipat.

"Yakin nih ga bakal mati?"

"Gimana kalau mereka sadar?"

"Ck ssst berisik! Aku dan Rin sudah memikirnya sejak tadi siang, candle light dinner itu ga bakal berhasil sama mereka berdua" ucap Karin, "Ini ponsel ultra hemat! Dan juga, aku sudah bawa banyak powerbank." Tambahnya sembari mengeluarkan semua stok powerbank yang ada dalam tasnya.

Ada 5, tidak! Ada sekitar 15 powerbank. Ah ternyata dia niat sekali untuk rencana sekarang. Walaupun dia belum sempat upload upload kegiatan mereka seharian ini.

Dengan sekali klik, Karin menekan tombol play. GPS menunjukan titik merah tanda dimana sensei mereka berada.

"Sepi ya?"

"Apa ga rusak?"

"Cek sinyalnya donk, pake operator abal kali"

"Na-naruto sensei!" suara Hinata terdengar.

"Naruto sensei tunggu, sebaiknya kita berputar kembali" ucap Hinata, nafasnya hampir habis, mereka tak kunjung menemukan setidaknya kemah mereka.

"Kita sepertinya berjalan memutar sejak tadi" ucap Naruto berhenti membuat Hinata tak sengaja menabrak punggungnya,

Punggung Naruto sensei, basah! Dia pasti juga lelah hanya saja dia tidak bisa berhenti mencemaskan murid murid mereka yang tanpa pengawasan. Bagaimana kalau ada beruang? Serigala? Dan yang paling mengerikan, mereka diculik TERORIS?!

"Hinata sensei?" tanya Naruto menyorot Hinata yang terdiam sejak menabrak tubuhnya, apa keringatnya sangat bau ya? "Ua! Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu? Apa kau sakit? Ingin... ingin.." duh Gimana bilangnya ya? apa dia ingin pup? Wajahnya pucat gitu. "Kau ingin p-"

"Tenang saja, Naruto sensei! Murid-murid kita pasti selamat! Iyakan?" ucap Hinata tak yakin, bagaimana ini? Hinata jadi ikut cemas.

'Heh? Jadi dia mencemaskan murid-murid itu?' batin Naruto. Naruto sih ga khawatir, dari tampang mereka bukan tipe pemberontak dan suka hal hal aneh seperti yang sering terjadi difilm-film. Ga mungkin banget deh pokonya. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto sensei berbohong? Dia sekuat tenaga mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini, "Sebaiknya kita cepat," ajak Hinata.

Ada apa dengan Hinata sensei? Kalau seperti ini, bukan murid murid mereka yang celaka tapi sensei mereka sendiri yang celaka. "Sebaiknya kita istirahat sebentar" ucap Naruto menarik lengan baju Hinata. Dia harus ditenangkan dahulu.

Krik krik krik... hutan ini benar-benar sepi. Hinata mengigil merasakan tubuhnya diterpa angin malam.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu memaksakan diri" ucap Naruto duduk dan mematikan senternya, kalau sampai habis, mereka tak bisa melewati bagian hutan yang rimbun. Cahaya bulan saja sudah cukup.

Hinata duduk tak jauh dari Naruto sensei, "Ah haus sekali" ucap Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana yang nanggung ini.

"Maaf, aku tidak mempersiapkan bekal, kalau tahu akan tersesat..." ucap Hinata menyesal.

"Ah bukan itu maksudku!" ucap Naruto panik. Kenapa dia serius sekali sih?

Krik krik krik.. Naruto akan mati dengan kesunyian ini! rasanya dia seperti tersesat sendiri disini. Hinata tak bergerak sedikitpun seperti pohon, patung pokoknya ga bicara sejak tadi!

"Hinata sensei!"

"Ha-i?"

"Soal masakanmu hari ini... sebenarnya aku-" sial! Naruto meringis merasakan tangannya digigit serangga. "Sangat menyukainya!" lanjutnya sembari berdehem dan menggeram kemudian menghajar sampai mati serangga yang menggigitnya! Mati kau!!

Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dia mengatakannya dengan tidak langsung. Astaga! Dia tidak menyukainya, eksperi, intonasi dan gerakannya bertentangan dengan kata-katanya. "Maaf, aku akan memasak lebih baik lagi"

Kenapa?!! Naruto ingin menjerit, jadi selama ini dia ingin meracuni Naruto? apa Naruto dijadikan eksperimen oleh istrinya sendiri?

Ini tidak mengenakan, terjebak berdua dirumah masih ada banyak hal yang bisa Hinata lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto sensei, kalau seperti ini? Hinata harus bilang apa? Ngomong seperti apa? Apa Naruto sensei suka topik mengenai mayat monyet yang diotopsi?

"Hari itu..." ucap Hinata, tangannya bergerak sembari memainkan ranting kayu yang dia temukan.

Naruto menyimak ucapan Hinata, hari itu? Hinata sensei sedang berbicara apa? Apa dia ingin mencairkan suasana? Dia ingin membahas hari itu? Hari bersejarah mereka? Pertemuan Naruto dengan mertuanya?

"Hari itu, sesosok tubuh diantar kekamar jenazah. Mereka bilang, dia bisa kami jadikan percobaan. Aku sangat senang dan bersemangat. Karena organnya masih lengkap, dan dapat dipastikan dia tewas karena tercekik"

Glek! 'Dia sedang bicara apa?' batin Naruto, dia benci ini!

"Maka hari itu juga, aku meminta sensei agar aku yang mengautopsinya. Banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan padanya.."

'Apa kau tidak salah, Kau sekolah keperawatankan? Kan? Hinata sensei? Itu kerjaan dokter, harusnya kerjaan dokter!'

"Tentu saja aku menjadi asisten seorang dokter muda, tapi aku tak tahan hanya melihat. Jadi, aku memegang gunting bedah sementara si dokter memegang pisau bedah. Dia bilang ingin melihat jantungnya jadi aku mengambil posisi di sebelah kanannya. Aku akan melihat paru-parunya!"

Naruto membatu, ditengah hutan gelap dan tersesat, Hinata sensei tidak memperhitungkan situasinya saat sedang bercerita.

oOo

Suasana kembali sepi, Melihat Naruto sensei yang tidak bergerak dengan wajah datar. Hinata harus menghentikan ceritanya, karena dia baru sadar menceritakan hal yang harusnya dianggap seram oleh orang normal.

Ah Naruto benci cerita menyeramkan seperti tadi, tapi kesunyiaan ini juga sangat mengerikan. "Hinata sensei, aku sepertinya belum mngenalkan diriku secara benar sejak kita menikah" ucap Naruto, tatapannnya beralih pada senter yang dia pegang dan memainkannya. "Pasti aneh, hanya dengan bertemu ayahnya, seorang pria mau langsung menikah"

"Uhm"

'Dingin sekali tanggapannya' batin Naruto, padahal Hinata tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Yosh.. Begini saja, Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku diasuh oleh nenekku sejak orangtuaku meninggal. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka olahraga tapi entah kenapa aku jadi guru olahraga. Salam kenal" ucap Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga, aku tinggal bersama ayah dan adikku. Aku masuk keperawatan karena yah ayah yang menyuruhku masuk ke sana. Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto sensei."

Naruto menggeleng, inilah saatnya pria beraksi! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, untung saja cahaya bulan remang remang ini bisa menyembunyikan semu kemerahan yang menjalar diseluruh wajahnya. "Kalau ha-hanya kita berdua, bagaimana kalau memanggil dengan nama akrab. Tak usah pakai sensei segala." Ucap Naruto, haduh jujur saja dia gugup setengah mati sekarang. "Kau setuju, Hinata?"

PSSH.. Hinata meledak-ledak sekarang, seluruh tubuhnya. Baru kali ini ada pria yang memanggilnya hanya nama saja. "H-Hyuuga" ucap Hinata menyebutkan nama marganya dulu. "Kenapa tidak panggil Hyuuga saja?"

"Hmm apa kau lupa Hinata sen- maksudku Hinata. Margamu sekarang Uzumaki." Ralat Naruto, kalau sampai panggil nama marga dulu... itu malah lebih formal lagi!

Kepala Hinata merunduk dan tangannya memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas sembari menggeleng, dia malu sekali karena sudah lupa dengan marganya sendiri. "Ma-maaf"

Blushing~ disana Blushing~ disini Blushing~ dimana mana Blushing~

"Ah mereka seperti anak SMP yang baru pacarang saja!!" komentar Rin "Malah kenalan lagi!" inner Rin mengamuk, duh mereka ini parah abis.

"Maaf! Maaf!" ucap Karin sembari menenangkan Rin, dan menyumpal mulutnya dengan popcorn. Ni anak perusak suasana.

"Hakudahtrairimaiini" amuk Rin.

Kembali pada dua manusia yang sama-sama sedang malu-malu kucing. Mengais-ngais tanah (coret). Naruto membesarkan hatinya, tidak bisa ya? Oh Tuhan ku ingin dia, hanya dia, katakan Naruto~

"Naruto-kun" bisik Hinata, dia ingin berusaha. Lebih keras! Kalau ini waktunya mengatakan dan memanggil suaminya tanpa embel-embel sensei, maka Hinata harus lakukan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa" gumam Naruto, tunggu! Sepertinya tadi ada suara mikro yang memanggil Naruto-kun. Gatal! Naruto ingin segera melirik Hinata, tapi setidaknya tunggu dia mencoba lagi! inilah dunia! Waktunya dunia Naruto berubah!

"Naruto-kun"

Ah! Hati Naruto rasanya dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran! Akhirnya! Akhirnya dia bisa menjalin komunikasi secara normal dengan seorang wanita! Kamisama! Akhirnya, seolah lagu we are the champion sedang mengisi soundtrack mereka berdua saat ini.

"Hai, ada apa, Hi-Hinata?" ucap Naruto sadar dari euforianya sendiri.

"Apa kita akan terus istirahat?" tanya Hinata sembari melihat Naruto, hampir saja dia pingsan. Hanya untuk memanggil Naruto tanpa embel-embel sensei.

Naruto tersenyum puas, tak ada salahnya memberi wanita dihadapannya sebuah senyuman yang dia simpan selama ini, toh Hinata bukan muridnya juga.

Doki~ doki~

Naruto dan senyumannya. Hinata rasanya meleleh luar dalam. Meski dalam keremangan, gigi putih Naruto sensei yang rajin perawatan masih bisa terlihat, matanya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Dia...

Lebih tampan saat tersenyum!!

"Na-Naruto sensei?"

"Maaf, maaf. Ayo, sebaiknya memang kita berjalan lagi"

"Bo-bolehkah aku melihat wajahmu?" tanya Hinata tanpa sadar, selama ini kemana dirinya pergi? Kemana arah pandangnya? Ah! Dia melupakan wajah Naruto saat pernikahan mereka. Sayang sekali.

"Apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?" tanya Naruto sembari meraba wajahnya, apa ada yang nempel?

Hinata mengangguk spontan, padahal dia ingin menggeleng. Kacau sudah! Sekarang bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau dia bilang, 'Kau berbohong ya, Hinata?' aah Hinata harus jawab apa?!

"Dimana?" tanya Naruto sembari mendekati Hinata, berharap dia mau memberi petunjuk.

'KYA!!' batin Hinata menjerit melihat Naruto mendekat. Scara spontan dan insting, tangannya bergerak dan PLAK! Naruto terkapar dengan cap tangan Hinata dipipinya.

"Ah Naruto-kun Maaf!!" ucap Hinata segera mendekati Naruto dan membantunya bangun. Tangannya segera menyentuh pipi Naruto dan melihat bekas cap lima jarinya. Duh Hinata tidak sengaja, Naruto tiba-tiba mendekat padanya! Dia panik dan aduh gawat! Bisa jadi memar, karena Hinata menamparnya sekuat tenaga. Baka! Baka!

"Ittai," rengek Naruto merasakan pipinya sempat mati rasa.

"Maaf" ucap Hinata hampir menangis, walaupun begitu tangannya tetap mengelus bekas tamparannya. Kulitnya halus. Fokus! Fokus Hinata!

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata" ucap Naruto ikut memegang pipinya.

Sadar diri, Hinata segera menarik tangannya dan sedikit menjauh. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh, diliriknya lagi Naruto yang sedang menggerakkan rahang bawahnya.

'Dug dug dug apa ini' ucap Hinata menekan dadanya sendiri, rasanya malah semakin kencang.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berjalan lagi" ucap Naruto melihat Hinata hanya dia saja, dia mungkin merasa menyesal sudah menampar dirinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh"

oOo

"Sampai kapan kita akan membiarkan mereka?" tanya Chouji yang mulai mengantuk, jam malamnya sudah tiba dan dia harus segera tidur.

"Ta-tapi mereka tidak ada perkembangan kearah yang romantis" rengek Rin. Bilang suka, atau saling memuji seperti itu? Mereka hanya bicara omong kosong.

"Yah setidaknya, kalau sedang berdua panggilannya lebih baik daripada pakai embel embel sensei" tanggap Karin sembari menguap lebar. Dia juga sudah tak tahan. Sepanjang sepuluh menit terakhir mereka hanya mendengar grusak grusuk dari ponselnya. "Tolong matikan ponselnya untukku, Rin"

"Memang sebaiknya diakhiri saja sih.'' Ucap Rin ikut menyerah dan menggapai ponsel Karin. "Ayo jemput mereka"

"Kyaa! Ada apa Naruto sensei?!" teriakan Hinata sensei terdengar tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Rin menaruh telunjuknya didepan bibir agar teman-temannya tenang

Sunyi. Sepertinya mereka sudah berhenti berjalan.

"Hinata, diamlah sebentar"

"Ta-tapi?"

"Sebentar saja"

"Ada apa memangnya, Naruto-kun? Ah-"

Hening... Suara mereka tiba-tiba saja hilang!! hal ini menyebabkan kepanikan dikubu bocah –bocah yang rata-rata setengah tersadar.

"WTF? Apa yang mereka lakukan?!!"

"Kenapa suaranya hilang?!"

"Tim alpha segera meluncur dan menjemput mereka sebelum fic ini menjadi fic dengan rate M!" perintah Karin.

"Laksanakan!!" teriak mereka, mengambil senter kemudian segera bergerak menjemput kedua sensei mereka yang entah sudah masuk ke adegan mana.

"Tim beta lenyapkan semua bukti!"

"Laksanakan!"

"Cepat! Cepat!"

Hinata menutup matanya rapat. Naruto dan dirinya sedang berada disemak-semak dalam diam, berjongkok berhadapan terlalu dekat. Bukan itu masalahnya! Ada, ada babi hutan yang lewat dan itu bahaya sekali.

"Apa sudah pergi Naruto sen- kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, disini gelap sekali" ucap Naruto.

Beberapa lampu senter menyorot mereka dari arah belakang, sayup sayup terdengar suara panggilan untuk mereka berdua. "Naruto sensei! Hinata sensei!"

Grook!

Gawat! Babi hutan itu masih ada disini, Naruto berdiri dan meyorot senternya kesegala arah sampai sorot mata binatang menyala terkena senternya. Hidungnya mendengus dan dalam posisi siap mengejar.

"Ayo lari Hinata!" ucap Naruto menyambar tangan Hinata dengan cepat.

"Hinata sensei?!"

"Naruto sensei?!"

"Tunggu! Titik GPS mereka bergerak dengan cepat ke arah sini!"

Dari dalam hutan yang rimbun, sorot sinar senter bergerak liar,

"Apa dia sedang berpesta?"

"Kekanakan sekali"

"Lari! Jangan sampai kalian terkejar! Cepat!" teriak Naruto dengan nafas hampir habis.

"Naruto sensei!"

"Cepat lari! Kami dikejar babi hutan!" lagi Naruto berteriak.

Tanpa dikomando lagi, semuanya serempak berlari. "Babinya sebesar apa?"

"Giginya mencuat tidak?" "Berapa banyak babinya?"

"Dia mungkin setinggi 80 cm dan tidak ada gigi seperti itu! Memang babi bergerombol?"

Serentak semuanya berhenti berlari. Yang benar saja, semuanya melirik babi yang mengejar mereka.

"Babi sialan" ucap mereka dengan mata merah menyala saat dengan sekuat tenaga babi itu mengerem karena manusia yang dikejarnya malah behenti dan berbalik marah. "Mungkin bagus buat dijadikan makanan hiu!" "Aku ahli dalam mutilasi" "Daijobu, sebentar lagi kau tidak akan merasa marah lagi"

Oing! T,..,T kejam! Manusia itu sangat kejam! Babi itu lari kembali ke dalam hutan, tak kuasa dibully dan dikeroyok.

"Kita hosh selamat.. Hinata... hosh" Naruto bernafas dengan sisa sisa tenaganya, menjadi tua itu memang tidak menyenangkan. Tenaganya tak sebanyak dulu.

"Sensei! Kalian baik?" tanya Rin segera melempar asal speaker mini ditangannya. Ah rusak sudah, Karin pasti mengomelinya nanti, tapi daripada ketahuan?

"Kami selamat" ucap Hinata, kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dari Naruto.

"Ah!!" Seru Rin namun langsung dibekap Karin, apa hanya dia yang baru menyadarinya? Mereka pegangan tangan? Mungkin ada sedikit kemajuan, pengorbanan yang tidak sia-sia.

Tangan Hinata bergerak pelan, tapi tapi apa ini? ada jemari besar yang menyelusup diantara jemari kecilnya, 'Kami masih pegangan tangan' batin Hinata, benarkah? Dengan spontan Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan melihat Naruto juga tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Maaf, akan aku lepaskan" ucap Naruto, demi menyelamatkan mereka berdua dia harus mengenggam tangan Hinata. Eh? Eeh? Kenapa ini? sulit dilepaskan?

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata cemas,

"Tunggu sebentar" jawab Naruto semakin berusaha keras,

Hinata meringis, jantungnya sakit, kenapa ini? semakin lama menempel dengan Naruto sensei, semakin jantungnya terasa sakit.

'Ah parah'

'Tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali'

'Haruskah kita membantu mereka?'

'Sebaiknya aku tidur saja'

Yah sepertinya memang tak ada kemajuan diantara mereka berdua. Misi kali ini : GAGAL. Rin menggeleng dengan wajah aku menyerah, kemudian menepuk bahu Karin. "Kau bantulah mereka, aku akan meratapi kegagalanmu."

"Hei kenapa aku?" ucap Karin tak terima.

"Kami serahkan padamu"

"Oyasumi"

"Oyasumi nasai"

Hehhh? Kenapa jadi dirinya? Karin melongo sendiri ditinggal semuanya untuk membereskan kedua sensei mereka yang bakanya ga ketulungan ini! Mau tak mau dia akhirnya berbalik melihat Naruto sensei yang masih sibuk melepaskan tangannya. "Sensei" ucapnya sembari memegang tangan keduanya yang saling bertautan kemudian dengan mudah memisahkannya.

"Lepas!" seru Naruto melihat dengan bahagia tangannya sendiri.

"Nah aku dan Hinata sensei akan satu tenda, Naruto sensei akan berjaga semalaman, oke?" ucap Karin menarik Hinata sensei masuk kedalam tenda.

"Ta-tapi..." inginnya Naruto protes, masa jadi begini sih?

"Sensei ingat, tenda sensei belum jadi. Nah, ini sleeping bagmu dan oyasumi nasai, Naruto sensei" ucap Karin menutup tendanya

Suara zipper terdengar nyaring, ah sudahlah... nasibnya buruk sekali hari ini. dengan gontai dia berjalan ke arah api unggun dan menggulung diri kedalam sleeping bagnya.

oOo

"Eh jahatnya..." Koor anak klub memasak melihat Naruto sudah membagi semua beban tas beratnya sama rata dan meninggalkan bata sialan itu digunung ini sebagai cendramata. Sekarang beban dipunggungnya terasa lebih ringan sementara murid muridnya mengeluh dibelakang.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal ?" ucap Hinata mengecek semuanya di depan halte bis.

"Rin sensei!" koor mereka.

"Sensei, Izinkan aku ke toilet" ucap Rin saat sampai dengan wajah pucat, sudah diujung. Sungguh ini sudah diujung.

"Tapi tak ada toilet disini" ucap Hinata, "Tidak ada cara lain lagi, Rin ayo ikuti aku"

Cukup lama Hinata dan Rin pergi, Naruto melihat jamnya, sebentar lagi bisnya datang. Apa harus disusul?

"Maaf lama!" teriak Rin dengan wajah bahagia.

"Sudah lega ya?"

"Syukurlah"

"Dimana kau membuangnya"

Rin hanya senyum senyum sendiri, dia dipaksa membuangnya disemak semak, dan Rin harus berdebat dengan Hinata sensei sampai kakek petani memergoki mereka yang sedang bertengkar dan menawarkan rumahnya. Walaupun begitu, toiletnya sama seperti yang ada digunung! Berhubung sudah diujung, sudahlah.. "Tentu saja ditempat yang aman!" teriak Rin.

"Segera berbaris, Hinata sensei akan mengabsen kalian semua" ucap Naruto sembari duduk diatas tasnya. Matanya berair dengan kantong mata yang mulai terlihat jelas. Dia benar-benar begadang.

Ada nyamuk yang setia mengigit tubuhnya walau dia sudah menggulung diri dalam sleeping bag, belum yang berdengung ditelinganya! Pokonya bikin sengsara!!

Tepat setelah selesai mengabsen, Bus yang mereka tunggu datang. "Hoi jangan berisik! Hati-hati saat naik" ucap Naruto melihat mereka mulai anarkis saat naik bis.

Sebaiknya Naruto duduk dibelakang sopir dan mulai memejamkan mata barang sejenak. "Semuanya sudah duduk?" tanya Hinata naik paling akhir.

"Sensei duduk disini" ucap Rin sembari menarik Hinata kebangku paling belakang.

"Aku akan duduk didepan sini" ucap Naruto bersiap menaruh pantatnya dikursi.

"Mana bisa begitu" ucap Chouji menarik Naruto ke bangku belakang dan mendudukannya di sebelah Hinata. "Sensei harus duduk dibelakang. Yang duduk didepan itu nenek nenek dan kakek kakek, ibu hamil, dan yang bawa anak"

"Tapi bus ini ga ada-" komentar Naruto dipotong Chouji,

"Nanti ada, sensei. Duduk dan terima saja" ucap chouji dengan nada lakukan sajalah sensei, biar ga repot.

Ya berhubung Naruto tak punya tenaga lagi untuk mencak-mencak, dia akan terima dan sekarang waktunya memejamkan mata..

Grooook!

"Suara apa tuh?"

Grooook!

"Buset, itu Naruto sensei?"

"Dengkurannya dahsyat"

Hinata meringis, duh Naruto sensei benar-benar kecapean banget. Baru 4 menit bis berjalan dia sudah tidur. Tangan Hinata berniat membangunkan Naruto namun Rin mencegahnya terlebih dahulu. "Biarkan saja, Hinata sensei. Meski dengkuran gajahnya tersebar satu sekolah, dia tak bakal kena malu. Aku malah yakin dia malah makin populer"

Iya sih, tapi merekakan jadi duduk berjauhan dengan bangku belakang, mereka pasti terganggu. "Tapi kalian jadi terganggu kan?"

'Kami sengaja, Pekalah sedikit Hinata sensei'

Hinata menarik nafas dalam, jantungnya lagi-lagi terasa sakit. Padahal semalam sudah sembuh, apa dia harus periksa ya? takutnya ada penyakit bermasalah yang muncul tiba-tiba?

"Uhuk" Naruto terbatuk dan terbangun, fikirannya masih setengah sadar, dia masih butuh tidur. "Hinata, boleh kupinjam bahumu?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata masih duduk disebelahnya.

"Eh? Untuk apa Naruto-kkun?" cicit Hinata.

Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah langsung merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Hinata, namun karena tubuh Hinata yang mungil tak segorila Naruto, Naruto malah merosot dan terjatuh ke atas paha Hinata. Bukannya bangun, Naruto malah menaikan kakinya dan tidur layaknya dirumah sendiri.

"Na-Naruto-kun?!"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa Hinata, biarkan aku memejamkan mata, anak-anak kampret itu... hoam" ucap Naruto tak tahan untuk kembali jatuh ke alam mimpi.

Gabruk! bus yang mereka tumpangi berguncang keras. "Maaf penumpang sekalian atas ketidak nyamanannya." Ucap si sopir. "Akan ada banyak Polisi tidur mulai dari sekarang" ucapnya.

Tubuh Naruto beberapa kali terguncang, sakit sih tapi ngantuknya tak bisa dia hilangkan. Ingin bangun, tapi rasanya seluruh tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga.

Bruk! Kyut~ rasanya wajah Naruto menghantam sesuatu yang lembut.

'Tenang saja Naruto-kun! Aku akan melindungimu agar tidak terjatuh!' batin Hinata melindungi kepala Naruto dengan tubuhnya setengah merunduk.

Bruk! Kyut~ Hinata merasakan kepala Naruto yang menghantam dadanya keras. Ah Jantung Hinata semakin berdetak tak karuan. Ada apa dengannya?!!

'Senangnya jadi Naruto sensei~'

'Hinata sensei berjuanglah, kami hanya mengintip saja'

'Usaha kita tidak sia-sia'

Walaupun begitu wajah blushing bertebaran dimana-mana setiap kali bus mereka melewati polisi tidur. Bruk! Kyut~ ah! Naruto sensei! Enak sekali jadi dirimu!!

 **TBC**

 **Epilog :**

"Sayang busnya datang" ucap seorang cewe sebut saja A pada pasangan yang setia dia gandeng padahal inginnya dipakaikan kalung dileher. Sebut saja cowo rada ganteng banyak tingkah ini cowo A

"Iya sayang"

Bis berhenti dengan selamat dihadapan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita duduk dibelakang saja, biar bisa manja-manja sama kamu" godanya sembari naik kedalam bis. Dengan begitu saja si cewe A langsung malu-malu dengan genitnya.

Cring.

Perasaan si cowo A berubah takut, suasana bis yang ceria, seperti anak tk berubah menjadi mencekam bak kuburan yang digentayangi hantu.

"Sayang ada apa?" tanya cewe A tidak peka.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab cowo A sembari meneruskan langkahnya dengan was-was, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Cring.

Sekarang segala jenis pekakas tajam keluar dari setiap bangku. Siap sedia tawuran. "Ente Kebelakang, ane bacok" suara tak kasat itu bergema ditelinganya.

"Ah sa-sayang sebaiknya kita duduk didepan saja" ucap cowo A dengan panik. Sial, mereka mainnya keroyokan.

"Eeh kenapa, sayang?" tanya si cewe A masih tidak peka.

Duh mana bisa kan dia bilang ketakutan karena parno sama perasaan takut yang sudah dia asah sebagai mafia pembersih sampah jalanan. Dengan tanpa babibu, mereka akhirnya duduk didepan. suasanapun kembali ceria seperti sedia kala.


	10. Chapter 10

**Couple cracks**

 **..**

 **.**

 **../**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **Gomen nasai!! Authornnya sedang sibuk (heeh boong tuh) seperti biasa kotak ide shanaz penuh dengan manajemen manajemen perencanaan wilayah statistika oh ;v Gusti! Semakin mendekati semester2 akhir semakin susah.. dan sekali lagi gomen nasai!!**

 **????**

 **??**

 **??**

 **??**

 **Happy reading .**

"Sensei?"

"SEN-SEI?!"

"Ya?" ucap Hinata kembali ke alam nyata, akhir-akhir ini jantungnya sering berdebar kencang. Saat dicek jumlah detak jantungnya dalam satu menit ternnyata diatas normal. Apa dia beneran sakit?

"Sensei, sakit. Aku tak tahan. Sungguh ini luarbiasa sakit. Hentikan sensei. Gyaaa sensei tolong, kumohon!" ucap Sasori, Tuhan, kapan kapas beraroma alkohol itu akan Hinata sensei lepaskan dari luka di lututnya? belum pinset yang menyodok menyentuh lukanya. T..T

"Ah!! Gomen Sasori. Gomen" ucap Hinata menarik tanganya dan melihat luka Sasori.

Sasori menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang dan mulai berguling. Ini beneran sakit tahu! Aaaa sakit sialan!

"Sasori?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Aku akan istirahat disini" ucap Sasori menjauhkan Hinata sensei dan menarik tirai ranjangnya. Dia ngambek pada Hinata sensei "Pokoknya sensei! Argh!" teriak Sasori marah.

Hinata hanya meringis, dan berbisik maaf, yah habis lagi melamun mana ingat dia sedang mengobati, lalu sejak kapan Hinata melamun ya? Eto.. tiba-tiba saja dia memikirkan jantungnya dan diapun terhanyut.

"Hinata sensei" panggil Naruto sembari membuka pintu.

DUGGUDUGGUDUG! Hinata menekan dadanya yang mulai berdebar lagi, "Ya Naruto sensei, ada apa?" tanya Hinata setelah menarik nafas panjang, dia harus ke rumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah.

Penampilan Naruto cukup berantakan dengan kotoran menempel diseluruh tubuhnya, belum ada beberapa lecet dibeberapa area. "Aku menemukan seekor anak kucing terjebak dalam got, dia sepertinya butuh perawatanmu." Ucap Naruto. Ditangannya ada seekor anak kucing yang nampak lemas dengan beberapa luka.

"Letakan diatas meja" ucap Hinata sembari membawa kain. Kasihan sekali anak kucing ini. Hinata harusnya menjadi dokter hewan saja dulu. Haaah sudahlah nanti dia akan minta sekolah kedokteran lagi kalau bisa.

Dengan cekatan Hinata memeriksa kucing itu tanpa ada rasa takut, lukanya diolesi salep dan ditutup perban. Naruto melihat Hinata begitu menikmati pekerjaannya, andai dia juga bisa seperti itu. Dia harus mengurus klub sepak bola dan sekarang mengawasi seluruh klub belum dia menjadi guru olahraga. Merepotkan. Dia hanya ingin fokus mengajar dan klub sepak bola saja.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto mendekati Hinata dan merendahkan tubuhnya, surai kuning tajamnya menyentuh pelan pipi Hinata.

Uah jantung Hinata mulai memberontak lagi. berpesta pora dengan fasilitas kelas wahid. ZIB AZIB AZIB ASOY! TARIK MAN- salah!! "Di-dia baik baik saja!!" teriak Hinata sembari menaikan satu jotos ke bawah rahang Naruto.

Buak! Naruto bisa merasakan ngilu itu cepat menjalar kemudian dia melayang. Melayang. Dan jatuh ke lantai. Dia K.O dengan sekali pukulan tak terduga dari Hinata. "Maaf menganggumu" ucapnya pelan.

"Na-Naruto sensei!" teriak Hinata. Dia tak sengaja. Sungguh tak sengaja, kamisama apa dia sudah durhaka pada suaminya? Apa ini yang disebut dengan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga alias KDRT? Berapa hukuman untuk memukul suami sendiri? bagaimana bisa Hinata membela diri? Dia memang salah, dia akan akui semua yang sudah dia lakukan.

Sasori menghela nafas panjang, melihat pasangan somvlak dihadapannya, "Sensei, aduh.. aku bahkan tidak bisa memberinya komentar apa-apa" ucapnya sembari menggeleng kemudian kembali ke ranjangnya. Dia tak berniat ikut masuk kedalam hubungan somvlak mereka berdua. "Biarkan kami sama yang mengatur hubungan mereka."

"Tidak bisa begitu" bisik Rin.

"A-" Teriakan Sasori teredam bekapan Rin. Kapan si cewe menakutkan ini masuk?

"Aku masuk lewat pintu." Ucap Rin "Pintu darurat" tambahnya melihat alis Sasori naik. Tangannya menunjuk jendela ruang kesehatan yang sedikit terbuka.

'Itu namanya jalan maling' batin Sasori.

"Naruto sensei..." tanya Hinata mendekati Naruto yang terkapar. "Maaf" setidaknya dia harus membantu Naruto bangun sekarang dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak masalah" ucap Naruto mencoba duduk dan menyambut tangan Hinata.

Ada sensasi sengatan listrik saat mereka saling bersentuhan. Kemudian. Bruak! Lagi Naruto terjengkang dan jatuh sementara Hinata memasang wajah bengong memikirkan sensasi yang baru dirasakannya tadi, apa itu sebenarnya? Manusia bisa mengeluarkan aliran listrik? Apa Naruto adalah Manusia super? Ahaha fikiran Hinata sungguh ngawur.

"Ittai" ringis Naruto memegangi pantatnya yang dua kali menghantam lantai. Dia ini kenapa sih?

"Maaf. Maaf" ucap Hinata dengan wajah serba salah. Ingin menolong lagi tapi bagaimana kalau sengatan itu datang lagi. Uuh dia harus bagaimana? Namun sekali lagi tangannya terulur untuk memberi bantuan.

Naruto segera berdiri dan melompat, dia bisa sendiri ko, lihat dia tidak kesakitan sama sekali. Dia sehat. Dia bisa jogging. Push up. Vertikal push up. Berdiri dengan satu tangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Aku sangat sehat sekali. Luar biasa sehat" jawab Naruto masih dengan gerakan senamnya. "Aku akan pergi ke kelas selanjutnya."

"Oke. Ah tunggu"

BLAM!

"Tidak apa-apa deh" ucap Hinata membuang plester ditangannya, dia manusia kuat ko, dia bilang sendiri dan semakin cepat dia pergi Hinata akan kembali normal.

"Lihat kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa?" bisik Sasori.

"Ah aku tahu itu, hihihi" balas Rin terkikik.

Para gadis itu memang susah ditebak keadaannya ya? "kalo begitu..-Mau kemana kau?!" teriak Sasori masih dengan berbisik, melihat nanar Rin yang sudah berada di jendela siap melompat.

"Hehehe papay"

oOo

"Sensei, kapan kita berangkat?" teriak salah satu anggota klub sepak bola.

Namun Naruto terlalu sibuk berdiri dan mengamati orang-orang yang sedang keluar. Dia harus bilang, pokoknya harus bilang sesuatu, rasanya itu suatu keharusan.

"Sensei, sedang menunggu istrimu ya? ciw ciw ciee" teriak anak-anak sepak bola.

"Duh yang sudah punya kekasih kekal abadi"

"Kalau sensei bilang iya, kami sabar koo, asal sensei yang tanggung jawab sih."

'Dasar berisik' batin Naruto, sorry ya level Naruto itu pernikahan bukan cinta-cintaan anak SMA yang ingusan meler kemana-mana. Ahaha sekarang dia mendapatkan kebanggannya sebagai laki-laik jantan. Biasanya dia diejek sebagai perjaka tua suka anak gadis oleh anak-anak sialan dibelakangnya ini.

"Kenapa tidak tanya lewat email? Atau telpon dia?" celetuk seorang murid.

Glek, eeeh? Telpon? Email? Apa Naruto punya hal itu ya? tunggu, apa Hinata pernah bertanya nomor atau emailnya? Astaga Naruto penasaran mengecek ponselnya, tapi bagaimana kalau tidak ada, dan memang tidak ada! Alah, gimana nih? Tidak tahu kah muridnya kalau dia sekarang berwajah pucat bak beruang kutub?

"Cepat telpon saja sensei, atau mau kami telponkan? Kebetulan kemarin aku menanyakan nomor Hinata sensei, yah buat bertanya ini itu sih"

"Diam kau, Obito" desis Naruto dengan aura menyeramkan. Bagaimana ini? apa Naruto pura-pura saja? Malu kan kalau dia gak punya nomor telepon istrinya sendiri? kenapa dia bisa lupa.

Tangan Naruto yang memegang ponsel bergerak menipu kemudian mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya. Dalam hati dia menghitung sampai 5, sebelum mengatakan Hallo.

1... 2... 3... 4... 5...

"Hallo-"

"Hinata sensei, kemarilah" teriak Obito.

Astajim, kenapa? Hinata melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan bingung dan yang jelas tangannya berada dikedua saku jas yang belum sempai dia buka.

"Sensei?"

"Hallo Nenek, ada apa tadi nenek menelponku? ahahaha tadi aku sedang mengajar. Ooh itu iya, iya nanti aku sampaikan" ucap Naruto dengan suara keras,

'Dia sedang ngeles ya?' koor mereka.

"Ada-" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya dan menghela nafas panjang. Dadanya berdebar lagi, apa Hinata jangan berlari ya? masa sih?

'Wah dia menghela nafas tepat dihadapan Naruto sensei, apa yang terjadi' batin mereka.

Empat siku-siku tercetak didahi Naruto, ada apa dengan helaan nafas itu? Seolah merepotkan hanya untuk berbicara dengannya? Tadi pagi juga dia menjotos dan mengerjai Naruto, oh jadi begitu, Hinata sedang kesal dengannya sekarang? Tapi Naruto tidak ingat apa yang dia perbuat 24 jam terakhir yang bisa membuatnya kesal?

"Kenapa menghela nafas seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sedikit berbisik.

"Haaah" tanpa sadar Hinata menghela nafas lagi, lebih kencang dan panjang. Padahal dia tidak suka bertemu dokter itu.. tapi tak ada dokter lain yang dia kenal sih.. haah Hinata malas deh ketemu sama dia.

"Hinata sensei, apa kau tidak suka mereka memanggilmu? Apa perlu aku gulingkan mereka?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit menggeram. Dia sangat kesal, kenapa dengan Hinata ini.

"Sensei, kenapa jadi kami yang salah?!"

"Ah maaf! Maaf! Tadi aku sedang berfikir untuk mengunjungi temanku atau tidak" elak Hinata dengan cepat sembari mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu bertemu dengannya jika kau tidak mau" ucap Naruto, "Teman yang merepotkan?"

"Dia sedikit gila sih.. tapi aku harus bertemu dengannya" ucap Hinata. "Aku ada pertanyaan penting untuknya" Hinata sedikit berbohong, yah dia tidak tahu apa penyakit ini bahaya atau tidak, kalau sudah jelas, dia bisa membicarakannya dengan Naruto nanti. Sekarang harus cek dulu.

"Kebetulan, aku ada pertandingan hari ini. aku hanya mau bilang aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini. tapi jika kau keluar.." ucap Naruto sembari membuka tas kecilnya dan menuliskan sesuatu. "Ulurkan tanganmu."

Hinata menurun begitu saja, dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. "Seperti ini?"

"Hm" Naruto segera menaruh kertas diatas tangan Hinata. "Aku ingin kau menyimpan ini. Dan hubungi aku jika kau sudah selesai, aku selesai pukul 4 atau 5 sore"

"Ba-baik, tapi aku tidak punya-"

"Sampai nanti sensei!!!" teriak anak-anak dengan ceria melambaikan tangannya.

Lah? Bagaimana Hinata menghubungi Naruto? dia kan belum punya nomornya? Lalu apa yang ingin Naruto sampaikan di kertas ini. dengan cepat Hinata membuka kertas yang terlipat itu.

Ini nomor dan emailku

"Souka..." gumam Hinata dengan wajah oh ini nomor dan emailnya.. eh? Dengan cepat wajah Hinata berubah ceria. Dengan bahagia tubuhnya berputar putar sembari mengangkat kertas itu tinggi tinggi..

Ini belum pernah terjadi padanya, bertukar nomor dengan pria! Dengan PRIA! Kamisama.. ternyata ini sangat membahagiakan batinnya. Hinata sangat senang.

Selagi berputar putar penuh bunga-bunga, anak-anak mulai berkumpul menyaksikan sensei mereka yang menguarkan aura kelucuan super, dia mirip anak kecil yang menerima sebungkus permen kesukaannya. "Sensei~" elu mereka.

"Sensei, kau sedang apa?" tanya Rin dengan wajah you know, kelakuanmu itu ga pantes buat orang dewasa.

Hinata berhenti dengan rasa malu maksimal. "Maaf, tadi aku senang sekali" ucap Hinata sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya dan berlari kembali ke gedung sekolah.

Mereka yang menonton menatap Rin dengan kecewa. Gara- gara dia hilang sudah tontonan menarik seorang guru.

"Apa hah?!" sewot Rin. Kawainya sensei itu harus dilihat Naruto sensei dulu! Kalian mah sana liat di harajuku, kalau yang kawai mah banyak disana.

oOo

Rumah sakit Konoha.

Hinata menghela nafas berkali-kali, entah kenapa rasanya enggan untuk datang kemari setelah sekian lama dan rasa traumanya juga.

Teriakan-teriakan dari ruang paling horror senantero rumah sakit setelah kamar mayat dan ruang operasi, ruang UGD slalu membuat Hinata merinding takut. "Tolong Temanku dokter!" "Pasien mengalami overdosis!" "Siapkan suntikan!" "Lukanya harus segera dijahit!" "Tidak! Ayah tidak mungkin stoke huhuhu!"

Tangan Hinata segera naik untuk menutup mulutnya, teriakan terakhir benar-benar membuat hati Hinata tergerak dan tersentuh "Ayah..." gumamnya.

"Hinata? Masih terbawa suasana UGD seperti dulu" ucap seorang gadis berambut blonde yang mengenakan setelan suster dengan noda darah pada seragamnya menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Ino! Darah! Darah!" tunjuk Hinata hampir pingsan kalau saja, gadis dihadapannya tak berwajah bodo amat.

"Aku menumpahkan saus tadi, kau bisa cium baunya? Ini saus tomat" ucap Ino kalem, Ah ini memang darah, hanya saja mendengar Hinata datang mencarinya, dia yang baru menangani pasien harus mencari sesuatu untuk menutupinya.

"Souka?" tanya Hinata segera segar kembali. Si Ino ini suka bercanda sih dari dulu, tapi...

"Kau harusnya menunggu diruang ganti saja" ucap Ino menyeret Hinata keluar dari UGD, sudah tau sering baver kalau masuk UGD, ni anak masih nekad juga.

"Habis kau lama sih.." ucap Hinata sembari mengikuti langkah Ino, mereka masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang bertuliskan dokter kandungan "Lah?"

"Aku bertugas disini, tapi karena dokternya sedang libur hari ini. Terpaksa aku membantu di UGD." Ucap Ino sembari mendudukan Hinata di Kursi dan meninggalkan Hinata untuk berganti pakaian. "Jadi ada apa?!" Teriak Ino dari kamar mandi

"Aku ingin periksa" Teriak Hinata.

"?!?" belum juga Ino ganti seragam, Ino segera membuka pintu kamar mandi dan segera mengobrak abrik lemari obat. "Kau yakin kau mau periksa sekarang?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Iya, habis besok aku harus kerja lembur" Hinata mengingat Laporannya yang sempat tertunda dan Kepala Sekolah menagihnya tadi pagi!

"Sebaiknya jangan kerja- ah kita harus periksa dulu. Ini cek dulu" ucap Ino memberikan testpack pada Hinata. "Kalau positif, akan aku USG"

Hinata menerima alat itu dengan wajah bingung. Matanya bergerak melihat antara Ino dan alat ditangannya.

"Jangan ragu, itu 99,99 persen akurat untuk mendeteksi kehamilan" Ino meyakinkan Hinata.

Setelah Otak Hinata tersambung, akibat loading yang cukup parah. Seketika wajah Hinata berubah merah sempurna. "Aku belum pernah melakukannya" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Tidak apa, wanita sering gugup dan malu jika menjalani tes seperti ini untuk pertama kalinya"

"Bukan, tapi aku belum melakukan itu, s.e.x." ucap Hinata suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

Ino yang adalah sahabat sehidup sematinya sejak jaman kuliah dulu, tak pernah ada rahasia diantara mereka. Baik Ino maupun Hinata slalu blak-blakan membahas bahkan sampai hal yang paling sensitif tanpa canggung tapi hari ini, tiba-tiba saja Hinata jadi canggung dan malu.

"APA?!" teriak Ino tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? "Ini sudah hampir sebulan lebih loh Hinata?"

Bibir Hinata maju dengan wajah sedih, "Kami bahkan tidak sekamar, dilihat sih dia sama awamnya denganku" 'dan dia hobi pake lingerie.' tambah Hinata dalam hati.

"Pfft" Ino membungkam mulutnya yang hampir tertawa lepas. Salah satu doa Hinata adalah memiliki kekasih atau suami yang lebih berpengalaman dalam hal cinta. Selama 4 tahun sekolah mereka, setiap tahun baru, itulah doa Hinata,

"Jangan tertawa" ucap Hinata tidak terima.

"I-iya, aku ga HAHAHAHA" Ino kelepasan tertawa, habis kalau ditahan-tahan ga baik untuk kesehatan Ino sih.

"Ino pig!" teriak Hinata.

Kepala Ino hanya mengangguk, Hinata tunggulah sebentar ini tidak akan lama. Ino segera membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, sembari bergumam. Tertawa itu jahat!

Hinata memberi Ino kompres dingin untuk dahinya yang terluka, setelah hampir menghancurkan dinding ruangannya, Ino mendapatkan kembali dirinya. "Jadi, periksa apa?" tanya Ino

"Jantungku, akhir-akhir ini sering berdebar dan terasa sakit" ucap Hinata

"Itu memang bisa jadi penyakit berbahaya" ucap Ino kemudian tersadar dengan helaan nafas Hinata, masa sih? "Kau mau bertemu dokter patnermu itu? Yang sedikit gila itu?"

Tak kuasa menjawab Hinata hanya mengangguk dan dihadiahi wajah syok dari Ino. "Kau yakin dia ada disini? Si mata panda itu?!" tanya Ino. Seriusan, bahkan diapun tak tahu kalau dokter itu bertugas disini.

"Iya. Dengar ya, ayahnya pernah menjadi kepala rumah sakit disini, dia sendiri yang bilang dia akan mengalahkan semua rekor dan teknik yang ayahnya lakukan untuk menjadi the greatest doctor surgeon yang begituan" ucap Hinata dengan wajah, kau harus percaya padaku.

"Hei, jangan bawa produk orang Hinata" ucap Ino.

"Maaf, keceplosan" jawab Hinata. "Tapi dia beneran ada disini loh, kamu beneran ga tau Ino?"

"Coba, Bagian bedah ya? mungkin disayap Kiri." Ino memegang dagunya sembari berfikir, Ruangannya ada di sayap Barat dan dia belum pernah main ke sayap Kiri. "Aku memang pernah dengar dokter yang ahli yang ada di sayap kiri. Tapi masa dia sih?"

"Ah iya, dia di sayap kiri" ucap Hinata sembari memperlihatkan ponselnya dan isi balasan pesan untuk dokter panda beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Lalu kenapa kau mampir kesini huh?" ucap Ino sembari melipat tangannya didepan dada, jadi dia hanya singgah dan memastikan kalau dokter itu ada? Begitu?

"Yah aku fikir untuk singgah dan memastikan dokter panda ada. Sekalian melihat sahabatku juga" jawab Hinata.

"ARGH! Kenapa aku harus berteman dengan orang polos sepertimu Hinata?!" teriak Ino, kejujuran Hinata terkadang membuat Ino putus asa.

Hinata hanya memberi Ino cengirannya, perlahan tubuhnya berdiri dan mengincar pintu keluar sebelum Ino sadar. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi kesana dulu"

"Kau dengar tidak sih?!" teriak Ino lagi, bodo ah. "Aku bukan lagi-"

"Aku menyayangimu, ayo shopping jika aku mendapat liburan!" ucap Hinata sembari menahan pintu agar Ino tak mengamuk dan menyerangnya.

"Kita sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain seperti ini Hinata" ucap Ino berdiri dibalik pintu. Evil smile terpasang dibibirnya, Kena kau.

Iya sih, Sudah sejak tadi Hinata menunggu Ino memutar kenop pintu dengan kekuatan gorila betina tapi sepertinya Ino tidak terpancing untuk bertindak kasar. "Kau benar" ucap Hinata sembari melepas kenop pintu.

"Aku sudah belajar dari masa lalu sekarang" ucap Ino dengan cepat membuka pintu dan menyerang Hinata yang syok berhasil ditipu Ino.

"Jadi, bagian mana yang harus aku hukum?" ucap Ino menahan kepala Hinata dengan tangannya.

"Maaf! Maaf Ino!"

"Tiada maaf Hinata, akhirnya aku bisa menipumu juga."

"Uhuk, Ino..." pinta Hinata bersiap memelas dan memberikan Ino serangan imut ala Hinata.

"Suster Ino, apa yang sedang anda lakukan?!" suara berwibawa itu membuat Ino segera melepaskan Hinata dan berdiri dengan tegas. Itu suster kepala yang lebih horor daripada hantu penunggu kamar mayat yang sedang hits jadi bahan gosip dirumah sakit.

"Tindakan anda tidak bermoral, merusak citra sebagai suster dan nama rumah sakit ini, apa anda tahu apa yang anda lakukan berpengaruh pada rumah sakit... bla bla bla" suster kepala menasehati Ino selama hampir dua jam dikoridor dan diteruskan diruangannya. "Apa anda mendengarkan, suster Ino?" tanya suster kepala.

"Saya mendengar anda, Suster kepala" ucap Ino, dalam hati dia mengumpat, dasar. Kalau sudah tertanggap sama Suster kepala seperti ini, siapapun tak bisa berkutik sampai persediaan kosakatanya habis.

Hinata mendoakan keselamatan Ino sembari kabur, baik disekolah maupun rumah sakit, model penjahat wanita kedisiplinan sama semua. Menyeramkan.

oOo

Hinata tidak tahu kalau bertemu dengan dokter panda itu alias Sabaku Gaara mantan couple dalam hal sadisme dan praktek dengan mayat hewan akan menguncang batinnya seperti ini, terlebih Hinata tidak pernah lupa suara tawanya.

HAHAHAHA

Dengar? Sekarang dikepalanya terngiang suara tawa dokter panda yang membuatnya ikut bersemangat (itu dulu sih)

HAHAHAHA

Hinata menangis sembari menggeleng, dia tidak bisa mengenyahkan suara tawanya hingga hari ini. Tuhan...

"Lagi, Dokter Gaara kenapa?" ucap dua suster yang sedang bertugas, "Dia sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang kumat seperti itu"

Hinata menyeka airmatanya yang terlanjur keluar, jadi...

HAHAHAHA

Itu bukan khayalan Hinata ya? Memang sih ruangannya tepat dihadapan Hinata sekarang, duh Hinata harus ngomong bagaimana nih? Apa harus seperti dulu.

"Hallo dokter Gaara, masih suka membedah mayat hewan, seperti dulu? Ha. Ha. Ha." Ucap Hinata mengetes suara psikopatnya dulu. Tidak, ini terdengar dipaksakan.

"Hallo, aku sudah sembuh dan sekarang menjadi perawat sekolah loh, dan aku sudah menikah" kali ini Hinata bernada ceria yang ga benget untuk dia pakai. Ini malah lebih maksa dari yang diatas tadi.

Ah! Hinata pusing, bodo amat lah, sekarang dia pasiennya. Syukur kalau Gaara tak mengenalinya tapi mengingat dia mengirim pesan pribadi untuk check up, tentu saja dia tahu siapa Hinata!

"Permisi?"

Suara tawa itu masih menggema, dari balik komputer, rambut merah meyembul sembari menyeringai. "Oh suster Hinata" ucapnya tanpa mau repot-repot berdiri.

"Apa kabar, dokter?" tanya Hinata basa basi sembari duduk di kursi dihadapan Gaara. Sekarang terlihat jelas kalau dokter muda itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin menyelesaikana ini" ucap Gaara.

Kemudian tawa yang sama bergema kembali. Inilah yang Hinata tangiskan. Wajah Gaara dengan sifatnya yang humoris tidaklah cocok! Hinata tebak dia pasti sedang menonton funny video animal di channel you*be.

"Kau tidak berubah ya, dokter. Citramu buruk diluar sana loh" ucap Hinata setengah berbisik.

Gaar mengehela nafas, "Hidup tanpa hiburan itu.. bagai hidup tanpa air" ucap Gaara, orang rumahpun sering memperingatkannya, kalau tertawa Gaara itu tidak lucu sama sekali. "Jadi, apa kau ingin membedah bersamaku lagi?" tanya Gaara sembari menyeringai dan memperhatikan Hinata.

'Dan sifat psikopatnya masih ada.' Batin Hinata meringis. "Aku tidak melakukannya lagi" tolak Hinata.

"Ayolah ini menyenangkan. Sayat sana. Sayat sini. Belah. Gunting. Ah ini membuatku ingin segera ke ruang operasi" ucap Gaara.

"Aha.ha.ha" tanggap Hinata. "Kau sudah baca pesanku? Aku kesini jadi pasienmu"

"Karena nostalgia tadi, aku jadi lupa." Ucap Gaara sembari membuka buku catatannya. "Jadi kau merasa sakit di dadamu? Dan sering kali berdebar?"

"Ya"

"Kapan tepatnya itu dimulai?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika aku kemah"

"Kau punya riwayat alergi? Atau sesuatu yang diturunkan dari keluargamu?"

"Sepertinya tidak?"

"Bagaimana dengan hari ini?"

"Aku merasakannya 2 kali."

"Kapan tepatnya itu?"

"Kufikir saat aku bersama suamiku tadi pagi dan tadi siang"

"Sua- APA?! Kau sudah menikah Hinata?" tanya Gaara tak percaya.

"Yah begitulah"

"Padahal aku akan melamarnya, sial aku kecolongan." Gumam Gaara. Hinata ini jenis manusia langka yang bisa satu fikiran dengan Gaara. Jika mereka menikah maka akan ada obrolan tentang sayat, gunting, potong setiap harinya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Gaara senang. Sial! Gara-gara mengkhayal terus, dia lupa untuk segera melamar Hinata didunia nyata. KUSO!!!

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata, sepertinya dia dengar kata melamar tadi?

"Tidak ada" ucap Gaara. "Tunggu sebentar" Gaara memeriksa kembali catatannya bersama Hinata "Ulurkan tanganmu" perintah Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya agar Gaara dapat memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Apa kau berdebar sekarang, Hinata?" tanya Gaara, denyutnya normal.

Hinata menyentuh dadanya sembari berfikir. "Tidak."

"Ah gawat Hinata!" ucap Gaara tak percaya dan baru sadar, astaga Hinata ini polos banget ya? masa sih, sebagai dokter dia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan berdasarkan takhayul seperti ini. Tapi dari riwayat catatannya yang ganjil ini dapat Gaara pastikan. Tapi untuk jaga-jaga dia akan memeriksa Hinata lebih lanjut lagi.

"Ada apa? Apa jantungnya sakit parah?" tanya Hinata cemas, jadi..

"Ah sebaiknya kita periksa lebih lanjut, Hinata" ucap Gaara.

Hinata hanya menurut dan mengikuti Gaara untuk diperiksa di bangsal pasien, beberapa test juga Hinata lakukan hingga rotgen dan x-ray dihari itu juga.

"Tidak mungkin" ucap Gaara saat mereka kembali memeriksa hasil test Hinata. jantungnya sangat sehat.

"Berapa lama lagi aku akan hidup, dokter? Jangan buat aku takut dong!" ucap Hinata berkaca-kaca. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Naruto nanti?

"Hinata, kau.."

"Dokter Gaara... hiks"

"Kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanya Gaara bingung, harusnnya ini kabar gembira sih.

"Habis kau bicaranya begitu" tuding Hinata. "Seolah-olah.. aku akan mati" sekarang Hinata beneran menangis.

"Mana mungkin kau mati"

"Eh?"

'Dia ini... aduh' batin Gaara. "Tenang saja, penyakitmu itu dinamakan penyakit jatuh cinta"

"?!? Penyakit apa?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Couple cracks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pojokan author :**

 **yah hanya sanggup up satu sebelum UTS.. semakin lama semakin jarang up ya :V berilah review biar author semangat, tapi ya sudahlah cukup kalian baca ajj dan ngefav dan ngefoll, Author udah seneng.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **About love maybe.. you shouldnt know...**

Oke fiks Hinata melongo huruf O cukup lebar, "Ah dokter ini suka bercanda" ucap Hinata dengan tawa kecil.

"loh malah ga percaya" komentar Gaara. Tangannya bergerak menggaruk tato ai didahinya, ini nih efek kebanyakan becanda dan lagi Hinata tahu sifat aslinya.

Iyalah ga percaya, diakan dokter yang membidangi hal nyata bukannya takhayul macam cinta. Dewasa sedikit napa dok? Ingat umur yang udah kepala dua. Masih aja suka becanda garing kaya gini.

Gaara akhirnya kesal dengan wajah Hinata sekarang, masa sih dok? Masa sih? Begitulah ekspresinya yang greget minta dioperasi. "Oke, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Kalau aku benar, kau harus mentraktirku makan malam?" tantang Gaara.

"Boleh" ucap Hinata, yah kita buktikan diagnosis ghaib ini.

"Batas waktunya 3 hari. Jadi akau akan memberikanmu surat rujukan balik.. jangan kabur setelah kau sadar? Mengerti?!"

"Aku tidak akan kabur"

"Baiklah waktunya aku pulang." Ucap Gaara melirik jam dikomputernya. " Mau kuantar?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, aku akan pulang dengan suamiku" ucap Hinata.

"Hmm, kalau begitu, ayo keluar sama-sama." Ajak gaara, lumayan bisa lihat seperti apa suami Hinata ini, hehehe hahaha kalau bisa Gaara bakal nanyain rahasianya, rahasia antara para cowok bagaimana menaklukkan calon mertua.

Hinata terdiam, kemudian wajah bingungnya menatap Gaara, "Aku belum menghubunginya"

"Astaga!" umpat Gaara, mereka ini pasangan macam apa sih? "Hubungi dia cepat, kalau dia tidak bisa, akan aku antar sampai rumahmu."

Kepala Hinata mengangguk dengan pelan sembari mengeluarkan ponsel dan kertas yang tadi berisi nomor Naruto. Gaara melongo, "Apa kau, maksudku suamimu kehilangan ponselnnya?" tanya Gaara, Ga mungkin kan mereka baru tukeran nomor ponsel? Ahahaha-

"Aku baru mendapatkan nomornya hari ini" jawab Hinata dengan malu-malu, seolah ini hal yang wajar bagi dirinya dan pasangan suami istri diseluruh dunia.

CTAAAR! Gaara memegang jantungnya sendiri, sepertinya dia harus menjadwalkan operasi untuk jantungnya yang berdebar karena kaget, kesal, dan keheranan mendengar jawaban Hinata, itu sama sekali tidak wajar! Astaga Gaara jadi kepo, siapa sih yang berani menikahi Hinata yang polos ini? Bukannya menyembuhkan kepolosan Hinata, dia malah semakin polos. Jangan – jangan dia cuman bisa menaklukkan calon mertuanya saja!

Lupakan Gaara yang masih shock dengan jawaban dan asumsi diotaknya, Hinata menghela nafas sembari menunggu nada tunggu dari nomor yang dihubunginya.

"Hallo, dengan siapa ya?" tanya suara disebrang, nadanya sedikit kekanakan,

"Eh?" kok suara Naruto berbeda? "Ah apa benar ini ponsel Naruto sensei, maksudku Naruto Uzumaki?"

Jeda cukup lama sebelum teriakan ramai terdengar. "EEE! Hinata Sensei? Beneran nih nomornya ga disave? Hallo hallo Hinata sensei"

'Kok malah jadi ramai sih?' batin Hinata

"Ssst, diam!" ucap seseorang mengamankan situasi "Maaf Hinata sensei, tunggu sebentar ya, Sensei sedang mengurus sesuatu. Nah itu dia"

'Sensei.. ini ada telpon, maaf ga sengaja keangkat kirain ponselku yang bunyi'

'Siapa yang telpon?'

'Katanya dari agen MLM'

'Sini ponselnya'

"SIAPA? Maaf tapi aku tidak butuh hal seperti itu" tanya Naruto galak.

Hinata membeku dengan suara galak Naruto, kenapa menjawabnya seperti itu.. si..h? Ah anak-anak klub sepak bola itu memang sesuatu deh."Ano.. ini aku Naruto –kun" ucap Hinata dengan terbata.

Lagi jeda cukup panjang dan Naruto tidak kunjung menjawab, "Hallo?" panggil Hinata.

'Hei kalian anak-anak sialan!' Teriak Naruto murka, sampai-sampai Hinata harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga agar telinganya tidak sakit.

'Eh jadi benar, sensei belum tahu nomor Hinata sensei?' 'masa?' 'Wah Mengerikan'

"Naruto-kun!" sela Hinata, habis Suara Naruto terdengar menarik nafas dalam, bersiap marah lagi.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto, ah sial baru saja dia akan mengamuk.

'Aku akan pulang sekarang, kau sudah selesai?' tanya Hinata.

"Ya, aku akan kesana dalam setengah jam. Tunggu saja, aku akan menghukum anak-anak ini dulu sebentar" jawab Naruto kemudian menutup telponnya.

"Anak-anak sialan" umpat Naruto mengeluarkan aura super saiya. "Berguling! PRIIIIT!"

"Hai sensei!" koor anak klub sepak bola ketakutan dan langsung berguling, tak peduli seragam putih yang harus mereka pakai untuk esok hari kotor oleh tanah lapangan.

"Mana kata maaf kalian?" ucap Naruto mengikuti gulingan anak didiknya.

"Itu bukan salah kami sensei" "Beneran sensei belum punya nomor Hinata sensei?" "tadi pagi kami Cuma bercanda kok"

"Aku menyuruh kalian minta maaf!"

"KYAAA! Sensei marah~" teriak anak klub sepak bola sembari berguling lebih cepat menghindari kaki besi Naruto yang sedang kesal tingkat akut. Mereka bukannya takut tapi malah semakin menjadi, habis.. Naruto sensei wajahnya merah padam tadi. Pokoknya ekspresi tak terlupakan yang bakal mereka ingat sampai hari kelulusan nanti.

oOo

"Kenapa kalian ikut kemari?" tanya Naruto melihat anak didiknya berjalan berbaris dibelakangnya layaknya anak bebek mengikuti induknya, jelas saja Naruto menampakkan wajah super bete. Karena latihan ini, mobilnya harus cuti sehari. Dengan begitu, anak-anak sialan ini mengikutinya naik bis dan turun bersama disini. Mau apa mereka kemari huh?

"Kami? Enggak kok!" jawab Obito, tangannya ikut bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri, menyangkal pertanyaan Naruto sensei. "Kami mau periksa kakinya Kakashi yang tadi ketendang kok,"

"Mana dia?" tanya Naruto.

"Anu Obito, kakashi udah pulang duluan" bisik salah satu temannya.

'KAKASHI SIALAN?!' batin Obito. 'Gimana nih? Gimana?'

"Sensei, tidak ingatkah kau menggulingkan kami ditanah lapang penuh bebatuan? Aku takut tulang rusuk kami patah dan banyak hal lainnya juga." Celetuk suigetsu.

'etdah sejak kapan ni anak ada disini?' batin Obito melihat Suigetsu.

Karena dia adalah team cheers pendukung tim yang dikapteni Obito, tenang saja, Suigetsu akan mendukung kalian sepenuh hati dan tentu saja ikut membela mereka.

"Yah, uh" Naruto tak bisa menjawab, lagian dia dilihat banyak orang sekarang.

"Itu Hinata sensei!" "Wah siapa itu si rambut merah nyentrik pake baju kurama band?" "Lumayan juga, Sensei sih kalah" "Eh mereka bercanda"

Sialan, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, anak-anak sialan ini tidak jera juga. Bodo amat dengan Hinata sensei yang sedang bercanda. Bisa jadi itu teman lamanya kan? Memang Hinata bilang ingin ketemu teman lama kan? Tapi dia tidak bilang temannya laki-laki atau perempuan kan? Sekarang Naruto berfikiran aneh-aneh. Dasar fikiran bocah.

'Dia cemburu kah?' 'Emosi yang menakjubkan' 'Apa harus dikompori lagi nih'

"Kalian semua, bisa diam?" ucap Naruto sembari menatap wajah-wajah polos minta diguling sekali lagi.

"Ayo dapatkan dia kembali sensei" "Rebut kembali cintamu" "Rambutmu lebih bercahaya daripada daun momiji di musim gugur" "Naruto sensei ganbatte"

Ah, semua muridnya pasti sudah terbentur kerikil lapangan tadi, sampai sampai kemarahan Naruto tak mempan pada mereka, iyalah mereka fikir Naruto sedang cemburu melihat keakraban Istrinya dengan pria momiji itu.

"Dokter Gaara, bisa berhenti bercanda dengan kata-kata garing?" ucap Hinata tersenyum dengan sangat terpaksa. Itu lawakan jaman ayahnya masih nonton tv hitam putih.

"Hehe maaf" ucap Gaara, habis hanya Hinata seorang yang mau berbicara santai seperti ini padanya, andai saja... andai saja...

Dan Ekspektasi yang diperlihatkan pada rombongan Naruto benar-benar seperti manga shoujo, saking jauhnya mereka hanya bisa melihat ekpresi keduanya saja,yang nampak bahagia. Kemudian translate dadakan muncul untuk memanasi Naruto.

'Ah andai saja, kau datang lebih cepat.' Translate Hinata.

'Maafkan aku Hinata, aku ingin ingin sekali bilang padamu tentang kondisiku.'

'Momijiku sayang, ah aku tetap senang kau sehat saja,'

'Hinata, bisakah kita...'

Mereka berhenti berbicara dan tangan Gaara bersiap menyentuh bahu Hinata.

"Siapa Momiji?!" teriak Obito pada teman-temannya dan dibalas dengan bahu terangkat dan wajah bodo amat, yang penting Naruto sensei sudah action dan siap merebut istrinya kembali.

"Tolong jangan buat ini semakin rumit" ucap Naruto menjauhkan tangan Gaara dari bahu Hinata. ah dia benar-benar tak tahan dengan translate anak-anak sialan itu. "Hinata sudah menikah denganku"

"Eh?!" baik Gaara maupun Hinata bingung dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Ah dia, dokter yang memeriksaku hari ini ma-maksudku ini teman lama yang kuceritakan tadi" ucap Hinata. Nice time Hinata, kau membuat sensei berambut kuning ini jadi terlihat bloon.

"Eh?" sekarang giliran Naruto yang heran, kemudian rona merah merambat memenuhi seluruh wajahnya, sialan harusnya dia hanya bilang jangan sentuh istriku atau menyapa mereka saja sebelum bicara ngawur, 'Kalian!' batin Naruto menatap garang tempat anak didiknya tadi berdiri.

Ting. Ting. Ting. Dan sekarang tak ada satupun diantara mereka berdiri disana.

"Ohohoho maaf, aku fikir yah kau tahu. Ini dan itu semacamnya" ucap Naruto ngawur, duh malu maksimal banget ini mah.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan." Ucap Hinata sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Gaara.

Naruto segera menangkap tangan Hinata yang sedang melambai dan berjalan sembari mengandengnya.

"Ohoho posesif ya?" ucap Gaara mengelus dagunya pelan.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Jammu hampir copot" ucap Naruto dan Hap! Tangan Naruto segera menangkap jam tangan Hinata yang copot tanpa permisi.

"Ah begitu ya.." ucap Hinata. "Terima Kasih"

"Hm, sama-sama."

Ah, Hinata baru ingat dengan penyakitnya tadi, dan sekarang dia merasakannya lagi. apa benar? Ah tidak mungkin. Dokter Gaara memang suka bercanda iya, kan?

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto merasakan Hinata berjalan semakin pelan.

"Tidak ada,"

"Bagaimana dengan uhm temanmu itu?" tanya Naruto sembari melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hinata.

"Hm ya dia masih membuat lawakan garing dan belum sembuh dari penyakit psikopatnya" jawab Hinata, bekas genggaman Naruto masih terasa hangat, ah Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu kemerahan. Dia befikiran apa sih? Memalukan.

"Oh, mau mampir sebentar?" ucap Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Kesana.."

Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto. Love Hotel Ahh~ . "Aaa" Hinata menatap Naruto dan hotel itu bolak balik, bibirnya tak mampu menjawab, bagaimana ini? Hinata belum persiapan apapun, kalau se-sekarang dalamnya sedang tidak maching alias bagian anu merah bagian anu biru tua, anunnya ga usah ditanya apa, you knowlah dua asset penting dibalik rok and kemeja cewek. Tapi bagaimana cara menolak tanpa membuat Naruto tersinggung? "Ano.. aku.. aku.. Naruto-kun aku fikir kau tidak akan mengajakku kesana. Kalau aku tahu aku akan bersiap lebih baik hari ini"

'Bersiap untuk apa?' Batin Naruto sembari melihat arah telunjuknya, kemudian wajah syok. Telunjuk sialan tak berbudi dan beradab, tau aja dimana orang mesum ehem ehem. "Bukan-bukan!" ucap Naruto heboh. Dia bermaksud mengajak Hinata makan malam direstoran sebelahnya. Sungguh. "Aku mau mengajakmu ke bangunan disebelahnya. Sebelahnya Hinata"

"Sebelahnya?" ucap Hinata sembari melihat plang Ichiraku Ramen. "Ah"

"Kan? Kudengar, ramennya super enak. Bagaimana, mau makan kemudian ke lov- maksudku makan terus love-. Akan akau bakar tempat itu!" teriak Naruto, sembari memukul bibirnya yang terus keseleo menyebutkan love untuk love hotel, plangnya sungguh membuat mata Naruto tak bisa lepas melihatnya barang sekejap. Ituloh gambarnya, ehem. Pokoknya ehem dah.

"Selamat datang!" sapa pelayan restoran,

Hinata untuk kedua kalinya diajak pergi makan oleh Naruto, dan kali ini hanya berdua saja. Apa, apa ini yang namanya ditraktir oleh pria?! Apa ini kejutan dari Naruto sensei? Dengan puppy eyesnya Hinata melihat Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti, apa sebegitu senangnya dia diajak ke restoran seperti ini. Atau? "Apa kau pecinta ramen juga?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan antusias.

Hinata menggeleng masih dengan puppy eyesnya.

Bukan, ya? Lalu?

"Mau pesan apa? Tuan dan nyonya?" Tanya pelayan dengan ramah.

"Ramen special dan kau mau apa Hinata?"

Dengan cepat Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk poster, pecahkan rekornya dan kau bisa makan ramen GRATIS! Rekor terakhir = 42 mangkuk ramen special.

"42?!" ucap Naruto kemudian mengelus dompetnya yang kurus kering, "Bisakah- ah" Sungguh puppy eyes Hinata tak bisa Naruto abaikan, dasar lemah, dasar tak berguna. "Baiklah"

Yes, dan Hinatapun bersorak dalam hati, makan ramen sepuasnya tanpa ada ayah yang memarahi? Rasanya seperti surga. Tenang saja, Danna-sama! Hinata akan membayar ramennya sendiri.

oOo

Naruto tercengang dan dompetnya bersorak riang gembira. "Yuuhuu! Ga jadi kering. Ga jadi mati" begitulah teriakana. Masa? Perayaan dihadapan Naruto tak membuat dirinya bangun dari mimpi. "Apa ini nyata?"

"Omedeto Hinata Uzumaki, Rekor baru telah dicapai! Bansai!"

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh disekeliling Naruto dan Hinata. "Masa?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, lagi.

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya malu sembari memegang piala berbentuk mangkok, kemudian suara jepretan kamera terdengar berkali-kali.

"Kita nobatkan Hinata Uzumaki sebagai Ratu Kerakusan dengan menghabiskan 46 mangkok ramen special!" dan tiara plastik dengan batuan mutiara, intan, berlian imitasi ikut meramaikan keberhasilan Hinata.

"Selamat!" "Selamat!"

Naruto menatap piala yang minta rumah diatas meja, masih tak percaya, ini sungguh kenyataan kah? Tak peduli berapa kali dia mencubit dirinya, rasanya masih seperti mimpi.

"Hinata, ini kenyataan?"

"I-ya"

"Sungguh ajaib" komentar Naruto meletakkan kembali piala itu didekat televisi. "Aku harus minum agar ini menjadi kenyataan" tambahnya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya disofa.

Bruk! Naruto sampai kaget dibuatnya, dengan tiba-tiba Hinata duduk disampingnya, "T-Tumben. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, biasanya Hinata akan langsung masuk dan semedi dikamarnya sampai pagi kalo Naruto gadang nonton bola.

"B-Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu? Aku juga ingin lihat televise" jawab Hinata.

"Ano tapi televisinya ga nyala loh- Ugh" Naruto mengerang, sungguh sepertinya ada yang menjotos perutnya tadi.

"Aaah, ka-kalau begitu-"

"Tunggu. Aku akan nonton." Potong Naruto segera menyambar remote dan meyalakan televisinya.

Beberapa kali Naruto melirik Hinata yang duduk dengan menaruh kedua kepalan tangannya di lutut dengan punggung lurus. Apa dia tegang? Kenapa?

'Aku ingin segera kabur, aku tidak tahan lagi.' Batin Hinata, segala jenis keringat sudah keluar lewat pori-pori kulit Hinata, jantungnya sudah diajak keliling stadion 10 kali. Hinata bahkan tak bisa focus pada apa yang dilihatnya ditelevisi karena suara jantungnya sendiri.

"Hinata, sebaiknya jangan ditahan." Saran Naruto.

Dengan cepat Hinata melirik Naruto, jangan ditahan? Tapi Hinata belum tahu penyakit ini termasuk penyakit cintakah? Haruskah Hinata mengatakannya pada Naruto? Haruskah dia curhat? Iya-

"Kala terus ditahan, bisa kencing batu loh"

Krak! Hinata membatu, kencing batu? " . . . .s." jawab Hinata terbata. Padahal innernya mencak mencak pengen mencekik guru olahraga sekaligus partner hidupnya ini.

'Tidak mau pipis? Lalu kenapa dia tegang seperti itu,' dan kemudian Narutopun sadar, mereka tinggal hanya berdua, nenek itu sudah pulang sejak lama, kemudian love hotelpun melintas dibenaknya.

Naruto segera duduk tegang, persis Hinata disebelahnya. Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? Dia belum melihat koleksi JAV yang disarankan Kiba kemarin. Bagaimana ini? Kok jadi grogi, nerveous dan sebagainya sebagainya. Karena awam inilah yang bisa membuat Naruto malu tingkat atas.

Haruskah Naruto mulai grape-grape tangan Hinata, tapi kalau tegang begitu kejadiannya malah dia jatuh terus marah terus masuk kamar terus mereka tak bicara seumur hidup! Naruto fikirkan matang-matang! fikirkan perasaan Hinata, bagi laki-laki ehem-ehem tanpa cinta itu mudah tapi bagi wanita, mereka punya asset yang berharga untuk pertama kalinya.

Gerbang yang harus Naruto dobrak dengan cinta bukan dengan nafsu, karena itu.. itu akan membuat Naruto menjadi penjahat sesungguhnya! Dia laki-laki yang tak memiliki perasaan! Kenapa Naruto terasa jadi penjahatnya disini? Inikan baru dia bayangkan! KUSO!

'Selamat tinggal, Marie… aku akan selalu mencintaimu… oh Mariee….' Kemudian lagu penutup dimainkan dilayar televisi.

"Sudah selesai" ucap Naruto. Gawat! Karena terlalu banyak berfikir dia melewatkan hampir seluruh kesempatannya untuk mendekati Hinata, boro-boro ngobrol. Boro-boro pegang tangannya. Boro-boro Naruto!

"Sudah selesai" jawab Hinata juga sembari mengangguk. Apa ini Hinata? Kenapa malah diam saja? Seluruh tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga. Itu baru duduk disampingnya? Kalau Naruto minta pegangan tangan? Kalau Naruto minta pelukan? Kalau Naruto minta lebih?! Hinata tamatlah riwayatmu!

Keduanya berdiri seperti robot dan berjalan ke kamar masing-masing. "Selamat tinggal Marie" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"UOH!" teriak keduanya melepaskan ketegangan sepanjang film yang tadi diputar termasuk iklan komersial. Naruto memegangi kakinya yang kesemutan sementara Hinata memegang dadanya yang sudah meledak ledak tak karuan. "TADI, BUKAN SEPERTI ITU YANG INGIN KULAKUKAN!" teriak mereka frustasi.

"Aku harusnya berbicara beberapa hal. Tapi hanya duduk disampingnya membuat dadaku sakit. Apa? Apa ini Dokter Gaara?!"

'Itu penyakit cinta' suara Gaara bergema dikepala Hinata.

"A?!"

Sementara dikamar Naruto, "Harusnya aku mengajaknya bicara lebih intim, membicarakan apa yang dia suka. Apa yang dia tidak suka. Hubungan manusia butuh tahapan sampai ke garis hubungan percintaan. Dan aku hanya membeku karena aku memikirkan hal bejat semacam itu(love hotel red dan JAV)" dan diapun mengacak acak surainya, itu tak akan membuatnya kembali. Naruto sensei.

Dan akibat buruk dari 2 jam nonton film adalah ini. "Apa ini Hinata?" Tanya Naruto melihat benda hitam berbentuk persegi plus telur mata sapi crispy dengan kuningnya yang meleleh kemanana mana.

"Itu roti panggang dan telur" ucap Hinata sembari memegang kepalanya yang sakit, dia tak bisa memejamkan matanya semalaman. Ah sial! Hinata bahkan tak bernafsu untuk sarapan, sembari menyeruput susu sapinya inner Hinata membara. 'Semalam sungguh kacau!'

"Boleh aku minta kopi saja?" Tanya Naruto namun segera memakan rotinya melihat kilatan merah dimata Hinata. Moodnya sedang buruk, ya? "Pahit"

oOo

"Kyaaha Naru-sensei!" teriak gaje siswi perempuan, masih pagi dan mereka sedang berbaris dilorong sekolah. Menebarkan kelopak bunga, menyodorkan hadiah dan buket untuk sensei ter-tampan mereka.

"Haah" Naruto malah menampakkan wajah ogah-ogahan. Duh pusing.

"Kyaaa!" teriak mereka atas reaksi Naruto.

"Kalian bisa diam tidak?!" teriak Naruto marah sembari melirik barisan para siswi, eh? Hinata, kenapa? Kenapa dia ada dibarisan para siswi? Ada apa ini?

"Kyaaa Naruto sensei!" teriak Hinata bersama para siswi yang kegirangan karena Naruto akhirnya memperhatikan para fansnya, tangan Hinata sendiri membawa bendera bertuliskan, semoga harimu indah.

"Hinata-sensei, kenapa kau ada disana?" tanya Naruto sembari menunjuk wajah Hinata.

Suasana hening seketika, wajah-wajah heran dan syok betebaran dimana-mana, "Eh Hinata-sensei?!"

Ugh! Naruto malah berwajah takut, Hinata menampakkan wajah polos paling polos yang pernah ada. "Ke-kenapa kau ada disana?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi fans Naruto sensei" ucap Hinata dengan wajah datar. "Kyaa Naruto-sensei" dan teriakan dengan suara datar meyusul keluar dari bibirnya.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri, Tolong hamba, Kamisama. Hamba lelah. Fisik maupun mental, benar-benar lelah hiks. 2 hari ini Naruto dipusingkan dengan kelakuan Hinata yang mulai absurd. Contohnya ketika dia dikamar mandi, kepalanya tiba-tiba saja nongol. "Gah, sad- sad-". Belum saat dia menonton tivi, belum dia sedang makan, belum dia sedang jogging, belum dia sedang ada kelas.

Rasanya Naruto seperti sedang diterror hantu penasaran, Yang terakhir ketika dia masuk ke toilet untuk pipis. Sampai 5 orang dewasa FISIK DAN MENTALNYA yang ada di dalam kamar mandi menjerit jerit saking horrornya melihat Hinata.

Sekarang? Bodo. Hinata tidak tahu kalau para fans siswi ini hemaprodit alias-

"Kyaa Sasuke-sensei" teriakan yang mendahului penjelesan Naruto, dan Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu ketika Hinata kebingungan terbawa arus siswi mendekati Sasuke.

"Oh, Ohayou." Balas Sasuke sembari menyisir rambut dan mencipratkan sisa gel rambut agar rambutnya setia berbentuk pantat ayam.

"Kyaa! Punyaku! Punyaku! Punyaku!" teriak mereka sembari mengepel lantai.

"Tolong jangan anarkis, kalau kalian mau akan aku berikan bekas gel rambut milikku dirumah."

Seketika suasana berubah mencekam, wajah wajah horror bertebaran sembari menatap Sasuke sensei. "Berikan. Berikan" rapal mereka. Mereka mau sekarang. Sekarang.

"Nanti ya" janji Sasuke sedikit ketakutan dengan perubahan suasana yang ekstrim.

"Kyaa! We love You, Sasuke-sensei!"

Sasuke mangut-mangut, benar. Kalian memang harus mencintainya sepenuh hati, dan mata elang Sasuke sensei langsung menatap wajah kebingungan Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata-sensei ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sensei sedang mencoba jadi fans" teriak seorang siswi.

"Ah, begitu. Apa kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu?" tanya Sasuke, oh yeah, fans gurunya sudah berjajar rapi dan sepertinya Hinata sensei akan masuk kedalam daftarnya. Bagaimana dengan Naruto-sensei? Mata Sasuke melirik Naruto yang berjalan menjauh, sepertinya dia bodo amat.

"Cih" reaksi Hinata yang satu ini tak disangka-sangka, dari wajah super polos berubah menjadi jijik, kok model dokter Gaara ada juga disekolah ini ya? Diakan begini untuk mengetes apakah dia jatuh cinta atau tidak pada Naruto sensei, tapi cara mengetahui hasilnya bagaimana? Dia sudah memata-matai Naruto sensei, tapi yah.. hmm gimana cara membedakannya?

Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang berwajah syok. Barusan itu reaksi apa? Kenapa reaksinya begitu? Rasanya Sasuke seperti batu yang retak kemudian pecah.

"Sasuke-sensei! Bertahanlah Sasuke-sensei?!" Teriak para siswi kemudian mereka beramai-ramai mengangkut Sasuke sensei untuk dilarikan ke UGD.

"Sepertinya kau kurang tidur?" tanya Anko-sensei menepuk bahu Naruto. "Ohayou, Naruto-sensei"

"Ah, Ohayou" jawab Naruto lemas. "Sepertinya ada roh gentayangan yang mengikutiku 2 hari ini, hoam"

GLEK! Baru saja diomongin, Rohnya sudah datang tanpa diundang. Baik Anko-sensei maupun Naruto sama-sama merinding, "Bisa kau merasakannya?" tanya Naruto, tak kuasa berpaling untuk memastikan seberapa pucatnya wajah Anko sensei.

"I-I-iya kurasa" jawab anko sensei.

Sementara itu, Hinata masih sibuk dengan acara memata-matainya dibelakang mereka berdua, sembari hatinya bertanya tanya, jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta. Jatuh cintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Couple Cracks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pojokan author :**

 **membahas soal ffn yang semakin sepi, bagaimana kalau author ikutan hiatus :v tapi yah gimana harusnya ya? ayolah memangnya para author dan para readers pergi kemana?! ada migrasi besar-besarana tau sebuah isu ffn bakal ditutup?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **lanjut dulu deh.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa benar ini sekolah dimana tempat Onee-sama mengajar?" tanya seorang pria, dibelakangnya berdiri 6 pengikutnya yang sama-sama mengenakan jas sekolah berlambang awan merah.

"Ya, Nagato."

"Oh, ayo kita masuk untuk memberinya kejutan,"

Hatcih! Hinata memberikan tisu yang dia pegang pada Sakura yang pipinya kemerahan, "Terima kasih, sensei" ucapnya sembari menerima tisu yang diberikan Hinata.

"Kau demam dan flu, Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata cemas, "Sebaiknya kau istirahat dirumah saja" sarannya.

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku masih bisa-Hatcih" Oh sial, hari ini ada kelas Sasuke-sensei, mana bisa Sakura bolos. "Sensei~ berikan aku obat penyembuhnya!kalau tidak- kalau tidak- aku tidak bisa tenang jika aku mati kelak" ucap Sakura sembari menguncang Hinata,

"Kau tidak akan segera mati, Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata menenangkan.

"Pokoknya, aku harus sembuh sebelum kelas terakhir dimulai, ya- ya bibi Hinata" pinta Sakura menjadi.

"Hai Hai, akan aku berikan obatnya" ucap Hinata paham.

"Dan Sasori-kun, Maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap Hinata melirik Sasori yang sudah berdiri sejak tadi, cukup lama jika kalian ingin tahu. "Apa kau kena flu juga, Sasori?" tanya Hinata melihat masker bertengger manis diwajahnya.

"Virus" ucap Sasori sembari mengeluarkan obat semprot. Merk XXX anti kuman dan bakteri.

"Virus?"

"Harus dibasmi" tambah Sasari sembari menyemprotkan obatnya kearah Sakura bekali-kali.

"Hah? Apaan sih kau ini?!" teriak Sakura marah,

"Sensei, berikan aku plester" ucap Sasori mengabaikan Sakura yang mencak-mencak namun tak punya kekuatan lebih untuk menghajar si merah menyebalkan ini. Pandangannya terasaa berputar-putar, oh astaga.

"Apa kau mudah sakit, Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata sembari mencari plester di kotak obat.

"Hm"

"Ah, souka" komentar Hinata, tidak biasanya Sasori tidak banyak bicara. "Ini"

Sasori menatap lama plester itu, kemudian mengambilnya setelah disemprot cairan antiseptik.

"Hehehe" tanggap Hinata dengan sudut bibir berkedut, itu yang disebut kurang ajar bukan? Kok Hinata kesel ya menanggapinya?

"Hinata sensei, kendalikan dirimu" ucap Sakura sembari memegang kepalanya yang pening dan hidungnya yang meler.

"Nani? Aku baik-baik saja, aku sungguh baik-baik saja, namun kau tadi kesal bukan disemprot dan sebut virus, benarkan? Benarkan Sakura-chan?" jawab Hinata dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

"Tidak, tidak kesal ko. Cuman ehem, rasanya pengen nonjok wajahnya sampe babak belur!" ucap Sakura ikut terprovokasi oleh ucapan Hinata.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak masuk dulu sekarang" ucap Suigetsu melepaskan gagang pintu yang dipegangnya, dia juga tak luput dari semprotan antiseptik Sasori tadi.

oOo

Bell istirahat berbunyi tanpa Hinata sadari, segera saja dia menutup buku tebal yang sedang dia baca dan memeriksa kondisi Sakura, "Demamnya sudah turun," ucap Hinata. "Sakura-chan" panggilnya. "Apa kau ingin aku membawakan bekalmu?"

"Hmm aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri" jawab Sakura, sedikit membuka matanya yang terasa berat, "Sudah jam terakhirkah?"

"Belum, ini istirahat siang, tidak apa-apa kutinggal sebentar?"

"Hm, aku sudah merasa baikan ko, aku akan segera ke kelas"

"Oke" jawab Hinata, "Jangan lupa pakai maskermu ya?"

"Hmm" balas Sakura seadannya.

Teriakan santer terdengar, walau ini masih jauh dari kantin, ah pasti salah satu dari mereka sudah ada dikantin, Naruto dan si pantat ayam? Pacarnya Sakura-chan itu? Perasaan Hinata pernah ingat namanya. Uke-kah?

Dari dalam ruang guru, Naruto keluar sembari menguap lebar, "Na-na hoam" Shh! "ko merinding ya?" ucap Naruto memeluk tubuhnya. Tapi dia tak melihat Hinata, karena dia clingkannya ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Yosh! Ajak dia Hinata! Ajak dia makan siang" gumam Hinata, mungkin saja dengan begitu Hinata dapat mengerti perasaannya. "Naru- ehhhh?!" Tubuh Hinata tersingkir oleh segerombol siswi yang berjalan seperti segerombol badak marah. Jalan maju tanpa tengok kanan kiri.

"Sensei, mau ke kantin sama-sama?" tanya segerombol siswi yang sempat menyenggol Hinata.

'Ah sial, malah ketemu mereka' batin Naruto menggerutu, kalau dia bareng siswi biasanya makan siang jadi penuh rumpi-rumpi dimana-mana, bikin Naruto ga mood saja. "Aku akan pergi sendiri" tolak Naruto.

"Yah sensei~"

Uhh Hinata menggembungan pipinya, kesal. Kalau begitu sama saja dengan Hinata yang ditolak. Ih ko kesel? Sebel? Gimana gitu. Bikin au ah gitu. Apalagi lihat mereka? Cewe Gal huh? Bedak satu senti, eye liner dari tinta buat nulis huruf kanji, kali ya. Lalu apa-apaan tuh dengan seragam fit body, emang mereka power ranger? Ckckck lah? Sejak kapan Hinata peduli dan suka mengkritik cewe gal? dulu, waktu sekolah pernah sih tapi malah disuruh duduk sopan selama 5 jam setelah pulang dari sekolah lupa tukeran baju.

Masalahnya, sejak kapan Hinata benci siswi berpenampilan gal? biasanya juga malah dipotret dan malah dipuji habis-habisan sama Hinata.

"Yo, Hinata sensei, ko malah ngelamun" tanya Rin sembari menepuk bahu Hinata, "Ga bantu-bantu di kantin? Atau klub memasak?"

"Rin, sejak kapan aku tidak suka cewek Gal?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah, kok aku ga sadar sudah berubah.

"Gal? oh cewe yang suka tampil nyentrik seperti mereka?" tunjuk Rin dengan dagunya kearah siswi yang mengerubungi Naruto, "Kayaknya sejak mereka nempel-nempel sama Naruto –sensei deh"

"Hmm" Hinata mengadukan kedua telunjukannya. Masa?

Duh Rin gemas banget deh, tapi apakah perjuangan anak klub memasak tidak sia-sia ya? Hinata mulai merasakan lovey dovey pada Naruto sensei. Dan seringai usilpun menghiasai waja Rin. "Sensei! Naruto-sensei!" panggil Rin.

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan Rin?!" ucap Hinata panik berusaha menutup mulut Rin sekaligus dia malu juga.

"Sensei kalau mau jadi fans Naruto-sensei, jadilah yang istimewa" bisik Rin. Dia hampir menangis melihat tingkah Hinata sensei tadi pagi.

Naruto segera melirik ke belakang, melihat orang yang memanggilnya, "Oh, Rin. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto, disampingnya berdiri Hinata yang bediri dengan, malu-malu? Tapi syukurlah, kalau seperti ini tinggal mengajak- eh tidak tidak. "Mau membantu di kantin hari ini?" tanya Naruto, tidak masalah dia akan mengajak Hinata berjalan bersama ke kantin. Yosh katakan Naruto! Katakan Pejantan Tangguh!

"Hinata sensei libur hari ini, bagaimana kalau kalian makan siang bareng? Tadinya sih ngajak aku tapi aku sudah ada janji sama Karin" ucap Rin mendahului Hinata berbicara.

Horay! Hasek! Naruto bersorak riang (dalam hati), kalau ada Hinata, para siswi itu pasti menolak mendekat. "Ayo" ajak Naruto.

"Sana. Bersenang senanglah sensei" ucap Rin sembari mendorong Hinata dan memberinya sebelah kedipan mata.

"Se-sepertinya matamu kelilipan, Rin. Kenapa kau berkedip sebelah?" tanya Hinata malah berbalik melihat Rin.

"Haaa?" Ucap Rin dengan wajah udahlah Sensei pergi aja napa? Bikin susah dia saja. "Dengar ya sensei. Ini" tambahnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya berkali kali "Isyarat untukmu untuk pergi dan nikmati waktumu oke? Masa sih ga paham juga?"

"Hehe" tanggap Hinata, dia tahu sih tapi dia masih malu, masa dia duluan yang mengajak Naruto. Kan gengsi?

"Hehe. Hehe." Cibir Rin kesal "udah pergi sana" ucap Rin.

"Oke" jawab Hinata sembari berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang menunggu penyelamat perutnya eh maksudnya perasaannya.

"Hoy Rin, Nanti jam istirahatnya keburu abis" panggil Karin, "Lah matamu kenapa kedip-kedip terus?"

"Dududuh aku beneran kelilipan" ucap Rin tak bisa menghentikan kedipannya sendiri.

"Waa, jangan digosok! Jangan! Ayo cuci dulu" Panik Karin.

Naruto bersenandung walau dalam hati, kalau sampai dia berseri-seri bisa-bisa fansnya tambah banyak. Dibelakangnya Hinata berjalan mengikutinya. Loh kok rasanya agak aneh ya? Dia didepan sementara Hinata dibelakang. Loh malah kaya majikan sama babu?

Hinata masih mengutuk gengsinya, ga boleh! Lupakan. Inikan Cuma makan bersama, cuman untuk mengetes apa dia jatuh cinta sama Naruto atau tidak. Duh tapi ini mah lebih ekstrim daripada kegiatan mata-mata yang digeluti Hinata 2 hari ini.

Kalo punya tombol loud speaker, Detak jantung Hinata sudah pas buat dugem semalam suntuk, ajebnya mantep dah! Duh.. saking mikirin jantungnya sendiri, kaki Hinata saling mengait alias dia kesandung kakinya sendiri.

"Eh, Na-naruto-kun" ucap Hinata, tubuhnya berputar layaknya balerina sebanyak 3 kali putaran, adegannya sungguh mengharu biru, dia akan menabrak atau malah Naruto menangkapnya? What is your choice?

Karena memikirkan hal itu, Hinata sampai berfikir, dia akan ditanggap layaknya putri negeri dongeng, jangan lupa putaran maut layaknya tarian waltz berpasangan dengan romansa bunga.

Diakhirnya, Naruto menyentuh pipinya sembari bersuara gentle "Apa kau baik-baik sajah Hinata? Kau harus lebih berhati hati lagi, untung saja aku bisa menangkapmu"

KYAA! Hinata tak sanggup membayangkannya lagi! Senang! Senang senang! Ayo cepatlah, tanggap dia, Naruto! Adegan yang disaksikan banyak siswi dan sungguh ditunggu tunggu ini akan segera mendapatkan jawabannya.

Siapkan kamera untuk mengabdikan moment langka romantisme duo sensei, Hinata dan Naruto sensei.

HOP! SET!

GUBRAK!

"Untung saja masih bisa berkelit" ucap Naruto lega. "Eh?"

Krik krik krik….

"SHAAAAANAAAROOOO!" teriak Sakura dipenuhi inner kemarahan.

"GYAAA Sa-Sakura-chan?! Tu-tunggu!"

Tendangan maut menghantam telak Naruto yang ketakutan, tendangan sekuat tenaga itu mampu membuat Naruto terpelanting sejauh 2 meter dengan cap kaki Sakura Diwajahnya.

"Apanya yang untung?" ucap Sakura, niatnya ingin balik ke kelas buat makan siang, tapi adegan pamannya yang malah berkelit saat bibinya jatuh membuatnya naik pitam. Sungguh keterlaluan, "Yang jatuh itu istrimu, istrimu tahu!"

BUK! BUK! BUK! Lagi Sakura menganiaya Naruto. "BIKIN MALU SAJA! MATI SAJA SANA! BANCI! CELENG! HUMU! K&^ &%&%"

"Sakura-chan bibirmu! Bibirmu"

oOo

denyutan dari hasil aniaya Sakura masih terasa. Tega sekali dia menjatuhkan harga dirinya, iya sih salah dia dan dia telat sadar juga.. karena kebiasaan menghindar jadi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Gituh..

Dulu waktu dia masih baru, awalnya, ada siswi yang jatuh dan dia menolongnya, tapi ternyata tindakannya malah mengundang masalah besar, setelah hari itu, tiap kali Naruto lewat pasti ada saja yang jatuh dihadapannya, kalo sekali dua kali sih oke, tapi ini berkali-kali. Berkali-kali coy!

"Sudah abaikan saja" saran guru-guru yang lain.

Setelah hari itu dia mengabaikan mereka namun para siswi malah semakin berani, kali itu mereka mulai menjatuhkan Naruto juga, dan itu sungguh bikin kesal. Jadi dia belajar ilmu copet eh ilmu tubuh berkelit saat liburan musim panas dan mulai bisa menghindari serangan para siswi yang mengganas seperti demam musim panas.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Naruto sudah bisa bangkit kembali dengan mengaduh. Sakura masih saja mengomelinya dengan wajah marah. 'Mirip banget nenek nenek itu' batin Naruto

Hinata masih setia mencium lantai, bodo! Dia malu akut. Gusti! Mau ditaruh dimana muka Naruto sensei? Mukanya udah ditaruh dilantai, tolong seseorang lenyapkan Hinata sekarang juga.

"Hinata-sensei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangkat tangan dan memberi Sakura jempol ke atas.

"Tapi rasanya malu banget ya?" tambahnya.

Kali ini Hinata membalik Jempolnya untuk menghadap kebawah.

"Liha- loh ilang?" ucap Sakura, maunya ngomel lagi tapi Naruto sudah secepat kilat untuk menolong Hinata.

Dengan sekali angkat, Hinata sudah berada dipelukan dada milik Naruto, kedua tangannya refleks menutup wajahnya yang bukan hanya merah oleh rasa malu tapi juga cairan darah yang tak sanggup Hinata tatap. "A-aku bisa berjalan sendiri" ucap Hinata.

"Maaf, salahku juga" ucap Naruto sembari mengeratkan pelukannya agar Hinata tak jatuh dua kali.

"…"Astaga Hinata malu, malu deh malu banget, tapi diantara ras malu itu terselip rasa kaya nano nano, selain rasa asem ketek Naruto, ada manis-manisnya gitu. "Maaf" bisik Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku yang salah" ucap Naruto segera membawa Hinata kembali ke arah ruang kesehatan. Ma! Rasanya Naruto jadi cowok gentle sejati hari ini, duh tapi lama-lama pegel juga. "Hinata, berapa berat badanmu?" tanya Naruto keceplosan.

JDUAK! Naruto sampai meringis merasakan dagunya dihantam kepala Hinata. "Menanyakan berat badan wanita itu, tidak sopan." Omel Hinata, dia tidak bermaksud membenturkan kepalanya pada Naruto.

"Oh Naruto sensei, Hinata-sensei kenapa?" tanya Sasori, namun fokusnya malah pada tangan Hinata yang dari sela jemarinya keluar darah. "Tunggu"

Naruto berdecak, duh pegel ini teh. Apa si rambut merah yang absen abadi dikelas olahraganya ini tidak tahu rasanya?, dia juga seneng mengendong Hinata seperti ini tapi tetep aja dia manusia normal bukan superhero. "Apa?"

Sasori segera menarik kemeja Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto mangut-mangut mengerti. "Beneran?"

Sasori mengangguk sekali dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Naruto menurunkan Hinata dengan hati-hati. "Mau sampai kapan kau menutup wajahmu?" tanya Naruto sembari mengibaskan tangannya heboh, suer pegel abis. Mumpung Hinata tidak lihat.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" ucap Hinata, "Ambilkan saja, tisu diatas meja"

Naruto memegang tangan Hinata dan memaksanya untuk menjauh dari wajah Hinata. Bisikan nan manja dan menggelitik dari bibir sekseh, eh salah maksudnya bisikan Sasori bilang kalau Hinata phobia pada darah.

"J-jangan." Tolak Hinata.

"Tutup saja matamu." Perintah Naruto, duh hidungnya mimisan.

"Tapi aku penarasan!" ucap Hinata.

Haah, takut tapi ingin lihat? Apa mungkin kepalanya membentur lantai juga? "Aku akan menutupi matamu dengan tanganku sementara aku membersihkan darahnya." Tawar Naruto, tangannya segera menutup mata Hinata.

Dapat Hinata rasakan sentuhan kasar dari tangan tak berpengalaman milik Naruto yang membantunya mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, sesekali Hinata bicara untuk memberi tahunya cara yang benar.

Sentuhan Naruto bergerak menuju bibir Hinata, gerakannya konstan ke kiri dan kekanan seolah Naruto sedang memoles pewarna bibir pada bibir Hinata. Tangan Hinata yang sudah bersih perlahan mengangkat tangan Naruto yang menutupi matanya, ada sentuhan lembut dibibirnya. Sangat, sangat lembut.

Hinata menarik nafas persis seperti orang terkena asma, Naruto sangat sangat dekat, ja-jantungnya hik, bibirnya hik. Apa Naruto sedang mencium bibirnya hik?

"Ah?! Aaaah?!" Naruto mengeluarkan suara aneh, baru sadar mas? "Tidak maksudku Hinata, aku hanya.. MAAFKAN AKU?!" teriak Naruto dan langsung melarikan diri, membuka pintu tanpa permisi,

"Ittai" jerit seseorang.

"Maaf!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Itu bukannya suaminya Hinata?" ucap Gaara sembari berdiri dan menepuk debu yang mungkin menempel pada jasnya. "Permisi? Aku walinya Sabaku Sasori, apa anda perawat baru? Mohon bantuannya untuk menjaga adikku~ Hinata?"

"Ha- eh –uh kau menagih yang waktu itu?" tanya Hinata salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi salam." Jawab Gaara sembari memperlihatkan buket bunga, yah kirain dia bisa mengencani perawat sekolah yang baru dan lebih muda, soalnya yang dulu tolong mending jangan dibahas, Gaara kau hanya pemeran pembantu. "Kira-kira suamimu kenapa lari?" tanya Gaara.

Bukannya menjawab Hinata malah menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menggeleng heboh, "Aku tidak marah saat dia melakukan itu, aku juga tidak jijik, aku malah senang dan hatiku bebunga-bunga" ucap Hinata.

"Etoo, kau bicara apa?" tanya Gaara, sungguh dia tak mengerti, apa sebaiknya dia meletakkan bunganya diatas meja dan langsung pamit. Atau ini cerita ero yang baru terjadi barusan? Disini?

CR- uh hampir saja Gaara mimisan karenanya. Tahan. Tahan Gaara. "Maksudmu melakukan ueu?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata menatap marah pada Gaara dan langsung menyentaknya, dasar cowok! "Mana mungkin aku melakukan ueu disini."

"Sensei, siapa laki-laki mesum ini?" tanya Rin dengan ekspresi jijik, inget om ini sekolah bukan hotel melati. "Hinata-sensei baru saja berciuman dengan Naruto sensei.. ngomong-ngomong ueu itu apa?"

Hinata melotot pada Gaara, dan melembut menatap Rin "Itu hanya bahasa anak jaman dulu"

"Baru ciuman, dan dia gembira?" tanya Gaara mengalihkan membicaraan dan fokus pada apa yang tadi dilakukan Hinata, "Mereka ini kenapa sih?"

"Aku juga heran!" tanggap Rin semangat, akhirnya sekutu klub memasak bertambah lagi. Bisa dinego-nego nih, "Om temannya Hinata sensei."

"Jangan panggil Om dong, baru juga kepala dua setengah"

Dan sekejap saja Gaara dan Rin jadi akrab, mangut-mangut memahami situasi masing-masing sebagai pendorong suami-istri somvlak ini.

"Yaya, begitu memang sulit" ucap Rin.

"Hmhm, mereka itu sesuatu, mau kuberi tahu rahasia?" ucap Gaara.

"Hentikan! Kalian tidak malu membicarakan aku dihadapanku sendiri?" teriak Hinata marah.

Jiii mereka memandang Hinata dengan pandangan dasar penganggu. "Habis kalian itu bodoh atau bego?" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

UGH, shock! Hinata sampai membatu dibuatnya, dan dengan tega mereka berdua meninggalkan Hinata masih dengan membicarakan Hinata,

"Bagaimana kalau tukeran nomor, akan aku ceritakan semua tentang Hinata senseimu" tanya Gaara

"Ih, maaf om mau mencium panci klub memasak?" jawab Rin.

"Ahahaha hanya bercanda. Hanya bercanda." Ucap Gaara. Anak jaman sekarang pada ngeri ya?

oOo

Dibangku taman belakang sekolah aura gelap mengalir kesegala arah, sesekali berganti dengan aura bunga, "hehe perkembangan yang bagus, tidak itu tidak gentle" gumamnnya.

Naruto oh Naruto sampai dilupakan, dia sedang galau. Segalau galaunya, mau nangis malu, mau curhat malah nanti dia ditertawakan. Duh nasibmu bang, sungguh malang.

"Hei kuning!" tanya para siswa yang menggenakan seragam dengan awan merah.

CTAK! Oh beraninya dia pada Naruto.

"Kami lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada Onee-sama kami, kau mau mati ya?"

CTAK! Mati? Mereka sedang mengancam sensei kedisiplinan.

"Hei kalau ketua bicara itu perhatikan. KUNING SDOR! DOR!"

CTAK! Naruto memang sDOR! DOR! uuuu kena telak….. Naruto harus beri mereka pelajaran berharga agar mereka bisa ingat, menganggu orang galau bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan yang disengaja.

10 menit kemudian.

Hiks Hiks, tangisan lebay menguar membuat satu sekolah penasaran. Biasanya kalau ada tangisan kaya begitu Naruto-sensei sedang menghukum murid yang nakal. Wajah satu kelas yang diajar Sasuke langsung bermuka suram 'Kira-kira siapa korban Naruto-sensei kali ini? Dia belum kapok juga'

"Master!" teriak mereka lantang, tubuh mereka sedang berdiri dengan satu kaki dan tangan direntangkan sejajar bahu. Sakit beud, pegel. Padahal senamnya sudah berakhir tapi pegalnya malah menjadi,

"Tanganmu itu" ktuk ktuk! Dengan sengaja Naruto mengetuk tanga salah seorang dari mereka. "Kalian harus ingat. Dengar, tadi itu namanya senam angel. Praktekan setiap hari maka otot tanganmu akan kuat! Sehat! Dan.." 'Alat siksa yang bagus' batin Naruto,

"Huaaa! Mama!" teriaknya sembari menangis, tangannya pegal dan sekarang tanpa ampun di ketok ketok kaya batang besi.

"Gimana sakit? Sakit banget kan?" ejek Naruto,

Pria itu mengangguk cepat. "Maafkan kami!" teriaknya disusul teriakan anak-anak lainnya.

"Hontou, Gomen Nasai, master!" teriak mereka lantang.

SRAK! Jendela koridor tiba-tiba saja terbuka. "AH! Aku mencari kalian sejak tadi!" teriak Anko sensei. Untung saja ketemu. "Kalian ini, sudah kubilang untuk tetap berada dibelakangku, kan?"

"Mereka tamu?" tanya Naruto yang seperti sengaja diabaikan,

"Mereka narasumber buat sosialisasi Reproduksi ituloh untuk tingkat pertama" jawab Anko sensei.

Hah? Mereka? Tampang-tampang preman ini? Tidak, tidak mungkin, "Haha kau pasti sedang bercanda?"

"Mana mungkin kan aku bercanda?!" ucap Anko sensei tidak terima dengan wajah menggelap.

"Kami mantan preman, sekarang sedang magang dirumah sakit Akatsuki. Kami tingkat kedua akademi keperawatan Konoha, siap memberikan lulusan yang kompeten!"

"Pe-ra-wat?" eja Naruto, sepertinya tadi mereka bilang Onee-sama juga?

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?!" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah berseri-seri. Oh anak didiknya yang manis manis pakai seragam rumah sakit Akatsuki, apa mereka serius mendengarkan nasehatnya dan bertaubat dari jalan preman yang dulu?

"Onee-sama!" teriak mereka dengan nada khawatir, Onee-sama mereka yang malang, mereka mendengar gosip kalau dia tak diterima hampir diseluruh rumah sakit yang ada di negara api ini? Mereka fikir Onee-sama akan depresi, namun sepertinya dia baik-baik saja?

"Hm hm aku baik-baik saja, walau aku hampir ditolak seluruh rumah sakit sih.." jawab Hinata melihat kekhawatiran dari para mantan anak didiknya.

"Syukurlah~"

"Hinata-sensei," panggil Anko-sensei sembari memijat bahu Hinata, "Bisa kalian nostalgianya nanti saja, aku bisa kena marah Kepala Sekolah kalau tak cepat-cepat membawa mereka ke aula" lanjut Anko sensei, kau tahukan seperti apa dia? Kan-kan Hinata-sensei?

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Nanti datang saja ke UKS, aku ada disana sepanjang waktu." Ucap Hinata sembari tertawa hambar, aura Anko-sensei tidak mengenakan, memang berurusan dengan kepala sekolah itu yang paling dihindari.

Kemudian semuanya bubar begitu saja, menyelesaikan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Sepertinya ada yang terlupa?" ucap Mereka.

Ah, benar. Kalian sungguh benar. Kalian melupakan Naruto yang masih diluar menganga dan mematung, segera dia berjongkok dan memeluk lututnya. Gumaman yang persis kutukan menguar keseluruh sekolah. "Ga boleh nangis, ga boleh nangis! Dia sensei, dia segede kera sumatra, dia bernafas, dia berkedip. KENAPA DIA DILUPAKAN MELULU SEJAK TADI, AUTHOR-SAN?! WHY?!"

.

.

.

Maaf maaf TBC..,


	13. Chapter 13

**Couple Cracks.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pojokan author :**

 **Shanaz baru ngeh nama ayah Hinata ternyata Hizashi dichapter awal, gpp deh terlanjur. Lagi pula mereka berdua kembar ;v**

 **next**

 **yang nanya fb author, kalo boleh jujur dunia shanazawa sama dunia author kaya ga berhubungan. Author jarang bahas-bahas dunia fanfiction dan lebih bagi2 link meme anime atau bahas (kadang2) anime :D dan kalau nge-judge kepribadian author yang lain, author maklum kok ;v tampang dan gaya ga menciriminkan author yang cuap2 seperti ini.**

 **Ig : @my_mimyworld**

 **Fb : vetra debesis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah penghantuan Hinata yang bikin kurang tidur, insomnia akut, BAB macet, akhirnya Naruto dapat dengan tenang meninggalkan dunia fana dan beristirahat di alam mimpi.

Mimpinya pun tak muluk-muluk, hanya duduk dikursi sembari mengelus bulu Kyuubi yang membuat gambar hati bermunculan dengan latar putih.

"Kyuubi~" elu Naruto. Lembut~ lembut~

"Na-Naruto-kun kenapa kau tak mengelusku?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba saja muncul dipangkuannya dan meletakkan kepalanya persis dimana Kyuubi berada tadi.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Where is Kyuubi?

"Hmm kenapa ya? Tapi-" ucap Hinata menggantung.

"Tapi?"

"Kapan kau akan mengunjungi mertuamu, menantuku?" ucapnya berubah menjadi bariton suara khas laki-laki yang langsung membuat Naruto tenjengkang tanpa ba-bi-bu menjerit.

Gabrug! "Sial" umpat Naruto yang langsung berwajah masam. Kepalanya menyentuh lantai dengan posisi badan masih berada diatas tempat tidur. Mimpinya ko ya Kamisama, mengerikan.

Suara deringan telpon rumah menggema. Naruto segera bangun dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Kosong. Dimana Hinata?

"Ah tunggu sebentar!" teriak Hinata dari kamar mandi.

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto.

"Terima kasih, 5 menit lagi aku selesai" jawab Hinata.

Hampir saja Naruto terjengkang lagi, istrinya ko ya lucu banget. 'Emangnya telpon ini loper koran?' Batin Naruto sembari menggaruk perutnya dan mengangkat gagang telpon. "Moshi-moshi"

"Hn." Jawab suara disebrang sana.

Naruto langsung berdiri tegap, alarm bahaya langsung menggema dalam diri Naruto. Warning! Warning! Pertahanan! Artileri! Bersiap!. Tak salah lagi, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, ini yang nelpon pasti MERTUANYA. "Oooootou-san, apa kabar?" ucap Naruto sembari membungkukkan badannya tak lupa mengelap iler yang terlanjur meninggalkan jejak. Rambutnya buru-buru disisir dengan tangan yang telah dipakaikan pomade alami.

'Haduh' keluh Naruto melihat pakaiannya yang kurang sopan. Cepat. Cepat. Mata Naruto mendelik pada jas yang tersampir diatas sofa. "Tu-tunggu sebentar Otou-san" ucap Naruto sembari menjangkau jasnya dengan kaki.

"Hn"

"A-ada apa, Otou-san pagi-pagi menelpon?" tanya Naruto memakai jasnya asal, padahal loh bagian luar sama bagian dalam kebalik. Udugudugudug, suara jantungnya berpacu, bisa ga om eh ayah mertua bilang hal lain selain 'hn' doang.

"Ayah… mengirim… ingin…"

"Ya?"

"Jangan menyela!" bentak Hizashi.

"Ha-hai" ucap Naruto.

"Katakan, Otou-san mengirim surat undangan pesta ulang tahun Hanabi. Apa sudah sampai? Apa kakak akan datang hari ini?" Ucap suara anak kecil terdengar.

"Ayah mengirim surat undangan pesta ulang tahun Hanabi. Apa kalian menerimanya? Apa kalian akan datang?" Ulang Hizashi dalam satu tarikan nafas, tanpa titik tanpa koma dan suara datar.

"Iya seperti itu." Teriak senang Hanabi.

"Baik, kami akan datang" ucap Naruto. Dihafal. Dan diajari anaknya sendiri, sebegitu jarang bicaranya mertuanya ini kah?

"Ayah sudah mengatakannya, sekarang bagaimana menutupnya.?" Tanya Hizashi terdengar sampai ke telinga Naruto.

"Sini-sini. Kakak?" kini Hanabi yang menguasai telpon tersebut.

"Ah ya ini Naruto-niisan" jawab Naruto.

"POKOKNYA KAKAK HARUS DATANG!" teriak Hanabi sekencangnya.

Ngiiiiix! Telinga Naruto langsung berdenging. "Ha….i" jawab Naruto.

"Sudah segitu aja. Tou-san taruh kembali telponnya ke tempat yang tadi" suruh Hanabi.

"Bagaimana caranya?" lagi.

Sumpah Naruto ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat itu juga. Neneknya aja gaolnya ga ketulungan, Naruto kira orangtua seperti Mertuanya sudah punah. Sembari komat-kamit, Naruto berdoa agar tak dikutuk jadi batu oleh Mertuanya karena sudah durhaka seperti ini.

"Menantuku, kau-"

"Ha-I" jawab Naruto, yah dikutuk dah jadi batu.

"Jasmu terbalik."

Tut tut tut.

Naruto melongo cukup lama, jas? Apa maksudnya jas Naruto? Dengan blingsatan Naruto melihat jasnya. Terbalik. Sembari menahan tangis, karena dia yakin sudah dikutuk Mertuanya dia meletakan gagang telpon ke tempatnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu." Ucap Hinata sembari keluar dari kamar mandi. "Na-naruto-kun" gagap Hinata, baka. Sejak kapan telpon bisa menunggu dan menjawab? Bagaimana ini, penampilannya~

"Ya, Hinata-" Crass- darah dari hidung Naruto langsung muncrat dan mengalir deras, wanita habis mandi memang da bestlah. Cling sana, cling sini. Belum Hinata terburu-buru keluar dan hanya menghalangi anu dan anunnya dengan selembar handuk yang menggantung ditangannya.

Jeritan selamat pagipun menggema, membangunkan seluruh penghuni kompleks apartemen mereka. Sembari bertanya tanya siapakah gerangan yang berteriak seperti itu.

"BERISIK WOY!" teriak tetangga mereka kiri kanan atas bawah.

oOo

Naruto menyumpal darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dengan tisu. Ah dunia, walau harus dibayar dengan dia berkeliling satu apartement untuk minta maaf.

"Si-siapa yang telpon?" tanya Hinata, dengan wajah masih bersemu menghampiri Naruto yang duduk di kursi dapur. Dan dia sudah berpakaian lengkap tentunya.

"Otou-san."

"Otou-san? Ah" ucap Hinata sembari mengadukan kedua kepalan tangannya. Kemarin ada undangan pesta ulang tahun Hanabi datang, rupanya ayah menelpon untuk memastikan.

"Ah?" Naruto malah bingung dengan reaksi Hinata. Tapi akhirnya malah tak memusingkannya, tapi loh ini ulang tahun, anak kecil… "Hadiahnya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu hari ulang tahunnya. Apa yang dia suka?" tanya Naruto panik. Oy, bini lo sendiri tau ga tanggal lahirnya?.

"Hmm, aku sudah membungkus 2 kado sih" ucap Hinata, dia fikir Naruto tidak mau repot-repot belanja yang seperti ini. Sebagai kakak, Hinata sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk adik manisnya kemarin.

Sebenarnya sembari membeli hadiah Hinata sekalian bertemu dan mentraktir dokter Gaara.

 **Kemarin.**

Sepulangnya dari Sekolah, Gaara memberinya bom sms, mengajaknya bertemu, tak perlu dirumah sakit. Asal ada tempat makan, cuss berangkat. Begitulah kiranya, tapi dia sendiri malah mengirimkan lokasi restoran yang sedang dia singgahi. Ini bukan asal ada, tapi kepaksa Hinata harus datang.

"Orang ini, dasar" gumam Hinata kesal. Sembari menghitung uangnya dalam otak, Hinata membalas pesan Gaara dan menyetujuinya.

"Terima kasih, Suster. Kau penyelamat hidupku~" ucap Gaara, tangannya dengan elegan mengelap sudut bibirnya.

Hinata ternganga sejak pintu masuk sampai berhadapan dengan meja Gaara. Habis meja si merah inilah yang paling mencolok.

"Pesan apa, Nyonya?" tanya pelayan menyadarkan Hinata.

"Air putih."

"Baik."

Dengan cengiran yang membuat seluruh pengunjung restoran syok, Gaara bercerita. "Dompetku ketinggalan di mobil. Aku sadar-sadar setelah memesan cukup banyak makanan. Hehe sekalian saja kan?"

'Sekalian matamu?!' batin Hinata menjerit. Restorannya sih terbilang merakyat. Tapi makanan yang dipesan Gaara itu porsi gajah kelaparan. Dia sepertinya memesan menu dari A-Z, lagi. Makanya waktu ditantang Hinata berani, karena Hinata yakin dia benar.

Tapi ya toh, nasi telah dicerna. Sehingga ketika pelayan mengantarkan air putihnya dengan lirih Hinata meminta. "Tolong billnya"

Gaara bersendawa dengan nikmat. Perutnya terasa puas termasuk hatinya dan tantangan yang dimenangkan olehnya. "Jadi ini tanda kekalahan?" ucap Gaara.

"Mau bagaimana lagi," balas Hinata, pipinya bersemu. Duh malu kalau curhat kaya beginian bukan sama Ino.

Bibir Gaara menyeringai, kemenangan telak. Tapi ah.. menangpun cuman dapat traktiran doang. "Gimana kalau kau-"

"Ogah" potong Hinata cepat. Dari seringainya saja Hinata tau apa yang diinginkan Gaara. "POKOKNYA O-G-A-H. OGAH!" tegas Hinata melihat Gaara tak mau menyerah.

"Teganya~ apa kau mau melihat aku menjomblo seumur hidup, suster Hinata? Apa kau mau melihat aku jadi perjaka tua tanpa mencicipi indahnya wanita? Suster? Kau tahukan? Suuster!" pinta Gaara sembari memelas. Memukul mukul meja dan menangis. Kekanakan.

"Lalu kau kemanakan A-chan? B-chan? O-chan? Dokter, mau bikin hareem hah?" ucap Hinata. Sebagai rasa bersalah Hinata menyamarkan nama semua temannya yang menjadi korban keganasan dokter Gaara. Di-sakiti. Di-khianati. Dan di-putuskan.

"Tuhan, Hinata mereka itu tidak cocok denganku." Ucap Gaara membela diri.

"Kalo gitu ga usah dipacarin, kan." Jawab Hinata dingin.

Jleb. Ah sakit. Yang jelas bukan Hinata atau Pembaca. Tapi dokter Gaara yang sekarang sedang membatu ditanggapi dingin oleh Hinata. Bi-bisa bisanya suster ini?! Ah sekarang dia mengerti kebodohannya. Harusnya dia lenyapkan

Aura berapi-api keluar dari sebrang meja Gaara, bukan api merah tapi api biru yang panasnya saingan dengan amaterasu. Apinya sendiri seolah-olah bilang. "Mau kumutilasi hah?!"

"Tenang Hinata," ucap Gaara walau dia sendiri gemetaran melihat kemarahan dari Hinata untuk pertama kalinya. "Singkirkan itu, lalu setelah kau tahu menyukainya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aura api Hinata segera lenyap diganti dengan aura pinky berbunga-bunga. "Haruskah aku mngajaknya menuju hubungan yang lebih serius?" tanya Hinata, duh mikirinnya aja udah bikin Hinata gugup.

"Lebih serius? Maksudnya?" tanya Gaara bingung.

Telunjuk Hinata saling beradu, gerak geriknya seperti nahan pipis. Belum bibirnya senyam senyum sendiri.

'Buruan kek dijawabnya Hinata' batin Gaara

"Yah seperti mengajaknya pacaran gitu. Ah bikin malu!! Harusnya aku curhat sama Ino!" ucap Hinata sembari menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hubunganmu dengannya sudah lebih dari pacaran Hinata!" teriak Gaara kesal. Mereka ini loh udah nikah. Nikah ya bukan kawin! Hinata, Gaara malah bersimpati sama suaminya. Bagaimana dia menghadapi Hinata setiap hari tanpa tahu kepribadian Hinata?

"Laki-laki fearless" gumam Gaara sembari memberi Naruto sebuah kepalan tangan.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Hinata, kalau seperti ini cintanya bakal jadi bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sebelah tangan, tanpa kepastian, tanpa jawaban, tanpa balasan. Hinata merasakan merana~ oh merana~

"Katakan padanya." Jawab Gaara.

"Ka-ta-kan?"

"Iya, katakan kau mencintainya"

Pernyataan cinta? Apa belum terlambat? Hinata langsung mengambil jas dan tasnya serta langsung meninggalkan Gaara tanpa pamitan.

"Dia bersemangat sekali"

 **End masa silam.**

'Namun akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Memintanya mendengarkan aku saja, aku tidak berani' batin Hinata menangis.

"Yokatta." Balas Naruto lega. Untung saja dia tidak ada janji, eh? Tunggu sebentar, apa Hinata berniat pergi sendiri ke pesta ulang tahun itu? Tanpa Naruto, SUAMINYA? Tidak mungkin seperti itukan, ya kan? "Hinata, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu aku?" tanya Naruto.

Prang! Gelas yang sedang dipegang Hinata terjatuh, bukannya sudah Hinata katakan? Atau belum. Ternyata… mata Hinata melebar selebar yang dia bisa. "Ah! Aku lupa" ini gara-gara Gaara yang menyuruhnya melakukan pernyataan, ah dia pasti terlalu sibuk memikirkan itu dan lupa tentang ulang tahun Hanabi. Apa Naruto bakal marah ya? Marah dah marah. Kepalanya tertunduk, tangannya mengepal dan bahunya berguncang. "Maaf" bisik Hinata.

Sudah Naruto duga, kemarinpun juga begitu. Hiks, bertahanlah Naruto. Laki jantan ga boleh nangis. Huhuhu.

oOo

Sembari memperhatikan jalan, Naruto bernostalgia. Ah sadako- istrinya menunggu dipinggir jalan. Aha. Aha. Kok bukan kenangan yang lucu ya? Merinding menggelitik.

"Masukan saja ke garasi" ucap Hinata melihat Naruto bersiap menepi, ikut berjajar rapi dengan beberapa mobil yang ada dipinggir jalan.

Dari dalam garasi, Naruto dapat merasakan kemeriahan pesta yang diadakan dikebun belakang, kalau difikirkan ini kali pertama Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah mertuanya. Tidak Naruto, kau hanya numpang parkir digarasinya saja.

Suara teriakan anak-anak santer terdengar saat mereka berjalan ke halaman belakang. Bukan teriakan kegembiraan sih, lebih tepatnya teriakan ketakutan. Beberapa anak berlari kearah mereka sembari menangis.

Disuasana keramaian taman, Hanabi berwajah cemberut meski gaun one piece miliknya malambai dengan cantiknya.

"Hana-chan" panggil Hinata dengan gembira, adiknya yang manis sangat cantik hari ini. Gemes.

"Kakak!" teriak Hanabi senang, akhirnya! Kaki Hanabi segera melangkah mendekati Hinata. Akhirnnya penyelamat Hanabi,

"Hana-chan, Aso-" sapa seorang anak laki-laki namun segera berhenti melangkah.

GRRR! Geraman itu datang dari Hizashi yang setia berdiri dan mengikuti kemanapun Hanabi pergi. Auranya benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Tidak boleh ada yang berdekatan dengan Hana-channya. Siapapun siap dia gigit kalau berani. GRRR!

"Huaaa" tangisnya sembari berlari menjauh.

Melihat adegan tersebut, Hanabi segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh Hinata, "Kakak! Hanabi senang kakak datang" ucapnya seolah lega terlepas dari sesuatu yang memberatkannya sejak tadi,

"Hana-chan, Selamat ulang tahun. Ini hadiah dari kakak dan Naruto-nii" ucap Hinata memberikan bungkusan besar pada Hanabi.

"Arigatou" ucap Hanabi senang dan berlari menjauh. "Ma-kun!! Asobo!!" teriak Hanabi pada seorang anak yang langsung dibalas anggukan senang dari si Ma-kun.

'Kemana?' batin Naruto yang hanya jadi penonton sejak tadi. Kemana mertuanya?

JIII! GRRR! Suara itu terdengar tepat disamping Hinata sekarang, ah begitu! Ternyata Hanabi senang karena tidak harus diawasi mertuanya terus seperti tadi. Naruto melirik dengan takut, auranya lebih menakutkan dari yang tadi.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil seorang sembari mendekat,

"Neji-nii"

GRRR! Cring!

"Nanti saja deh." Ucapnya segera memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh. Dia kira setelah punya suami, bakal mudah bicara dengan Hinata. Tapi yah ko makin garang?

Glek! 'Sejak kapan golok itu ada disana? Memang mertuaku Kappiten Pattimura?!' jerit Naruto dengan wajah pucat melihat mertuanya mengeluarkan golok diantara lipatan tangannya, dan lagi. 'Seharusnya kau percaya pada menantumu ini, mertua! Akulah yang harusnya menjaga Hinata sekarang!'

Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum, ini seperti ritual tahunan yang sama seperti sebelum dan sebelumnya, Naruto sekarang seperti ikan mas kekurangan oksigen. Membuka dan menutup mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Hinata" suara panggilan itu seperti suara perintah dalam diri Hinata.

Hinata langsung menunduk, bibirnya mendesah kecil. Ayahnya selalu berkata untuk tidak menatap lawan jenis terlalu lama. "Maaf."

"Menantu." Kali ini perintah memanggil Naruto.

"Hai!" Jawab Naruto sembari membenarkan posisinya, pomade ok. Jas rapi. Sepatu kinclong. Giginya sudah bersih. Penyegar mulut, oke.

"Ikuti aku" ucap Hizashi, aura protektifnya langsung menghilang. Mereka berjalan ke teras samping. Hizashi memberi isyarat agar Naruto duduk disampingnya juga. "Sepertinya kalian belum akrab."

UGH! "Hai" jawab Naruto dengan suara pelan. "Saya, saya sedang berusaha!"

"Hn"

"Mungkin tidak" ucap Naruto jujur, mungkin karena sibuk ngurus anak orang ya, itu tuntutan profesi sih. kalo dijawab hn lagi Naruto bakalan sujud trus nyempung ke sungai. Menantu tak berguna seperti dirinya pantas menjadi batu!

"Ayah lupa menanyakan ini sebelumnya"

'Kita bahkan belum bicara panjang lebar sebelum hari ini!' jerit Naruto. Dulu juga mereka hanya saling tatap dan Naruto yang harus proaktif.

Kebetulan lagi diberanda, sekalian mereka mengenang seluruh versi pertemuan sebelum pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Versi Naruto dan versi Hizashi.

Hizashi, datang lebih awal ketempat pertemuan. Lebih tepatnya 2 jam kelamaan. Hatinya antara rela dan tak rela melepas Hinata pada seorang pria. Namun, melihat Hinata yang semakin ujur alias tua, sebagai ayah dia akhirnya khawatir juga.

Setelah perjuangannya menjauhkan Hinata dari para buaya lapar, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melepaskan putrinya. Sekali lagi dia melihat jam yang tergantung diatas dinding restoran bergaya tradisional ini. Salah satu sisinya sengaja dibuka untuk memperlihatkan tanam buatan yang menyejukkan mata. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum pertemuan.

Sementara diluar, Naruto mungkin sudah berdiri gemetaran selama 55 menit. Dia tak sanggup untuk masuk, habis mendadak si nenek-nenek itu menendangnya dan menyeretnya masuk kamar mandi, memakaiannya jas dan dia terdampar disini.

"Dia pria humoris."

Itu saja? Naruto sampai harus minum obat penenang yang diselipkan nenek untuknya, dari intipan saja, pria didalam dinginnya minta ampun. Kaa-chan Mentalnya belum siap.

"Tuan, sebaiknya anda masuk" ucap tiba-tiba seorang pelayan mengagetkan Naruto yang sibuk mengintip.

Dengan wajah malu, akhirnya Naruto masuk dan berhadapan dengan Hizashi. "Selamat siang, nama saya Naruto Uzumaki. Saya cucu dari Tsunade Senju yang kemarin bertemu dengan anda. Saya berprofesi sebagai guru olahraga di SMA Konoha, saya punya apartemen namun saya masih sering menginap dirumah Nenek saya. Saya laki-laki normal yang tidak punya hobi" Naruto mengenalkan diri dengan panjang lebar.

"Hn"

Kluk. Naruto ingin segera pulang, hanya hn? Nenek bilang dia humoris? Sebenarnya kemarin Nenek itu ketemu siapa sih huh? Usut punya usut Nenek Tsunade pergi minum-minum di bar setelah bertemu Hizashi dan berbicara dengan pria humoris. Naruto tentunya tidak pernah tahu itu.

"Ano, apa benar nenek bertemu dengan anda kemarin, sepertinya saya salah ruangan"

"Hn"

Hizashi hanya mampu berdehem, padahal tenggorokannya ngilu ingin menanyakan banyak hal, sampai kenapa si calon mantunya ini sama sekali tidak menanyakan calon istrinya yang tak ada disini.

Tapi tahan, Hizashi ingin melihat seberapa jauh dia bisa bertahan. Beberapa orang yang melamar Hinata, juga diperlakukan sama olehnya. Hinatanya adalah gadis pemalu yang butuh waktu lama untuk membuka hatinya. Sikapnya canggung dan polos. Salahnya, polosnnya itu salahnya.

Menit terus berlalu, tak satupun dari mereka berbicara, Naruto menahan mati-matian gas pembuangan dari anunya agar tidak keluar dengan bersuara dan membawa malu. Pengen pipis. Pengen BAB. Pengen minum. Pengen makan. Naruto ga kuku nek!

"Hn"

Hati Naruto menggerutu lagi, ah hentikan! Katakan sesuatu calon ayah mertua?! Apa Naruto harus pro-aktif, Yosh! Dengan mengebu-gebu Naruto mulai berbicara sampai mulutnya berbusa over dosis kata-katanya sendiri. Dan tangggapannya masih sama.

"Hn"

Cla- Naruto mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah berkeringat dingin, pipisnya sudah diujung. Sudah diujung!

"Hn"

Cukup! Naruto tidak tahan lagi! Tubuh Naruto sedikit mundur kemudian bersujud hingga kepalanya menyentuh lantai. "Saya Mohon!" teriaknya lantang.

Hizashi melongo atas keberanian Naruto, Respon yang selama ini ingin Hizashi dapatkan. Akhirnya.. akhirnya… tanpa Naruto ketahui, Hizashi tersenyum atas keberanian Naruto yang mau menikahi putrinya meski hari ini mereka tidak sempat Hizashi pertemukan!

Clak! Naruto menahan wajahnya agar tetap dibawah. Pucat dan hijau, bendungannya sebentar lagi bocor. "Saya mohon izinkan saya-" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Ayah izinkan." Potong Hizashi

"Tou-san" Naruto sangat terharu, baru kakinya mau bergerak untuk naik.

"Ayah akan menelpon nenekmu untuk memberi tahukan segala persiapan pernikahan kalian." Ucap Hizashi sembari berdiri dan akhirnya berjalan keluar.

Eh? HEEEEH? Kok? Saking syoknya sampai Naruto melupakan bendungan bocornya, seolah itu disedot masuk kembali ke dalam kantung kemihnya. Dia hanya minta untuk pergi ke toilet. Pergi ke- Naruto langsung guling-guling dilantai. Kuso! Dia bahkan belum ketemu mempelai wanitanya! Belum sempat dia tanyakan latar belakang dan kepribadiannya! "Sudahlah" ucap Naruto menyerah. Toh kenal atau tidak mereka pasti menikah juga.

Kembali ke masa sekarang, Hizashi tersenyum dengan puas sementara Naruto bergidik, merasakan sensasi nahan pipis itu kembali. "Momen yang tak terlupakan." Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal menikah dengan putriku tanpa bertemu atau akrab terlebih dahulu dengannya?" tanya Hizashi, pertanyaan itu, harusnya dia utarakan dihari pertemuan mereka berdua atau di upacara pernikahan mereka.

Naruto berdehem sebelum menjawab. "Menyesal atau tidaknya tidak jadi masalah untuk sekarang, mungkin ini sedikit lebih lama, tapi otou-san izinkan saya untuk dapat mengenal putri anda lebih dalam lagi."

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Hizashi mengangguk senang. "Jangan lupa, cucunya."

"Hai" jawab Naruto dengan wajah bersemu, ya ellah sabar sedikit kenapa, baru tahap terbiasa ini. Tadi pagi saja dia masih malu telan- crass.

Cring! "Apa yang kau lakukan pada putriku?" ucap Hizashi horror, dan mengeluarkan goloknya lagi.

oOo

"Hinata, ponakan bibi yang manis" ucap semua tante Hinata yang datang ke pesta ulang tahun Hanabi, jujur mereka juga sempat khawatir dengan Hinata yang punya ayah over protektif. "Bagaimana suamimu? Kalian dijodohkan? Sungguh Hizashi itu keterlaluan"

Hinata tersenyum malu. "Hm, dia pria yang baik walau sedikit cuek"

"Apa dia seperti ayahmu?"

Kepala Hinata menggeleng sembari menunduk, wajahnya sampai merah.

"Ara, Hinata apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" goda mereka.

"Bibi~" beo Hinata semakin menunduk. Malu maksimal.

"Tak apa, orang lain mungkin jatuh cinta saat pacaran. Kamu sedikit istimewa sayang. Semoga hubungan kalian langgeng ya."

Naruto sudah kembali kedalam pesta. "Hi-" dia berhenti memanggil istrinya. Hinata sedang bergosip, biarkan saja. Namun ah! Silauan apa ini? Mata Naruto sampai sakit dibuatnya. Hinata yang tersenyum lepas sembari sedikit bergurau.

Deg.

Kapan dia melihat ini? Ah waktu dipasaran barang bekas. Istrinya memang cantik. Tapi dia jauh lebih cantik ketika bebas seperti ini. Yang Naruto lihat setiap hari hanya. Hinata mode mabuk. Hinata mode preman. Hinata mode marah. Hinata mode mengerutkan kening. Hinata mode berusaha.

Tak disangka sedang memikirkan semua mode Hinata, tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

Deg.

Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya, apa ini? Kenapa dia malu-malu kaya anak kucing?

"Hinata, kepalamu berasap!" heboh semua bibi Hinata. "Air. Ambilkan air." "Tuhan jangan sampai kepalamu botak"

"Semuanya. Sekarang waktunya acara utama," ucap MC acara.

Segera semuanya berkumpul di meja yang diatasnya telah ditaruh kue dengan lilin menyala, Hanabi dengan semangat berdiri dihadapannya.

"Semuanya! Ayo nyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun!" ucap sang Mc tak kalah semangat. "1, 2, 3"

Selamat ulang tahun~

Prok

Kami ucapankan~

Prok

Selamat panjang umur sehat-

Prok

Sentosa…

Prok

Selamat…

Gah, Seseorang sudah merusak lagu bahagia ini menjadi lagu suram. Pipi Hanabi sudah menggembung kemerahan. Dan "Huaaaa!" Hanabi menjerit sembari menangis.

"Hizashi!" teriak geram semua bibi Hanabi. "Kemari!" perintah mereka.

"Nee-sama"

Cring! Kali ini bibi Hinatalah yang melipat tangan semabari membawa golok. Mereka sudah mencoba bertahan dengan sikap over Hizashi, tapi ini? Dia melakukannya lagi. Meski mereka sudah mengajarinya lagu gembira selamat ulang tahun. Tepuk tangan dan raut wajahnya sekeras batu. Menghancurkan semuanya.

Hanabi masih terisak tersedu-sedu. Ulang tahunnya berubah menjadi upacara pemakaman. "Hana-chan" Ucap Hinata ikut bersedih, dia merasakannya juga ketika kecil. Sampai dia menolak diadakan pesta ulang tahun meski dipaksa mendiang ibunya.

"Cup cup Hanabi" ucap Naruto segera mendekati Hanabi dan mengendongnya. Dia mirip sekali dengan Sakura waktu kecil. Tapi yang dia tangisi adalah kue ulang tahunnya tidak sama seperti yang dia pesan. Harusnya power poop malah jadi mobil titit.

"Kakak hiks" Hanabi memeluk leher Naruto. "Ayah jahat"

"Sebenarnya Hana-chan" ucap Naruto "Otou-san juga ingin berbahagia dipesta ini, hanya saja dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ah! Ingat waktu menelpon Nii-san tadi pagi? Bukankah Hana-chan yang pintar ini mengajari ayah caranya mengundang Kakak ke pesta?"

Hanabi mengangguk sembari mengusap airmatanya sendiri.

"Maukan Hana-chan memberitahunya untuk bersenang senang dan tersenyum di pesta ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya." Ucap Hanabi, perlahan Naruto menurunkannya dan tubuh mungilnya langsung berlari mendekati Hizashi.

"Ayah" panggil Hanabi.

Hizashi yang besiap dikeroyok saudara-saudaranya segera melihat putri kecilnya. Hidungnya memerah dengan bekas lelehan airmata dikedua pipinya.

"Maukan ayah bersenang-senang bersama Hanabi dipesta ini? Ayo nyanyi lagi bareng Hanabi"

"Hn" jawab Hizashi dan segera mengendong Hanabi. "Selamat ulang tahun sayang" ucap Hizashi memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Hanabi.

Suasana hening seketika. Wajah-wajah syok bertebaran dimana-mana. "Hizashi/ayah/dia tersenyum" ucap mereka serempak.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC lagi, apa humornya makin garing ya?**


	14. Chapter 14 (02-01 00:28:58)

**Couple Cracks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **Baiklah, okelah, rasanya author sudah kehilangan rasa humor dalam diri author, bersiap-siaplah untuk aura romance untuk chapter selanjutnya. Terima kasih kalian sudah pengertian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Festival bencana.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring dan bergema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Suasana yang awalnya tenang berubah menjadi riuh rendah. "Baiklah pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini, kalian pasti sudah menantikannya kan?" tanya Anko-sensei dengan bibir tersenyum lebar, binar kesenangan anak sekolah bisa menular juga.

"Hai sensei!" jawab mereka dengan semangat.

"Jangan lupa ujian minggu depan, setelah itu-"

"FESTIVAL SEKOLAH!!!" teriak mereka semangat.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di festival."

Rin segera melirik ke arah Karin yang duduk disampingnya, "Menyenangkan ya?" tanyanya pada Karin.

"Apa?" Karin malah bingung. Ni anak ko bisa seneng kaya gini, festival sekolah itu merepotkan. Sebelum ujian ada persiapan. Lalu saat ujian kalau terlalu semangat bisa – bisa nilai anjlok semua. Apanya yang menyenangkan coba?

"Karin?!" teriak Rin, apa dia tak bisa melihat rencana yang tertulis didahinya. Rencana besar!

"Hai, semuanya tenang!" Teriak ketua kelas sudah berdiri didepan papan tulis, "jadi seperti biasa, kita akan diskusikan apa yang akan kita buat difestival nanti? Baiklah kita akan memulai votingnya."

Suasana kembali riuh dengan usulan-usulan yang datang dari anggota kelas. Hinata memeluk bukunya erat sembari berjalan kembali ke ruangannya. Masa indah anak SMA, batin Hinata ikut bergejolak. Biasanya kalau ada festival sekolah maka ada banyak pernyataan cinta.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah, kyaa! Teriakan batinnya bergitu bersemangat, sampai-sampai dia berjalan sembari melompat lompat. Tunggu, dia bukan lagi gadis SMA! Tunggu kenapa bahasannya tentang cinta, uy author?!

"Hinata, kau yang terbaik!" ucap Naruto dalam imajinasi Hinata, ah tidak mungkin. Hinata langsung heboh sendiri.

Setelah mengetahui dia mencintai suaminya sendiri, langkah selanjutnya apa? Menurut Gaara dia harus say I love you pada Naruto. Bagi Hinata segini sudah puas, tapi kalau begini terus, tidak mungkinkan? Kalau anak SMA, pasti harus ada, pernyataan. Ya pernyataan.

"Aku suka padamu~" gumam Hinata. Iih ko malu-maluin, Hinata belum pernah menyatakan cinta sih. Jadinya super malu.

"Eh?" Gai sensei yang datang dari lorong samping langsung melihat kearah Hinata kebingungan. "Kau bilang sesuatu Hinata-sensei?" tanya Gai sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Dia mendengar kata suka kan? "Ah aku sangat malu sekali. Tapi kau sudah menikah dengan Naruto sensei. Tidak bisa, kalau dilanjutkan akan jadi hubungan yang tidak sehat. Bala bala bala llalallalal(racauan gay sensei)"

Heh? Astaga keceplosan plus salah sasaran. "Gai-sensei? Gai?" uh mana sulit disela lagi, mulutnya sudah seperti rangkaian lokomotif kereta yang tak habis-habis. Tinggalkan saja dia Hinata, tentu saja. Menghadapinya cuman bikin sakit kepala.

"Hinata-sensei mau kemana? Bagaimana dengan jawabanku?" teriak Gai sensei melihat Hinata meninggalkannya.

Hinata berbalik sembari menyilangkan tangannya didada dan menggumam "Mati saja sana"

"Dia pasti malu. Harus segera aku jawab dan tentu saja jawabannya adalah tidak." Ucap Gai sembari menangis, "Aku lebih menjunjung persahabatan kami daripada cinta sesaat ini. Maaf Hinata sensei Huaaa!"

"Siapa?" tanya beberapa murid yang mendengar suara tangisan Gai sensei.

"Engga" ucap Hinata segera menutup pintu ruang UKS, takutnya monster hijau itu mengikutinya sampai UKS. Namun adegan diatas ranjangnya membuat Hinata lebih ketakutan. "A-apa yang kalian lakukan diruang UKSku?!" jerit Hinata. "Masa depan kalian masih panjang, dunia tak semanis ehem-ehem belaka! Kalian perlu uang, uang didapat dari bekerja, bekerja butuh pengalaman, biaya hidup mahal. Kalian uhuk ohok!!"Ceramah Hinata sampai nafasnya terputus-putus dan batuk-batuk, pita suaranya sampai terasa terbakar. Ujian apa ini Kamisama?!

"Silahkan sensei," ucap Rin sembari menyerahkan botol berisi air minum.

"Terima kasih" ucap Hinata langsung duduk dan meminumnya.

"Baiklah silahkan dilanjut marahnya" ucap Rin kembali ke posisi awal. Diranjang ada Sasori, kemudian Rin naik keatas tubuhnya. Tangan kiri tak sengaja menarik ke atas kaos Sasori dan tangan kanan terkepal berada dipipi Sasori.

Sementara itu, sebelah lutut Sasori naik, menyingkap sedikit rok Rin, tangan kiri mencengkram rahangnya dan tangan kanan menahan tangan kiri milik Rin.

"Sial kenapa kita harus mengulang adegan ini?" tanya Sasori menatap wajah Rin kesal. Ini tak seperti yang Hinata sensei bayangkan. Sungguh! Si Rin ini yang memulai, mereka bertengkar karena siapa yang boleh menggunakan ranjang ini? Itu saja.

"Kalian!" jerit Hinata lagi, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Karena ini menyenangkan" bisik Rin kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sensei. "Kami baru saja mau ber-cin-"

"DAME!!" sela Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kami remaja sehat kok Hinata sensei,"

Kalau menjerit lagi, pita suara Hinata bisa rusak karena mereka berdua. "Setidaknya gunakan k*m ini" saran Hinata, ah sudahlah dia menyerah saja, toh kawan-kawannya dulu banyak yang sudah ehem-ehem diumur para muridnya ini.

Wajah keduanya langsung memerah, dengan cepat Sasori menyingkirkan Rin dari atas tubuhnya. Wajahnya dia sembunyikan dibalik kerah bajunya yang kusut.

"Hinata sensei, apa harus segamblang itu?" tanya Sasori.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan ini (maksudnya melakukan sosialisasi seperti ini). Pencegahan lebih baik daripada memikirkan rasa malu" nasehat Hinata.

"Bisa singkirkan itu" ucap Rin, kepalanya tidak menoleh sedikitpun kearah Hinata yang masih menyodorkan barang safetynya.

"Kalian tidak jadi melakukannya?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Mana mungkin kami melakukannya!" teriak mereka berasamaan. Tangan Sasori segera merampas safety itu dari tangan Hinata dan melemparkannya kedalam tong sampah.

"Kenapa?" lagi Hinata bertanya.

Keduanya langsung menepuk jidat, "Mana mungkin kan?"

Karena terlihat masih penasaran, Rin menghela nafas, sementara Sasori sibuk membuka kaos kaki yang dirembesi darah di bagian jempolnya. "Begini ya Hinata sensei, kalau sensei mau melakukannya dengan Naruto-sensei, apa kalian akan senang kalau kami menonton seperti yang Hinata sensei lakukan barusan?"

"Souka… apa kalian ingin sensei meninggalkan tempat ini? Apa kalian akan pacaran setelahnya?" tanya Hinata girang. Loh Hinata ini tidak punya pendirian ya? Tadi ngelarang sekarang malah ngedukung, habis mungkin saja mereka saling men-cin-ta-i..

Gubrak!

"Mustahil menjelaskannya pada sensei" ucap Sasori sembari bangun, alihkan saja perhatiannya dengan. "Kuku jempolku sepertinya patah sensei"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Harus segera dirawat" ucap Hinata panik, darah! Cepat!

"Lihat, lebih baik jangan dijelaskan" ucap Sasori pada Rin yang masih setia mengelus kepalanya.

"Sensei, laporan rencana kegiatan klub memasak untuk festival ada diatas meja" ucap Rin.

"Hm, baiklah akan sensei baca nanti" jawab Hinata sembari mengobati luka Sasori.

Seringai jahil langsung tercetak diwajah Rin. "Sensei begitu berpengalaman soal ehem-ehem, kalau begitu bagaimana rasanya ehem-ehem sama Naruto sensei?" tanya Rin.

Glek! Belum sampai sejauh itu. Hinata baru mau menyatakan cinta. Baru mau… loh.

"Gyaaaaa!" teriak Sasori kesakitan, "Sensei!!!"

oOo

Akhirnya setelah penantian panjang, kerja keras, darah dan keringat. Festival sekolah akhirnya dibuka untuk umum!! Hinata hampir – hampir menjerit saking senangnya. Seminggu tanpa tidur memperhatikan dan membantu klub memasak ternyata membuahkan hasil. Café maid akhirnya dibuka dengan antrian tak terduga.

"Ah Aku ingin sekali mampir ke sana~" ucap Hinata sembari mengigit kukunya, tidak bisa dia harus siaga, siapa tau ada yang terluka, contohnya. Kenapa?!

"Nee-sama!" teriak Nagato sembari membuka pintu diikuti pasukannya, "festivalnya menyenangkan" tambah Nagato yang sudah memeluk berbagai makanan yang dia beli.

"Enak banget ya jadi kalian? Hiks" tanggap Hinata nelangsa. Bagaimana dengan dia coba? Hanya menatap dinding putih dan mendengarkan suara-suara tawa anak-anak diluar sana. Batinnya, terluka.

"Nee-sama!!" teriak mereka khawatir.

"Aku tidak butuh simpati kalian" ucap Hinata merajuk. Sial! Airmatanya sudah diujung pula. Huhuhu otou-san!!!

"Nee-sama! Serahkan UKS ini pada kami" tiba-tiba saja Konan berbicara. "Pergilah dan lihat festivalnya!"

"Hountou?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah tak percaya. Wajah mendungnya berubah cerah.

Semuanya mengangguk, "Serahkan pada kami!" kalau Nee-sama sampai menangis, bisa malu-maluin mereka dong, masa mantan guru preman nangis gara-gara ga bisa lihat festival budaya? Ga bermartabat sekali.

Wajah Hinata semakin berseri-seri. Sungguh, dari hatinya yang terdalam dia ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih! Dengan semangatnya Hinata merentangkan tangan untuk memeluk semua anak didiknya.

Ah~ para calon suster pria segera terbawa suasana dan ikut merentangkan tangan, jarang-jarang Nee-sama mereka khilaf diri seperti ini.

"Terima kasih konan-chan!" teriak Hinata segera memupuskan harapan mereka dengan memeluk satu-satunya wanita digeng mereka.

'Sial, Konan!' umpat mereka.

Bunga-bunga bertebaran setelah satu-satunya perawat sekolah SMA ini lewat, pandangan cinta, takjub dan memuja langsung mengarah pada Hinata, kemudian pernyataan cinta bertebaran dimana-mana seolah Hinata membagi energi pernyataan cintanya pada semua orang yang dia lewati.

Rumor dengan cepat menyebar dan Hinata mulai kesulitan berjalan maju saking banyaknya orang yang tadinya memandang, berdesakan minta salaman. Perlahan aura bunganyapun memudar kemudian padam.

'Aku hanya ingin pergi melihat festival dengan tenang' batin Hinata menyalami pria gemuk terakhir dihadapannya. Belum juga sampai di café anak didiknya Hinata sudah lelah.

"Sensei, sedang apa disini?" tanya seekor, bukan apa itu pokem*n?

Hinata harus sampai mengeluarkan kacamata bacanya dan melihat siapa yang bertanya. "Rin" seru Hinata.

"Mau mampir dan coba jadi anak SMA lagi sensei?" ucap Rin cepat sembari membuang papan bertuliskan 'cobalah kostum cosplay kelas 2-a'. idenya mengalir dengan deras seperti hujan badai. Luar biasa. "Karin, aku membawa pasien!" teriak Rin masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan segera mendekati Karin kemudian berbisik mengenai rencananya.

"Tidak boleh, aku kan sensei kalian?" tolak Hinata sembari meronta-ronta tadinya cuman Rin yang narik, ko Karin ikut-ikutan sih. "YADA!"

"Nurut bentar napa sensei, ini waktu yang pas untuk berduaan bareng Naruto sensei tahu!" ucap Rin.

Tubuh Hinata segera berhenti meronta dan memasrahkan tubuhnya diseret. "Berdua?"

"Tenang saja, kami akan membantu semaksimal kami" ucap Rin memberikan jempolnya pada Hinata.

Tak lama dalam ruang ganti baju, Rin menyodorkan pakaian seragam SMA pada Hinata, sementara diluar terjadi keributan kecil.

"Kenapa coba harus aku?" ucap ketus Shion, yang kini hanya berbalut kain ditubuhnya, sedang asyik-asyiknya menjadi asisten Naruto sensei, seseorang tiba-tiba saja menculiknya ke kelas 2-a dan mereka beramai-ramai melucuti pakaian cosplay SMAnya. Dari dok* Dok* horror cl*b.

"Sudah. Sudah. Kau tahukan dia milik siapa" tenang Karin, Shion ini kalau marah serem tau. Dasar si Rin itu seenaknya.

"Pokonya aku mau bayaran yang setimpal." Tolak Shion dengan mencak-mencak. Kesempatan langka dan dia harus mengalah. Dia baru mau menyatakan cinta pada Naruto-sensei untuk yang ke-100 kalinya.

Dengan wajah, aku tahu maumu Rin menepuk bahu Shion dan memberinya selembar kertas berisi foto. "Bagaimana?!" tanyanya dengan wajah kau yakin pasti puas.

"AKH!" Shion harus sampai menutup hidungnya namun tetap saja darah menyembur dari hidungnya dan dia pingsan dengan bahagia. "Mantaps"

"Apa yang kau berikan Rin?" tanya anak-anak kelas penasaran.

Sembari menyelipkan foto itu digenggaman Shion, Rin hanya tersenyum misterius. "Kalau kuberi tahu, kalian bakal bernasib sama dengan Shion." Ucapnya. "Oke, angkut dia ke UKS"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata sembari keluar kamar ganti. Tatapan murid – muridnya membuat dia risih. "aku sebaiknya ganti lagi"

"JANGAN! SENSEI COCOK SEKALI!" teriak mereka mencegah Hinata kembali ke kamar ganti.

"Beneran masih cocok?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

Mereka segera mengangguk serempak.

oOo

Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk tangannya pada jam yang dia kenakan dengan tidak sabar, kemana asistennya pergi? Setelah diculik makluk kampret, anak klub memasak itu. Shion tak juga kembali.

"Maaf menunggu lama!" ucap Rin sembari menyeret Shion yang malu-malu kucing. "Tadi banyak yang kami bicarakan sih" dustanya.

"Shion, kau tahu kan pekerjaan kita masih banyak?" tanya Naruto, ah sial. Padahal dia ingin istirahat bersama Kyuubi didalam ruangannya. Kenapa kepala sekolah itu seenaknya memberi perintah padanya?! Menyuruhnya mengawasi seluruh rangkaian acara bersama Shion sebagai perwakilan dari OSIS? Itukan kerjaannya wakil kepala sekolah!!

Percuma saja mengeluh, Naruto hanya perlu mengecek seluruh kelas dan klub melaksanakan festival sesuai dengan proposal mereka saja.

"Ayo Shion." Ucap Naruto segera berjalan kembali.

Shion memeluk papan kerjanya dan menggeleng kuat pada Rin.

"Tenang saja. Sana pergi, nikmati kedekatan kalian selama seharian ini" semangat Rin sembari mendorong tubuh Shion untuk mengikuti Naruto sensei. "Berjuanglah Hinata sensei" bisik Rin.

Iya, benar. Sekarang ini yang menjadi asisten Naruto, adalah Hinata. Entah darimana si Rin ini bisa memikirkan kalau Hinata dan Shion itu mirip. Hanya warna mata dan rambutnya saja yang berbeda. Hanya perlu ditambah wig dan lensa kontak, voila Hinata berubah menjadi Shion.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, setidaknya dia sering berkeliling menjadi pengawas dari OSIS waktu SMA dulu. Hinata mengetuk papan kerjanya, tinggal 10 lagi.

"Selamat datang, Sensei." Ucap dua orang berkostum malaikat maut

"Rumah hantu ya?" ucap Naruto,

"Silahkan dinikmati" ucap mereka sembari mendorong Naruto masuk.

Asu! Naruto padahal mau mundur namun dengan cepat tubuhnya didorong masuk. Ruangannya gelap dengan penerangan yang minim. Naruto gemetaran dari pangkal kakinya sampai ujung rambut. Sial, dia tidak suka rumah hantu.

Sebuah tangan meraih pundak Naruto, "Ampuni saya" bisik Naruto dengan takut melihat kebelakang. Harga dirinya, Naruto harus bisa menutupi "Kau yakin mau menyentuhku ya? Murid-,"

Tapi yang dilihat Naruto hanya Shion yang memperlihatkan papan kerjanya. Souka, mereka harus segera bekerja dan Naruto bisa leha-leha didalam kantornya.

Baru saja melangkah, suara jeritan lansung terdengar, hatinya berjerit untuk mundur, tapi logika Naruto pantang melaksanakannya. Dengan gagah berani Naruto melangkah lagi. "Tumben kau tidak banyak bicara." Tanya Naruto memecahkan rasa takutnya sendiri.

"Se-sebenarnya-" suara Hinata langsung terpotong dengan kerangka tangan yang tiba-tiba nemplok dibahunya "KYAA!" teriaknya sembari berlari dan bersiap menerjang Naruto.

HUP! SET! GUBRAK!

Tanpa sadar Naruto mempraktekan ilmu berkelitnya lagi pada Hinata yang langsung terjatuh dengan wajah mendarat mulus dilantai.

"Jangan jadikan ini sebagai kesempatan" ucap Naruto menutupi rasa takutnya. "Kita sedang bekerja."

Berkali-kali Hinata berteriak, berkali-kali pula Hinata harus berciuman dengan lantai, menabrak properti dan berguling-guling.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" ucap Naruto sembari melangkah melewati para malaikat maut. Rasanya dia terbebas dari rasa takut sekarang. Rumah hantunya benar-benar tidak seram.

"Terima kasih telah berkunjung" ucap mereka.

Sementara itu Hinata keluar dengan wajah, rambut dan seragam kusut. Kedua tangan Hinata menepuk bahu makluk berpakaian malaikat maut yang sedang berjaga. "Lain kali, kalian akan kubuat merasakan bagaiman rasanya didalam sana" ucap Hinata terdengar seperti kutukan.

"Tujuan berikutnya?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata, tapi tak ada jawaban dari makluk yang setia mengikutinya sejak tadi pagi ini. "Shion?" tanya Naruto memutar tubuhnya.

Hinata dengan cepat merapikan seluruh tubuhnya. Hinata mencoba tersenyum dan bersemangat, tidak masalah. Naruto memang seperti itu pada fansnya. Dia suka berkelit dan bersikap dingin. Walau dirumah, dimanapun Naruto memang seperti itu sih! Ya Kamisama, Hinata harus bagaimana?

Bertanya tanya soal hal itu, terlintas senyum kepuasan dari seluruh kelas 2-a yang mendukungnya hari ini, Hinata harus menikmatinya seperti anak SMA pada umumnya. "Hai, sensei. Selanjutnya kelas dilantai 3" ucap Hinata.

Rasanya menyenangkan meski seperti ini. Sesekali Hinata dengan berani menatap Naruto yang sedang berbicara padanya, bibirnya memang seksi abis. Kerutan didahinya ketika ada yang menganggu fikirannya. Semuanya seperti mimpi bagi Hinata bisa bicara sangat dekat apalagi sampai bisa memandang wajah Naruto sedekat ini.

Kesenangan ini akan segera berakhir saat Hinata menceklis kelas terakhir. Dan sepertinya kelas ini cukup ramai pengunjung. Didalam papan yang digantung diatas pintu terdapat tulisan "Nyatakan atau terima tantangan kami!"

"Nyatakan?" Gumam Hinata sembari mengikuti Naruto masuk.

"Ah! Dan tamu spesial kita akhirnya hadir!!" ucap MC diatas panggung. Pakaian layaknya maid itu membuatnya sedikit bersinar. "Selamat datang Naruto-sensei! Dan terima kasih Shion-san!"

Hinata langsung menunjuk dirinya sendiri, terlalu terhanyut dia jadi terbiasa dipanggil Shion. Sementara Naruto disampingnya hanya memutar mata bosan padahal hatinya kesal setengah mati.

"Silahkan duduk dikursi kehormatan!!" ucap MC menunjuk Kursi kosong disebelah panggung.

Wajah Naruto langsung masam, si teme pantat ayam itu sudah nangkring disana, dengan wajah puas. "Sedang apa kau disini? Pergi sana. Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk menganggu festival anak-anak" ucap Naruto galak.

"Jangan seperti itu, Naruto sensei." Balas Sasuke sembari menyisir rambutnya. "Aku tamu undangan disini"

Dengan malas Naruto duduk, ah dalam waktu 5 menit Naruto pastikan akan segera keluar dari sini.

"Tahun ini, sangat menarik sekali. Karena penyataan cinta terlarang untuk kedua sensei kita ini bersaing ketat!!"

"KYAA!!" jerit para siswi.

"Tahun lalu, Naruto sensei memenangkan dosa cinta tertinggi dengan selisih 10 poin dari pesaingnya, Sasu-sensei!!"

"KYAA!!"

"Nah mari kita lihat hasil tahun ini. Masih ada 1 orang lagi yang akan mengakhiri pertikaian mereka dan hasilnya- OH ASTAGA!!" jerit MC "Hasilnya seri!! 99-99"

"KYAAA!!" jerit para murid dengan semangat.

"Sial" gumam Naruto, padahal dia pengen banget kalah pamor.

"Tenang saja, ada satu orang penentu bukan?" ucap Sasuke, padahal dalam hati dia ingin sekali memukul Naruto yang lagi-lagi mengalahkan pamornya. Huh padahal dia sudah menikah, tapi dia masih juga dikerubuti layaknya kue manis.

Dengan aura gelap Naruto memegang dahinya, "Aku bermaksud untuk mengalah" ucap Naruto.

"Sebelum penentuan dilakukan. Tahun ini ada dosa cinta yang tak terduga." Ucap si Mc mencoba membuat pensaran, "yak inilah!!"

Dan nama Hinata langsung terpampang dari balik tirai yang ternyata tidak dibuka seluruhnya. Dengan angka 150 orang yang menyatakan cinta untuk Hinata.

"Selain itu kami juga menerima banyak cendramata untuk Hinata sensei" tangan si Mc langsung menunjuk bertumpuk-tumpuk hadiah disudut lain ruangan. "Baiklah, mari kita mulai acara penentu ini."

"KYAAA!"

"Dan penentu kita adalah…… Miiko Shion, sekretaris paling populer dan paling dikagumi satu sekolah, yang jika kau menyatakan cinta padanya maka hadiahnya adalah tamparan cinta, uuh sungguh mengairahkan bukan?"

"Luar biasa!" teriak para siswa. Sebagian besar dari mereka pernah merasakan tamparan cinta Miiko Shion.

Miiko Shion, dapat disebut sebagai fans Hybrid. Dia pernah menyatakan cinta pada keduanya, dengan jumlah sama dan metode yang sama, tugasnya menganalisa bagaimana reaksi keduanya terhadap serangan bertubi-tubi dari LOVE POWER. Sejauh ini, Sasuke sensei hampir terjatuh, tapi untuk Naruto-sensei dia masih LURUS.

Tunggu dulu, Hinata langsung blingsatan sendiri, melihat harapan yang ditujukan padanya. "Ti-tidak mungkin kan?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Ayo Shion!" teriak MC menyuruh Hinata naik ke panggung.

Bukannya mendekat, Kaki Hinata malah melangkah mundur. "Aku belum siap!" teriak Hinata tapi beberapa tangan sepertinya setuju menyeretnya menaiki panggung.

"Hohoho Sekertaris kita sepertinya malu-malu. Apa kau sudah mengetahui siapa yang kau sukai Shion? Tahun lalu kau menyatakan untuk keduanya."

Hinata mengangguk cepat, yang dia dengar diantara rasa malunya hanya kau sudah mengetahui siapa yang kau suka? Malu-malu Hinata melirik kursi kehormatan, aura lebih baik kau jangan memilih aku dipancarkan oleh Naruto sementara pesaingnya malah sibuk menggoda siswi yang memberinya segelas air.

"Nah sekarang nyatakanlah cintamu!!"

Tunggu! Baru Hinata mau protes, dia sudah ditinggal diatas panggung sendirian. Segera suasana menjadi hening. Hinata mendekatkan mic kearah bibirnya.

Dugdudug. Jantungnya berpacu dengan hebat. "Hmm-" ucap Hinata, oke tenangkan dirimu, kau bisa. Kau bisa menyatakan cinta padanya! "Aku- aku- aku-"

Perasaan Naruto tidak enak, dia harus kabur atau dia akan terjebak disini dan harus memberikan pidato kekalahan maupun pidato kemenangan dihadapan para pecinta dirinya. Selain itu pernyataan terakhir harus dijawab langsung oleh si penerima penyataan cinta.

"Ano tunggu Naruto sensei!" teriak Hinata tanpa sadar, habis Naruto terlihat akan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Aku – aku mau ke-ke" kenapa Naruto malah jadi gagap seperti ini sih?

"Aku menyukai Naruto sensei!!"

NGIIIIINX!

"Aaaa!" hampir semua manusia disana menutup telinga dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Terlalu keras. Terlalu keras.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, sial dia tak bisa kabur dari situasi ini.

"OHO PERNYATAAN YANG TIDAK TERDUGA! SHION MEMILIH NARUTO-SENSEI. Nah sensei seperti tahun kemarin, kau wajib menjawab pernyataan cintanya." Ucap MC.

Wajah Hinata langsung berubah kaget, "A-apa? Tidak apa-apa tidak dijawab juga" tolak Hinata, dia belum siap menerima jawabannya.

"Tapi ini sudah peraturan, Miiko Shion" ucap Mc, lah diakan tahun kemarin nonton, yah yang pasti ditolak sih. Tapi dia juga wajib menerimanya. Semua siswi menerima jawaban yang sama dari Naruto sensei. Satu kata yang langsung dan nyelekit.

"Tidak!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah datar dan dingin.

"Naru-sensei~" elu para siswa. Kalau pernyataan seorang diri, Naruto sensei bakal menjawab sembari ngeles tapi kalau langsung dihadapan publik dia menjawab sesuai dengan perannya yakni guru kedisiplinan.

"Hiks" heh? Heeeh? Kenapa Hinata malah menangis seperti ini? Dia tahu jawabannya pasti tidak. Itu karena Hinata adalah siswa. "Bagaimana dengan Hinata-sensei?" tanya Hinata, benar ini bukan tentang Shion dan Naruto tapi tentang dirinya dan Naruto. Bodoh. Kenapa Hinata bisa lupa.

"S-shion, sebaiknya kita akhiri semua ini" bisik si MC melihat aura tidak mengenakan dari Naruto.

"Semua orang tahu, kau dan Hinata sensei menikah tanpa saling kenal."

"Oh jadi kalian semua tahu?" pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan yang dilontarkan pada semua murid yang ada disana.

Serempak semuanya tak berani memandang Naruto sensei, dalam hati mereka mengumpat kelakuan Shion yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Oi Shion, sebaiknya jangan katakan apapun lagi." Ucap Mc mencoba menghentikan Hinata.

"Jawab aku, sensei! Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Hinata sensei. Harusnya kau menjawab sama seperti pada semua siswa disini, daripada kau menyakitinya dengan hanya menikahinya saja." Tantang Hinata, tidak. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan itu. Sungguh, kenapa? Padahal dia sudah bahagia dengan hanya tinggal berdua. Kenapa dia jadi tamak?

Wajah Naruto menggelap. "Apapun yang kurasakan. Itu bukan urusanmu." Ucap Naruto sembari menahan amarah yang siap meledak. Berani sekali seorang murid mempertanyakan hubungan senseinya sendiri. Naruto memang belum sampai tahap itu namun dia pasti akan melangkah sampai kesana.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan cepat. "itu berarti kau tidak-"

Dalam sepersekian detik wajah Naruto berubah kaget. Kaget karena dia mendengar kata kau yang terucap dari bibir Shion, sementara Hinata menanggapi keterkejutan Naruto sebagai jawaban kalau Naruto memang tidak mencintai Hinata.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto. Kesadaran yang dia dapatkan akhirnya, karena orang yang bersamanya sepanjang waktu bukanlah Shion yang asli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…**

 **Eits epilog sedikit**

"Oh astaga, aku sepertinya hampir menyentuh surga" ucap Shion sembari memegang keningnya. "Si Rin itu sungguh- Fotonya!!" dengan panik Shion meraba seluruh tubuhnya yang ajaibnya sudah berseragam normal kembali.

"Ketemu" ucapnya senang, tunggu sebaiknya dia menutup mata kemudian berhitung,

1

3- CRASH! Ah tingkat kemesumannya meningkat 100% hanya dengan foto ini. "Ehehehehehe sensei" ucapnya sebelum pingsan kembali.

"Apa kalian mendengar suara aneh barusan?" tanya Pain menghentikan aksi mengikir kuku-kukunya. Kemudian menunduk dari kursinya karena kikirnya jatuh.

Tubuhnya langsung bergidik ngeri, melihat pemandangan horor dari bangsal siswa yang tadi diarak ke UKS. Kepalanya menyentuh lantai dengan darah bercucuran dari hidung dan wajahnya malah nampak puas "Ah sial kita punya pasien kejiwaan dibangsal siswa" ucap Pain kembali menarik tubuhnya ke atas.

"Sebaiknya abaikan saja"

"Tunggu Nee-sama kembali saja"

"Panggil ambulan"

"Untuk RSJ (rumah sakit jiwa) atau RSU (rumah sakit umum)?"

Hmmm, dan akhirnya mereka hanya diam sembari memikirkan ambulan mana yang harus dipilih.

Sementara itu, foto yang baru dilihat Shion untuk kedua kalinya terjatuh ke lantai dan memperlihatkan wajah Naruto yang sedang mengupil nikmat.


	15. Chapter 14

Maaf belun ada.. Te-he

karena melamun, author salah up dan terjadilah 2 chapter terulang. mau di delete susah dari apk. masuk web malah error T..T gomen nasai. (sujud sungkem)


	16. Chapter 15

**Couple Cracks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **Gomen ne author lama diduta, sama seperti sebelumnya, author kehabisan stok ide. Oh iya ada yang tahu gimana update fanfiction di wattpad? Kaya tag2annya -, oke lupakan. Nanti deh author belajar sendiri, tapi kalo mau nenggok nama usernya sama dengan yang ini. (Kalo perlu fav foll :v) meski belum diisi apa2 sih.. ngehehe.**

 **Jujur aja author mulai kesulitan masuk ke versi web fanfiction(dot)net, T..T padahal author betah disini, (Sungguh!)**

 **Yah antara ini sama itu pasti ada kekurangan dan kelebihannya, tapi tiap orang juga nyaman dengan caranya masing2.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara jerit ketakutan terdengar seantero lorong, Shion tepatnya berlari dengan kalang kabut, dan wajah kalut. Dibelakangnya, Naruto berlari layaknya lokomotif yang diisi penuh dengan batu bara.

"Kamisama, maafkan aku yang sudah tamak!" jerit batin Hinata, sungguh dia tak akan meminta cinta Naruto-kun lagi, dia akan melakukan apapun agar tak ketahuan.

Sementara itu rantai informasi segera sampai ke kelas 2-a. Rin segera melakukan kondisi Darurat NaruHina sensei. Ngehehe Sejak tadi dia sudah menahan seorang siswa yang pasti sanggup untuk melakukan apapun untuk keduanya.

"Kau adalah harapan kami" ucap Rin pada gadis dengan tampilan Shion lainnya. Kalo perlu dia bakal sujud sekarang juga.

Bibir gadis itu menyeringai, "Oke, akan aku ambil bayarannya nanti"

Wajah Karin berubah kecut, lagi-lagi kelas mereka mendapat masalah gara-gara satu anggota hyperaktif yang sedang menatap wajahnya dengan nelangsa, "Akan aku awasi kau, tahun depan" bisik Karin.

Rin tertunduk pasrah sembari mengangguk. Salahnya juga sih.

"Hinata-sensei sudah berbelok." Ucap seorang siswa.

Hinata menatap gembira kelas 2-a, beberapa anak melambai untuk membuat Hinata menambah kecepatan larinya, sementara anak lainnya menghambat Naruto-sensei yang masih membara.

"Sensei, sensei" teriak mereka menyerbu Naruto.

"APA?! Minggir ini darurat!" teriak Naruto.

"Tapi kami lebih darurat?!"

GRR! "Nanti!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah Menakutkan dan langsung menerobos gerombolan anak didiknya.

Anak yang bertugas yang langsung menghubungi Rin. 'Kami tak bisa menghentikannya!' teriaknya.

"Kami sudah siap, terima kasih. Kau akan dikenang dalam benak 2-a selamanya" ucap Rin.

'Sialan, aku belum mati!'

Klik.

Fikiran Naruto berkabut, penghinaan yang diterimanya hari ini, tak bisa dia terima sepanjang karirnya. Siapa, siapa yang sudah menyamar menjadi asistennya? Dimana dia? Sembari berbelok yang hampir saja Naruto menabrak segerombol pengunjung dengan tenaga banteng.

Shion Palsu masih berlari, Kali ini Naruto akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Tungku batu baranya diisi maksimal, suara tutut memekik keras dan Naruto melesat dalam hitungan detik.

"Kau, akhirnya aku menangkapmu" ucap Naruto dengan cepat meraih seragam Shion.

"A-aku" ucap Shion terbata.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto, "Kau bukan asistenku, ayo mengaku!"

"Kau fikir siapa yang berani memanggilmu seperti itu?" ucap Shion dengan nada santai, "Makanya kalau kerja itu fokus, sampe ga nyadar asisten sendiri bukan yang asli."

"Kau?" ulang Naruto, Shion palsu ini memanggilnya 'Kau'. "Kamu ternyata bukan siswa biasa ya?"

"Memang bukan, ayolah masa paman tidak kenal keponakannya sendiri" ucap Shion akhirnya melepaskkan wignya, pancaran warna bunga Sakura segera menyambut mata Naruto.

"Sa-sakura?" ucap Naruto tak percaya, oh shiet kalau mengingat kelakuan Sakura selama ini, dia bisa melakukan apapun.

"Apa kau mau menghancurkan pamanmu sendiri hah?" tanya Naruto, dia harus tetap marah. Menyalurkan kobaran api dari tungku batu baranya. Tunggu, sejenak akal pikirannya berjalan. "Bukan kau!" ucap Naruto.

Sakura baru kali ini melihat raut wajah Naruto yang sangat serius, sebelah kakinya melangkah mundur, "Aku, tentu saja aku. Siapa lagi yang berani mengerjaimu di sekolah?" ucap Sakura agak gugup.

Pandangan Naruto menyelidik. "Jelas kau berbohong. Katakan pada paman, Sa-ku-ra"

'Cepatlah datang' batin Sakura berharap, dia sudah meminta bantuan pada sang ahli, ratu dari segala ratu sadis yang pernah ada.

"Siapa yang kau sebut paman.?" Suara itu datang tepat dari belakang tubuh Naruto.

Pastinya Naruto merinding mendengar suara yang tak mungkin Naruto salah kira. Sakura yang berada dihadapannya memberikan senyum terbaik yang menyebabkan nyawa Naruto terancam. 'Bagus, dia memilih sekutu yang hebat.' Batin Naruto geram, dan datang disaat yang tepat.

"Nenek! Syukurlah nenek datang, paman tidak mau memaafkan kenakalanku" teriak Sakura, tubuhnya sudah terbebas dari cengkraman Naruto dan segera bersembunyi dibalik Tsunade. Adrenalinnya masih berpacu kuat, 'Paman bisa sangat menakutkan!' batin Sakura.

"Itu bukan nakal!" sanggah Naruto, itu sangat melukai harga dirinya.

"Saku-chan, apa ada orang disekitar sini?" tanya Tsunade sembari tangannya sibuk menggulung kemeja putihnya. Bisa gawat kalau sampai bernoda, nanti susah dicuci.

"Tidak nenek," lapor Sakura, bibirnya mau menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan tapi dia tahan melihat wajah kecut asem pamannya dengan tatapan fokus pada Nenek mereka.

"Berjagalah disini sebentar, nenek harus bicara dengan pamanmu" ucap Tsunade menenangkan Sakura, dia tahu Sakura ketakutan tadi.

'S-Sial' batin Naruto melihat telunjuk Tsunade yang mengajaknya masuk kedalam ruangan yang ada disana. "Bisakah kita bicarakan dirumah? Nenek? Ya~"

Satu delikan dan Naruto mengangguk patuh, 'Kaa-chan selamatkan aku!!'

Tak ada yang tahu, dan Sakurapun tak tahu apa yang diperbuat nenek pada pamannya didalam sana, yang pasti itu sangat mengerikan. Karena keluar dari sana, jiwa pamannya seolah meninggalkan raganya. Selamat tinggal dunia~

oOo

Naruto masih seperti terakhir kali keluar bersama Tsunade dari ruangan itu, wajahnya bengong sembari duduk disofa apartemen. Itu sudah berlalu 2 hari. Dia bahkan harus absen dengan alasan sakit, jiwanya yang sakit.

"Na-naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata, dia mencoba tabah dan menyalahkan dirinya karena Naruto begini akibat ulahnya juga. Hinata baka. Baka. Baka. Oke stop! Dia harus bersikap seperti biasa. "Sarapannya, Naruto-kun" tambah Hinata.

"Hai" ucap Naruto, dia patuh, penurut dan tanpa marah memakan sarapan Hinata.

'Apa karena tidak ada paprika ya?' batin Hinata melihat omelet gosong, yang masih menguarkan asap hitam. Hinata meneguk ludahnya ngeri, "Sebaiknya kita sarapan diluar- Naruto-kun memakannya?!!" jerit Hinata melihat mulut Naruto berbusa dan tak sadarkan diri. Ya ampun! Ditinggal melamun sebentar saja, Tunggu!

"Urgen.! Ambulance!" teriak Hinata panik, mencari-cari ponselnya.

"Ah!" Teriak Naruto sadar sendiri, tangannya mengambil serbet dan mengelap bibirnya yang terasa basah. "Aku sudah sembuh?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian menatap ngeri menu sarapannya pagi ini.

Setelah mendapat perlakuan khusus, biasanya kalo nenek lagi sayang Naruto, Naruto bakal dikasih penawar setelah beberapa jam. Kalau lagi mode ogah-ogahan bisa 3 hari lamanya, dan sembuh sendiri. Hari ini, Naruto sembuh dengan sarapan Hinata. Anehnya, apa yang harus Naruto bilang? Terima kasih menyelamatkannya atau terima kasih mencoba membunuhnya.

Mata Naruto melirik Hinata masih panik mencari sesuatu, "Bagaimana ini? Ah iya CPR!" ucap Hinata sembari melirik Naruto yang kembali menutup matanya, bego tadikan busanya udah dilap.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu" tekad Hinata segera bangkit dan mendekati Naruto. "Pertama, posisikan pasien secara terlentang. Karena bukan pasien patah tulang, jadi tidak perlu khawatir"

'Dia mau apa?' batin Naruto menerka, kemudian ada tangan yang mengapit masuk ke sela ketiaknya dan terdengar suara erangan,

"Berat, UGH" ucap Hinata sembari mencoba menarik Naruto bangun.

GABRUG! Naruto ingin menjerit sekencangnya tapi menahan mulutnya rapat, dia dijatuhkan dari atas kursi, KAMISAMA, apa Hinata mencoba untuk membunuhnya?

"Beres"

'Iya beres jika kau ingin mematahkan tulangku'

"Cek denyut Nadi, etoo" Hinata melirik dada kemudian pergelangan tangan, "lebih jelas yang atas"

Brug!

Seketika Naruto merasakan sesak nafas, sebagian rambut Hinata menggerayangi bibir dan leher Naruto. 'Uhg.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!'

"Tidak ada!?" panik Hinata semakin menekan kepalanya di atas dada Naruto,

'Kau membunuhku, Hinata~ Hinata~' hanya tuhan dan para jajaran makluk tak kasat mata yang dapat mendengar jeritan Naruto ini.

"Detak jantungnya tidak ada!!" Hinata semakin menjadi.

'Eh? Kau salah, kau salah! Aku masih hidup! Barusan kau meletakkan kepala di dada kananku!!' jerit Naruto! Dia harus bangun sekarang juga!

"Hup, Satu pompaan jantung" ucap Hinata sembari menekan dititik yang tepat.

Naruto harus segera bangun, atau dia akan dinyatakan tewas oleh istrinya karena CPR yang dia berikan. "HI- aaaahuuuuhaaah" Naruto tak dapat bernafas, jemari tangan Hinata mengapit hidungnya. Paru-parunya~ Naruto tak dapat merasakan dunia, rasanya kepalanya berputar-putar, tangannya terlanjur lemas karena hampir hilang kesadaran. 'Oooh selamat tinggal dunia, aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan tugas negaraku' ratap Naruto.

Udara segar mengalir memasuki paru-paru Naruto, bersamaan dengan bibir lembut dan hangat milik Hinata. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat kali. Oh.. Hinata sedang melakukan nafas buatan.

"Sekali lagi!" ucap Hinata.

Naruto membuka matanya tiba-tiba, dia bermaksud untuk menghentikan Hinata kerena dia baik-baik saja, sungguh. Dia bukan pasien tenggelam, sesak nafas atau apapun yang menyebabkannya mendapat ciuman nafas berkali-kali.

"Kya!!!" jerit Hinata ketakutan melihat kebangkitan dari Naruto. Dia berharap Naruto bangun kok, tapi dengan cara wajar. Pelan-pelan buka mata kemudian terbatuk dan tersenyum dan bilang "Terima kasih Hinata, kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku" seperti itu! Ini sih adegannya kaya film horror!

KRAK! Lutut Hinata menghantam dagu Naruto telak. Kali ini Naruto beneran pingsan, dengan mulut berlumuran darah. Dan Hinata semakin panik melihat Naruto kali ini malah mengeluarkan darah.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!"

Suara sirine terdengar dan Naruto beneran dibawa ke rumah sakit akibat cedera dari hantaman lutut Hinata.

oOo

"Sensei, sensei tidak apa-apa?" tanya beberapa murid yang langsung berubah menjadi puluhan fans yang mengerubunginya.

"Hanya jatuh dari tangga" bual Naruto,

Oh yeah, dagu Naruto terbalut perban, sepertinya ada duri yang menancap dilutut Hinata, istrinya hingga jadi seperti ini. "Hinata-sensei" panggil Naruto melihat Hinata melewatinya.

Hinata langsung terdiam.

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto. Kelihatannya dia masih cemas sejak hari itu, dia slalu berhati-hati dan menjaga jarak cukup jauh.

Hinata berbalik dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan langsung menangis meninggalkan tempat itu.. "GOMEN NASAI!!" teriak Hinata, kalau saja, dia tidak memaksakan pertanyaan itu, dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa memandang bersalah Naruto karena sudah menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Belum lagi, dia sudah melukai suaminya sendiri dan mendapat ceramah panjang lebar dari Ino.

JIII "Apa yang sensei lakukan pada Hinata-sensei?" tanya Rin dengan wajah marah. "Jangan-jangan sensei memaksa Hinata sensei ehem-ehem?!" canda Rin, serius deh, setelah pernyataan Hinata-sensei yang gak banget dan jawaban Naruto sensei yang tidak jelas, fansnya bukan malah berkurang tapi malah bertambah. Seolah mereka diberi harapan dari surga. Engga bisa gitu dong! Sial.

"KYA!!" teriak fans Naruto.

"Hah?" Naruto malah bingung dengan teriakan siswanya yang terlihat senang. Salahkan? Ya kan? Harusnya 'Iih sensei.' 'bohongkan sensei' seperti itu.

"Sensei!"

"Apa?!" tanya Naruto melihat para fansnya.

"Paksa kami juga dong!!!"

Empat siku-siku tercetak didahi Naruto, ah souka. Souka. Mereka minta diamuk ya? "BUBAR!!" teriak Naruto sekencangnya.

Mereka memang bubar tapi teriakan Naruto bertepatan dengan dering jam pertama, "Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Naruto pada Rin.

"Sebagai siswi netral, karena nge-fans sama Naruto-sensei itu gak banget" ucap Rin. Ditambah 'Cih jijik banget' dalam hati.

"Ya, langsung saja ke intinya." Potong Naruto.

"Apa sensei sungguh belum mencintai Hinata-sensei?"

"Gosip memang mengerikan" keluh Naruto, yang waktu itu ya? "Bukan itu maksudku, lagi pula dia bukan Hinata kan?"

"Jika itu misalnya beneran Hinata sensei, apa yang bakal Naruto sensei katakan." Tanya Rin, dia penasaran pake banget, kalo Hinata sensei tipe mudah ngaku, Naruto sensei ini kebalikannya, terlebih dia kan manusia batu.

"Kau bilang jika, dan itu tidak mungkin."

"Jika itu Hinata sensei, apa yang bakal Naruto sensei katakan." Desak Rin, tinggal jawab aja kenapa? Bohongpun Rin bisa lihat dari ekpresi wajah Naruto sensei.

"Aku… " Naruto melongo lama, jika Hinata menyatakan cinta sebelum dirinya, apa yang bakal dia katakan?

"Sudahlah, sudah. Sepertinya sensei memang masih mencari jawabannya. Benci tidak. Sukapun tidak. Jangan lama-lama sensei, nanti Hinata bisa kabur bersama dokter berambut merah itu loh.." Skak mat. Rin lebih suka menabur garam pada luka, oke Naruto sensei selamat bergalau ria.

"Dokter? DARI MANA KAU-" baru juga mau memarahi anak sialan itu, dia sudah menghilang.

Memang sih, kalau seperti ini terus. Hubungan mereka tidak bakal naik-naik ketingkat yang lebih tinggi, Naruto bakal bergerak. Yah setidaknya sampai tahap sahabat atau teman seperti itu. Naruto sendiri, belum. Jangan dulu, sekarang yang penting menghilangkan rumor hubungannya dengan Hinata yang tidak bagus. Sepertinya mereak harus sedikit improvisasi jika disekolah.

Jam istirahat.

Naruto sudah berdiri didepan pintu UKS, dengan peluh yang lumayan banyak, tapi fansnya bilang baunya wangi jadi, tidak masalah. Hari ini, dia bakal ngajak Hinata makan siang dan menunjukan kemesraan mereka didepan anak didiknya.

"Hinata-sensei, kau ada diruanganmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban, apa Naruto masuk aja? "Aku masuk." Ucap Naruto sembari membuka pintu. Ruangan UKSnya kosong. "Dia pergi kemana?"

"Cari Hinata sensei?" tanya Sasori berdiri tepat dibelakang Naruto.

"Ahastaga!" ucap Naruto terkejut, bahunya naik dan turun dalam kecepatan cahaya, tidak terdeteksi. "Iya, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Sepertinya tadi sibuk dengan kepala sekolah" ucap Sasori. 'tadi pagi sih' tambah Sasori dalam hati. Biasanya kalau pergi, sensei selalu meletakkan kertas dipintu UKS.

"Souka." Jawab Naruto kemudian dengan kecewa meninggalkan UKS.

Sasori segera masuk dan berkacak pinggang, dimana tepatnya sensei bakal bersembunyi? Hmm, langkahnya mantap pada sebuah lemari obat, dan membuka bagian bawahnya. "Dia sudah pergi, Sensei" ucap Sasori menemukan Hinata yang duduk dengan memeluk lututnya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Hinata, semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut, dia merasa antara ingin bersama dan kabur.

"Baru kali ini, aku melihat orang dewasa seperti Hinata sensei" ucap Sasori sembari terkekeh, dan menyamankan diri untuk duduk dilantai menghadap Hinata.

"Hmm benarkah?" Jawab Hinata.

"Ya, semua orang dirumahku orangnya serius, kalo punya temanpun semuanya serius. Kecuali Sui" oh yeah dan Kakaknya, Gaara. Dia- hmm oke masukan dia ke dalam zona abu-abu.

"Kau suka Suigetsu?"

"AHK" hampir saja Sasori mati karena tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "Baiklah, ganti topik oke?"

"Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Hinata lirih, dia ingin tetap bersama, seperti dulu tapi dia tidak ingin seperti itu terus, jadi maunya Hinata apa sih? Hinata sendiri bingung dengan apa maunya.

"Beranikan dirimu sensei" ucap Sasori, dia tak mengerti masalah orang dewasa apalagi model pasangan seperti mereka berdua. Dia hanya bisa memberi semangat. Lagipula apa yang terjadi dia tidak tahu, dia hanya mendengar bahwa Naruto sensei tidak jelas menjawab perasaannya untuk Hinata sensei.

"Aku tidak bisa, setiap kali kalau bisa aku ingin bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayangnya."

"Sensei, kalaupun tidak bisa, larilah padaku" ucap Sasori.

"Tidak mungkin kan?" tanya Hinata sedikit terkekeh, "Bisa jadi masalah besar untuk kita bertiga."

"Makanya jangan galau terus, kalau memang mau menjauh, jangan lama-lama. Nanti Naruto sensei malah kabur loh"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Mungkin kok. Kalau ga sama Kyuubi ya sama bibi penjaga kantin"

Hinata hanya tertawa miris mendengar ucapan Sasori. "Mereka bukan tandinganku, aku istri sahnya"

"Nah kalau sudah selesai galaunya, mau merawat sikuku ini?"

"Berdarah!"

JDUG!

"Ittai" ringis Hinata merasakan kepalanya menghantam langit-langit lemari, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" sambung Hinata, sembari merangkak keluar.

CRA- Sasori langsung menutup hidungnya. "Shiet" umpatnya, erotis maksimal! "Sensei boleh aku pingsan hari ini?" tanya Sasori, karena Hinata betah pada posisi merangkak sembari melihat lukanya.

"Pingsan?"

"Oyasumi" ucap Sasori sebelum pindah ke alam lain, miliknya sendiri.

oOo

Naruto sudah berusaha. Sudah sangat maksimal. Tapi hasilnya, terlihat sekarang. Sejak bangun, Hinata sudah tidak ada. Seolah Hinata bukan bagian dari kehidupan baru Naruto yang sekarang.

Meski begitu masih ada hidangan paprika yang menandakan eksistensi Hinata, oh dia bukan hantu Naruto tapi istrimu sendiri.

"Kenapa juga kau harus slalu muncul dimeja makan?" maki Naruto pada omelet nasi bertabur warna warni paprika. "Ahahaha aku pasti sudah gila bicara pada paprika ini"

Tangan Naruto segera menyendok omelet diatas piring dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Padahal Hinata tidak ada. Padahal Naruto hanya perlu membuangnya dan semua beres, tapi kenapa Naruto malah memakan sayuran yang jelas dia benci setengah mati ini?

"Rasanya seperti sebelah sepatu kesayanganku hilang dan aku tak dapat menemukannya." Gumam Naruto dengan berurai airmata. "Aku sangat benci paprika! Tapi karena Hinata yang buat, aku harus memakannya! TIDAK ENAK! Hiks~"

Perut Naruto mulai sakit, efek samping paprikanya mulai bekerja, untung jadwal mengajar hari ini siang hari. Beberapa siswa menyapa Naruto dan lainnya memberinya makan siang, yang tentu saja Naruto tolak.

"Semua berjalan seperti biasa" ucap Naruto, dadanya berdenyut sakit. Oh sepatu yang hilang dimanakah kau berada.

"Ah!"

"Oh yeah dia datang sendiri" gumam Naruto pada Hinata yang berdiri terkejut karena berpapasan dengan Naruto. "Selamat pagi, Hinata."

"Pa-pagi"

"Mau ke ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Naruto melihat berkas yang ada dipelukan Hinata,

Hinata mengangguk pelan, Dia juga ingin ketemu Naruto, tapi tidak sekarang juga. Hatinya belum siap menerima ini, dia mencoba kembali bersikap normal tapi sebanyak apapun Hinata berlatih, semuanya sia-sia kalau bertatap muka dengan Naruto sensei saja dia tidak berani.

"Ayo. Aku juga mau lewat sana." Ajak Naruto. Kali ini dia harus berhasil berbicara pada Hinata, menanyakan penyebab dia menjauh dan sikapnya yang aneh belakangan ini.

Sekarang mereka berjalan tak seperti pelayan dan majikannya, Naruto walau kesal berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin mengikuti langkah Hinata. 'Dia berjalan atau merangkak sih? Malah lebih cepat bayi yang merangkak dan lagi.. KENAPA JALANNYA PAKE JARAK SEGALA SIH?!'

Sungguh Hinata menjaga jarak cukup jauh dan Naruto tidak tahu alasannya kenapa. Apa dia bau? Setelah mencium keteknya, Naruto menggeleng, dia bahkan belum mengajar. Apa parfumnya ketuker parfum toilet. Itu mah beda cerita.

'Kenapa dia berjalan pelan sekali?' batin Hinata. Biasanya, Naruto didepan dan Hinata dibelakang. Seperti biasa, majikan dan pelayan. Wajahnya nampak kesal pula.

"Hinata, kenapa kau berjalan merapat ke dinding?" tanya Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan suasana gagal romantis ini.

"I-itu.. ano.. aku bau obat." ucap Hinata.

"Ohayou sensei, jasnya baru di laundry ya? Wanginya enak" sapa murid yang lewat.

KRAK! Hinata membatu sesaat, baru juga mau ngibul. "Ah se-sepertinya aku sedikit flu." Alasan Hinata sembari menyeka hidung bawahnya yang lebih dari sehat. "Penciumanku agak terganggu."

"Mendekat" perintah Naruto sembari berhenti disusul Hinata.

"Baik" ucap Hinata mengalah. Satu langkah kesamping.

"lagi"

Satu langkah lagi

"Apa kau fikir, jarak segini disebut berjalan bersama?"

"Tidak" ucap Hinata sembari membawa tubuhnya berpindah 2 langkah kesamping.

Kyut~ oke, sekarang mereka sangat menempel. "Terlalu dekat. Terlalu dekat" komentar Naruto, oh terkutuklah mulut dan tubuhnya yang langsung melangkah menjauh. Gara-gara ilmu berkelitnya, dia yang susah sekarang. "Hm" dehem Naruto sembari mendekat kembali, walau tidak sampai nempel sih.

Misi hari ini : berbicara dan berpegangan tangan dengan Hinata.

Tapi, tangannya penuh begitu, manabisa mereka gandengan tangankan? Berfikirlah Naruto, berfikir! "Kemarikan bukumu"

"Aku, aku bisa membawanya sendiri" tolak Hinata. Permintaan Naruto makin aneh saja. Mengertilah dia butuh sebuah benda untuk diremas sementara mereka berbicara seperti ini.

"Akan aku bawakan untukmu"

"Tapi…."

"berikan" perintah Naruto mulai kesal.

"Hai" lagi Hinata harus pasrah menyerahkan bukunya, dan mereka mulai berjalan kembali.

Naruto menarik nafas, ternyata mau bikin adegan romantispun perlu keberanian yang besar. Oke jemari tangannya yang sengaja dibebaskan dari tugas, bersebrangan dengan tangan Hinata bergerak liar dan menjerit jerit. "lakukan laki-laki jantan. Sekarang waktunya mendominasi dunia!!! Hahaha! (ketawa jahat) Katakan seperti apa isi hatimu!"

Tangan Naruto mulai menyebrang dan tinggal ditangkap kemudian HAP! Kosong? Dengan mata horror Naruto melihat keatas puncak kepala Hinata dan menyebrang kebawah dimana tangannya terkepal sementara tangan Hinata masuk kedalam saku jasnya. Beberapa detik sebelum Naruto tangkap.

Ikannya kabur!

"Maaf" ucap Hinata lirih, dia perlu keberanian dan sebuah remasan untuk mengatakan itu. Dan kebetulan ada squishie kenyal dalam kantung sakunya.

'Maaf untuk tidak menerima gandengan tanganku?' batin Naruto syok, kalau tidak ada yang bakal menonton Naruto bakal nangis kejer saat ini juga, apa Naruto punya salah, lagi? Sadarkan dirimu! Naruto tertohok. Tentu saja, Hinata pasti mengetahui kejadian saat festival kemarin. Dia pasti sangat sakit hati, tapi untuk apa? Mereka bahkan tidak saling mencintai. Itulah masalahnya! Tapi tetap saja pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibirnya. "Kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah melakukannya" jawab Hinata, sudah menyamar jadi asistennya, menanyakan perasaannya dan tentunya mempermalukannya juga.

'Kau merasa bersalah karena menolakku untuk bergandengan tangan atau mendengar semua yang aku katakan dari orang lain?' batin Naruto syok lagi, apa sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja.. seharusnya aku yan-"

"Bisakah kita tidak bicara untuk sementara waktu?" pinta Hinata. Dia ingin minta maaf dan menjelaskan apa yang telah dia lakukan dengan benar. Kemudian untuk memantapkan hatinya melihat kemarahan Naruto yang meledak-ledak seperti kemarin tanpa melarikan diri.

"Hinata."

"Terima kasih, sudah mengantarku. Dari sini aku bisa sendiri" ucap Hinata sembari tangannya meminta bukunya kembali.

"Tidak." Ucap Naruto tanpa dia sadari. Sepatunya yang telah hilang kembali dengan tampilan yang berbeda. Meski merk dan ukurannya serupa tapi motifnya tak lagi serasi.

"Maaf" lagi, Hinata minta maaf, dia mungkin tidak tahu tapi daripada mendengarnya dari orang lain, lebih baik Hinata yang mengatakannya. Hanya saja beri dia sedikit waktu, Hinata mohon, mengertilah Naruto.

Buku Hinata berjatuhan ke atas lantai, Hinata terpaku pada Naruto yang mengunci bahunya dengan cengkraman tangannya. Cengkraman penuh kemarahan. "Dengar, Aku baru saja terbiasa oleh dirimu. Baru mengenalmu. Baru akan memulai lembaran yang orang sebut suami istri"

Hinata menelan ludahnya sendiri. Takut. Wajah Naruto sangat mengerikan. "Na-"

"Jadi saat kemarin, waktu festival itu, ada yang menanyakan bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.. maaf aku tak langsung menjawabnya! Bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu. Soal perasaanku padamu, aku bukan orang yang suka mengumbar isi hatiku. Sungguh.."

"Y-Yyyyya?" bukan itu, Hinata memang masih peduli jawaban Naruto tapi bukan itu yang dia bahas sejak tadi. Oh kenapa ini menjadi kesalah pahaman yang seperti ini?!

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kita saling mengenal lagi, menaikan hubungan kita ke level yang lebih tinggi"

Hinata melongo cukup lebar. Apa maksud Naruto, jawaban yang sebenarnya dari pernyataanya kemarin adalah…. Ci-ci-ci-ci-

"Aku ingin kita jadi sahabat!"

Sahabat… sahabat…. Sahabat…… sahabat….. sahabat…. Sahabat….. Sahabat… sahabat…. Sahabat…… sahabat….. sahabat…. Sahabat…..

Sahabat… sahabat…. Sahabat…… sahabat….. sahabat…. Sahabat…..

Sahabat… sahabat…. Sahabat…… sahabat….. sahabat…. Sahabat…..

Sahabat… sahabat…. Sahabat…… sahabat….. sahabat…. Sahabat…..

'ARGH!!!!!' gerit batin Hinata. 'Naruto no baka!!!!!!!' inner Hinata mencak mencak sembari mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan menghancurkan boneka berbentuk Naruto.

"Ahastaga" koor Rin dan Sasori yang memata-matai mereka berdua. "Aku ingin melenyapkan mereka, terutama Naruto sensei hari ini juga"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 16

**Couple Cracks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pojokan author :**

 **Wah sekarang shanaz makin lama up ya? T..T maklumlah mahasiswa mau akhir.. maungkin fic ini (yang ini) gak terlalu ditunggu tapi yang WiL masih ngegantung banget, Shanaz sadar diri kok., sungguh. tapi sepertinya bakalan lama tamat. dan sebentar lagi mungkin shanaz bakalan re upload banyak fic di wattpad. kalo disini kelar sih :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kluk. Kluk. Hinata tak sanggup sungguh, ini sangat menguncang batinnya saat ini. Kata sahabat, baru kali ini terdengar sangat horror di telinganya. Membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri dan sensor setannya berdering nyaring dan menghasutnya. 'Pukul dia sampai babak belur… pukul dia Hinata. Berikan dia rasa kemarahanmu saat ini'

"Hinata?" tanya Naruto, meski diguncang sekeras apapun, Hinata tak merespon. Tubuhnya seperti boneka kayu terguncang kesana kemari dengan bunyi kluk. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Sahabat? Hanya sampai sahabat?" gumam Hinata. Hanya sebatas… itu.

Drrrrrt drrrrt ponsel Hinata bergetar, Hinata mengambilnya namun hanya menatapnya kosong dan malah menunjukannya pada Naruto. Disana tertulis kepala sekolah,

"Kau terlambat Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

"Sepertinya bergitu" jawab Hinata memasukan kembali ponselnya tanpa menjawab panggilannya,

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?!" teriak Naruto.

"Benar. " ucap Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel yang masih bergetar dan menjawab telponnya, "Hai. Sumimasen. Hai. Saya mengerti. Hai"

"Apa katanya?" tanya Naruto sembari mengambil kembali berkas Hinata yang dia jatuhkan.

"Aku ditunggu segera diruangannya" jawab Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kau berjalan cepat." Saran Naruto menyerahkan berkas Hinata dan memutar tubuhnya kearah ruang kepala sekolah.

Hinata berjalan perlahan. Seolah sendi-sendinya dikencangkan dengan baut. "Tadi longgar sekarang malah kencang" ucap Naruto. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Naruto berjalan dan merebut berkas ditangan Hinata.

"Hilang?"

"Akan aku antar." Ucap Naruto, kemudian menyambar tangan Hinata dan membawanya berjalan.

Hinata sendiri seperti boneka yang terbang terbawa angin, dia belum sepenuhnya sadar akan dunia nyata dan melewatkan kesempatan paling berharga dalam seluruh hidupnya. Yang membuat para siswi iri melihat mereka. Yang nangis, yang mengamuk dan yang pingsan karena syok. Sepanjang jalan, Naruto sensei yang seperti batu, sedikit mengangkat bibirnya, meskipun samar tapi semua tahu lekukan bahagia itu datang secara tulus dari dalam diri Naruto sensei mereka.

"Sampai. Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Naruto khawatir melihat Hinata belum mendapatkan kembali nyawanya.

Hinata mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa" ucap Hinata sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Kita akan bertemu saat makan siang. Mengerti?" Ucap Naruto kemudian mengelus rambut Hinata seperti yang dia lakukan pada Sakura. "Jadilah anak baik, eh?" keceplosan. "Aku pergi dulu sahabatku. Jaa!"

Oh Hinata tak tahan lagi, dia akhirnya menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding sembari bergumam, "Why? Why? Why?"

Naruto ternyata benar-benar datang pada jam istirahat. Hinata yang masih belum terkoneksi dengan baik hanya berjalan disampingnya dengan tertunduk. Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata fikir Naruto mengoceh banyak hal, tapi semuanya mental tak masuk kuping Hinata satupun.

"Ano ne, sebenarnya aku tidak suka paprika. Kau tahu itu bisa membuatku sakit perut sepanjang hari" ucap Naruto menutup percakapannya yang sudah membuat bibirnya berbusa. "Hinata?" tanya Naruto heran, Hinata duduk dengan wajah menunduk. Makananannya sendiri tidak dia sentuh. "Hinata-sensei!"

"Ha~I" jawab Hinata malas.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang menganggu fikiranmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada" jawab Hinata, tapi pipinya mengembung dan bibirnya maju kedepan 'Peka dikit napa sih.' gerutu Hinata. Maunya dia marah-marah sambil lempar kursi dan mejanya sekalian tapi dia mana kuat angkat beban kaya binaragawan.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Apa kau mendengarkan aku?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya, masa sih? Wajahnya kesal setengah mati seperti itu.

"Aku dengar kok, kau bicara mengenai Jiraiya kan?" tebak Hinata ngasal.

'Beneran deh dia ngak denger sama sekali' batin Naruto. "Hei" ucap Naruto melembut, tangannya menyebrangi meja untuk menepuk bibi bakpau yang Hinata buat. "Kau sama seklai tidak menyimakku,"

 **PSSTT! DUAR! DUAR!** Kepala Hinata meledak ledak dengan kekuatan penuh. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Hinata mengangetkan seisi kantin yang sudah fokus pada mereka sejak awal. Awal itu sejak Naruto berjalan dengan kaki riang ke arah ruang UKS, dan sekarang UKS penuh sesak oleh penonton yang pura-pura makan dikantin tapi kuping tajam mendengar ucapan keduanya. Chouji yang sedikit keceplosan kentutnya bunyi sampai mendapat tatapan tajam seluruh Kantin. Benar-benar harus tenang.

Kali perdana, mereka melihat Naruto dan Hinata sensei terlihat akrab dan selayak- tidak Hinata sensei sejak awal hanya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Aku? Tidak melakukan apapun kok" jawab Naruto lebih kalem.

 **PSST! DUAR! DUAR!** Hinata meledak lagi, tapi sekarang bukan hanya Hinata, hampir seluruh kaum hawa meledak seperti Hinata. Rin sudah siap dengan kamera terbaiknya mengabadikan momen luarbiasa. Amazing dan apalah pokoknya. Hehe bisa untung besar nih.

"Aaaa~" Hinata bahkan tak dapat bereaksi lebih, dia bahkan sampai melupakan kekesalannya yang menumpuk sejak pagi. Oke, dia siap melupakan kekesalannya pagi ini tentang Saha-

"Akhirnya kita bisa seperti ini juga. aku senang kita menjadi sahabat"

 **KRAK! PRANG!** Hancur sudah surga sesaat Hinata. Sementara para kaum Hawa dibawah umur bersorak sorak gembira mendengar perkataan Naruto, Kamisama, inikah kesempatan yang kau berikan pada mereka?! YES!

oOo

Kuping Kyuubi bergerak mendengar langkah kaki pemilknya, Naruto sensei yang sering banget curhat akhir – akhir ini. meski jawabannya hanya Kyuu doang sih.

"Oke sampai jumpa dirumah." Ucapan Naruto terdengar ceria kemudian membuka pintu dan segera menutupnya.

Ekspresi cerianya berubah suram. "GATOT!" teriaknya sembari mondar mandir. "Hinata malah seperti semakin membenciku." Gerutunya tak lupa mengigit apapun untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya.

"Kyuu" jawab Kyuubi. Sungguh malang Naruto sensei ini.

"Aku tak bermaksud. Aku tak bermaksud!" teriak Naruto menakuti Kyuubi.

"Kyuu" kini Kyuubi bergetar ketakutan, Naruto sensei seolah mau menelannya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak melihat wajah menyebalkan si teme sialan itu" ucap Naruto.

 **Flashback sedikit**

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kita saling mengenal lagi, menaikan hubungan kita ke level yang lebih tinggi"

Saat mengucapkan itu tiba-tiba saja dia melihat si teme sialan, ehm maksudnya Sasuke sensei berdiri diujung lorong sembari memerhatikan mereka. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan ekspresi tidak setuju. "Yare Yare. Mau mencoba romantis disekolah? Menjijikan. Tidak jantan." Begitulah yang dia tangkap.

Ja-jadi Naruto tidak jadi menyatakan perasaanya dan malah mengatakan kata terlarang sahabat. Padahal mau ditolakpun tak dia sudah siap! Dia fikir Hinata akan senang juga dengan disebut sahabat tapi mukanya itu loh asem seharian, apa mending temenan kaya ga kenal seperti yang sudah-sudah? Cari aman maksudnya.

 **END**

"Kyuu?"

"Huhuhu Kyuubi~" teriak Naruto tak peduli pada ekpresinya yang jauh dari imez guru killer displin selama ini. toh cuman Kyuubi yang melihatnya jadi laki-laki banci sekarang ini.

"Ah aku melihatnya!" teriak Rin membuka tirai jendela yang ada di ruang Naruto. Wajahnya senang bercampur takut dan kalut. Bukan karena dia memergoki Naruto sensei yang lagi OOC.

"AHK!" gawat, Naruto segera menghentikan rengekannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" dan-dan lagi ini lantai 2 loh? Dia –dia nekad sangat. "BA-"

"AA Naruto sensei, marahnya nanti saja!" jerit Rin ketakutan, "Aku-aku sudah tak tahan lagi!" dia bakal jatuh loh. bakalan jatuh.

5 menit kemudian

"Aku bakal mati" ucap Rin dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Dasar bodoh" teriak Naruto menjitak kepala Rin, "Dan lagi apa yang kau lakukan disana hah? Mencoba jadi sp*derman? Bisa jadi kasus besar kalau kau sampai jatuhkan?"

"Ahahaha!" niatnya Rin mau mendengar apa saja isi hati Naruto sensei, apapun itu makanya dia menaruh Kyuubi diatas meja biar Naruto sensei langsung curhat. Baru mau sembunyi Naruto sensei keburu kembali ke ruangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia berniat lompat dan sembunyi disemak tapi lupa kalau ini lantai 2. Sial sekali hidupnya~

Ni anak minta diskor? Diceramahi malah ketawa. "Kau!"

"Sejak kapan sensei menyukai Hinata-sensei?!" tanya Rin langsung tanpa basa basi daripada kena semprot berjam-jam.

"Eh?"

"Sejak kapan sensei mulai menyukai Hinata-sensei?" desak Rin.

"EHHH? Apa yang kau bilang?" tanya Naruto, orang yang harusnya tahu paling akhir tentang perasaanya itu ya si Rin ini.

"Sensei, jangan ngeles, atau aku akan menjadikan Kyuubi mumi diruang Biologi?"

"Kyuu?!" astaga Kyuubi tak tahu kenapa dia bisa jadi tawanan langsung begitu saja? Padahal dia baru muncul setelah sekian lama tak disebutkan author yang mulai amnesia.

"kyuubi~"

"Makanya tinggal cerita aja. Aku bisa kasih jaminan meski aku bocorin, Hinata sensei tidak akan menyadarinya" ucap Rin, Naruto sensei juga sama saja. Pasangan dodol ini memang- Rin harus mengehela nafas barang sejenak. Mereka bikin sakit kepala tahu. Lebih merepotkan dari siswa yang langganan remidi tiap semester.

Naruto duduk sembari mengelus Kyuubi dalam dekapanya. Dia mau cerita darimana? Waktu istirahat masih 30 menit lagi. Dia tidak bisa mengulur waktu sebanyak itu. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Sensei, asal sensei tahu saja, jadwal setelah istirahat adalah kelasnya Sasuke sensei yang kebetulans sekali izin siang ini" ucap Rin mengendus rencana Naruto.

'Kau memang teme sialan' Kutuk Naruto.

"Nah jadi…" pancing Rin.

"Anak SMA sepertimu tidak perlu ikut campur, tahu? Ini urusan kami berdua" ucap Naruto galak.

"Ah sou" ucap Rin mulai berapi-api. Bukan urasan anak SMA ya? Kenapa ini terasa menggelikan. Dia merasakan perasaan tidak senang atas ucapan Naruto sensei barusan.

"Iya, biar kami urus diri kami sendiri"

"Ah mengurus diri kalian sendiri?" tanya Rin balik, mau sok jadi cowo jantan tapi ga berhasil tuh ya modelnya Naruto sensei ini.

"Iya" ucap Naruto sembari mengangguk.

Sekarang Rin benar-benar marah! "Sensei! kalau saja kalian berdua menjadi pasangan lovey dovey yang dimabuk cinta, mesranya ga ketulungan yang bikin iri satu sekolahan, kami tidak akan pernah penasaran dengan hubungan kalian, apalagi latar cerita kalian yang sudah seperti remaja jaman jadul yang ketemu karena perjodohan, enggak! Perjodohan setidaknya mereka pernah ketemu sekali dan saling melihat. Kalau sensei? Ahh apa sensei ga sayang sama anak cewe orang, dinikahin trus diPHPin tiap hari huh?"

"eh?" respon Naruto, mereka itu anak klub memasak? Jadi satu sekolah memang mengetahui masalahnya dengan Hinata sensei. Semuanya?

"Iya kami tahu! Makanya kami usahakan keromantisan buat kalian berdua, tapi dua-duanya telmi! Ga tahu situasi! Ga peka! GA TAHU HARUS NGAPAIN!" teriak Rin sampai suaranya habis, "udah dapet momen pas, malah ngejadiin Hinata sahabat! Ngaku aja deh kalau sensei itu baru nyadar tadi pagi kenapa Hinata sensei berubah.?"

GLEK. Iya bener.

"Situ cowo atau bukan?" inner Rin memancar kuat, tanpa bilangpun Naruto tahu auranya itu. Kyuubi yang berada dalam pelukannya sampai melarikan diri untuk sembunyi, dasar pengecut.

"Oke, aku yang salah" ucap Naruto pelan, bersikap seperti anak baik.

"Sensei memang salah!" Ah Rin sangat tidak menyukai ini, dia menyilang tangannya didada. Cuma bilang perasaan saja tidak mau. Kan jadi susah mau digimanain nantinya. Bagaimana masa depan Jepang kedepannya?

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto pelan. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun untuk Hinata. Belum juga difikirkan, kepalanya sudah blank.

Rin mendengus seperti banteng marah, kekesalannya sudah merambah ubun-ubun kepalanya. Giginya beradu dengan suara gemas. "Apa sensei mencintai Hinata sensei?"

"Itu… hmm…"

"Iya atau tidak?!"

"Iya" jawab Naruto sembari mengangguk. Kepalanya memerah dengan terang.

"Jawab dari tadi kek"

"Maaf"

"Sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata sensei?"

"Me-melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto malu. Baru gandengan tangan terlama, tadi pagi sih. Ciuman CPR, yang hampir membunuhnya. Silauan wajah Hinata di cermin, yang hampir membutakannya. Masakan paprikanya, yang terasa seperti Camp pengungsian di gurun sahara.

'Maaf sensei itu ga termasuk.' Batin Rin nelangsa, ujungnya itu loh ga enak. "Ini bukan waktunya malu-malu!" bentak Rin. "Maksudku mengajaknya kencan? Makan malam? Tidur-" tidak! melakukan ehem-ehem masih jauh dari otak polos keduanya.

"Etoo, itu" Naruto mencoba menggunakan tangannya untuk menghitung namun akhirnya malah memberikan Rin angka nol dari menyatukan telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Parah! Dengar ya sensei! Kali ini. tidak! Besok, ajak Hinata sensei belanja bersama, kalian pasti belum pernah melakukannya kan?" ucap Rin. "boro-boro kencan, hidupnya aja kayana masing-masing" gerutu Rin.

"Tidak kencan?" tanya Naruto sembari berharap.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN SAAT INI TAHU! LEVEL ITU MASIH TERLALU TINGGI UNTUK KALIAN BERDUA,SENSEI!"duh mau kencan saat Hinata sensei lagi mode ngambek kaya gitu? Sensei mau ditenggelemin di laut ya?

"Hai" jawab Naruto nelangsa.

Sebelum pergi Rin mengancam Naruto diambang pintu. "Jangan pernah panggil Hinata sensei sahabat untuk saat ini. kalau tidak, sensei bakalan jadi perjaka seumur hidup!"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu?!" teriak Naruto kaget plus takut.

"Aku pasti akan mengetahuinya jika sensei melakukan itu, mengerti?!"

Naruto mengangguk, setelah menutup pintu Rin harus merosot ke lantai, astaga jantungnya sport sejak tadi. Memarahi. Menceramahi. Sampai menghina Naruto sensei, bisa-bisa Rin di DO dari sekolah ini. Demi apa coba dia melakukan ini? Tindakannya berlebihan kali ini, "Tuhan, maafkan aku! Jangan biarkan Naruto sensei sadar mengenai percakapan yang tidak sopan tadi" ratap Rin,

Sebuah tangan terulur saat mata Rin digenangi airmata. "Kerja bagus,"

"Aku sangat takut tahu!" jawab Rin sembari menyabut uluran tangan itu.

"Aku tahu, tadi kau sudah menasehatinya kan? Itu kerja bagus"

"Karin! Huhuhuhu~" ucap Rin segera memeluk sahabatanya ini,

Tangan Karin mengelus kepala Rin, anak ini memang nekad,"Sudah. Sudah. Ayo kembali ke kelas."

"Ah, aku lupa menanyakan kapan Naruto sensei jatuh Cinta pada Hinata sensei"

"Nanti kita juga tahu atau biarkan saja ini menjadi rahasia mereka berdua."

"iya"

oOo

Seminggu sebelum hari libur semester anak-anak SMA. Naruto menghela nafas berkali-kali. Sejak bangun tanpa menghilangkan jejak liur disudut bibirnya, Rambutnya acak-acakan seperti surai singa, dan kolor ala gembelnya, Naruto sudah siap.

"Ajak dia belanja hari ini," rapal Naruto dalam hati. "Ajak dia Naruto, kau bisa"

Dengan menaikan kolor lusuh lepeknya. Naruto keluar kamar. "O-ohayou Hinata" sapa Naruto dan dibalas dengan wajah heran dari Hinata yang sedang memasak dan langsung menyembunyikan hasilnya dari pandangan Naruto sensei. Gagal total.

"Ya, ohayou Naruto-kun" balas Hinata sembari terpaksa tersenyum, kalau ngambek terus, hubungan mereka bisa merangkak mundur.

Sahabatpun okelah. Walau Hinata tidak akan terima ini dengan mudah! Kuatkan hatimu, Hinata.

"Se-sepertinya bahan makanan sudah menipis." Tanya Naruto.

"Ah, masih ada setengah-"

"Ayo belanja!"

"tapi-"

"Ayo Belanja!"

'Kok tumben sih semangat kaya gitu?' batin Hinata, sepertinya dia masih senang dengan persahabatan mereka berdua, jadi Naruto sensei mau melakukan tugas Belanja? "Baiklah, aku akan berikan daftar belanjaannya. Tunggu-"

"Bukan!" teriak Naruto menghentikan Hinata. "Kita berdua belanja bersama"

"Berdua?" Nani? Kenapa jadi begini? "Ha-hari ini juga?"

"Iya"

Hinata langsung memerah tanpa dikomando. Belanja? Ini setingkat lebih atas dari jogging yang dilakukan mereka setiap akhir pekan. Lagian Hinata selalu ditinggal lari. Tau-tau ketemu Naruto sudah 10 kali mengelilingi taman sementara Hinata baru mau satu dengan nyawa hampir terlepas dari raganya."Be-beri aku waktu 2 jam untuk bersiap." Pinta Hinata.

"2 jam?!" tanya Naruto tapi Hinata sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Hinata segera membuka pintu lemarinya dan memilh pakaian yang bisa dia pakai, semuanya bisa kok tapi Hinata tidak tahu mana yang cocok. Dress? Tidak. Celana dan t-shirt? Tidak. Rok dan turtle neck? Tidak. Yang mana?!

"Keadaan darurat." Ucap Hinata menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi suster pesolek terbaik eh sahabat terbaiknya. "INOO!" teriak Hinata langsung saat nada tut berakhir dan suara nafas Ino terdengar.

"Hai~" jawab Ino kalem. "Ada apa sayang?"

"S-suamiku, suamiku Ino!"

"Suami?Apa kau menghajarnya lagi atau dia malah selingkuh? Apa dia melakukan KDRT? Kau punya lukanya? Ayo lapor polisi dan lakukan visum."

"Bukan. Bukan itu."

"Baiklah, ada apa?"

"Dia, dia mengajakku berbelanja." Ucap Hinata bersemangat.

"Bukankah kalian sering melakukannya,?" tanya Ino santai, lumrah pake banget. Bahkan pasangan anak SMA sering melakukannya. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Hinata. "Hinata?"

"Eto… belum pernah"

"APA!?" Teriak Ino, kalau sampai Ino bakal menjewer telinga Hinata lewat telpon yang tersambung ini. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" mereka lebih parah dari yang Ino duga. Tuhan… berilah Ino nyawa ekstra untuk menghadapi Hinata dan segala tetek bengeknya sekarang.

"Hidup bersama" jawab Hinata polos.

Ino mencak-mencak didepan Gaara yang kebetulan sedang mengobrol bersamanya. "Ino?" tanya Gaara khawatir, apa dia harus memanggil dokter ahli kejiwaan saat ini juga?

"Diam!" ucap Ino bibirnya geram pada Hinata tapi matanya melotot pada Gaara.

"A-ku tidak melakukan apapun!" ucap Gaara sembari mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak bicara dengan dokter " ucap Ino sembari menjauhkan telponnya. "Nanti kita ngobrol lagi" tambah Ino.

'Jadi pakaian apa yang kau punya?'

Hinata memperhatikan seluruh pakaian yang sudah keluar dari dalam lemari. "Sama"

'Sama? Apa maksudmu kau belum pernah beli baju semenjak kita lulus kuliah?!'

"Hehe" Hinata meringis dengan sebelah mata menutup. Dengan suara full, Ino menceramahinya lebih kejam dan dengan tenaga Wonder woman. "Maaf. Maaf" tambah Hinata sembari membuang baju putih setelah dia cocokan didepan cermin.

'Kalau begitu pakai baju santai saja, blush dengan rok mengembang"

"Pakai topi juga?!" potong Hinata antusias,

'Kau mau belanja, bukan berlibur ke pantai. TIDAK!'

"Hai, madam."

'Jangan pernah gunakan lipstik norak itu. Kau dengar Hinata?!'

"Eh?!" Hinata meringis, sebelah bibirnya sudah tersentuh lipstik glossy sewarna bibirnya. "Ini lebih Na-tu-ra-l"

'Gunakan yang matte, kalau kau menggunakan yang Glossy bibirmu malah seperti baru ngemil madu tahu. Gunakan saja itu oke'

"Yes, madam."

'Jika sudah selesai, kirim fotomu padaku sebelum keluar kamar. Aku akan menilai kembali sentuhan akhirnya.'

"Baik, manajer."

 **Dua jam kemudian,**

"Naruto-kun, aku sudah-"

"Oh sudah selesai" ucap Naruto sembari bangun dari atas sofa, dia sampai ketiduran karena menunggu. Lain kali dia harus mengajak Hinata minimal sehari sebelumnya. Iya betul, biar tidak seperti hari ini, Matahari sudah terik diatas kepala dan dia jadi malas keluar rumah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata dengan malu-malu.

"Semoga mobilku masih bisa jalan" gumam Naruto sembari mengangkat jempolnya, untuk 2 jam berdandan rasanya kurang wah menurut Naruto, tapi jika dia berkomentar mengenai penampilannya seperti itu, bisa-bisa matahari keburu tenggelam dibarat. "Ayo" ajak Naruto tanpa mau repot mengubah kostumnya tadi pagi.

"Tunggu, apa Naruto-kun mau pergi dengan penampilan seperti itu?" tanya Hinata, penampilannya itu, gak banget buat dilihat, dinikmati, dan dijadikan pasangan Hinata yang udah repot-repot dandan 2 jam!

"Ya."

'KYAAAA!' jerit batin Hinata sembari memegangi pipinya syok, Naruto mau membuatnya malu apa? Atau dia berniat tinggal dimobil setelah sampai dipusat perbelanjaan. "Apa Naruto sensei berniat mengantar dan menunggu dimobil."

Kepala Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah tersenyum, "Bukankah semua laki-laki seperti itu, lagian kalau aku sampai berdandan rapi dan berjalan ber-"

 **BRUAK!** Naruto terjengkang dengan pipi merah berbentuk kepalan tangan. Pintu apartemen Naruto untuk kedua kalinya dijebol. Jiraiya mengonggong senang dan langsung melompat diatas tubuh Naruto.

"AHUG!" Kamisama ya.. Rintih Naruto diselingi jilatan dari Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana Hinata, kau puas?" tanya Tsunade mengelus pukulannya.

"Nenek?!" teriak Naruto tidak percaya, dengan susah payah bangun.

"Bersihkan dirimu dan ganti pakaian ala gembelmu itu, mataku sakit melihatnya!" ancam Tsunade sembari meremas pukulan tangannya. Nyaring suaranya bahkan sampai membuat Naruto dan Hinata merinding.

"Hai!" teriak Naruto patuh dan dalam 1 menit dirinya sudah rapi dengan sisiran rambut maunya spike tapi yang penting disisir dah. Saat mau laporan, ternyata nenek sudah tidak ada. "Nenek kemana?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata,

"Nenek cuman mampir sebentar setelah mengajak Kakek jalan-jalan."

"Kuso baba!" Teriak Naruto.

oOo

Teriakan santer terdengar, dengan Hinata melongo dibelakang. Ditinggalkan kerumunan masa dan bekas genggaman tangan Naruto yang tadi masih mempertahankan dirinya. Dandanan 2 jamnya hampir hancur berantakan.

"Kenapa?!" ucap Hinata masih belum bisa mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi baik pada dirinya maupun pada Naruto yang tak terlihat ditengah kerumunan massa kaum Hawa yang lebih buas dari pada para siswi disekolah mereka.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Couple Cracks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pojokan author :**

 **begitulah jadinya, ((o3o))/ semakin kalian minta romance semakin rumit pula otak author menentukan dimana mereka harus romantis-romantisan.**

 **bacanya wajib abis buka!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum masuk mall,

"Hinata sebaiknya aku menunggu disini saja, ya?" pinta Naruto dengan mata terus mengamati dandanannya dicermin, ah tidak bisa! Dia sedang ganteng maksimal hari ini.

"Kan Naruto-kun yang minta" jawab Hinata.

Mereka sudah berdebat 30 menit disana, tukang parkir bahkan berkali-kali mengetuk kaca mobil Naruto, mereka niat masuk ga sih? Takutnya terjadi sesuatu didalam mobil pan gawat.

"Masuk ya~" pinta Hinata kali ini dengan wajah memelas. Lantas untuk siapa dia berdandan cantik begini huh?

"Baiklah, tapi kita harus berpegangan tangan, oke?" semoga hari ini para mata ibu-ibu, mba-mba dan semua jenis manusia bergender wanita yang ke mall hari ini sedang sakit semua.

Hinata mengangguk dengan senang, melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan keluar terlebih dahulu. Baru saja keluar beberapa anak laki-laki bersiul padanya. "Sendirian mba?" tanya mereka, sementara aura negatif keluar dari dalam mobil.

Hinata yang masih senang hanya tersenyum tersipu.

"Non- WOY! Calm! Calm!" ucap mereka dengan wajah ketakutan menjauh dari Hinata beberapa meter. Pemilik mobil sekaligus pemilik Hinata keluar dari dalamnya dengan mata mendelik tak suka. "Hiyyy" teriak mereka segera lari.

"Bocah" ucap Naruto "Hinata, ayo" ajak Naruto sembari menyambar tangan Hinata dan membawanya masuk kedalam mall.

Baru saja masuk, Naruto sudah dikagetkan dengan banner super besar 'HANYA HARI INI DISKON UP TO 80%!' "Sial" umpat Naruto itu artinya mall akan penuh dengan kaum hawa yang kelaparan!.

Beberapa wanita dengan mata elang langsung meliriknya dengan buas, beberapa mencium bau-bau berbeda dan langsung mencari darimana asalnya.

"Hi-hinata" panggil Naruto sembari menyembunyikan istrinya dibalik tubuhnya.

Yang dipanggil masih senang dalam alam mimpinya sendiri. "Sebaiknya kita langsung beli beberapa bahan makanan, kemudian karena liburan nanti kami akan pergi ke pantai, bagaimana kalau melihat baju ren- Naruto?" Hinata melirik tangannya yang sudah kosong.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto sudah dikerubungi para wanita.

"Tampan jadi selingkuhanku ya?" "Jangan, jadi suamiku saja, akan kuberikan apapun untukmu!" "Tampan!" "Tampan!" Naruto bahkan tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas, nyawanya hampir tercabut dengan banyaknya tangan menyentuh wajahnya. Inilah kenapa dia tidak mau berdandan hari ini. Berjalan-jalan dengan wajah ganteng setengah saja sudah dikerubungi apalagi ganteng maksimal. Dan gawatnya mereka bukan anak didiknya yang bisa dia bentak dan marahi.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata. Kepala Naruto timbul tenggelam pada kerumunan kaum hawa yang semakin banyak. Mengabaikan dandanannya yang hampir hancur selama 2 jam itu Hinata melipat lengan bajunya dan dengan langkah besar menerobos masuk kerumunan yang terus berteriak tampan pada suaminya.

"Minggir!" teriak Hinata menarik kerah setiap orang yang menghalangi dan melemparnya sembarangan. "Jauhi suamiku!"

"Hinata~" ucap Naruto dengan wajah pucat. Dia tak tahan lagi. Kejadiannya akan sama seperti waktu Naruto muda. Dia akan diangkut dengan ambulans setelah ini dan mendapat terapi panjang selama seminggu penuh untuk menyembuhkan jiwanya.

Hinata bernafas seperti banteng! Narutonya.. suaminya… dasar tidak tahu diri! "KALIAN SEMUA JAUHI SUAMIKU!" teriak Hinata sekuat tenaga, membuat banyak dari mereka mundur sejauh 2 meter dari Hinata dan Naruto.

"Hei hei kami yang duluan melihatnya!" "Kau harus menikahinya dulu baru bisa mengaku" "Memegangnya tidak dilarang oleh hukum."

"GRR!" Hinata menunjukan taringnya eh kemarahannya seperti iblis yang baru saja dilepas. "Apa kalian tidak punya harga diri? Banyak dari kalian sudah punya suami dan pacar. Apa kalian akan meninggalkannya karena nafsu belaka? Dia, dia suamiku dan kami sudah menikah, apa kalian tidak melihat cincin dijarinya?"

"Pasti itu bohongan!" "Huuu bohong"

Hinata menyeka airmata yang mendesak ingin keluar, dia tidak boleh kalah! Dia harus bisa mendapatkan kembali suaminya. Apapun caranya! Kerumunan itu kembali mendekat. "Jauhi suamiku!" teriak Hinata, tapi kali ini mereka tak menggubris Hinata.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah nyawanya baru saja dikembalikan. Sekarang dia berada diantara kerumunan yang terlihat lebih haus dan mulai memojokan mereka berdua.

"Berhenti aku bilang! Dia suamiku!"

"Mana buktinya huh?" "Bisa saja cincin kalian bohong!" "Serahkan!" "Serahkan!"

'GILA!' batin Naruto berteriak. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata merentangkan tangannya berusaha melindungi Naruto dibelakang tubuhnya yang mengigil ketakutan. Laki-laki macam apa dia sampai membuat istrinya menangis membela pernikahan mereka.

"Kalian ingin bukti?!" teriak Naruto mengagetkan semua yang ada disana termasuk Hinata, tapi dia malu untuk berbalik, dia lemah. Hiks.

Tangan Naruto menarik Hinata dan mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Hinata. Wajah-wajah melongo tak percaya langsung tercipta.

"Maaf, sampai kau harus melindungiku" bisik Naruto.

Airmata Hinata meleleh sekarang, dia lemah! Dia tidak bisa melindungi Naruto!

"Akulah yang harusnya melindungmu, maaf" lagi Naruto berbisik. Bibirnya terus menempel dibibir Hinata. Menjadikan ini tontonan bagi semua orang, bukti kalau Hinata hanya miliknya dan Naruto hanya milik Hinata.

"Naruto-kun" bisik Hinata.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, ah dia merasakannya, dia tak bisa menyerahkan Hinata pada siapapun, meski Hinata bisa jadi kasar seperti tadi tapi dia adalah perempuan. Sekuat apapun Hinata, pasti ada titik dimana Hinata bisa jatuh seperti ini. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, mengecup kening Hinata dan mengiringnya ke dalam dekapan Naruto.

Naruto tidak peduli, Jantungnya bedebar kencang. Biarkan Hinata tau. Biarkan semua orang tahu kalau Naruto mencintai istrinya sekarang. Raut wajah Naruto berubah serius melirik pada kerumunan yang berhenti bergerak maju. Mengusir mereka tanpa kata.

Beberapa orang menggerutu namun melangkah pergi dan membubarkan diri dari aula mall, beberapa security yang sudah kewalahan mengangguk berterima kasih pada Naruto. Kalau sampai terjadi kerusuhan terpaksa mereka memanggil polisi.

Naruto mendekap Hinata makin erat, mungkin inilah saatnya Naruto jujur. Dia akan mengatakan perasaannya sekarang. "Hinata, aku-"

"Tunggu" ucap Hinata.

"ya?"

"Bi-sa kita pergi ke toilet sekarang?" tanya Hinata.

"To-toilet?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya, maskaraku luntur." Ucap Hinata.

'Astaga!' jerit batin Naruto, kenapa sih dia lebih- Naruto menggeleng. Ingat Naruto, dulu saat maskara Nenek luntur karena dia hanya berlari dari halaman kedalam rumah saat hujan deras. Mengerikan! Hinata pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan neneknya. Waktu itu sih 'Bocah, jangan pernah katakan pada siapapun tentang ini' ancam Tsunade dengan wajah mengerikan.

Oke, Naruto melepaskan blazzernya dan memakainya untuk menutupi kepala Hinata. "Tidak apa seperti ini?" tanya Naruto yang hanya diberi anggukan sebagai jawaban.

 **oOo**

"Tubuhku rasanya remuk" keluh Hinata, dandannya yang seperti hantu kecemplung got sudah dia bereskan. Meski dia tak mampu menutupi sisa ingus yang masih ada dihidungnya.

Mereka duduk sebentar dicafetaria. Minum dan memulihkan tenaga. Naruto duduk dengan melihat tangannya. Kokoh.

"Iih ikemen-da!" bisik salah satu pengunjung yang masuk.

Bibir Hinata maju kedepan, sepanjang mungkin kalau bisa. Dia kesal! Sangat kesal, harusnya tadi, dia biarkan Naruto-kun seperti gembel tapi kejadiannya bakal seperti Princess and Her waiter. Ga banget dah!

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata yang kesal.

"Kau masih jadi pusat perhatian" keluh Hinata. Bukan berarti dia tidak memuja Naruto yang sekarang, dia pefect! Suaminya tercinta! Uuuh kawaii!

"Bagaimana caranya mengusir mereka?" tanya Naruto, dia sudah bosan dengan perhatian yang berubah jadi huru hara seperti ini, sebaiknya dia memakai topeng saja ya? Mungkin ditoko peralatan pesta ada topeng yang bisa dia pakai.

"Lakukan lagi" ucap Hinata.

"Lakukan apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kissu-" ucap Hinata hampir tak terdengar. Wajahnya matang dengan bibir manyun.

Ciuman, lagi? Disini? Apa dia tidak malu? Ah dia malu sekali saat memintanya, lihatlah kalau bisa dimakan dia mungkin seperti udang goreng tepung.

'Hinata! Apa yang kau fikirkan!' jerit batin Hinata, biasanya dia tidak seagresif ini. kenapa bisa seperti ini? tapi ciuman mereka terasa manis dan membuat Hinata ingin merasakannya lagi. Mungkin mereka pernah ciuman beberapa kali sebelum ini tapi yang ini terasa berbeda. Apa tidak apa? Toh Naruto juga suaminya? Walau dia belum mencintai Hinata. Tidak! Mungkin saat ini belum tapi nanti dia pasti bisa menaklukan hati Naruto!

"Tidak mau?" tanya Hinata, Ah Hinata dimana rasa malu dan harga dirimu.

"Jika itu maumu" ucap Naruto sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ikut memerah. Aneh! Memalukan tapi dia ingin melakukannya, kalau bisa sampai disiarkan dimana-mana.

Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. saking malunya, Hinata segera menutup matanya agar tidak bertatapan dengan Naruto. Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah, godaan apa ini Kamisama? Apa mereka akan berakhir di Love hotel setelah ini? Jangan, jangan fikirkan itu dulu! Ingat perkataan Rin! Tapi ini sudah termasuk kencan jadinya.

"Eh Hinata sensei?" tanya Sasori dengan santai tidak melihat situasi menyapa.

"Sa-sasori" ucap Naruto, Hinata membuka matanya cepat dan langsung merapikan diri.

"Sa-sasori-kun"

"Oh silahkan lanjutkan saja" ucap Sasori santai, sebenarnya keringat dingin mengalir deras dalam tubuhnya. Sepertinya tadi dia merasakan tatapan membunuh dari cewek itu.

'Mana mungkin kan!' teriak batin keduanya.

"Sedang jalan-jalan?" tanya Hinata basa basi.

"Hm, sama keluarga" jawab Sasori.

"Sasori, sudah kakak bilang kan, jangan keluyuran sendiri." Teriak marah seorang perempuan bersurai kuning. "Ara. Siapa mereka?" tanyanya segera menyadari sikutan dari pria disampingnya.

"Hinata sensei, pengurus uks dan Naruto sensei, guru olahraga sekolahku." Ucap Sasori memperkenalkan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Selamat siang" ucap Hinata dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku Temari dan ini Kankuro dan yang rambut merah itu" ucap Temari menunjuk Gaara yang nampak kaget. "Dia Gaara"

Dengan ogah-ogahan Gaara mendekat, tatapan Naruto nampak seperti ingin membunuhnya. "Hallo" Sapa Gaara formal.

"Bukankah kak Gaara sudah mengenal Hinata sensei? Bahkan membeli buket bunga saat kunjungan waktu itu" ucap Sasori namun segera dibekap Gaara.

"Bicaramu ngelantur ya dek?" ucap Gaara.

"Sepertinya tidak"

"Ah kalian membuatku malu" sela Temari. "Gomen ne. Hinata sensei." Ucap Temari.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Hinata, dia sepertinya tidak keberatan.

"Mohon bantuannya untuk menjaga adik kami sampai lulus" ucap Kankurou.

"Kami sangat senang dengan para perawat yang rela bekerja disekolah dimana tempat adik kami bersekolah. Mereka selalu membantu dan menyelamatkan nyawa adik kami" ucap Temari mendramatisir.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun kok" ucap Hinata tidak enak.

"Tidak apa, kau ingin apa Hinata-sensei? Rumah? Mobil? Atau pasangan? Kami akan mencarikannya untukmu!" ucap Temari langsung menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Kau bisa menikah dengan adik kami. Dia itu mungkin agak berbeda dengan kami, tapi dia pria mapan dengann pekerjaan tetap."

Kalau saja tawaran itu datang beberapa bulan lalu, Hinata pasti akan langsung menerimanya. Hinata melihat Naruto yang menahan rasa kesalnya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan menunjuk cincin pernikahan mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah menikah" ucap Hinata baru memahami maksud dari isyarat Naruto.

"Ara, benarkah? Siapa?"

"Dia tepat dihadapan saya, Naruto sensei."

Pandangan Temari dan Kankurou langsung berubah sadis. "Jadi dia orangnya?"

EHH? Apa Naruto melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa mereka menatap Naruto seperti itu?

"Guru olahraga, kan?" tanya Temari kali ini dengan berdecih, "Guru olahraga" ulangnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Bikin kesal sih, tapi Naruto menyabarkan dirinya lagi. Dia adalah wali muridnya dan dia harus bersabar. "Ya, saya juga mengajar-"

"Kami sangat membenci mereka! Mereka selalu protes dan mengancam adik kecil kami untuk tetap berolahraga. Padahal tubuhnya sangat lemah dan kesulitan mengendalikan dirinya jika penyakitnya kambuh. Kalau bisa kami ingin melenyapkan seluruh guru olahraga disekolah adik kami." Ucap Temari serius.

GLEK! Perasaan Naruto tidak pernah menyuruh Sasori olahraga selama dia mengajar. Kenapa dia harus dilenyapkan juga?

"Kakak!" Protes Sasori. Mereka mengatakannya karena Hinata sensei sudah menikah. Padahal dia baru saja melihat seringai iblis dibalik tubuh kedua kakaknya yang senang menemukan jodoh untuk kakaknya, Gaara. "Kakak, hanya bercanda. Tolong jangan diambil hati, Naruto-sensei." Tambah Sasori.

"Kami serius" ucap Temari mengabaikan Sasori.

"Kak Gaara lakukan sesuatu, inikan gara-gara kakak jomblo terus" bisik Sasori pada Gaara yang setia mengapit kepalanya diketiak.

"Hah!" Teriak Gaara membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. "Batas waktu diskonnya akan Segera berakhir!"

"APA!" kali ini bukan hanya Temari dan Hinata yang terkejut tapi hampir semua wanita disana. Suasana berubah gaduh dan kemudian para kaum hawa serentak meninggalkan tempat itu termasuk Hinata yang sudah bersiap.

"Lupakan diskonnya" ucap Naruto memegang tangan Hinata.

"Eh? Tapi Kita bisa lebih hemat tahu" ucap Hinata

"Mall sengaja mengunakan strategi diskon namun tetap saja uang yang kau keluarkan malah akan lebih banyak daripada biaya bulanan. Kenapa? Karena saat diskon kalian juga membeli barang yang sebenarnya tidak perlu" Ucap Naruto.

Hinata memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Tepat sasaran dan akhirnya barang itu jadi tidak berguna dan kau menyesali telah membelinya. "Kalau begitu kita ke sana yuk" ucap Hinata sembari menunjuk toko pakaian dalam.

"Le-lebih baik aku-" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya karena Sakura masuk ke dalam pandangannya, bergandengan mesra dengan sasuke yang membuat tubuh Naruto panas dingin melihatnya. Dan masuk ke toko pakaian dalam pula!

"Maaf, Naruto-kun pasti malu masuk kesana, biar aku saja yang pergi" ucap Hinata, setidaknya ini akan jadi surprise untuk Naruto lihat nanti.

"Aku ikut!" ucap Naruto cepat.

 **oOo**

"Suke~" ucap Sakura manja, sementara Naruto bergidik ngeri. Jaraknya mungkin 10 meter jauhnya tapi dia tahu bagaimana gerak gerik keponakannya itu. "Bagaimana yang ini?" ucap Sakura menunjukan pakaian renang yang dia pilih pada Sasuke.

Masih dengan gaya yang cool, walau hidung berdarah-darah Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangkat jempolnya. Pacar SMAnya punya tubuh bak model, jadi dia bisa pastikan semua yang ada ditoko ini pasti cocok untuknya.

"SUKE~ SUKI!"

Rasanya ada batu yang menghantam Naruto berulang-ulang. Keponakannya yang polos. Keponakannya yang manja padanya… oh, oh Naruto memegang leher belakangnya, dia bisa kena serangan darah tinggi karenanya.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau suka ini?" tanya Hinata memperlihatkan baju renang putih polos pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah terlihat bimbang, ditangannya dia megang Lingerie motif zebra dan dihadapannya ada motif macan.

"Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata menutup mulutnya, dia pasti menyukai kedua lingerie itu dan Hinata tak tahan untuk tak mengembangkan imajinasi liarnya saat Naruto mencobanya. 'Dame. Dame!' tolak batin Hinata. "Kau sering pakai yang nomor berapa?" tanya Hinata membuang jauh-jauh pakaian renangnya. Sekarang, menyenangkan Naruto dulu.

"Ukuran? Aku random" jawab Naruto asal, matanya tetap tertuju pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan keluar toko tanpa membeli apapun.

"Ayo coba dulu" ucap Hinata sembari menarik tangan Naruto dan menyambar lingerie motif liar dihadapan Naruto.

"CO-coba? Memang bisa?" tanya Naruto, ah padahal dia ingin memata-matai Sakura lebih lama lagi.

"Iya, ayo Naruto coba." Ucap Hinata, bukannya masuk kamar ganti, Hinata malah mendorong Naruto masuk. Hiks, tenang saja Naruto-kun, dia akan selalu mendukung hobinya selama tidak ada uke atau seme yang memakai lingerie itu! Just only Naruto seorang saja.

"Eh?!" Naruto melongo melihat Hinata yang tersenyum sembari memberinya jempol sebelum menutup tirainya. Dalam tangannya ada dua buah lingerie. "Ah!" Naruto baru saja menyadari situasinya, Hinata masih salah paham tentang lingerie nenek tua itu!

"Hinata" panggil Naruto datar.

"Ya? Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga disini, kau bisa berlama-lama KYA Hmmph" teriakan Hinata teredam tangan Naruto.

"Dengar Hinata!"

"Suke~ tunggu ya" Suara Sakura terdengar dari luar dan langsung membuat keduanya diam, tirai kamar sebelah terdengar ditutup.

"Saku-" Hinata hendak memanggil keponakannya tapi Naruto memelototinya tajam.

"Stttt" Naruto menaruh telunjuknya diatas bibir. Kalau sampai dia ketahuan bersama Hinata, dikamar ganti pula. Sementara diluar ada si teme sialan itu, bisa-bisa Naruto tak punya wajah lagi untuk berangkat besok ke sekolah!

'Tapi disini sempit' bisik Hinata, bibirnya bahkan hampir menyentuh pipi Naruto.

Ruangan kecil itu, yang Naruto bahkan tidak bisa menghitung luasnya, memang tidak muat untuk mereka berdua, alhasil Naruto mengekang Hinata dihadapannya dengan sebelah tangan bertumpu pada dinding dibelakang Hinata sementara kakinya Naruto tahan sejauh mungkin dari Hinata. 'Bertahanlah sebentar lagi' bisik Naruto menggelitik telinga Hinata.

Situasi macam apa ini?! Hinata berusaha menahan sebelah pipinya kedinding Namun tetap saja dia dapat merasakan terpaan nafas Naruto yang memburu. Bibirnya mengumpat kesal. 'Kenapa wanita suka lama sekali didalam ruang ganti' "Sementara itu Hinata" ucap Naruto.

"Ya?" duh posisi Hinata seperti tokek yang tak sengaja terpojokkan.

"Soal lingerie dikoper dan yang dibawa nenek itu, itu semua harusnya jadi milikmu" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, jika itu dapat memuaskan hobimu, aku tidak keberatan"

'KAMISAMA!' begitu rendahnya harga diri Naruto mengenai ini, dia bahkan tidak pernah Onani dengan semua lingerie yang masih bagus dan tentu saja tidak pernah Naruto pakai. "Bagaimana bisa aku hobi mengumpulkan itu huuh?"

"Tidak semua cowok normal, ada yang unik ko"

"Dengar" ucap Naruto serius. "Aku tidak menutupi apapun." Ucap Naruto kali ini tangannya tak tahan untuk mengelus pipi Hinata. Lembut. "Aku tidak pernah punya hobi mengumpulkan apalagi menggunakan lingerie" kali ini Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi Hinata dan mengecupnya.

"Na-naruto-kun?!" panggil Hinata gagap.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ada kita berdua disini" ucap Naruto, "Jadi kau mengerti?" tanya Naruto. Kali ini dengan mengecup hidung Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk cepat, kalau terjadi. Pipinya pasti sudah meledak sekarang. Hinata merasakan panas diseluruh wajahnya, dibandingkan dengan was-was ada yang mengintipnya nanti, Hinata lebih was-was dimana Naruto akan menciumnya lagi.

"Mengerti apa?" tanya Naruto. Oh dia sudah mati rasa sekarang. Dia bahkan belum pernah mempermainkan wanita sebelumnya, dan sekarang dia sedang menggoda Hinata yang sudah seperti buah apel dan dia tidak bisa berhenti sekarang.

"Kalau kau tidak punya hobi mengoleksi apalagi memakai lingerie" ucap Hinata.

"Pintar" ucap Naruto, kali ini memiringkan wajahnya untuk mencapai bibir Hinata.

DRRRRT! Kedua ponsel mereka berbunyi bersamaan.

"Mau melihatnya?" tanya Naruto tepat didepan bibir Hinata.

"Tidak" jawab Hinata dan dihadiahi seringai dari bibir Naruto yang terus mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

(Akhrinya mereka berciuman dengan benar! T…T)

Sementara itu diluar, Sakura harus Sasuke tahan mati-matian untuk tidak menyerbu masuk kedalam ruang ganti. "Suke lepaskan aku, aku ingin merekam mereka dan kemudian mengagetkan mereka!" ucapnya dengan penuh semangat!

"Jangan Saku!" ucap Sasauke dengan susah payah menahan Sakura. Sial, dia harus menarik Sakura darisana.

"Mereka belum juga keluar setelah aku mengirim banyak spam foto mereka!" ucap Sakura beralih pada ponselnya yang dia pakai untuk mengintip dan memotret paman serta bibinya yang sedang mesum didalam.

"Sakura hentikan" pinta Sasuke dengan nada memelas sembari menyeret Sakura yang tidak mau berjalan dengan kakinya sendiri sementara tangannya sibuk mengirim spam foto pada Naruto dan Hinata.

Dalam perjalanan pulang keduanya saling diam, mereka pulang sampai lupa dengan tujuan utama mereka berbelanja. Tak ada hambatan berarti sampai mereka keluar dari dalam ruang ganti, meski salah satu petugas menanyakan KTP dan status keduanya dengan dihadiahi senyum-senyum misterius.

"Hinata" panggil Naruto.

"Y-ya?" jawab Hinata sembari menunduk.

"Apa Sakura hanya mengirimkannya pada kita?"

"Entahlah" jawab Hinata nelangsa. Tak dapat dipercaya, namun Hinata sudah siap menyimpan foto itu selamanya. Meski malu tapi dia menyukainya.

Puluhan spam foto seperti orang kesurupan dari Sakura membuat mereka khawatir, apa keponakan mereka bakal menyebarkannya ke satu sekolah. Oke masalahnya sekarang, pekerjaa n mereka dalam bahaya jika ini sampai tersebar.

'Lain kali aku akan lebih berhati-hati' batin mereka bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBc**

 **Epilog :**

"Suke lepaskan aku suke!" teriak Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sembari menghapus semua foto yang sempat diambil Sakura. Gini-gini juga Sasuke punya hati untuk menjaga hubungan mereka (padahal ada niat tersembunyi di dalamnya. Setidaknya, dia bisa dapat salah satu restu dari orang yang menentangnya selama ini.)

"GRRR!" Sakura meronta dari tempat duduknya yang telah Sasuke segel dengan lakban. Auranya penuh dengan amarah.

KRAK! Sasuke menatap horrror Sakura yang ada dibelakang. Kursi yang dia gunakan unruk menahan Sakura hancur seketika. Dia telah menjadi iblis yang lepas kendali.

"SUUUUKEEEE!"

"GYAAAA!" teriakan itu terdengar dari dalam apartement Sasuke hingga menerbangkan burung yang sedang nikmat bertengger ditaman sebelah.


	19. Chapter 19

**Couple Cracks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yooo update yooo (o)/ adakah yang menunggu fic koplak ini update? Kemalasan author udah mencapai batas maksimum, padahal banyak yang harus dikerjakan tapi bingung mau ngapain duluan, oke jangan pake curhat lama.. happy reading (emot cium)**

 **.**

 **.**

Rasanya kekesalan Hinata memuncak sebelum semua dapat dia prediksikan dengan sangat hati-hati. Ini gara-gara... ini hiks...

"Sensei sampai jumpa!" teriak anak-anak klub sepak bola dengan penuh semangat mengisi salah satu minibus sewaan. Naruto masih berdiri disamping Hinata dengan mangut-mangut. Koper, alat mandi, peluit, absen, buku saku, kunci apartemen cadangan (takutnya Hinata pulang ke rumah orangtuanya). Oke sepertinya sudah semua dibawa.

"Siapa yang belum hadir?!" teriak Naruto.

"Lengkap pelatih!" teriak Kapten tim sepak bola. "Ditambah Sui!"

"Woi! Woi! Dimana anak itu bakalan nyelip?!" protes yang lainnya "Penuh woy!" teriak yang lainnya. "Suruh naik bis aja tu anak!"

"I'm coming!" teriak Suigetsu dengan mobil sedannya yang tentu saja disopiri oleh sopir profesional.

"WOH!!" balas anak-anak sepak bola penuh dengan kekaguman.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya paman" ucap Suigetsu dengan tangan dikepala, tubuhnya membungkuk berkali-kali. "Hehe maaf merepotkan" tambahnya sebelum mobil sedan itu melaju pergi meninggalkan Suigetsu. "Jadi dimana aku duduk?" tanya Suigetsu pada kapten tim.

Noob! "Sialan dia menipu kita!" teriak anak-anak mulai anarkis melempari tersangka dengan barang yang ada di mobil.

Meninggalkan kericuhan anak-anak, kembali pada Naruto dan Hinata yang hanya bisa menonton. "Itu… Suigetsu-kun kenapa ikut?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Dia seksi dokumentasi, sekalian penyusup dari klub pemandu sorak" ucap Naruto menepuk jidatnya, ini sudah tradisi sejak lama bahkan sebelum Naruto datang ke SMA ini. "Oke Hinata, aku berangkat dulu" ucap Naruto.

"EH?" tanggap Hinata, cuman gitu? Gak ada kecupan didahi, gak ada kata-kata gombal ' _Sayang, aku akan menelponmu 60 kali dalam sehari, setiap menit, setiap detik aku akan menerormu dengan cintah_ ' seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto melihat ekspresi kecewa Hinata.

"Kissu" ucap Hinata hampir tak terdengar, **psssst**! Kepala Hinata langsung berasap. Tidak apa-apa itu hak Hinata kok. Tapi semenjak Ciuman itu, Hinata jadi menanti-nantikan Naruto melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Astaga, Hinata kau bukan remaja labil lagi! Dan ingat reader protes dichapter kemarin yang ini bukan TK tapi lebih TM. Gimana kalau anak SD yang baca? Gomennasai! Kalau bisa Author bakal masukin gendre Romance, humor, mature eh ecchi rate semi TKM

"CIEE!" teriak anak-anak diikuti siulan bersahut-sahutan.

"NGIRI NIH, PADAHAL KAMI GAK MINTA CIUM SAMA MAMA TADI SEBELUM BERANGKAT!" teriak kapten tim.

"Mati aja lo sono" teriak anak-anak marah, lagi-lagi melempari pelaku dengan barang yang ada dimobil. Orang minta diketcup sama pacar, ini sama mama. Lupa umur apa ini kapten?!

"Cium?" ulang Naruto setelah tawuran dibelakangnya berhenti dan mengulurkan tangannya, Hinata istri yang soleha ya.

Dengan nelangsa Hinata mengambil tangan Naruto dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Kamisama, ini juga sama sih, tapi dengan cara yang lebih sopan lagi. Duh peka dikit kenapa Naruto-kun, Hinata maunya didahi atau dibi-bibibib- jangan itu tidak baik untuk tontonan anak-anak. Dahi atau pipi aja cukup kok!

"Aku pergi" ucap Naruto saat Hinata mulai bangkit dan mencium keningnya sekilas.

"Hati-hati dijalan" ucap Hinata dengan tangan melambai kaku. Hinata harus segera masuk sebelum dia pingsan dan malah membuat Naruto batal pergi.

"W-aaa sensei malu!" teriak anak-anak melihat wajah merah Naruto.

"DIAM!" bentak Naruto.

Dan keadaan langsung hening seketika hingga mereka sampai ke summer camp yang mereka tuju. 'Ngeri beud' 'Gimana ntar nasib kita?' aura keceriaan tiba—tiba saja berubah menjadi aura ketakutan. Sial, salah mereka terlalu menggoda sensei mereka yang terkenal horor.

 **oOo**

"HINATA-SENSEI!" teriak Rin semangat.

"Ya?" tanya Hinata kembali berbalik ke arah jalanan.

"Sensei lupa ya? Klub memasak mau liburan ke pantai, sensei ikutkan?" tanya Rin sembari mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat lubang kaca mobil.

"Ah!" Hinata sampai lupa karena acara Naruto yang mendadak tadi malam.

 **Flashback**

"Hinata" panggil Naruto menyingkirkan sup penuh paprika dihadapannya. Iih, dia harus segera memberitahu Hinata mengenai segala hal tentang Naruto dan si buah iblis Paprika.

"Ya?" tanya Hinata, lagi. Sup dalam mangkuk Naruto tersisa. Apa kualitas masakannya menurun? Bagaimana caranya agar Naruto jadi menyukai masakannya? Bisa jadi masalah besar nih kalau Hinata mau hubungan mereka meningkat.

"Aku akan berangkat bersama anak-anak klub sepak bola untuk summer camp besok"

"Besok?" tanya Hinata. Kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya sih. "Kenapa baru bilang sekarang, bukanya banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan" omel Hinata. Handuk, sabun mandi, pakaian ganti. Duh Hinata harus segera menyelesaikan semuanya agar Naruto tidak bangun kesiangan besok.

"Aku sudah melakukannya sendiri."

"Harusnya kau biarkan istrimu yang melakukannya" kali ini Hinata bicara dengan nada nelangsa, kalau tidak berguna terus bisa jadi digugat celai. Cerai maksudnya.

"Ah maaf, sejak kecil aku slalu melakukannya sendiri. Orangtuaku meninggal saat kecil dan nenek tidak seluang sekarang yang hobinya menganggu cucunya" Sesal Naruto.

Dan Hinatapun begitu adanya. Dia sudah terbiasa membantu ayah atau Hanabi berkemas ketika mereka akan liburan. Rasanya mereka bertolak belakang sekali. Apa hubungan ini akan terus berlanjut ya?

"Lain kali, aku akan memintamu membantuku" ucap Naruto cepat. Wajah Hinata terus saja berubah, dan hatinya bilang untuk menenangkan istrinya ini, kuatkan dirimu Naruto, masih ada jalan panjang yang harus mereka hadapi kedepannya.

Hinata membalas ucapan Naruto dengan senyuman kecil "Janji?" tanya Hinata sembari mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

AHASTAGA! Istrinya kekanakan sekali memintanya berjanji kelingking. Tapi kenapa wajahnya malah manis banget?!! "Janji" ucap Naruto setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

 **End**

"Ayo, kami juga dapat sponsor gratis!" ucap Rin.

Perlahan kaca depan turun memperlihatkan dua rambut merah. Sasori melambai dengan semangat dari samping kemudi, sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum canggung. Bisa gawat kalau ketemu suami Hinata sekarang. Kemarin aja matanya langsung mendelik tak suka. Auh apakah riwayat Gaara harus berakhir disini? Harusnya dia mengajak Ino juga tadi.

"Aku akan siap dalam 5 menit!" teriak Hinata masuk kedalam apartemen dan mengacak-acak pakaian dalam lemarinya, memasukkan apapun yang muat dan cocok dipakai dipantai, selain itu jangan lupa bikininya.

Dan Klub memasak dengan semangat menuju pantai.

 **oOo**

Udara dingin berhembus dari arah laut. Belum juga melepaskan pakaian tipis ala pantai mereka, klub memasak sudah kedinginan duluan. "Ini kita salah tempat ya?" "Bukannya ini musim panas ya?" "Airnya beruap dingin!"

Ah! Pantai yang indah T..T pemandangan yang indah…

air yang hangat…

"Ano permisi pak" tanya Hinata sembari membuka-buka petanya pada Nelayan lokal. "Inikan musim panas, kok pantai ini malah dingin?" kali ini Hinata tak tahan untuk mengosok lengannya yang mulai kedinginan.

"Loh, Nona tidak tahu ya? Wilayah laut disebelah sana kan wilayah negara salju. Karena musim seminya sudah berlalu, sekarang wilayahnya dingin lagi dan berdampak pula pada pantai ini. Harusnya nona datang kemari pada musim semi."

"EHHH??!" koor anak-anak kecewa.

"Siapa sih yang milih ini pantai?"

"Gak jadi berjemur deh, yang ada malah masuk angin"

"Sayang banget dah beli pakaian imut ini"

Sementara itu pelaku yang menyarankan tempat ini berdiri dengan memakai pakaian tebal sembari meneropong kearah pantai yang agak jauh. "Yosh ayo" ucapnya setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau lewat teropongnya.

"RIN!!!!" teriak mereka bersamaan, "Apa-apaan ini?" "Jelaskan yang sedetailnya!!"

"Khekhekhe kemarilah" ucap Rin menyuruh anak-anak mendekat dan memberi kode pada Sasori untuk menjauhkan Hinata dari mereka.

"Sensei, ayo lihat dulu kemari, ada yang aneh" teriak Sasori melihat Hinata lemas kembali ke mobil.

"Eh apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Sepertinya ada wisata menarik juga disini kecuali pantainya" ucap Sasori menunjuk sebuah bangunan hotel. "Aku tadi memeriksa beberapa situs liburan". Sebenarnya tak perlu disearching pun Sasori tahu wilayah ini karena hotel yang dia tunjuk adalah milik keluarganya. Dia tahu sedetailnya wilayah pantai ini. dia berniat sendirian datang kemari namun kakaknya Gaara memberi dia tumpangan gratis yang ternyata diikuti banyak penyusup dari klub memasak. Dan tak bisa dia pungkiri kalau kakaknya dan Rin sudah merencanakan ini sebelum ujian berakhir. Ah! Sasori ingin kabur saja rasanya..

 **oOo**

Naruto melongo dilobi, beberapa jam lalu baru saja dia meninggalkan istrinya di Konoha, dan sekarang mereka malah bertemu disini. "Hinata, kenapa? Apa ada berita buruk?" tanya Naruto, apa nenek mengeluh sakit gigi lagi? Atau Jiraiya menjilat kotak make-up Nenek? Hanabi demam tinggi? Ayah mertua keseleo sehabis senam poco-poco pagi?

Hinata menggeleng. "Itu.. etoo…" Tuhan, kenapa bisa ketemu Naruto disini, dan dia lupa minta izin pula sebelumnya. Padahal dia sudah mengomeli Naruto semalam.

"Kami mendadak mengajak Hinata sensei kesini, Naru-sensei" ucap salah satu anak klub memasak. "Kami berencana liburan sembari menambah skill memasak disini."

"Ah" Naruto hanya mengangguk paham, kayana dia membaca laporannya juga.

"Maaf, kami menjemput Hinata tiba-tiba." Ucap Rin

"Sensei!" teriak anak-anak klub sepak bola sudah siap latihan.

"Oke, untung saja kita satu hotel" ucap Naruto. Kalau sampai dia menelpon rumah dan tidak ada siapapun yang mengangkat bisa-bisa dia langsung pulang hari ini.

"KONOHA FIGHT-O FIGHT!" teriak anak-anak mulai pemanasan, dengan udara dingin yang berhembus, ditambah setelan hanya celana renang, mereka mau tidak mau harus berlari agar menjadi hangat, kalau tidak- jangan fikirkan hal buruk itu saat ini. "KONOHA!" teriak kapten tim.

"Haduh foto-foto mereka jelek semua" komentar Suigetsu, wajah merah dengan hidung meler. Tuhan, memang benar apa kata penanggung jawab klubnya, Naruto sensei itu berbeda dengan pelatih sebelum-sebelumnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum senang, tentu saja jelek. Maafkan saja, programnya bukan menjemur anak-anak didiknya agar bermandikan peluh yang dapat menambah teriakan girang siswi SMA.

"Naru sensei" ucap Rin berdiri dengan jaket tebal dan kacamata hitam tebal.

Haduh, sial. Naruto pasti ditagih cerita waktu mereka pergi ke mall. "Apa?" tanya Naruto balik dengan wajah datar, kendalikan dirimu Naruto.

"Bagaimana perkembangan selanjutnya?" tanya Rin. "Sudah kubilangkan kalau sensei macam-macam aku bisa tahu"

Naruto memegang dadanya dan berlutut, kakinya lemas seketika. "Masih belum ada perubahan" lirihnya pelan.

"Tapi Hinata sensei kelihatannya bahagia" Rin juga senang. "Jadi mau sampai kapan kalian seperti ini?" tanya Rin. "Harusnya habis liburan ini, kami semua mendengar berita baik Naru-Hina sensei junior"

Naruto sekarang bersimpuh diatas pasir, warnanya telah memudar. Kehidupan keluarganya sudah diatur satu anak SMA yang masih perawan pula.

"Kalau sensei bisa, aku juga ogah mengurusi kalian berdua" ucap Rin langsung menusuk jantung Naruto. "Nanti malam, kami akan meluangkan waktu untuk kalian berdua, jadi nikmatilah dan jangan khawatir pada apapun"

"Terima kasih" ucap Naruto.

 **oOo**

"Hari ini menunya adalah masakan spesial yang dimasak oleh para koki magang kami dari SMA Konoha. Silahkan dinikmati" ucap Kepala Koki.

Teriakan senang datang dari kelompok laki-laki yang buas karena lapar, melihat masakan penuh dengan protein dan kalori yang mereka butuhkan sejak sore tadi. "Ittadakimasu!" teriak anak-anak.

"Ittadakimasu" ucap Hinata pelan dengan malu-malu. Sementara anak-anak didiknya bekerja dia malah disuruh berkencan dengan Naruto sensei di salah satu restoran bintang 5 tak jauh dari hotelnya. "Apa tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan anak-anak, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata akhirnya.

"Mereka sudah besar dan ini jam bebas mereka hari ini" ucap Naruto sembari memasukan salah satu potongan daging seafood. Nikmatnya ~

"Hmm" balas Hinata dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Apa kau tidak suka makan malam diluar bersamaku?" tanya Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memandang kearah Hinata. Baiklah ini yang Rin dan Si rambut merah dokter saingannya itu bilang, bersikaplah lebih jantan dan anggap Hinata sebagaimana mestinya pasangan dan bukannya alien yang baru masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja momennya kurang pas dan aku merasa bersalah pada anak-anak, sementara mereka makan direstoran hotel, kita malah berken-ken-kencan disini" jawab Hinata dengan tergagap. Kencan astaga Hinata tidak salah ucapkan? Soalnya tadi Naruto memang bilang seperti itu dengan wajah yang tak akan pernah Hinata lupakan. Sedikit tersenyum walau sepertinya agak dipaksakan sih "Apa kau mau bekencan denganku nanti malam, Hinata?" nada suaranya seperti besi panas yang melelehkan seluruh tubuh Hinata.

"I-i-ii-ini yang memang seharusnya kita la-lakukan sejak lama" ucap Naruto ikut tergagap. Matanya awas pada para penguntit di meja lainnya. Sial, mau kencan aja masih diawasin kaya bocah ingusan.

"Hidangan penutupnya tuan." Ucap salah satu pelayan sembari menghidangkan anggur diatas meja.

"Terima kasih" ucap Hinata bersiap mengambil anggurnya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan minum" larang Naruto.

Hinata tertegun sesaat kemudian memerah dengan cepat, teringat dirinya pernah bertingkah memalukan saat mabuk "Aku pernah mencicipi anggur" ucap Hinata hati-hati. Hanya sedikit sih.

"Hanya sedikit oke" ucap Naruto tak ingin Hinata lepas kendali didepan anak didiknya, dia bisa malu seumur hidup.

Hinata menempelkan bibirnya pada gelas, menghirup baunya kemudian meminumnya sedikit. Rasanya enak sekali~ sementara Naruto merasakan kengerian yang tak dapat dia tutupi. Bencana akan datang sebentar lagi.

 **DUAR! DUAR**! Kembang api meletus membentuk bola dibawah langit tepi pantai, bukan hanya ditepi pantai tepatnya tapi dikepala Hinata juga. Rasanya ratusan Kembang api meletup silih bergantian. Dia hanya mencicipi sedikit saja tapi dia langsung oleng dan muntah. Ahh! Sungguh menggelikan.

Kejadian setelah pesta perayaan dirinya diterima di SMA Konoha terulang, bedanya kali ini Hinata sadar 90%.

"Masih sakit kepala?" tanya Naruto yang dengan senang hati menggendong istrinya. Astaga dadanya besar! Kenapa Naruto baru sadar itu sekarang?

Kepala Hinata menggeleng pelan, sembari mengerang merasakan serangan sakit kepala yang bertubi-tubi. "Maaf, aku fikir aku kuat minum sedikit tapi malah membuatmu malu lagi" ucap Hinata

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Naruto, maklum sih tapi iya ada malu-malunya gitu. Untung saja dia tidak akan kesini lagi sampai musim berikutnya datang.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" gumam Hinata.

"Hm?" tanya Naruto, dia bilang apa?

"Tidak ada" ucap Hinata pelan. "Bagaimana kabar Jiraiya sekarang ya? Padahal nenek mau menitipkannya padaku" ucap Hinata "Tapi aku lupa dengan janji klub memasak"

"Nenek pasti maklum, paling pulang nanti, rumah kita berantakan" jawab Naruto dengan sedikit terkekeh. Kombinasi penghancur Nenek dan Jiraiya tidak ada duanya dalam mendekor ulang ruangan.

"Naruto-kun, tertawa?" tanya Hinata, kepalanya bangkit untuk melihat suaminya yang kesusahan menahan bibirnya tetap rata. "Ayo tertawa lagi" pinta Hinata, dia ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Apa yang harus aku tertawakan? Coba saja kau buat aku tertawa" ucap Naruto, ah rasa humornya menghilang entah kemana.

"Kalau begitu ini" ucap Hinata mulai menggelitiki Naruto dengan semangat tapi Naruto kebal terhadap kegelian.

"Menyerah?" tanya Naruto, ah sungguh, Konsentrasinya terbagi antara mehanan tawa dan desahan, dengan dada besar milik Hinata yang terus menggesek punggungnya.

"Kau tidak mau tertawa lagi?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sedih.

"Kau mau aku tertawa? HAHHAHAHAHHA" jawab Naruto .

"Bukan yang seperti itu!" protes Hinata dengan membabi buta bergerak liar.

Dengan terseok seok Naruto menahan tubuh mereka berdua agar tidak terjatuh. "Eh hentikan! Kita bisa jatuh!" ucap Naruto panik.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau masih trauma dengan kajadian itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Mungkin sedikit" jawab Naruto sembari menaikan posisi Hinata. KYUT~ Tuhan terima kasih atas nikmatmu hari ini. "Aku juga ingin mengembalikan sedikit pribadi hangatku"

"Hmm" jawab Hinata. Pelukan tangannya mengerat melingkari Naruto. Nyamannya~.

Sekarang Naruto! Ini waktunya beraksi! Batin Naruto mendorong nyalinya. "Hinata, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto, uoh _aku mengatakannya dengan jantan. Aku LELAKI SEJATI SEKARANG._

Hinata membalas ucapan Naruto dengan sebuah dengkuran, membuat bahu Naruto seketika terkulai. "Hinata disaat penting seperti ini, kau malah tidur" keluh Naruto, besok apa yang harus dia katakan pada Rin coba?

"Aku senang, terima kasih untuk kencan hari ini." gumam Hinata.

"Hm sama-sama,"

"Mari lakukan lagi"

"Tentu saja, sebanyak yang kau mau" ucap Naruto, ketegangan diwajahnya mengendur sedikit. _Sebanyak yang kau mau, seumur hidupmu._

Klik. Klik. Klik.

"Moment berharga ini wajib diabadikan. Hinata sensei harusnya tidak tidur" keluh Rin, tangannya terus mendorong Suigetsu untuk terus memotret.

"Sudah. Ayo kita lihat hasilnya" ucap Suigetsu dengan semangat membuka galeri dalam kameranya.

"KYA- Ittai" Hampir saja Suigetsu dan Rin mengeluarkan teriakan mautnya kalau Sasori tidak menjitak kepala keduanya dengan kesal.

"Sugoi" ucap Rin sembari menutup hidungnya yang terus berdarah, "Naruto sensei ganteng maksimal"

"Heem, ukurannya luar biasa." Timpal Suigetsu sembari menyeka airliur yang terus menetes. "Boing-boingnya," tambahnya sembari menggerakkan tangannya erotis.

"Hei! Hei! Kita sedang fokus pada Naruto sensei, jangan pernah tatap guru pembimbing kami dengan wajah mesummu, dasar Baka-Sui" Ucap Rin dengan nada kesal.

"Hei, aku bukan manusia yang otong suka otong." Balas Suigetsu tak kalah kesal,

Ah! Sasori segera meninggalkan kucing dan sejenis paus sedang bertengkar ditengah jalan, kalau tidak dia akan ikut terseret kedalamnya. Lagipula, apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini? Memata-matai senseinya sendiri yang jelas sedang menikmati Honeymoon mereka.

"Hey Rin," panggil Sasori, ah rasanya sudah lama dia tidak menggoda Rin.

"Apa?!" tanya Rin berhenti menjambak rambut Suigetsu.

"Mau pergi kencan denganku?"

"Ah-aaaaaaa"

Wah, wah. Sasori tidak menyangka dengan ekspresi gadis kucing ini. Wajahnya merah sepenuhnya. "AKU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR!" teriak Rin sembari melempar kamera Suigetsu dan langsung berlari.

"Noo~" Teriak Suigetsu. Please itu kamera sewaan! Untung saja Sasori berhasil menangkapnya walau dengan bengong. "Gimana kalau lecet?!" tambah Suigetsu sembari memeriksa kameranya.

"Beneran dia punya pacar?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba mengagetkan Suigetsu.

"Iya"

"Ah aku tidak menyangka gadis kucing itu sudah punya pacar?! Apa pacarnya tidak cemburu dengan- ah sial!" gerutu Sasori, candaan mereka vulgarkan? Bagaimana kalau ada salah paham?

"Ah tenang saja" Suigetsu menepuk bahu Sasori dengan prihatin. "Pacarnya itu Obito, oh jika kau macam-macam padanya, ada sepupunya Kakashi juga"

"Sial!" ucap Sasori lebih pelan. Lingkaran setan apa yang sedang membelitnya?! Mereka kan acenya tim sepak bola.

 **oOo**

Naruto menurunkan Hinata diatas futon yang buru-buru pelayan gelar setelah melihat Naruto kesulitan membuka pintu kamarnya,

'Ah! Maaf sensei. Kami lupa membooking kamar Hinata sensei' ucap Karin dengan wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

'Dikamar kalian saja kalau begitu' ucap Naruto

'Kami juga berdesakan. Tidak bisa!'

'Kalau begitu pesankan kamar, Sekarang!' teriak Naruto kesal.

'Yahh, kami memikirkan Hinata sensei yang nanti terbangun sendiri dikamar asing, sensei pasti sedih dan menangis, oh betapa teganya suamiku~ apa ini artinya talak celai?' ucap Karin sembari memperagakan dengan sempurna adegan sinetron picisan dihadapan Naruto sensei.

Dan sekarang Naruto ada dikamarnya bersama Hinata. BERSAMA. Sayangnya hanya bersama saja.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi tuan?" tanya pelayan yang membantu Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Bisakah-" Naruto agak ragu, bisakah dia minta tolong mengganti pakaian Hinata, tapi yahh bagaimana kalau pelayan itu ehem, "Terima kasih"

"Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati kamar hotel kami, semoga anda bermimpi indah"

Perlahan tangan Naruto melepaskan sepatu Hinata, menarik kaos kaki panjangnya dan menghapus makeupnya. Nenek sering mengomelinya karena tidak membantunya menghapus makeup gara-gara terlalu hangover abis mabuk. Nah dan yang terakhir ganti baju.

Ya tuhan. Ya tuhan. Ya tuhan. Bagaimana kalau dia salah pegang dan Hinata malah memukulnya seperti Sasuke waktu itu? Benar juga, Naruto harus bersyukur karena Hinata langsung tidur. Kalau sampai kejadian dulu terjadi lagi bagaimana? Naruto bisa masuk rumah sakit beneran! Jadi jalan amannya dengan memaksa dia bangun dan berganti pakaian.

"Hinata! Hinata! Bangun, ganti dulu pakaianmu ya?!" ucap Naruto sembari mengoyangkan tubuh Hinata. "Hinata?!"

"Ayah! Jangan bangunkan aku, masih pagi kan?!" balas Hinata sembari melingkar memunggungi Naruto .

 _'Ah dia mengigau'_ batin Naruto. Tapi Naruto harus membangungkannya sebentar. "Bangunlah sebentar Hinata," sepertinya Naruto harus membujuknya dengan kata-kata romantis. "Sayang, Cintaku my honey sweetheart" bisik Naruto, ampas, untung saja tak ada yang menonton adegan ini. "Ganti baju dulu ya"

"Wakatta!" teriak Hinata bangun! Dan langsung melucuti pakaiannya.

"UAHH!! Tolong maafkan istriku!" teriak Naruto sembari menutupi Hinata dengan bentangan selimut.

Duh adegan tadi berbahaya sekali. Apalagi setelah Naruto sadar kalau futonnya cuman satu, dan dia bisa mati kedinginan saat ini. tapi dia enggan minta tolong diantar futon tambahan. Naruto duduk bersila memandangi Hinata yang tertidur dengan nyamannya. Naruto melirik bantal yang memang hanya satu-satunya. Ah kuso. Bahkan bantalnya cuman satu.

Besok mungkin akan jadi akhir hidup Naruto. Yahh dia akan memuaskan diri sebelum malaikat maut menjemputnya. Naruto bergerak mengangkat selimut dan masuk kedalam futon, Mengangkat kepala Hinata dan menarik bantalnya untuk Naruto pakai sementara Hinata mendapatkan otot tangan yang kuat dan kekar milik Naruto.

"Maafkan Aku Hinata" ucap Naruto sembari menyelimuti Hinata lebih rapat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Epilog :**

"Bagaimana ini Saso-kun?" tanya Suigetsu. Gerbang depan penginapan terkunci dengan mereka berdiri diluar dengan hidung memerah kedinginan.

"Ini salahmu!" ucap Sasori sembari mencoba menghangatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei! Hei! padahal kau yang menggoda Rin duluan dan aku dengan senang hatinya mendengarkan curhatanmu." Omel Suigetsu lebih pedas.

"Ah dingin!" teriak Sasori tak ingin mendengar alasan Suigetsu dan sejak kapan hotel mengunci gerbangnya seperti ini?!?


End file.
